Sutilezas
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: PostderrotaVoldemort. Hermione una noche harta de escuchar las burlas de sus compañeras de cuarto por ser la persona mas aburrida y sosa del colegio decide sacar a relucir a la verdadera chica muggle que lleva dentro: rebelde, divertida, coqueta y algo traviesa. Esto no pasa desapercibido por el sector masculino, en especial el de un Slytherin algo arrogante y bastante orgulloso.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxx

**FF se alocó y tuve que volver a subir el capi una disculpa**

De acuerdo aquí voy:

Este es mi primer DRAMIONE subido a FF y se lo dedico a mi gran amiga **Regina Baechler por apoyarme en este nuevo camino. **

Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

Esta historia es un post a la derrota de Voldemort, será un minific aclaro.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

…

Hermione Granger estaba harta, pero sobre todo cansada de lo que había vivido en esos últimos siete años, peligros desde que ingreso a Hogwarts con el troll, la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, el diario de Tom Riddle, la llegada de Dolores como directora, los insultos del idiota niño mimado Malfoy y compañía, el que ningún chico la tomara muy en cuenta para ser su pareja en los bailes, que su mejor amiga Ginny ahora andaba de novia de Harry, que Ron haya regresado con Lavender…

Oh Lavender, ella junto con Parvati, su compañera de habitación, habían sido lo que terminó de hartarla. Todos saben que la chica Granger duerme con unos pequeños tapones para los oídos, lo que le llevó a adoptar esta rutina es que a sus compañeras de habitación parlotean muy alto antes de dormir, y si no duerme a sus horas por ende bajará su rendimiento escolar y eso es algo que ella no podía permitir, sin embargo, ese día no encontró los pequeños tapones y escuchó claramente la conversación que la impactó como si de una bludger se tratara en todo su ser, las chicas tenían una profunda pena por la monótona vida de Hermione Granger, era una mujer solterona de 38 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente de diecisiete, algo demasiado triste.

-Sabes Lav, lo único que me alegra es que mi hermana Padma vivió y disfruto su vida al máximo, ella decía que no quería llegar a los 70 años, mirar atrás y decir ¿por qué no hice esto cuando tuve la oportunidad? Hermione debería tomarlo en cuenta, ella sobrevivió y aun así desperdicia su vida, me da mucha pena.

-Tienes razón Parvati… pero difícilmente la gente ñoña como Hermione cambia… ya la veo en quince años: trabajando en el ministerio, aun solterona, amargada, siendo la tía de todos los hijos de sus amigos, vistiendo formal y aburridamente y teniendo muchos gatos. ¿Ya te la imaginaste verdad?...

Hermione lloró en silencio por algunas horas hasta que el sueño le venció, ¿es que todas las noches esas chicas hablaban sobre su patética vida? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Así la veían todos? ¿Qué pensaban sus amigos de su forma de ser?

-No Hermione, ya no vas a llorar… de ahora en adelante vas a vivir y disfrutar tu vida al máximo, hazlo por las personas que ya no volvieron a ver la luz del sol como Sirius, Lupin, el pequeño y dulce Colin Creevey o su entrañable amiga Tonks; la Hermione de pensamiento libre, algo rebelde, divertida y bromista que tanto reprimía, saldría a la luz… Hogwarts temblaría peor que cuando Fred y George hacían de las suyas.

..

Pociones… no odiaba la clase ni al profesor, pero precisamente ese día Hermione no tenia interés alguno en contestar a las preguntas de Severus Snape.

-¿Nadie sabe la respuesta? ¿En verdad nadie?- Snape a pesar de ser el nuevo director seguía dando la clase de pociones, no había alguien tan calificado como él para impartirla, así que rechazó a infinidad de maestros "seudocalificados" según él- Señorita Granger… no la veo alzando la mano como de costumbre para demostrarnos lo inferiores que somos ante usted, así que dígame ¿que ingrediente es el equivocado en el poción que acabo de hacer?

-Sinceramente… no lo sé profesor- le contestó Hermione con voz fastidiada.

-Entonces 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su completa ignorancia señorita- Hermione alzó los hombros como si no le afectaran esos puntos que le acababan de quitar a su casa, y de nuevo regreso la mano a su barbilla en señal de completo fastidio- como les decía clase…

-Hermione ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?- Ron quien se sentaba detrás de ella le preguntó en señal de molestia- acaban de quitarnos puntos por tu culpa.

-Siempre nos quitan puntos por causa tuya Ronald y jamás te lo hecho en cara, así que… no me fastidies.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo es Ron, yo siempre me esfuerzo para reponer los puntos que nos quitan gracias a Harry y a ti, así que no me reproches nada, que hoy no estoy para escuchar tus tonterías.

-Señorita Granger- Snape interrumpió a los alumnos- supongo que si sabe esta respuesta, ya que la veo muy platicadora con el señor Weasley.

-No señor tampoco me la sé… a decir verdad, precisamente hoy no me sé ninguna de las respuestas a lo que me va a preguntar- un murmullo de_ ohhhh_ resonó por la habitación, ella había retado a Snape.

-Entonces no le veo el caso a que siga en mi mazmorra lo que resta de la clase, retírese por favor y regrese cuando sepa todas las respuestas a lo que le pregunto.

-Como usted diga profesor- Hermione tomó sus pergaminos, se colgó la mochila al hombro, y le hizo a Severus una reverencia como si fuera una doncella, después de esto caminó entre los Gryffindors y Slytherin con quienes compartía esa clase y que la miraban atónitos, hacia la salida, mientras escuchaba como le restaban quince puntos mas a su casa. Un chico de Slytherin que reconoció como Ernest Greene se burló de ella cuando pasó a su lado - ¿Qué demonios me miras Greene?

-Nada que te incumba Sangre sucia… - odiaba con todo su ser que alguien con cerebro de maní como Ernest la llamara así, a Malfoy lo toleraba porque, porque era Malfoy, pero Greene que no es capaz si quiera de pronunciar correctamente un petrificus totallus, no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente. Hermione no le contestó, solo movió los labios débilmente y salió de la mazmorra como si nada, ya vendría Ernest Greene a vengarse cuando dejara de oler como un repollo descompuesto.

La leona fue hacia la biblioteca a dejar la cantidad de libros que había ocupado para las tareas de ese día, llego hasta la estantería de _literatura muggle_, y cogió el ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, aún no lo había leído, pero ya tenía todo el fin de semana para disfrutarlo, porque ya lo había decidido: ese fin de semana no haría ningún deber y lo utilizaría para relajarse y divertirse. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, y el libro en su mano caminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, estaba de buen humor.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿ves lo que yo veo Georgie?

-Si que lo veo Freddie, nuestra linda amiga Hermione esta de buenas.

-Hola chicos- le sonrió la leona a los gemelos Weasley, quienes ahora ocupaban el puesto como maestros de artes oscuras, ¿cómo rayos habían lo obtenido? Fácil, desarmaron a Snape, en un rápido movimiento de varita mientras el serio profesor no dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo a causa de la risa. Severus se levantó del suelo, sacudió su túnica, recogió su varita y les dijo: _comienzan el lunes_.

-Parece que estas de muy buen humor Mione.

-Oh vaya que lo estoy.

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? – la castaña no entendía a lo que se referían- entonces es cierto, le contestaste al señor director y te saliste de su clase como si nada, después de hacer que una serpiente apestara como a materia fecal.

-Eres mi heroína Mione- sonrió Fred.

-Los chismes vuelan.

-¿Qué otra cosa es mas entretenida que el quiddicht para los alumnos? El cotilleo nada más, ni nada menos- contestó George- el hechizo fue de los tantos que Krum te enseñó cierto

-Oh si, son muy efectivos chicos, pero no se si tenga la suficiente confianza con ustedes para contarles mis más sagrados encantamientos contra idiotas.

-Oh vamos Mione, no puedes guardar semejante información, esos hechizos valen oro para las damiselas en peligro como tú.

-Lo sé, pero sortilegios Weasley todavía no los necesitan, cuando estén al borde de la quiebra hablamos ¿les parece?

-Tendrás una pequeña comisión Hermione.

-¿Qué dices te animas?

-No gracias chicos así estoy muy bien.

-Oh vamos Herms…

-Te daremos el 30%- le ofreció el otro pelirrojo.

-¿Están locos? No voy a decirles los mejores encantamientos para desarmar a un chico por un 30%... quiero el 50.

-Herms eso no es posible, ¡nos dejarás en bancarrota! – Se quejo Fred- Además somos tus amigos.

-Los muggles dicen que la amistad no se mezcla con los negocios, y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, quiero la mitad.

-Te damos el 40%.

-El 50% y les doy los contrahechizos- sonrió con autosuficiencia la chica. Los gemelos miraron a su amiga completamente asombrados.

-Hecho- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo- es un placer hacer negocios contigo Mione….- la chica solo sonrió, ella no pensaba quedarse con toda esa ganancia, Viktor los había creado y se los había regalado, por supuesto que tendría que darle una buena parte, con lo otro se iría de vacaciones con sus padres o sus amigas o lo donaría a alguna organización pro ayuda.

-¡Granger!- la voz de un chico interrumpió sus pensamientos- te estoy hablando maldita sabelotodo- Ernest caminaba hacia ella completamente enfadado, seguido de tres chicos más.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Herms?- preguntó Fred.

-Podemos ponernos en nuestro plan de profesores y castigar a la serpiente.

-No se preocupen chicos lo tengo todo bajo control…. – el chico caminó hasta ella- ¿otra ves tu Greene? No me hace gracia verte tantas veces seguidas…

-¡Eres una maldita bruja!

-Lo de bruja para que te lo voy a negar, pero lo de maldita… eso no me describe tanto.

-¿Qué me hiciste Granger?

-¿Yo? Si no nos hemos visto desde la clase de pociones, ¿Cómo podría haberte hecho algo?

-Deja de mentir estúpida y ¡quítame esto! Apesto como…

-Como vegetales en putrefacción- interrumpió Fred.

-O como pañal de bebé iuuuuuggg- dijo George intentando aguantar su risa - deberías darte una buena ducha chico.

-Yo no soy, fue esa maldita _ come libros_ que me hechizó y no puedo quitármelo de encima, te arrepentirás de haberte metido con la persona equivocada Granger.

-Que miedo me das Greene- le contestó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Furnunculus- pronunció el chico con la finalidad de atacar a Hermione pero el hechizo jamás le llegó, al contrario, le rebotó y quien se lleno de los desagradables forúnculos fue él- ¿Qué demonios?

-Verás Greene, una de las ventajas de tener como amigo a tu ex, y que te tenga mucho cariño, es que te regale buenos hechizos contra las personas que quieren pasarse de listos contigo. Además ni siquiera pienses en lanzarme otro porque rebotará inmediatamente en ti, soy la única que puede quitarte ese hedor… y también va para tus amigos, no necesito utilizar legeremancia para saber que están por atacarme, no sirve de nada serpientes, sólo yo puedo quitarle el hechizo.

-Me las vas a pagar un día estúpida rata de biblioteca.

-Ey jovencito – interrumpió George Weasley en su pose de maestro responsable- no tienes por qué amenazar a tu compañera que podemos bajarte puntos.

-¿Y no piensan hacerle lo mismo a ella? Me hechizó y ahora apesto a ¡desechos de dragón! Hagan algo ustedes son maestros.

-Bueno… es que nosotros no vimos que en ningún momento la señorita Granger le lanzara algún hechizo.

-Al contrario tú fuiste quien le lanzó un Furnunculus. – completó George- pero para que veas que somos unos profesores responsables no vamos a quitarle puntos a tu casa, ya sabes lanzar hechizos en los pasillos no es correcto.

-¡El director se va a enterar de esto sangre sucia! – Greene y sus lacayos caminaron enfadados de vuelta a su torre- ¡te vas a arrepentir de todo Granger!

-Por lo visto puedes cuidarte tu solita Herms- sonrió Fred- nuestra niña ha crecido, ¿no lo crees Georgie?

-Por supuesto hermano, ¡que orgullosos estamos de ti pequeña!

-Son unos tontos- comenzó a reírse la leona. Un leve carraspeo interrumpió su risa- … ¿vienes también a defender el orgullo Slytherin Malfoy?

-Ey tranquila gatita, venimos en son de paz- habló Blaise.

-En realidad tenemos clase con los Weasley - el blondo le respondió - … además Greene no es mi persona favorita en el mundo y creo que hablo por algunos- señaló a Nott, Zabini y Parkinson que estaban detrás de él- que nos alegra que le bajaras un poco los humos a ese idiota.

-Si gracias Granger- lo interrumpió Zabini- heriste un poco nuestro ego Slytherin, pero ver la cara de llena de forúnculos de Ernest vale la pena.

-Es un placer - le contestó la castaña.- por cierto antes de irme, les mandan esto chicos- les dio una invitación a los Weasley.

-Wujuuuu – contestaron los gemelos Weasley de alegría - ¿es enserio?

-¿Por qué debería de mentirles?

-Creí que tu tía no estaría muy feliz después que apareciéramos de la nada en las Islas Fiji con Rebecca y Rachel.

-Si bueno aún está enojada conmigo por raptar a sus hijas, pero ellas son mayores de edad, además había cinco magos cuidándolas, no se por qué mi tía Alice exagera, fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que les pudimos dar… -Hermione miraba atenta los rostros de los cuatro miembros de Slytherin que se encontraban a su lado ¿es que también la creían aburrida e incapaz de ser rebelde de ves en cuando? , una idea cruzó por su cabeza- mmm ¿tienen algo que hacer el sábado por la noche?

-¿Nos hablas a nosotros?- preguntó Blaise.

-Ajá, son los únicos en el pasillo además de los Weasley, repito ¿tienen algo que hacer?

-Mmm no lo creo, ¿tienes algún asunto indecoroso que proponerme Granger?

-No seas idiota Zabini.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simple: no eres mi tipo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy el indicado para ti?- preguntó con completa coquetería el moreno.

-Ya Blaise deja a Granger en paz- le pegó un codazo Nott a su amigo- estamos libres leona, ¿Por qué tu repentino interés?

-¿Les gustaría ir a una fiesta?

-Y yo te repito: ¿nos preguntas a nosotros?

-Blaise- le gruñó el rubio.

-¿Por qué les cuesta tanto responder a mi pregunta?

-Granger no somos amigos, saca tus conclusiones.

-Mira Malfoy, no les estoy diciendo que ahora seremos mejores amigos ni que nos daremos un gran abrazo cada ves que nos veamos, solo les estoy diciendo que si quieren ir a una fiesta.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

-La guerra terminó Nott, no podemos seguir con esas absurdas ideas de quien es mejor por el tipo de sangre que tiene, mucha gente murió por esas estupideces, y al menos a mi me quedó muy claro que debo vivir cada día al máximo porque puedo morir en cualquier momento.

-Eso siempre te lo hemos recalcado Herms- George interrumpió el discurso de la castaña- Fred casi muere y yo perdí una oreja, ¿Qué mas ejemplos necesitan?

-¿Entonces que dicen serpientes, se animan?- preguntó la chica.

-Pues…

-No lo sé…

-Pensándolo bien, nunca he ido a una fiesta muggle… -Pansy habló- vamos chicos, ¿nunca han tenido curiosidad de cómo se divierten los carentes de magia?

-Yo si me lo he preguntado, pero no estoy muy seguro de querer saberlo ahora… ¿Esto debemos tomarlo como una ofrenda de paz Granger?- preguntó un curioso Theodore.

-¿También iran San Potty y la comadreja?- interrumpió con voz de fastidio Draco.

-¡No!- gritaron los Weasley y Hermione, dejando atónitos a los cuatro Slytherin.

-Es decir… a ellos no les gusta ir a esas fiestas, ¿verdad chicos?

-Hermione tiene razón, Harry y Ron no son muy abiertos a acudir a esos eventos, por eso nunca los obligamos a ir…

-En realidad nunca los hemos invitado- susurró George, su gemelo lo golpeó- ey no me golpees que es cierto.

-¿Qué dicen entonces Slytherins?

-Yo si quiero ir- habló Pansy dejando asombrados a sus acompañantes – la sabelotodo tiene razón la guerra terminó; además tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta y no tenemos nada que hacer el sábado, anda Draco vamos ¿si?

-Apoyo a Pansy- la secundo Blaise- no tenemos algo importante que hacer mañana, además también siento curiosidad por ver como se divierten los muggles… ¿tus primas son bonitas Granger?

-Ey Zabini, te aclaro que las cumpleañeras están apartadas- le contestó Fred- pero ellas tienen amigas así que tienen de donde escoger.

-Mis primas no están apartadas.

-Vamos Mione no van a encontrar mejor partido que nosotros- le guiñó el ojo George.

-Rebecca ni siquiera te hizo caso.

-Pero puede que este año si…

-Lo que digas, profesor Weasley… en fin, si se deciden nos vemos mañana en la tarde como a las 6 frente al baño de prefectos, el traslador está listo. No creo que Snape les diga a sus consentidos que no pueden salir del colegio.

-Supones bien- contestó un arrogante Malfoy.

-Lo que digas Malfoy… en fin debo irme, Darcy me espera…- suspiró la castaña mientras apretaba fuertemente su libro y se alejó de los chicos con los audífonos puestos mientras tarareaba una canción de moda- _…cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life…_

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Creo que fue tu contestación a la ofrenda de paz Nott- le contestó Fred- parece que este año también nos divertiremos hermano.

-Oh vaya que si Freddie, vaya que si.

-¿Por qué no invitaron a Potter y a su hermano? No es que me agrade mucho la idea de verlos, pero soy una chica, y la curiosidad me mata.

-Digamos señorita Parkinson, que las fiestas muggles son algo intensas… Harry no se si siente muy cómodo en ellas, y Ron no considera "fiesta" a un evento donde no haya comida.

-Aunque eso es muy bueno porque no sabemos como se pondría al ver a Hermione, Luna y Ginny corriendo descalzas y algo alegres por una calle muy concurrida en Nueva York muggle como el año pasado, ¿no lo crees George?

-Nos hubiera delatado.

-Lo cual no es nada raro.

-Y nuestra madre se pondría histérica.

-Mas de lo normal debo completar.

-Por eso preferimos no mencionarles nada, y cada quien les inventa una excusa para no estar con ellos, la de este año será el funeral de la tía abuela de la madre de Mione.

-La encantadora tía Agnes- Fred se limpió una lágrima imaginaria – tan buena mujer.

-Pero ya descansa en paz hermano- su gemelo palmeó su hombre.

-No logro entender como llegaron a ser nuestros profesores- Pansy suspiró- Draco estás muy callado, ¿Qué te pasa?- el rubio quien llevaba rato con el ceño fruncido y completamente callado decidió hablar.

-¿Quién demonios es Darcy?

_…._

* * *

_l  
_la cancion que tararea Hermione es del grupo The Verve, y estaba de moda, porque la historia se situa en 1997 y esa canción era un éxito del momento (yo tenia 7 años en esa época :D )

_Xxxx_

_¿Y bien que les pareció? Soy nueva en este fandom, pero ya tengo una mini trayectoria escribiendo otras historias._

¿Por qué decidi escribir de esta pareja? A los 14 años me pareció que había una especie de atracción entre Draco y Hermione y siempre tuve esa idea pero ahí quedó… en junio de este año ahora a mis 22, encontré una buena historia de este fandom y comencé a leer me volví a enamorar y al fin decidí escribir lo que sentía.

Tenía mucho miedo de publicar algo nuevo, pero gracias a Regina que me convenció aquí estoy.

¿Cómo les pareció? Se los agradecería con sus _**reviews,**_ que me servirán de motivación y como crítica constructiva.

Saludos, Mel.


	2. Chapter 2

En primera: wow wow WOW! Muuuuchas e infinitas gracias por sus reviews motivándome a continuar con esta locura de historia que se formó en mi cabeza, en verdad no tienen idea de como se los agradezco chicas! Me harán llorar! Por eso decidí machacarle a mi cerebro y terminé el capitulo de hoy antes de lo previsto: era para el miércoles! :p

Vamos a dedicarles este capi a las personitas lindas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su review:

**sailor mercuri o neptune, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Lupin410, Valitahh.15, susan-black7, ILD, Caroone, Coquette, Valeria, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Pam Malfoy Black, florcitasonicah, Guest** y en especial a esas dos mujercitas bonitas que apoyan mis locuras desde hace muuuchos meses: **Andy Walker y Regina Baechler.**

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review no muerdo se los juro.

Y por supuesto no puede faltar mi musa inspiradora: MUSE! Hysteria y Feeling Good hacen de las suyas para que mi imaginación se aloque y crea esta historia.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

*Sé que es algo cortito, pero no coman ansias ya verán porque lo hice así*.

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

Hermione se había armado de valor y ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Ginny, junto con Luna, para contarles todo lo que le había sucedido ayer en la ncohe.

-¿Qué esas arpías hicieron que?

-Ginny tranquilízate, pones nerviosa a Mione.

-No puedo tranquilizarme Luna, esas dos taradas lastimaron a mi amiga.

-Ginn no es para tanto…

-Claro que si lo es Hermione ¡se burlaron de ti! Y quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevan haciéndolo. No pueden andar por el colegio como si nada hubiera pasado, si Herms no hace algo, yo sí.

-Ginny Weasley, tú no vas a hacer nada contra ellas- la interrumpió la chica Granger - …no les voy a negar que si me dolió todo lo que dijeron de mi, pero en parte tienen razón, ¡soy una sosa aburrida!

-No eres una sosa Herms…

-Claro que si Luna… desde que ingresé a Hogwarts me he dedicado a los estudios y tratar de ser la mejor alumna…

-¡Y eso nos salvó en la guerra Herms! Gracias a ti mi hermano Fred está vivo, tú atacaste a Augustus Rookwood.

-Y lo hubiera hecho mil veces, pero eso no quita que más de la mitad del alumnado y seguramente los profesores también me vean como la come libros…

-¿Hermione puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es algo personal.

-Dime Luna.

-Eres una de mis mejores amigas y te quiero mucho… pero si quisiera saber ¿por qué te afecta precisamente ahora los comentarios despectivos? Es decir, tú simplemente los ignorabas y seguías con tu vida. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

-Algo de lo que dijo Parvati terminó de hacerme ver que he desperdiciado parte de mi vida… su hermana Padma decía que no quería llegar a los 70 años y mirar al pasado y preguntarse que había hecho mal, o arrepentirse de lo que no había hecho. Yo no quiero que eso me suceda chicas, quiero llegar a los 70 y decir: viví lo que quise y no me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto Mione? - preguntó una curiosa Ginny.

-Ustedes saben… o bueno... ¿me han visto comportándome como una chica muggle no?

-Ajá.

-La Hermione del cumpleaños de tus primas me cae muy bien- interrumpió una inocente Luna.

-Si a mi también, es muy divertida y algo loca, hasta Fred y George se quedaron asombrados ¿Por qué no la sacas a pasear tan seguido?

-No lo sé- suspiró la castaña- supongo que quería agradar a mi tía abuela Flora siendo una señorita de sociedad para que estuviera orgullosa, pero no sirvió de mucho: aún me odia.

-Y nosotros a ella- Ginny recibió un ligero codazo- auch Luna eso dolió… sabes Herms, he llegado a pensar que si tu tía Flora hubiese sido bruja _el que no debe ser nombrado_ la designaría su mano derecha en ves de a Bellatrix, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Ginny!- la regañó su amiga rubia- con esas cosas no se bromean.

-De acuerdo ya me calmo… ¿entonces que harás Mione?

-Voy a demostrarles al resto del colegio que Hermione Granger no es la chica aburrida que todos creen- contestó la decidida leona.

-¿Estás segura Herms? A mi no me molestaría ver a la chica que corrió con Luna y conmigo por esa calle concurrida de Nueva York… ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿La Quinta Avenida?

-Si esa misma- sonrió la pelirroja- les juro que tenía tiempo que no me divertía así, ¡fue tan genial chicas!

-Ginny tiene razón, fue demasiado divertido… ¿pero estas segura de querer demostrar a "la otra Hermione"? a mi me cae muy bien, pero no se como lo tomen los demás… en especial Harry y Ron.

-Cierto…

-Hermione, te voy a ser sincera: si quieres demostrarles que no te importa el que dirán y que vas a ser como realmente eres, olvídate de lo que Harry o Ron van a pensar- Ginny tomó las manos de la castaña- sé tu misma Herms nosotras vamos a apoyarte siempre, te lo prometo.

-Y se como voy a pagarles lo que hacen por mi- la castaña sacó de su túnica dos sobres, uno para cada una de sus amigas.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio? ¡Wow!

-Vaya… tus primas son muy consideradas de habernos invitado nuevamente Hermione, ¿Cómo les podemos agradecer?

-Luna eso ni se pregunta, Rebecca y Rachel también las consideran amigas y estarán muy felices de volver a tenerlas este año en su fiesta. Lo único que me preocupa es como vamos a escaparnos de Harry y Ron, no creo que nos crean sobre la enfermedad otro año más.

-Por eso no te preocupes Mione – la interrumpió la pelirroja- Fred y George ya estaban preparados para este año.

-¿Y como sabían tus hermanos que mis primas los iban a invitar?

-No lo sé amiga pero ya sabes que mis hermanos siempre están preparados para cualquier situación.

-¿Y cual es la excusa de este año?

-Van a matar a tu tía…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Luna no tienes tacto para decir las cosas- Ginny regañó a su amiga- técnicamente van a matar a tu tía inexistente… ¿o tienes alguna tía llamada Agnes?

-¿Qué? – Hermione aun no salía de su asombro- ¡no! No tengo ninguna tía con ese nombre ¿de donde sacaron eso tus hermanos?

-No lo sé… pero iremos a su funeral mañana por la tarde.

-Lamento tu pérdida Herms…- Luna tomo la mano de su amiga- pero debes ser fuerte, por que a pesar de todo, la vida continua…

-Luna no tengo ninguna tía con ese nombre y mucho menos estará muerta mañana.

-Lo sé, solo estoy preparando mi discurso… creo que los _torposoplos_ están haciendo de las suyas de nuevo… - respondió con inocencia la rubia.

-Entonces tenemos que cuidarnos …- algunas veces ni Ginny ni Hermione entendían lo que Luna decía así que preferían seguir la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado- es solo una excusa Hermione no te alarmes ¿de acuerdo? Solo mataremos a tu tía abuela de parte de tu madre, que técnicamente no existe.

-Si esto se les sale de las manos no cuenten conmigo pelirroja, ¿estamos?

-Estamos- sonrió su amiga- no te preocupes Herms ni mi pobre e inocente novio ni mi hermano se enterarán de nada lo prometo. Tu despreocúpate y mejor interésate en seguir tu plan a como de lugar.

-Gracias chicas… yo… voy a comportarme como una verdadera Gryffindor, seré valiente y lucharé por lo que quiero.

-Así se habla amiga, sólo necesitabas un empujoncito…

-Y un cambio de look- completó la pelirroja- si vas a ser una nueva chica, nos urge cambiar tu forma de vestir… Hermione no puedes seguir llevando el uniforme dos tallas mas de la tuya, ¡eso es inaceptable!

-Tampoco quiero lucir como una zorra Ginny, así no soy yo.

-Bueno… ¿pero podemos modificar un poquito tu ropa verdad?

-Ginny….

-Prometo que no te dolerá _reducere __indumentum_- la pelirroja lanzó el hechizo haciendo que el uniforme de la castaña se ajustara a su cuerpo- ¡listo!

-Wow- Hermione se observó en el espejo- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Weasley?

-Por favor Herms ¡me ofendes! Éste es uno de los primeros hechizos que una chica aprende.

-Si eso lo sé, pero jamás lo había usado… me veo tan…

-Te ves linda- le sonrió la dulce Luna- yo también quiero ayudar, ¿me permites Hermione?- la chica asintió- _dispensata __capillus_- el cabello algo rebelde de Hermione comenzó a controlarse haciendo que sus rizos antes desordenados ahora estuvieran en su lugar- listo… oh espera… -Luna hizo aparecer una pequeña diadema- mucho mejor.

-Chicas no se como agradecer todo lo que hacen por mi- una pequeña lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿cierto Luna?

-Muy cierto Ginn.

-Ahora castaña deja de llorar que voy a maquillarte- Ginny limpió las lagrimas del rostro de su amiga- cuando terminemos iremos al gran comedor, y lucirás tan bonita que a Lavender y Parvati se van a atragantar con el jugo de calabaza, no soy la profesora Trelawney pero ya puedo verlas…

-No sé que haría sin ustedes.

-Tú vida sería horrible cariño- le respondió con una mueca la chica Weasley- así que agradezcámosle a Merlín que mi hermano que nos presentó, ¿Luna podrías pasarme la cajita metálica que está a lado de mi cama? Ahora quédate quieta Herms, que Ginevra Weasley hará su magia…

...

...

-¿Ustedes creen que sea buena idea… lo de ya saben… "la fiesta" de…ammm… ella? - preguntó Theodore con algo de inseguridad.

-Theo voy a recordarte algo: un Slytherin jamás se arrepiente de lo que hace.

-Lo se Draco, es solo que… mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba si se enterara de lo que pienso hacer- suspiró el chico Nott.

-Tranquilo Theo… mejor míralo desde este lado, iremos a una fiesta y nos vamos a divertir mucho.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso Pansy?

-Sencillo, ahí nadie nos conoce, podrás comportarte como tú quieras sin el temor de que te tachen como traidor.

-Vaya… no lo había pensado así, gracias Pansy.

-Las ventajas de tener una gran amiga como yo – le sonrió la morena.

-Yo pienso que va a ser genial- interrumpió Blaise- ¡puedo divertirme y ser quien yo quiera! Que genial que el director nos haya permitido ir…

-Si bueno, algunos creerán que es un castigo justo por el comportamiento de Draco en la guerra, ya sabes lo de "socializar con muggles" para conocer su cultura y cambiar su concepto de la sangre- completó la Slytherin.

-¿Y como ustedes son tan buenos amigos se sacrificarán por mi no?

-Exactamente Draquito.

-Pansy en serio, deja de llamarme así- contestó con enojo el blondo- detesto que me llames asi _Genevieve_- dijo con burla.

-De acuerdo me calmo, pero no vuelvas a decir mi segundo nombre…- leves cuchicheos interrumpieron la pequeña disputa que comenzaba a formarse.

- ¿Y ahora que sucedió Seamus Finnigan volvió a explotar su comida?- pregunto con burla Malfoy.

-No, pero no creo que Finnigan haya aprendido a convertir a Granger en toda una preciosidad.

-¿De que jodidos estás hablando Zabini?

-Juzga por ti mismo Draco…- el chico Malfoy volteó hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors, sus ojos lo estaban engañando, podía jurarlo ante la tumba de la demente de su tía, esa chica linda, de uniforme normal, cabello asentado y una enorme sonrisa definitivamente no era Granger.

-No jodas…- Zabini habló - no sabía que Granger se podía ver taaaaan buena.

-Debo admitirlo- dijo la chica Parkinson- le queda bien el uniforme.

-¿Le queda bien? ¿Estas ciega o que Pansy? ¡Se ve más que bien!

-Óyeme Blaise, puede decirte que se ve bien pero nada más, no voy a inmiscuirme en otros terrenos, porque conociéndote comenzarás a dudar de mi orientación sexual y eso no es así; Granger se ve bien fin de la discusión – terminó Pansy.

-Sólo porque domó esos horribles cabellos que tiene y usa un uniforme de su talla ¿ya la ves buena Zabini? Que débiles son tus puntos de interés en una chica- contestó con molestia el rubio- y tú Theo también ves así a Granger?

-Pues… no te voy a negar que se ve muy linda Draco, además agrégale la enorme sonrisa que tiene, eso llama la atención de cualquiera.

-Ustedes se conforman con poca cosa…

-Bueno "señor exigente" que es lo que hace que una chica te llame la atención y no de manera superficial- preguntó Blaise.

-Amm pues… debe tener… un carácter fuerte, si fuerte ya sabes que esté a la altura de un Malfoy.

-Un carácter fuerte, si eso podría ser- lo interrumpió el moreno- ¿Qué más?

-Debe comportarse como toda una dama de sociedad pero que sepa como divertirse, porque yo jamás podría salir con una chica sosa y aburrida. Debe saber vestir bien ¿una mojigata? No gracias; de preferencia que no sea tan alta, debe ser delgada pero no esquelética como la mayoría de las chicas del colegio que se preocupan tanto por su peso. No me gustaría que pensara todo el tiempo en compras y esas banalidades, ella debe ser inteligente, ya saben para poder tener temas de conversación con ella… y debe oler siempre bien.

-Draco eso no nos dice nada de lo que buscas en una chica- lo interrumpió Pansy.

-De acuerdo pero es la ultima ves que hablamos de este tema… odio cotillear como señorita.

-Si si si lo que tú digas- dijo Blaise- ¡habla!

-"La chica"… debe tener carisma, no cualquiera es agradable para ser presentada ante Narcissa Malfoy, tendrá que estar consiente de mi pasado y aceptarme tal cual; mirada soñadora, cabello lindo para poder enredar mi dedos, y concuerdo con Theo debe tener una hermosa sonrisa – _como ella_ pensó Draco- verla sonreír será lo que me mantenga fuerte para poder vencer mis demonios internos.

-Pues no se ustedes – lo cortó Blaise- pero vamos a tratar de ponerle un rostro a la chica que quiere Draco: un carácter fuerte, inteligente y nada superficial, delgada, tener una buena etiqueta, bonita mirada, cabello sedoso y hermosa sonrisa… todo me suena a una chica que se encuentra en este mismo lugar.

-¿De que demonios hablas Zabini?

-Draco Malfoy ahora nos vas a negar ¿que acabas de describir a Granger?

-Por supuesto que no Blaise- el rubio comenzó a alzar la voz- yo jamás describí a esa… ¡a ella!

-Blaise tiene razón – Pansy lo interrumpió- no sabia que estabas enamorado de ella.

-¡Porque no lo estoy!

-Vamos amigo, estás en confianza, ¿desde cuando te gusta la _ratoncilla de biblioteca_?

-¡Desde nunca! Así que dejen de decir eso… ¡Theo diles algo!

-Me alegra que hayas vencido tus prejuicios contra la sangre- concluyó el chico Nott – ahora si no les molesta terminaré mi almuerzo, ¿ya no vas a comer Draco?

-¡No! – el rubio se levantó furioso de la mesa- ¡Ustedes tres están mal de la cabeza!- dicho esto salió su del gran comedor dando grandes zancadas.

-Entonces no se comerá su tarta de melaza- Blaise agarró el platillo de su rubio amigo- ¿Qué? No voy a desperdiciar un trozo de este manjar.

-¿Creen que nos excedimos un poco?- preguntó un arrepentido Nott. Blaise y Pansy que seguían como si nada voltearon a verlo.

-Nahhhh- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero sabemos que en ningún momento describió a Granger.

-Theo, mi inocente amigo – el moreno lo tomo del hombro- hay veces que no es necesario decir las cosas para entenderlas.

-Pero nunca la describió Blaise…

-No, ¿pero a poco no fue genial la expresión de su rostro?

-Ya Blaise tranquilízate, y tú Theo no te mortifiques, todos sabemos que Draco jamás se fijaría en Granger.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura Pansy?

-Sé que lo estoy, primero termino yo andando con un Weasley a que Draco se fije en la sabelotodo.

-No deberías apostar contra el destino Pans- Blaise la señaló con el tenedor- podrías arrepentirte después…

* * *

Xxxx

¿Qué les pareció? Como que Draco tiene en mente una chica especial para él, ¿será nuestra castaña? Ya saben eso de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso… todo puede suceder.

¿Qué porque tan poquito? Pues porque asi debe ser, el próximo cap, tratará sobre lo que sucede al mismo tiempo que Herms entra al gran comedor y se enfrenta a sus amigos.

_Por cierto: los hechizos me los inventé porque la verdad no se nada de nada de LATÍN asi que usé a San Google traductor para esas frasesitas de los hechizos_.

¿Cuándo actualizo? Espero que una ves a la semana, pero como fueron excelentes chicas conmigo me puse a escribir desde el sábado. Sin embargo, tengo trabajos importantes en la universidad y terminar mis otros fics que pertenecen a otro fandom asi que espero tener el próximo para el domingo.

Si amo a dos sagas completamente diferentes ¿y?

Pueden seguirme en twitter si gustan: sritadoblem

**Saludos, Mel.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿32 reviews? No se pasen! Muchas e infintas gracias por apoyar mis locas ideas pasadas a word casi muero al verlas en verdad no se como agradecerselo… bueno si, subiendo capi.

Se que habia dicho que actualizaría el domingo pero me fue de puente de fiestas patrias al Puerto de Veracruz a ver a mi tia y parentela y pues en su casa no hay internet, y no pude ir a un cibercafé porque andaba algo… con leve resaca para que les miento.

Una ovación de pie para todas las bellas niñas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejar su review:

Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Maggie Night, valeria, Tata XOXO, Caroone, Alexandra, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Coquette, blackrose2797, susan-black7, sailor mercuri o neptune, florcitasonicah, y DayRoss.

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis queridas amigas: Andy Walker y Regina Baechler.**

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review no muerdo se los juro.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo… - Hermione respiraba fuertemente.

-Herms no es tan difícil solo debes caminar y las puertas del gran comedor se abrirán por si solas, no tienes que hacer nada.

-¿Y si mejor regreso a la _Hermione normal_ y hacemos el cambio mañana?- preguntó una nerviosa castaña.- les juro que mañana si lo hago.

-¡No Hermione! – Negó la pelirroja- mujer eres una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindors somos valientes, así que respira todo lo que quieras y camina de una ves que muero de hambre.

-Mione, ¿te sentirías mas segura si me siento contigo y platicamos de lo que sea hasta que olvides los cuchicheos de la gente?

-¡Oh Luna! Te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿Y que mi compañía no te da seguridad?- preguntó algo celosa la chica Weasley.

-Vamos Ginny, sabes que si, pero mientras más sean estaré mejor, de verdad estoy muy nerviosa chicas, ¿y si se burlan de mi?

-Ginny si Herms no se siente segura no creo que debamos obligarla…

-No Luna- la interrumpió la castaña- voy a hacerlo, soy una Gryffindor, y los leones somos valientes, además le prometí a Tonks, que no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácil y eso voy a hacer. Todo sería más sencillo si me llegara una señal del cielo…

-Disculpa…- una voz las interrumpió- ¿vas a pasar o solo estas estorbando?

-Yo… lo siento. Pasa – Hermione se hizo a un lado.

-Vaya gracias… ¿Granger eres tú?

-Amm si, hola Rumsfeld- saludó la leona al chico rubio de Ravenclaw que se encontraba frente a ella- lamento estorbarte Tom, es que me quedé pensando unas cosas.

-No, no te preocupes, hasta el enojó se me olvidó por observarte, vaya Hermione yo sabia que eras bonita pero wow, me dejaste sin palabras.

-¿Verdad que se ve muy bien Tommy?- preguntó con una sonrisa Luna.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Es más, si yo no estuviera tan enamorado de mi Emmy, te pediría una cita- el chico le guiñó un ojo- nos vemos luego señoritas que mi novia debe estar echando chispas por mi tardanza.

-Adiós- se despidieron las tres chicas.

-¿Necesitas otra señal Hermione?- preguntó con malicia la pelirroja.

-No, creo que eso fue lo que yo pedía, ahora si chicas, la _Hermione renovada_, tiene hambre, vayamos- con voz decidida la morena cruzó las puertas del gran comedor y caminó hacia su mesa, Ginny y Luna le pisaban los talones con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a voltear hacia la chica, otros no cabían en su asombro _¿esa era la molesta sabelotodo con cabello de estropajo? ¿siempre había sido así de linda?_

-¿Y ahora que cuchichea todo el mundo?- preguntó un molesto Ron.

-No lo sé cariño, ya sabes como es la gente- contestó su novia sin importancia.

-Pues yo opino que deben voltear hacia su derecha- completó Harry. En efecto, una linda castaña que traía una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro y caminaba algo coqueta se acercó hasta sus asientos.

-¿Hermione?- un asombrado pelirrojo habló.

-Hola Ron, hola Harry- les saludó ella.

-Iughhhhh – Parvati Patil de pronto se encontraba completamente empapada de jugo de calabaza, su gran amiga Lavender había escupido todo el jugo sobre ella- ¿Lavender que te pasa?

-Yo, lo siento Parv es que me atraganté discúlpame.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡que asco! ¿Te deberías fijar en lo que haces no crees? Debo ir a cambiarme que estoy toda batida- Parvati se levantó de su asiento- por cierto, te ves muy bien Hermione- dicho esto camino rumbo a su dormitorio.

-¡Mira lo que me haces hacer Hermione!– la novia de Ron le reclamó - ¡Parv espérame!- chilló la chica y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

La _vieja Hermione_ se hubiera sentido ofendida y tal ves triste, pero la _Hermione nueva _no, ella era demasiado importante como para sentirse inferior a la cerebro de maní Brown. La leona tomó asiento, y sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Ya cenaron chicos?- preguntó.

-Te estábamos esperando Mione- le contestó Harry con un leve sonrojo, a pesar de todo él también era un chico y sabia cuando una chica le parecía linda - …pero Ginny me dijo que Luna y tú bajarían después, pues… ya sabes, decidimos bajar.

-Disculpa que haya retenido a tu novia por algunas horas Harry- se disculpó la castaña.

-No te preocupes Herms- el pelinegro tomó la mano de la chica Weasley y la besó tiernamente– además, cuando hay "asuntos de chicas" es mejor no inmiscuirme, pero la espera valió la pena ¡mírenme! estoy sentado con tres hermosas chicas… y Ron por supuesto.- El pelirrojo quien aun no pronunciaba ninguna palabra solo gruñó.

-Harry ¿no hay problema que esté sentado con ustedes?

-¡Por supuesto que no Luna! Sabes que eres bienvenida a nuestra mesa cuando quieras- le contestó Potter.

-Es lo que siempre le digo amor- completó su novia- pero Luna no me cree.

-¿Podrían dejar de decirse o hacer esas cosas cursis frente a mi? ¡Estoy intentando comer gracias!- se quejó Ron.

-Vaya Ronald pensé que los _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_, se habían comido tu lengua- Hermione sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No - le contestó el con un poco de enfado, y tratando de no mirar a la cara a su amiga- es solo que no me gusta ver como mi amigo y mi hermanita se dicen y hacen cariños cuando estoy comiendo. ¡es molesto!

-¿Y tu piensas que para nosotros es muy bonito ver como Lavender y tú se hacen arrumacos?- le desafió la castaña.

-Lav y yo no hacemos esas cosas cursis Hermione.

-¿No? - bufó la chica y tomó algo de aire para lo que iba a hacer - Ronnieeee ¿tu me quieres verdad? Porque yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho mi conejito de azúcar…- Las risas de Harry, Ginny y Luna no se hicieron esperar, Hermione había hecho una perfecta imitación de voz de la chica Brown- no se burlen de mi Won-Won ¿ok? Él es el chico mas hermoso de todooo el mundo mágico y…

-Ok, de acuerdo Hermione – la interrumpió el pelirrojo algo colorado- ya sé que Lavender a veces puede ser un poco…

-Desquiciante… Chillona... Exasperante… odiosa… - contestó Ginny enumerando "las cualidades" de su cuñada.

-Gracias por tu aporte hermanita- gruñó Ron.

-Oh ya sabes que puedo seguirle a la lista _hermanito_.

-Ya Ginn- Harry interrumpió a tiempo el breve intercambio entre los Weasley, antes de que se hiciera una discusión más fuerte- oye Mione ¿Qué rayos te pasó hace rato en clase de pociones? Jamás te habías puesto así y mucho menos con Snape.

-¿También tú me vas a reclamar los puntos que le quitaron a la casa por mi culpa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ver la cara de Severus cuando le dijiste que no te sabias las respuestas a todo lo que el preguntaría no tuvo precio- Harry le contestó con una sonrisa- es la primera ves que a todo Gryffindor no le importa haber perdido esos puntos.

-Si, creo que me pasé un poquito…

-¿Un poquito?- Ron preguntó con molestia – Hermione no puedes… - pero los rostros de Harry, Ginny y Luna le advirtieron: _no sigas reclamando o te irá mal_- olvídenlo, yo no he dicho nada.

-Sé que debo disculparme con el profesor Snape, pero en verdad no estaba de humor como para aguantar su sarcasmo conmigo… no sé que decirle la próxima ves que lo vea.

-Siempre puedes decir que estabas en "esos días del mes" y que por eso… - el sonido de un tenedor cayendo al piso cortó el discurso de la pelirroja.

-Genial muchas gracias Ginny, acabas de arruinar mi comida- Ron hizo a un lado su suculento plato.

-Vamos Ron eso es algo natural, ¿no recuerdas la platica que mamá tuvo con nosotros cuando yo…?

-¡Ginny en serio basta!- Ron se tapaba las orejas- bla, bla, bla no estas escuchando nada Ronald.

-Eres un poco cruel pelirroja- Hermione no paraba de reír, mientras veía a su amigo Ron haciendo ruidos para no escuchar lo que su hermana decía.

-Lo sé- sonrió la chica Weasley.

-¿Cómo la soportas Harry?- el moreno solo suspiró ante la pregunta de su amiga Mione.

-Solo sé que la amo tal cual, no me preguntes más…- un ruido los sacó de la alegre conversación que mantenían los chicos.

-¡Ustedes tres están mal de la cabeza!- Draco Malfoy se levantaba de su mesa algo enojado y se alejaba del comedor.

-¿Qué habrá pasado ahí?- preguntó Ron quien ya había quitado las manos de sus orejas.

-A lo mejor los nargles están haciendo de las suyas con los chicos de Slytherin – contestó la inocente Luna.

-¿Y ellos hicieron que los Slytherin bromeen entre ellos?- preguntó un curioso Ron mientras veía a la chica Parkinson y a Blaise Zabini reír a carcajadas. Luna, Hermione, Harry y Ginny no supieron que contestar- genial, ahora comienzo a creer en la existencia de esos famosos nargles…

…

…

Hermione se encontraba tumbada sobre una pequeña sabana frente al lago, un frondoso árbol la cubría de los directos rayos de sol. Se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines mientras disfrutaban de la lectura de Austen.

(lectura de O y P)

-Creo que te comprendo Lizzie… -suspiró la castaña- un ser como Fitzwilliam Darcy no merece tu interés… menudo idiota, arrogante y orgulloso…

-¿Tan importante soy para ti Granger?

-Ahhhhhh ¡Aguamenti!- y en menos de un segundo Draco Malfoy se encontraba completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

-Pero que demonios.

-Discúlpame Malfoy yo… un segundo, ¿porque debería de disculparme contigo hurón? Si tu fuiste el que me espantó, no tendría porque…

-No entiendo nada del vomito verbal que acabas de decir _comelibros_.

-¿Qué jodidos haces aquí Malfoy?

-Quien diría que la ratona Granger sabe malas palabras.

-En serio, ¿Qué haces aquí hurón?

-Oh nada importante, salí a caminar por los jardines y dije: oh miren ahí está mi sangresucia favorita asi que decidí…

-Espera, ¿dijiste mi _sangre sucia_ favorita?- _mierda_, pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Granger, dije: ahí está la sangre sucia.

-No, yo no escuché eso serpiente.

-Granger, Granger no todo gira a tu alrededor ¿lo captas?

-De acuerdo- suspiró la castaña no del todo segura- haré como que te creo rubio insípido. Me viste desde lejos, ¿y luego?

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Mira Malfoy si vienes a curiosear por lo de la clase de pociones…

-No, eso no me es relevante, aunque tengo dos teorías: la primera es que estás con las hormonas alborotadas por esos días del mes…

-¿Qué? – lo interrumpió la leona- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces es tu falta de sexo- y con un movimiento de varita que se hizo el rubio volvió a estar seco en cuestión de segundos.

-¡¿Qué?! Eres un… -Hermione estaba coloradísima- ¡enfermo pervertido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme esas cosas?

-Oh vamos Granger, el sexo es algo natural, como la primavera.

-Aún si lo es, no tienes por qué preguntarme esas cosas, eres un cerdo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya leona, tranquilízate.

-Argggh es que me sacas de mis casillas… mira Malfoy si ya no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te sugiero que te largues, y me dejes continuar disfrutando de mi libro.

-No; he venido a algo, es solo que- el rubio suspiró fuertemente- ¿crees que me es fácil venir a entablar una conversación pacifica contigo? Estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y tú no ayudas en nada Granger.

-Bueno ya me calmaré – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa- ayudaré a que el señorito venza sus temores y pueda hablar con la sangre sucia, va de nuevo, ¿de que quieres hablar Malfoy?

-Este… yo… - el rubio se rascaba la cabeza- tú sabes que no somos amigos ¿cierto Granger?

-Es mas que obvio Malfoy, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de invitarnos a ya sabes, algo tan personal?

-¿Sinceramente?- el rubio asintió- la verdad no lo sé, pero como les dije la guerra termino por separarme de personas que consideraba mi familia, y no se si lo sabes hurón, pero tuve que lanzarles un _obliviate _a mis padres para poder mantenerlos a salvo además de exiliarlos de Londres y créeme no fue nada fácil.

-¿Y que pasó con ellos?

-El ministerio está pagando los cuidados que tienen mis padres en San Mungo… aún no han recuperado la memoria al 100% pero al menos tienen pequeños recuerdos de mi niñez, creo que eso ya es un avance.

-¿Y los demás miembros de tu familia no se han dado cuenta?

-No… tuve que decirles una muy pequeña mentirilla: que se fueron en un crucero por el Caribe; mis primas Rebecca y Rachel, a las que mañana conocerán, han tenido la difícil labor de seguir apoyando esa mentira.

-Tus padres estarán bien sabelotodo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro hurón botador?

-Créeme ni con 5 _obliviates_ puedes borrar por completo a la insufrible Granger.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy- respondió la leona con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones Granger… es en serio, ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a alguien, ¿lo has entendido?

-Si exagerado ya te escuché. Ahora ¿podrías dejarme leer mi libro en paz? Te lo agradecería mucho.

-De acuerdo Granger.

-Si, si , si serpiente venenosa ya vete -Malfoy asintió en señal de despedida y comenzó a alejarse de la leona.

-¿Ves como la ausencia de sexo si te afecta?- le gritó una ves que estuvo alejado de ella, y de pronto se sintió completamente empapado- _aguamenti_- sonrió- bueno al menos valió la pena.

* * *

Xxxx

Lamento la tardanza de un dia, pero como ya dije me fue imposible.

¿Qué les pareciò el capi? Ya Hermione ha dado un gran paso importante: su arreglo fisico, tampoco la iba a poner como chica sexy-zorra porque ese no es el caso, solo cambiamos un poquito su cabello, la falda no tan corta pero si como el de una chica coqueta, y no puede faltar la sonrisa de seguridad y confianza en si misma que eso atrae muchas miradas en el sector masculino, mis estimadas.

No se si se dieron cuenta con el chico de Ravenclaw pero se llama Tom y su novia Emmy= Emma. Me gusta el **Feltson** la verdad y no pude resistirme.

Estos 3 capitulos ocurren un dìa viernes, asi que no coman ansias ya veremos como les va a las serpientillas en el mundo muggle.

Criticas constructivas o tomatazos favor de dejarlos en forma de reviews.

Un enorme abrazo y besos empalagosos para todas ustedes lindas.

Mel.


	4. Chapter 4

Miren quien subió el capi antes de lo previsto: yooooooo

Gracias por animarme con sus reviews, asi que en señal de agradecimiento estuve algunas horitas pegadas a mi lap, para poder terminarlo, y aquí está!

Gracias totales para todas las bellas niñas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejar su review:

**Caroone, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, sailor mercuri o neptune, Pam Malfoy Black, florcitasonicah, Morita-te, Noemi Cullen, Tata XOXO, Artemis29, susan-black7, valeria, azu23blood, Mitorolas, HIKARy20, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams** y a la linda** Florencia Margot** que me dejó un bonito mensajito en fb.

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis queridas amigas: Andy Walker y Regina Baechler.**

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review no muerdo se los juro.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

La hora de la cena había llegado y Hermione Granger no despegaba los ojos de ese libro.

_-¿Va a casarla con ese simplón de Collins? ¿es que esa mujer está loca?_

-Hermione llevas toda la tarde de hoy leyendo eso - Ginny la interrumpió- ¿tan bueno es que desperdiciaste parte del viernes en él?

-Lo siento Ginn es demasiado adictivo no puedo evitarlo…

-Leer algo relacionado con las clases a la hora de cenar no es nada divertido- exclamó Lavender quien se sentó a lado de su novio Ron.

-En realidad _Lav-_ le contestó ella con algo de acidez al decir el nombre de la rubia- estoy leyendo una novela romántica.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo qué? - Harry y Ron voltearon a mirarla completamente asombrados.

-¡Oh vamos! Soy una chica, también leo cosas rosas- les contestó la castaña.

-Sabemos que eres una chica Mione- Harry intervino algo sonrojado- es solo que… tú sabes.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas Harry.

-Eres Hermione, la chica que prefiere leer enormes tomos de pociones y hechizos a historias de amor, para nosotros es… raro.

-¿Entonces tengo que ser Hermione la come libros académicos nada más?

-No Herms, no me refiero a eso…

-Sabes Harry el ser estudiosa, no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de otras lecturas ya sean románticas o de misterio.

-¿Es enserio? ¿Vamos a discutir por una estupidez como que ahora te vistes bien y lees libros rosas para chicas ilusas de quince años?

-Tienes razón Harry no vamos a discutir por tonterías, lo único que me sorprende es que hasta ahora observo el concepto que tienes de tu amiga –Hermione se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Te vas? Pero si no has terminado de cenar Mione.

-Oh lo siento Harry tal vez soy la chica que prefiere irse cuando da finalizada una conversación a la que se queda a escuchar "estupideces" como tú las llamas- dicho esto la castaña tomó su libro y salió del comedor.

-Vaya… por primera vez me da gusto no ser yo el que acaba de decir una bobería y que termina lastimando a Herms, gracias Harry - Ron interrumpió el silencio incomodo de su mesa.

-Si, felicidades _amorcito_- Ginny le dio una molleja a su novio en la nuca- eres todo un caballero Potter.

-¿Pero yo que hice?- preguntó el ojiverde a su novia bastante contrariado.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas cariño?

-Genial ahora yo Harry Potter soy el _malo_ de la historia… -resopló el moreno- ¿que sigue después de esto que Hermione y Malfoy se vuelvan los mejores amigos?

…

-Estúpido Potter- masculló la castaña apretando su libro en el pecho- solo porque es el _elegido _no le da el derecho de juzgar si leo o no libros rosas… mejor debería buscar una solución a su miopía y dejarme en paz.

-Al menos concordamos en algo leona- Blaise se encontraba frente a la puerta de premios anuales- ¿Qué no se supone que San Potter y tú son grandes amigos?

-Sí, pero eso no quita que actúe como idiota conmigo… además a ti ni te importa eso Zabini, ¿qué haces parado frente a la puerta de mi torre?

-Corrección Granger: frente a la puerta de la torre de Draco y tuya.

-Cierto… a veces olvido que la lagartija albina comparte la torre de premio anual conmigo…

-¿Lagartija albina?- Blaise se agarraba las costillas de tanto reír- Ese es nuevo Granger y muy bueno.

-Gracias, tengo un enorme repertorio de apodos para tu amigo la serpiente… buenas noches señorita Amelia- saludo la castaña al cuadro donde se encontraba una linda doncella que leia un libro.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger… ¿podría darme la contraseña para dejarla pasar?

-Por supuesto… _suavis occasum solis._

-Adelante- la doncella hizo abrir la puerta de la torre.

-Entonces Zabini ¿piensas esperar a Malfoy como si fueras Romeo o vas a entrar de una ves?

-¿Quién rayos es Romeo? – preguntó Blaise bastante contrariado.

-Olvídalo… ¿vas a entrar o no?

-Sí, es sólo que también tengo que esperar a…

-Se me hizo tarde… se me hizo tarde- Theodore Nott corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y la chica Gryffindor- ya… estoy… aquí…

-¡Nott estás casi morado! Respira despacio- Hermione le contestó bastante preocupada- ¿estás bien?- el chico asintió- bueno entonces pasa al sillón y recuéstate en lo que regresa tu respiración a la normalidad.

-Gracias Granger.

-De nada- le sonrió la castaña y los dos chicos entraron a la sala de premios anuales junto con Hermione- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-¿Por qué a él lo tratas con amabilidad y a mí no Granger? – Se quejó Blaise- Los Gryffindor hablan de la dichosa "justicia" y tú no lo demuestras conmigo.

-Oh vamos Zabini- lo interrumpió un Nott que ya había regresado su color a la normalidad- ¿estás celoso de que Granger sea amable conmigo y no contigo?

-Por supuesto que no estoy celoso… un momento, Granger ¿estás enamorada de mi amigo Theo? Porque si es así, te advierto que yo soy un mejor candidato…

-Ey Zabini – interrumpió Hermione- aquí nadie está enamorado de nadie… o al menos yo no. Si soy amable con Nott es porque él ha sido un chico muy respetuoso conmigo, y jamás me llamó sangre sucia…

-No directamente.

-Al menos tuvo la cortesía – le gruñó ella- …odio estar de malas por no haber comido.

-¿No cenaste?

-No- le contestó ella a Nott- digamos que tuve un intercambio de palabras con mi querido amigo Harry Potter… ni siquiera comí un pedazo de pastel de calabaza… eso es lo más triste.

-Se que tienes un carácter algo fuerte Granger- Theo habló- pero no sabía que Potter también.

-Harry es muy prudente, algunas ocasiones, pero cuando saca su lado adolescente es odioso- refunfuñó Hermione- lo quiero mucho, es casi mi hermano, pero eso no quita que a veces tenga ganas de meterle su varita por la nariz y él quiera hacer explotar mi cabeza con un _bombarda_. Lo único que nos detiene es…

-¿Su amistad?- preguntó un curioso Nott.

-También, pero me refería a Ginny- rió la chica- ella piensa que la ponemos en medio y creo que eso es lo que más le angustia, por eso de un tiempo para la fecha, cuando nos gritamos lo mucho que nos detestamos y que no nos necesitamos, decidimos alejarnos un rato, y cuando nos calmamos Harry y yo hablamos.

-Vaya Granger, pensé que San Potter y tú eran tan incondicionales que jamás discutían…

-No seas idiota Zabini, por supuesto que Harry y yo discutimos, si tampoco es un súper héroe.

-Perdona mi completa ignorancia de tipo muggle Granger, ¿pero que es un súper héroe?

-Pues… es un personaje de tipo irreal que crean los muggles, donde… digamos que les dan poderes sobrenaturales como extrema fuerza, o rayos x, o la capacidad de volar, cosas así Nott- les contestó la leona.

-Vaya… los muggles son raros- contestó Blaise.

-Un poco… tienen que entretenerse con algo que no sea magia ¿no creen? En fin… iré a las cocinas por algo de comer, ¿quieren que les traiga algo?

-¿No es más sencillo pedírselo a un elfo?

-En estos momentos deben seguir sirviendo la cena en el gran comedor Zabini, no seas desconsiderado, ya tienen suficiente trabajo, como para que yo también lo haga.

-Es cierto leona, olvidé tu _amor_ por los derechos de los oprimidos elfos domésticos.

-Así es Zabini.

-¿Puedes traerme un pedazo de pastel de calabaza?

-¡Blaise!- Theo le dio un codazo- eso es poco caballeroso.

-¿Qué? Si ella dijo que queríamos algo, yo solo contesté con otra pregunta sencillita…

-No gracias Granger estamos bien así- contestó Nott.

-¿Seguro?- Theo asintió – de acuerdo, pónganse cómodos en lo que llega su amigo el hurón- Hermione salió rumbo a las cocinas dejando a las dos serpientes solas.

-Eso fue muy poco educado Blaise.

-No exageres Theo, ya viste que la leona y yo así nos queremos…

-Eres un idiota- rió el chico Nott.

-Sabes, nunca he estado tanto tiempo en esta torre, ya sabes que a Draco casi no le gusta estar aquí, ¿Por qué será?

-No lo sé… es muy cálida, además huele bien… como a chocolate. Creo que es el olor de Hermione…

-Si yo creo que… ¿Qué acabas de decir Theodore Nott? ¿Dijiste Hermione en vez de Granger?

-Creo que ese es su nombre Blaise.

-Pero no le llamarías por su nombre a menos que…

-Deja de decir estupideces Zabini.

-Algo muy raro estás ocultando Theo, voy a estar vigilándote…

-¿A quién piensas vigilar Blaise?-Draco Malfoy avanzaba hasta sus amigos, mientras le daba una mordida a una jugosa manzana verde.

-Ignóralo Draco, Blaise solo quiere llamar la atención.

-De acuerdo… ahora díganme par de genios, ¿Cómo rayos entraron? Yo no les di la contraseña.

-La gatita nos dejó pasar.

-¿Granger?

-Es la única gatita con la que compartes torre amigo- sonrió Blaise y se acomodó en el sillón de cuero- este lugar es muy cómodo.

-Ni se te ocurra subir los pies a mi sillón o considérate hombre muerto Zabini.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que horrible carácter tienes amigo, te hace falta un buen polvo… deberías aprovechar.

-¿Aprovechar qué?

-Ya sabes… compartes torre con una chica.

-Una chica que olvidas es la comelibros Granger, no gracias.

-Oh vamos Draco no nos vas a negar a Theo y a mí, que la gatita sabionda se ve muy bien ahora.

-¿Estás tan desesperado por follarte a alguien que a lo primero que traiga falda te le quieras saltar encima Blaise? Que poca dignidad la tuya.

-Es solo una sugerencia- sonrió el moreno- y díganme muchachos, ¿están preparados para lo que nos espera mañana? A mi pobre madre le daría un ataque al corazón si se enterara de lo que pienso hacer.

-Entonces agradezcámosle a Pansy por haber aceptado la invitación de la impura- gruñó el rubio.

-Ya habíamos discutido esto – se quejó Theo- si no querían ir, hubieran rechazado desde un principio lo que Granger nos propuso.

-¿Tu quiere ir?- le preguntó Draco.

-¿Por qué no? No conozco para nada el mundo muggle, siempre he tenido curiosidad… la ves que le dije eso a mi padre me dio una golpiza que jamás olvidaré, así que digamos que este será mi acto de rebeldía adolescente que nunca tuve.

-¡Bien dicho Theo! Ya ves Draco, el único amargado que se niega a ir eres tú.

-No me niego a ir, es solo que… tengo desconcierto a lo que sucederá ahí, actuar o vestir como esos muggles, no sé…

-¿El príncipe de los Slytherin tiene miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no Blaise! No seas estúpido.

-¿Qué te retiene entonces Draco?- preguntó Theo.

-Siento que mi vida… la perspectiva de mi vida cambiará después de este fin de semana, por Merlín vamos a ir a una "fiesta" con Granger, los pelirrojos y la lunática. Esto es algo que jamás me pasó por la cabeza y me desconcierta ya se los dije.

-¿Temes que después de este fin seremos los mejores amigos hurón?- Hermione entró a la sala con una bandeja de plata en su mano- ya no había pastel de calabaza Zabini, así que te traje tarta de melaza.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Granger?

-También es mi torre pedazo de idiota, y se dice _buenas noches_ irrespetuoso.

-Me refiero a que estás viendo que estoy con mis amigos ratona malhumorada, esto es una conversación privada, ¿no has aprendido de modales en los siete años que llevas aquí?

-¿Me lo dice el engreído arrogante que me puso infinidad de apodos y no me dio paz esos siete años?

-Eso era una especie de "servicio a la comunidad" Granger.

-Que considerado de tu parte Malfoy, ahora si me disculpas iré a cenar a mi habitación. Nott también traje una rebanada para ti- Granger les dio su plato- que lo disfruten chicos y pasen buena noche.

-Gracias Granger- Theo contestó por Blaise- pasa buena noche, descansa- Hermione asintió y se llevó su plato hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué jodidos fue eso Theodore?- Draco le recriminó.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto- Blaise interrumpió- yo creo mi estimado amigo, que nuestro pequeño Theo está actuando muy condescendiente con la gatita.

-¿Ya vas a empezar Blaise? Ya te dije que no es nada, Granger nunca fue mi enemiga, solo soy amable.

-Amable y un cuerno- refunfuñó Draco.

-Oh ya veo que es lo que sucede aquí…

-Ilumínanos gran Theodore Nott- se bufó el rubio.

-Tú… ¿sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo… aún no es tiempo de revelarle al mundo algunas cosas- sonrió un pícaro Nott.

-Eres un chico extraño.

-Lo sé Malfoy… ahora voy a disfrutar mi pedazo de torta de melaza que Granger amablemente me trajo…- si algo distinguía a Theodore Nott, es que era un chico muy prudente que sabia el momento exacto para decir las cosas, los estudiantes siempre lo veían comportarse tan reservado caminando por los pasillos o en las clases. _Theo_, como sus amigos le decían de cariño, iba a decirle la verdad a su amigo Draco en el momento necesario, antes _no. _

* * *

Xxxx

¿Theo y Mione? Pero que rayos, esto es un DRAMIONE! Claro que es un dramione, tranquilas chicas, pero no puedo evitar hacer lindo a Theo *.* estoy enamorada de mi Theo, no el de rowling.

Pues les tengo buenas noticias:

En primera: ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviews! No kjejheye 6644VFT (PALABRAS ALTISONANTES PERO DE FELICIDAD) GRACIAS!

SEGUNDO: Ya tengo a la modelo que hará de mi Pansy Parkinson, porque tampoco me gusta la chica que pusieron en la película, después les doy el link para que puedan verla y la imaginen en esta historia.

También ya tengo a las chicas que harán de las no tan cuerdas Rebecca y Rachel, y no son las Olsen, mi amiga Andy Walker me dio el visto bueno :3

Ahora necesito a mi Theodore Nott, ¿alguna sugerencia de que actor quieren para que encarne a mi serpiente?

Gracias totales por sus reviews motivacionales! Y me han dejado algunas cositas de cómo se imaginan a Hermione, **en sus reviews menciónenme como que tipo de leona quieren leer, esta historia es de ustedes también!**

¿Cuándo actualizo? No lo sé, yo espero que el martes, porque debo adelantar mi proyecto de pre tesis el fin de semana y la verdad si me urge.

Saludos, besos, abrazos, buenas vibras, un Draco para cada una, todo, todo lo que tengo o quisiera se los mando.

Saludos, Mel.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo prometido es deuda aquí estoy con un nuevo capi: FAVOR DE LEER LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, GRACIAS.

¿72 REVIEWS? MELANIE BAILA CONGA ALREDEDOR DE SU SALA!

Yo si les pongo una estatua a cada una de ustedes:

Morita-te, florcitasonicah, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, YyessyY, dany16, Maggie Night, DayRoss, sailor mercuri o neptune, Caroone, HIKARy20, Coquette, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams, selmc96, blackrose2797, Schatzie0713, Artemisa29, mi socia Andy Walker y a mi pequeña colega Florencia Margot por sus reviews y su valioso tiempo que me han dedicado.

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review en verdad no muerdo se los juro.

**Disculpen si no les pude devolver sus reviews, les prometo que a la próxima si se los dejo!**

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

Hermione Granger había tenido una peculiar mañana: se despertó en la recamara asignada al premio anual, en este caso premios anuales, porque tanto ella como Draco, habían tenido el mejor desempeño académico de su generación.

Despues de despertar, se dirigió al baño, y se dio una refrescante ducha en la hermosa tina que le habían destinado, se tomó su tiempo, jugó con las burbujas mientras utilizaba el shampoo con aroma a chocolate como su micrófono y cantaba:

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
till the heavens burst and  
the words don't rhyme  
and i know when i die, you'll be on my mind  
and ill love you – always_

Secó su cabello con un movimiento de varita, y lo peino en una especie de diadema trenzada, tomó el pequeño set de maquillaje que su madre le había regalado hace un año, y que no había utilizado, Hermione aplicó un poco de rímel en sus pestañas, polvo para que no brillará cual espejo, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y un poco de labial transparente sobre sus labios; luego se dirigió hacia su armario y entonces golpeó su frente contra la pared… se le había olvidado que no tenia su ropa favorita en esa habitación, sino en la destinada a los Gryffindor.

Hermione tuvo que recurrir a ponerse la ropa que casi no le gustaba: unos leggins con unas botitas café y un suéter negro que al menos le tapaba el trasero, la Hermione normal no se vestiría así a menos que estuviera bajo la maldición _imperius_, pero la versión 2.0 de ella (la misma, pero renovada) podía hacerlo, tomó aire y el valor que tanto distinguía a los leones, y bajó las escaleras de su recamara rumbó al comedor.

Hermione se sintió aliviada de no haberse encontrado con Harry durante el desayuno, bueno, eran las ocho de la mañana un sábado, y conociendo a su amigo, aun estaría en su quinta fase de sueño. A lo lejos vio al chico Longbottom y decidió hacerle compañía, la leona sabía que Neville no era muy platicador, y ella tampoco, pero la plática pronto comenzó a surgir.

Neville trataba desesperadamente de no lucir como un pequeño tomate, sabía que se encontraba acompañado de una de las chicas mas lindas de todo el colegio; Longbottom era consciente de que la chica Granger era linda, pero desde quela leona se había hecho ese cambio de look, había resaltado la belleza natural que se encontraba escondida.

-Entonces Hermione… ¿si podrás ayudarme?

-Por supuesto que si Neville- le sonrió la castaña.

-Gracias… no sabía a quién recurrir.

-Sabes que no tengo problema alguno en ser tu pareja ¿pero estás seguro de querer que te acompañe?

-¿No… no quieres ir verdad?- Neville suspiró- yo sé que no soy la mejor opción de compañía y lo entiendo…

-¡Neville no digas esas cosas! Claro que iré contigo, es solo que pensé que irías con alguna chica en especial.

-Hermione- Longbottom la interrumpió- seamos sinceros, ¿Quién querría ir a una fiesta de sociedad con alguien como yo?

-Una chica inteligente que sepa apreciar la verdadera belleza de las personas- Hermione tomó su mano- créeme si no fuéramos amigos y llegaras de pronto a preguntarme si quisiera ser tu pareja para esa fiesta, asistiría contigo sin chistar.

-Gracias Mione.

Por supuesto la escena no pasó desapercibida por algunos alumnos que se encontraban desayunando, entre ellos un pequeño grupo de serpientes que no dejaban de observarlos.

-¿Es mi imaginación o la chica Granger acaba de tomar la mano del tonto Longbottom?- preguntó un curioso Blaise a sus amigos.

-Esto es el colmo- Draco azoto la cuchara sobre la mesa- ¿es que no podemos tener una conversación donde no intervenga Granger? Estamos comiendo y hablamos de ella, estamos hablando de sexo y chicas y ustedes tienen que imaginar como será en la cama…

-Yo nunca me he preguntado como sería la leona en la cama, esos son temas del pervertido- Theo apuntó a Zabini.

-Tenemos discusiones de que poción es mejor y ustedes sacan a relucir que esa tonta sangre sucia es mi rival en esa clase… estoy harto de Granger y su estúpida obsesión por tener buenas calificaciones y que me lo embarren en la cara, ¿y a mi que me importa si ella prefiere leer enormes libros a salir? ¿o que siempre tiene que ser perfecta en todo? ¡tampoco me importa si muerde su labio cuando está estresada o que últimamente huele como a chocolate! Y ahora cuando estoy tranquilamente tomando mi desayuno ustedes salen con que Granger flirtea con Longbottom; comienzan a cansarme hablando de ella todo el día ¿son miembros oficiales de su club de admiradores o qué?- exclamó con enojo Malfoy.

-Ey tranquilo amigo- Zabini decidió hablar- era solo un comentario, no te lo tomes tan apecho, no volveremos a hablar de la leoncita ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias- gruñó el rubio, mientras volvia a tomar la cuchara para seguir con su desayuno.

-Hola chicos- Pansy llegó hasta ellos y se sentó a lado de Draco- que carita tienes dragón, ¿los famosos nargles de la lunática te han estado molestando?

-Pansy por favor no arruines mi desayuno, bastante han hecho esos dos para casi dejarme sin apetito.

-Disculpa pero yo en ningún momento he dicho algo que te molestara- Theo aclaró- que no puedas controlar tus verdaderos sentimientos…

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo Theodore?

-Si quieres engañarte allá tú Draco- Theo decidió finalizar la conversación antes de que subiera de nivel- Pansy, ¿crees que podrías prestarme tus apuntes de pociones? Tengo perdidos los mios…

-Definitivamente he perdido el apetito- Draco se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Blaise – apenas y tocaste tu plato.

-Últimamente mi hambre se van cuando Theo o tú abren la bocota para decir estupideces ¿será casualidad Zabini o tú qué opinas?

-Yo opino que deberías ordenar lo que hay en tu cabeza, y que por lo visto te tiene más que enredado- Nott sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada cuando Draco estaba enojado, pero él era un Slytherin, y como una verdadera serpiente daría la mordida exacta que debilitaría a la presa que tenia frente a él- los muggles dicen que los verdaderos deseos se alojan en nuestro inconsciente y si no se subliman, pueden llevarnos a la locura… ¿tú qué opinas ante esto Draco?

-¡Que te jodan Nott!- Draco salió bastante molesto del gran comedor- ¿Qué me ven idiotas?

-En verdad me sorprende cuando sacas al verdadero Slytherin que llevas dentro Theo- Pansy le guiñó un ojo- hasta te ves atractivo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que saldrías conmigo bonita?

-Jajajaja ¡por supuesto que no! Pero si en otra vida no somos amigos, puede que lo pensaré.

-Sabes elevar y matar el ego de un hombre en cuestión de segundos Pansy.

-Lo sé.

-Un día vas a encontrar a tu némesis y te enamorarás de él querida amiga.

-Eres un verdadero Sly Theo – Pansy sonrió con malicia- quien se enamore de ti, no tendrá idea de que el viejo Salazar a reencarnado en ti…

…

-Si serán idiotas esos tipos que tengo como amigos- Malfoy estaba que echaba chispas- ¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionar que tengo sentimientos por la inmunda esa? Yo Draco Malfoy no me enamoro, y mucho menos de la insoportable de… - un golpe lo hizo detener su discurso - ¿es que no te fijas idiota?

-Disculpame Malfoy- la inocente Luna había sido la causante de interrumpirlo- he estado persiguiendo a un pequeño grupo de torposoplos que están haciendo de las suyas…

-¿De que jodidos hablas lunática?

-De los torposoplos, son esas pequeñas criaturitas que se meten dentro de la cabeza de las personas y comienzan a confundirlas, creí ver una cerca de ti y decidí salvarte.

-Yo no tengo esas jodidas cosas que dices.

-Eso es lo que los torposoplos quieren que pienses…- susurró Luna bastante segura- ¿no te has sentido raro estos últimos días?

-¡Por supuesto que no…! ¿ a qué te refieres con raro?

-Muchas personas comienzan a actuar diferente, e incluso hacen o dicen cosas que normalmente no hacen, por ejemplo: el verano pasado mi padre comenzó a dejar de comer cosas en color rojo, y decía que el tío Diarmuid lo quería envenenar… eso hacen los torposoplos Malfoy, confunden a las personas…

-¿Son contagiosas?

-No, pero ellos solo hacen sus nidos en las orejas al aire libre, por eso siempre debes mantenerlas tapadas, yo lo hago con mi cabello, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Malfoy, me pareció ver uno rondando por tu oreja izquierda.

-Estás loca Lovegood- dicho esto el rubio comenzó a alejarse de ella.

-No digas que no te lo advertí…- la linda Luna, agarró fuertemente la pequeña red que traía en las manos y comenzó a saltar por el pasillo, uno de los pequeños y traviesos torposoplos había doblado a la derecha.

Draco siguió caminando por el pasillo ahora bastante curioso, ¿sería cierto lo que la chica Ravenclaw había dicho de los bichos esos? No quería admitirlo delante de ella, pero desde que la guerra había terminado, y desde que los miembros del clan Potter habían ayudado a su familia de librar Azkaban, se sentía agradecido con ellos, sobre todo en la chica Granger que había sido la primera que había declarado la enorme ayuda que los Malfoy hicieron para derrotar a Voldemort. Su madre le había dicho que tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado y darle las gracias a esos chicos, y sobre todo disculparse con la hija de muggles por su pésimo comportamiento en esos años, él le dijo que lo haría en algún momento…

-Creo que la loca tenía razón y esos _porsoplos _me están haciendo daño…

-En realidad son _torposoplos_ Malfoy- Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo de los baños de prefectos con un libro tapándole el rostro.

-¡Por Merlín Granger! Acabas de darme el susto de mi vida.

-Es una pena que no te matara- respondió la chica con indiferencia.

-¿Es que tú no tienes una sala común o tu madriguera llamada biblioteca para irte a leer? También puedes irte muy lejos a los jardines, y ahorrarme el desagrado de encontrarte precisamente aquí en el baño, cuando necesito un momento de paz.

-Afuera está lloviendo, madame Prince ha cerrado la biblioteca por algo de inventario, estoy pelada con Harry y no tengo ganas de verlo en mi sala, y para colmo Amelia la dama de la torre de premio anual, no se encuentra en su cuadro…

-Estas jodida Granger.

-Vaya que lo estoy – sonrió ella sin bajar su libro del rostro- ¿Qué es eso de que los torposoplos te han atacado?

-Cosas que uno llega a pensar cuando la lunática de tu amiga Lovegood mueve una especie de red frente a tu rostro.

-No la llames lunática – Hermione se levantó del suelo haciendo a un lado su libro- su nombre es Luna.

-¿A poco así se llama?

-Eres un idiota Malfoy.

-Si bueno, tú eres una rata de biblioteca, pero que se le va a hacer- sonrió el chico con autosuficiencia.

-Aun no sé porque me esfuerzo en auto controlarme para no reventarte la cabeza… oh sí, no pienso dejar que me quiten mi insignia de premio anual, que tanto trabajo me ha costado y terminar saliendo en la portada del profeta: Hermione Granger explota literalmente la cabeza del ególatra Draco Malfoy, ¡y no se arrepiente en absoluto!

-No puedes hacer eso… matarías de tristeza a mis cientos de admiradoras.

-Vaya no hay necesidad de que explote tu cabeza, tú solito con tu increíble nivel de vanidad lo has logrado.

-Vamos Granger, seamos sinceros, sufrirías de tristeza tu también si yo muriera.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado hurón? Es más, no debería decírtelo… -Hermione se acercó hasta el chico Malfoy, y sonrió con coquetería - tengo un pequeño altar de ti en mi recamara de premio anual.

-Eres cruel Granger… eso ha dolido.

-Me importa poco si pisotee tu vanidad lagartija albina, no vuelvas a llamar a Luna con ese horrible nombre o no respondo la próxima vez.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme comelibros, acusarme con Potty? Oh es cierto… que están peleados los mejores amigos por siempre…

-Ya entiendo todo esto… -Hermione tomó el libro del suelo- si crees que haciéndome sentir mal te salvarás de no conocer mi mundo estás muy equivocado, la invitación sigue en pie hurón, y que yo sepa un Malfoy no rompe sus promesas.

-Te dije que ahí estaría y eso voy a hacer ardilla dientona.

-Eso espero _venenito_, dile a tus amigos que lleven solo lo necesario- la chica Granger le guiñó un ojo y salió del baño- nos vemos en 7 horas albino…

Desafortunadamente para Draco, las siete horas que faltaban para la salida con Granger y compañía, pasaron volando tan rápidamente que cuando se dio cuenta, ya iba caminando con sus amigos hasta el baño de prefectos.

-Pansy, te dije que trajeras lo necesario, no nos vamos a mudar al mundo muggle- la regañó el rubio.

-Una chica siempre tiene que estar prevenida ante todo lo que pueda pasar Draco.

-Sí, pero creo que has exagerado solo un poco- Blaise señaló el enorme baúl que levitaba para su amiga, después de todo él era un caballero.

-Ni siquiera lo estas cargando Zabini, así que no te quejes- finalizó la chica.

-Vaya la puntualidad es algo que caracteriza a los Slytherin – Hermione saludó- y veo que me hicieron caso cuando dije "solo lo necesario".

-Granger soy una chica por si no lo has notado- la interrumpió Pansy – no puedo salir llevando solo conmigo lo necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ella tiene razón- Ginny habló- no le hagas mucho caso Parkinson, Hermione siempre me dice lo mismo, para ella la frase "solo lo necesario" es subjetiva.

-Comienzas a caerme bien mini Weasley- contestó Pansy sonando sincera- ¿ustedes no traen cosas?

-Sí, pero Mione ya se encargó de eso- Hermione en un solo movimiento encogió los baúles de los chicos Sly y los metió en la bolsa que siempre la acompañaba en sus viajes.

-Debería conseguirme una de esas- contestó la chica Slytherin.

-Chica comadreja, ¿Dónde rayos están tus hermanos mayores? –preguntó Draco a Ginny.

-En primera Malfoy no soy la chica comadreja, si tienes problemas con el idiota de mi hermano Ron, resuélvelo con él, a mi no me metas en tus conflictos de macho; en segunda tampoco tengo idea de donde estarán esos tontos, quedamos de vernos a las seis aquí.

-Ginn, apenas han pasado cinco minutos- Luna calmó a su amiga- ya no deben de tardar.

-Eso espero- suspiró la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny que demonios hacen con esas serpientes!- el gritó de Ron retumbó por los pasillos, Ginny observó como su hermano y su novio caminaban rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Estamos jodidos – la pelirroja estaba asustada- Hermione, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé- contestó la castaña bastante nerviosa.

-Tu maldita serpiente, ¡aléjate de mis amigas!- Ron sacó su varita apuntando hacia Malfoy.

-No Ron- Hermione decidió intervenir- baja la varita nadie está atacando a nadie.

-¿Y entonces qué rayos hacen con ellos?- le cuestionó Harry.

-Pues…. Este…

-¡Hermione! Ya traemos el traslador – Fred y George corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Traslador?- preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí Hermione? – Harry Potter comenzaba a perder la paciencia- ¡estoy esperando una respuesta!

-Yo… pues… - Hermione estaba desesperada cómo le explicaría a sus amigos que iria junto a los sly a una fiesta en el mundo muggle donde ellos no estaban invitados. Su cerebro actuó de la manera más rápida posible… ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Hermione que pasa? ¿estás llorando?

-Yo… mi tía Agnes…- las lágrimas de la castaña comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes- mi tía Agnes… ella… ella…

-Harry Potter ¿cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado?- Ginny había captado la indirecta rápidamente- ¿es que acaso no saben para de idiotas que la tía de Hermione a fallecido?

Los rostros de Harry y Ron se desencajaron rápidamente.

-Nosotros no sabíamos Ginn, te lo juro.

-¿Y cómo pensabas saberlo idiota? Si desde ayer que le gritaste a Mione en el comedor no han vuelto a hablar- la pelirroja le gritaba a su novio, mientras abrazaba a su amiga en señal de apoyo- ya, ya Mione todo estará bien…

-Merlín… Mione te juro que yo no lo sabía en verdad discúlpame por ser un idiota, soy un amigo desconsiderado, en verdad lo lamento.

-¿Y ustedes dos a que van con Hermione?- preguntó un desconfiado Ron a su hermana y Luna.

-Pues…

-En un rato van a cremar a mi tía- Hermione salió a la defensa, aun con lagrimas en los ojos - les he pedido a Luna y Ginn que me acompañen, no quiero estar sola.

-¿Van a quemarla? ¿Qué clase de monstruos son los muggles?

-Ron es una decisión que toman las personas antes de morir- interrumpió la castaña- ponen las cenizas del muerto en una caja y luego son depositados en el lugar que ellos quieren… mi tía Agnes soñaba con que arrojaran sus restos al mar, así que eso haremos.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos Mione?

-Estoy segura Harry, no es muy grato estar rodeado de gente llorando por su familiar, no quiero hacerlos sentir incómodos.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa estamos contigo, ¿verdad Ron?- Harry le dio un codazo a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Si , si, ya sabes Herms… la vida sigue y esas cosas.

-Gracias chicos – sonrió la castaña.

-De acuerdo Harry ya resolvimos el misterio de Hermione- ron jaló a su amigo- ya es hora de irnos.

-Un momento Ron- Harry lo detuvo- ya vimos que las chicas están bien, solo quiero saber que tienen que hacer las serpientes aquí.

-Ellos vienen con nosotros- Fred decidió hablar.

-¿Ustedes que tienen que ver con los Slytherin?- preguntó Ron bastante enojado.

-Eso es algo que no te debe importar comadreja- Draco contestó.

-La verdad Malfoy tiene razón- interrumpió George- no tendríamos porque decirte que hacemos con ellos, pero sabemos que no pararás de preguntarnos como el cotilla que eres, así que te diremos. Snape está "intentando" un nuevo método para el rebaño descarriado, ¡visitas al mundo muggle!

-Como sabrás querido hermano, estos pobres chicos no tenían ni idea del bando en el que estaban, pero ahora verán la luz de nuevo… y nosotros seremos los encargados de guiarlos por el buen camino- concluyó Fred.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Ronald no cuestiones la autoridad de los profesores.

-¡Pero son tus propios hermanos Ginny!- protestó el pelirrojo.

-Y tus profesores, así que mantén la boca cerrada y no preguntes de mas, pareciera que cuestionaras las decisiones del director- finalizó la pelirroja.

-Chicos no me gusta interrumpir estos problemas familiares pero el traslador se activará en unos segundos- Luna se sonrojó ante sus palabras, no le gustaba tener que mentir, pero era algo necesario.

-Es cierto Luna, bueno chicos tenemos que irnos, ya saben apoyar a Hermione – Ginny besó a su novio- cuídate mucho y pórtate bien Harry Potter, sabes que me entero de todo.

-Preparados en 3, 2, 1…- los tres Weasley, Hermione, Luna y los Slytherin desaparecieron ante la vista de Harry y Ron.

-Pobre Herms- masculló Ron- ¿de verdad no sabias nada Harry?

-Te lo juro… me siento mal… llevó gritándole desde ayer y apenas ahora me entero que su tía a fallecido.

-Pobrecilla, se ve que le afecto mucho…. ¿y si a su regreso le hacemos algo para animarla? Ya sabes como un pastel de chocolate o algo así, a Mione le gusta el chocolate.

-¿Sabes hacer un pastel Ron?

-La verdad no, pero pensaba pedirle algo de ayuda a los elfos de la cocina, tal vez si le decimos a Tung, el pariente de Dobby pueda ayudarnos, ¿Qué dices Harry?

-Me parece una excelente idea amigo, tenemos que animar a Hermione…

Los dos Gryffindor caminaron hacia su sala común, sin tener la menor idea de que Hermione si estaba animada, y que jamás había tenido un familiar llamado Agnes.

…

El viaje duró solo unos segundos, los chicos aterrizaron en un pequeño callejón aun era temprano ya que el sol todavía no se escondía, pero al menos los muggles no podrían verlos.

-Muy bien hemos llegado- Hermione se limpió las lagrimas que aun tenía su rostro.

-¿Granger era en serio lo de tu tía?

-Por supuesto que no Zabini- Hermione comenzó a reírse- que yo sepa no hay ningún familiar con ese nombre, pero si había, la he matado.

-¡Pero estabas llorando!

-Un poco de lagrimas para hacer más creíble la mentira… me extraña Zabini, ¿jamás usaste la herramienta de las lagrimas? La última vez que lo hice tenía nueve años valió la pena- contesto la leona con una sonrisa- fui princesa y mis padres me llevaron a Disneyland… que buenos tiempos.

-¿Qué rayos es Disneyland?- preguntó Blaise a su amigo Theo, el otro chico negó.

-Ammm Granger no quisiera interrumpir tus "agradables recuerdos infantiles" – Draco habló algo incomodo- pero si quisiera saber ¿a dónde rayos nos has traído?

-¿No se los dije?

-No- respondieron a coro los cuatro Sly.

-Oh si bueno… estamos en Norte America, para ser más especifica en Manhattan muggle- respondió la chica Granger con una enorme sonrisa… si los cuatros Slytherin no tenían ni idea de a donde se habían metido…

* * *

Xxxx

_**(La canción que Hermione canta es ALWAYS de mi amor Jon Bon Jovi) recuerden que la historia se situa en 1997 donde la mayoría de nosotras eramos pequeñas aun, yo tenia los tiernos 7 años**_

Hola holaaaaaa chicas del coro! Me da tanto gusto ver el interés que tienen por mi historia que me apuré a escribir para terminarla.

Quisiera agradecerles infinitamente por sus hermosos reviews donde critican constructivamente y me dan opciones de cómo les gustaría ciertas cosas de la historia, créanme me estoy apoyando de sus propuestas.

Como pudieron ver al fin ya viajaron hacia estados unidos, y en el próximo capitulo conoceremos por fin a las gemelas Granger.

Un dato: **YA ESTAN EN MI PERFIL CON LINK DIRECTO LAS FOTOS DE REBECCA Y RACHEL, Y LAS DE PANSY.** Por ahí ahí leído que no querían que Pansy fuera mas bonita que Hermione, en verdad lamento no poder cumplir esto, pero la actriz que elegí se me hace una aproximación a la chica Sly que yo inventé (sus características por supuesto). Parkinson es completamente sangre pura y viene de buena familia, asi que para mi debe ser toda una señorita de clase, solo que ella siempre está sería manteniendo sus emociones al margen (con los extraños por supuesto), tachandola de algo amargada y no siendo la chica odiosa que todos conocemos.

Me dieron buenas propuestas para Theo, pero haciendo la flojera frente al televisor, pasaron Percy Jackson y recordé lo mucho que me gusta Logan Lerman, ¿así se lo imaginan? Un chico bonito, pero muy callado… claro que en este capi no pudo evitar sacar su vena Slytherin.

Gracias mil por su interés chicas, pero esta semana no podrá haber doble capitulo, voy demasiado atrasada en mi proyecto de investigación y en verdad necesito sacarlo porque con esto me voy a titular.

**Saludos, besos, abrazos, un Theo para todas y mucho amor de su servidora Mel. **


	6. Chapter 6

Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta Mel subiendo un nuevo capítulo wujuuuuu. Es la primera ves que me hago 10 cuartillitas pero valió la pena porque estamos a unos cuantos reviews de los 100! Mil gracias chicas por todo su apoyo.

Agradecimientos infinitos para:

Mi socia Andy Walker, Coquette, Caroone, Schatzie0713, DayRoss, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams, YyessyY, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Maggie Night, sailor mercuri o neptune, CoherenciaNula, Morita-te, susan-black7, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Gwenog Black Jones, HIKARy20, azu23blood, nuuria, jessy3123, florcitasonicah y Lado Oscuro.

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review no muerdo se los juro.

YA ESTA EN MI PERFIL EL **LINK DIRECTO PARA EL GUPO DE FB: ****Sutilezas _ DramioneFanfics** (puede buscarlo en fb así y me mandan la invitación que enseguida acepto) AHÍ SUBO FOTITOS Y ADELANTOS, YA HAY 6 LINDAS CHICAS EN EL GRUPO, QUE CONOCIERON PRIMERO AL HERMOSO DRAKY.

Aclaración: leerán que de cariño las gemelas le dicen a Hermione: Mion (se pronuncia Maion) ya saben esas cosas del inglés.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

Xxxx

-¿Es que ustedes no tienen instinto de supervivencia? ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir con nosotros si no tenían idea del lugar?- Ginny gritaba a todo lo que da.

-Tal vez confiamos demasiado en ustedes- debatió Blaise- además, no sé por qué haces tanto drama zanahoria, ni que nos fueran a hacer algo cuatro Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw.

-No me llames zanahoria pedazo de idiota…- Fred y George tuvieron que sujetar a su hermana, antes de que se le fuera encima a Blaise.

-Tienes un fuerte carácter para ser tan pequeñita…

-Zabini por favor no le eches mas sal a la herida y deja de decirle esos horribles sobrenombres a Ginny o la próxima vez te saldrán murciélagos de tu nariz, así que tú decides- Hermione habló como intermediaria- en parte Ginn tiene razón, vinieron con nosotros sin preguntar a donde iríamos, ¿Qué rayos estaban pensando?

-Puede que también Blaise tenga razón, y confiáramos demasiado en tus palabras Granger.

-Eso no quita que debieron haberme preguntado… en fin- la castaña suspiró- creo que ya debemos irnos.

-Hermione no crees que antes debemos hacer algo con nuestras ropas- Luna se señaló- sabes que yo no tengo problema alguno con la gente pero creo que ustedes sí.

-Es cierto Luna, lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué tienen que ver nuestras ropas en todo esto?- preguntó un curioso Theo.

-Pues… a menos que puedan soportar las miradas de los muggles y ser fotografiados porque creerán que pertenecemos a una secta, debemos cambiarnos.

-Yo lo hago, ¡yo lo hago!

-¡Ginny no!- Hermione gritó pero era demasiado tarde…

-Vaya… ¿esto es a lo que ustedes llaman ropa de muggle normal?- Blaise preguntó. Hermione abrió los ojos muy despacio para ver qué tipo de ropa les había puesto la pelirroja, pero al parecer había atinado a la frase "ropa normal"- los chicos traían puestos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de algodón y una camisa de botones abierta, complementándolo con tennis, era un look muy fresco; Luna y Pansy traían vestidos de algodón y sandalias, Ginny una blusa y una falda de mezclilla con zapatos bajos y ella una blusa rayada de algodón, un short de vestir y tennis.

-Ginny esto está muy bien.

-Por supuesto que está bien Mione- le gruñó la chica Weasley- deberías confiar un poquito más en mi, en cuanto a moda se dice.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que confié en ti, traía puesto un vestido tan corto que todo mi culo estaba expuesto y creyeron que yo era una estrella porno o algo así, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Pequeños e insignificantes detalles que ya después mejoré-le sonrió la pelirroja. Hermione decidió no mirar a la cara a los Slytherin porque si no se pondría tan roja como un tomate.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos o alguno de ustedes tiene alguna queja de su vestimenta- les preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol negros.

-Creo que no tenemos queja alguna Granger- Draco le contestó – pero quiero los lentes que tienes puestos.

-Olvídalo hurón, estos son míos, consíguete los tuyos.

-Si supiera donde con gusto lo haría Granger – la castaña bufó y con un hechizo duplico sus lentes de sol para todos los chicos.

-Cámbienle el color o lo que ustedes quieran, pero ya debemos irnos.

-¿Mione tus hermosas primas vendrán por nosotros o debemos ir caminando?- preguntó George.

-No, tenemos que ir por nuestra cuenta, lo bueno es que el traslador nos trajo muy cerca, solo pasamos Central Park, y listo, así que en marcha.

Los chicos caminaron hacia donde Hermione los guiaba, Draco, Theo, Blaise y Pansy, estaban completamente asombrados, jamás imaginaron como era Nueva York en el mundo muggle.

-¡Que edificios tan enormes!

-¿La gente siempre está corriendo Granger?

-La vida en Nueva York es muy agitada Nott- le contestó ella con una sonrisa- solo tengan cuidado de los automóviles si no quieren morir atropellados, y traten de no alejarse, conozco la ciudad pero no con exactitud.

-¿Falta mucho Granger?

-Vamos Zabini no seas flojo, ya casi estamos llegando, solo pasamos el parque.

-Este lugar es hermoso- Pansy al fin habló- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Este es el famoso Central Park, tiene cuatro pequeños lagos, y en invierno es perfecto para patinar, además de que lo decoran con muchas lucesitas que le dan un aire romántico y hermoso; en verano hay un festival el SummerStage y ofrecen conciertos, bailes y proyectan películas.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Pansy- deberíamos de venir más seguido, ¿no lo crees Draco?

-¿Tu madre te permitirá venir?- le preguntó el rubio.

-No vamos a decirle obviamente tonto, además no quiero estar en casa estas vacaciones… las niñas regresan de Beauxbatons, y no estaré de humor para soportarlas… -¿Tienes hermanas Pansy Parkinson? – preguntó una curiosa Luna.

-Sí , son trillizas Florence, Madeleine y Evangeline, tienen quince años y son mi dolor de cabeza- exclamó con fastidio la chica Parkinson.

-Pensé que eras hija única- la interrumpió Ginny- además jamás te vimos con ellas en la estación del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Ellas comienzan sus clases en agosto, por eso jamás me iban a dejar.

-¿Por qué tus padres las enviaron a Beauxbatons? – Hermione preguntó.

-Ellas quisieron asistir ahí, aun cuando la carta de Hogwarts también les llegó. Mi madre quiso cambiarme a ese colegio pero yo me negué, estar rodeada de francesitas hipócritas no es lo mío.

-Tengo entendido que también asisten chicos a ese colegio- Fred interrumpió.

-Mi madre es francesa y los hijos de sus hermanos asisten a ese colegio, la verdad no soy muy apegada a mi familia y tener que convivir con mis primos, no es algo que me agrade mucho, así que opté por Hogwarts, además de que padre estudió ahí, fue como un punto a mi favor con él.

-¿No te llevas bien con ellas?- preguntó Ginny – a mi me hubiera gustado tener hermanas, ya sabes eso de compartir tus cosas.

-¡Oye!- se quejaron los gemelos.

-No exageren, yo los amo, pero estar rodeada de tanto hombre en mis dieciséis años es cansado.

-Cuanto amor nos demuestras Ginn- se quejo George.

-Oh vamos, saben que son mis favoritos… después de Charlie por supuesto.

-Vaya hermana favorita, nos haces sentir mejor- se quejó Fred.

-Nosotros también te amamos- completó su gemelo.

-Soy su única hermana, es su deber quererme- sonrió con autosuficiencia la pelirroja y siguió caminando hasta la altura de Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, hemos llegado- remarcó la castaña.

Los cuatro Slytherin alzaron la cabeza hacia el cielo: el edificio donde se encontraban era enorme.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Blaise- ¿todo ese edificio es de tus parientes Granger?

-No Zabini, ellas rentan un departamento- le sonrió la leona- ahora síganme que hay que subir muchos pisos- los Slytherin asintieron y caminaron siguiendo a la leona.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger- saludó el portero del edificio.

-Buenas tardes Peter.

-Hace mucho que no la veía.

-Sí, tiene unos meses que no venía a visitar a mis primas, ¿se encuentran ellas?

-Si señorita, ya la están esperando, pase por favor.

-Muchas gracias Peter.

-Solo permítale recordarle que el elevador 2 está fuera de servicio, no vayan a utilizarlo.

-Entendido Peter, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego señorita Granger, jóvenes- el portero les dio paso a los chicos y se encaminaron al elevador.

-Sentirán un movimiento algo extraño, pero no pasará nada- los calmó Hermione una vez que el ascensor hizo su trabajo.

-¿Hasta qué piso vamos Granger?

-Al 20 Nott- le respondió la leona- es el penúltimo, todavía hay un piso mas pero ahí se encuentra una hermosa terraza, les gustará- el sonido del elevador resonó y las puertas se abrieron. Hermione los guió hacia la puerta con el numero 133 y tocó el pequeño timbre que estaba a su derecha.

-Voy…. – respondió una voz detrás de la puerta- Voy… ¡Les dije que ya voy!- una chica rubia con algunos lápices en el cabello les abrió la puerta algo enojada- es que no entiendes que…

-Deberías ir a cursos para control de la ira.

-¡Pequeña Mion! –la chica abrazó a Hermione – me da tanto gusto verte linda, mira como has crecido en estos meses, te has puesto tan bonita.

-Gracias Ray.

-Y trajiste a mis brujitos favoritos… y hay nuevos rostros, por lo que veo.

-Sí, es una historia algo extraña que…

-Mejor me la cuentas adentro, mi vecino el señor Zeng saldrá en cualquier momento y no quisiera encontrármelo, seguramente pensará que Becca y yo haremos una orgia con todos ustedes, pasen – la rubia se hizo a un lado y los magos entraron al departamento- bienvenidos a nuestro muy humilde hogar.

El departamento de Rebecca y Rachel Granger no era para nada humilde o sencillo, sino todo lo contrario: sillones finos de cuero, un pequeño minibar a la derecha, cuatro habitaciones, 3 baños, un pequeño jacuzzi en las afueras… si, las chicas sabían cómo vivir bien.

-¿Ya puedo saludar a la linda chica del cumpleaños o tengo que esperar a que tu vecino el pervertido comience a espiarnos?- Fred cortó el pequeño silencio que comenzaba a formarse.

-Puedes saludar a la chica- respondió Rachel con una sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo Weasley le daba un abrazo- me da gusto verte entero Freddie, estuvo a punto de darme un ataque cuando Mion me dijo que casi mueres… ¡no vuelvas a espantarme así tonto- la chica golpeó su hombro.

-¡Auch Ray! Si ese mortífago no me mató tu golpe podría hacerlo.

-No seas tan dramático Weasley… es mi manera de demostrarte la angustia que sufrí pensando que algo podría haberles pasado… Mion, ¿al menos las cosas en su mundo ya mejoraron?

-Pues… quedan algunos estragos… ya sabes, lo que suceden en las guerras Ray- Hermione le sonrió a su prima, la chica asintió – recuperar lo material no es el problema…

-Sino reconstruir tu vida- completó la rubia Granger- creo que entiendo.

-Bueno, basta de cosas tristes, ¿a mi no me piensas saludar bonita? –George llegó hasta ella y la abrazó- yo no estoy entero- señaló hacia su oreja- pero merezco un abrazo también, ¿no lo crees?

-Ven aquí tontuelo- Rachel abrazó al chico Weasley- también me da gusto verte George, prefiero verte sin oreja pero tenerte con nosotras.

-Que sería de su vida sin mí…

-Se está haciendo una enorme fila George- gruñó Ginny- ¡quítate ya!

-De acuerdo gruñona- el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para que su hermana saludara a la gemela Granger.

-Oh Ginny que grande estás, y que bonita te estás poniendo tu también.

-Gracias Rachel, y feliz casi cumpleaños.

-Estamos a unas horas del gran evento- sonrió la chica, y dirigió su mirada hacia Luna- ¿sucede algo pequeña?

-Tu aura es de color verde- contestó la chica Lovegood con bastante seriedad.

-¿Es en serio? Awwwww ¡Gracias Luna! Desde que me dijiste que el color de mi aura era gris, tuve que recurrir a clases de yoga, para abrir mi mente y resanar mi alma, que feliz soy ¡mi aura es verde!

-Vaya… las clases de yoga han funcionado- Rebecca Granger caminó hacia donde estaban los chicos- me alegra que no fuera una pérdida de dinero y tiempo tus clases hermana.

-Te dije que fueras conmigo, pero a veces eres tan incrédula Becca.

-Lo superaré algún día, mientras tanto voy a saludar a mis brujitas favoritas.

-Somos las únicas brujas que conoces Rebecca- se burló Hermione.

-Y aunque no lo fueran, ustedes tres serán mis favoritas – abrazó a cada una de las chicas- me da gusto verlas niñas, no tienen idea del terror que padecimos Ray y yo cuando supimos que se desató la guerra en su mundo.

-No fue fácil, pero aquí estamos- Ginny le contestó.

-Y yo tengo ganas de un abrazo tuyo- George interrumpió a su hermana.

-Ven aquí Georgie- la gemela Granger le dio un delicado beso en los labios- luces genial.

-Perdí una oreja.

-Pero estás vivo, además jamás hiciste caso de tus dos orejas, nunca escuchabas cuando te decían _no_.

-Y ahora menos lo hare, aunque claro si tú me dices que salte, yo puedo decirte cuantos saltos quieres…

-Aún sigues siendo adorable y coqueto…- un carraspeo interrumpió el pequeño dialogo entre Rebecca y George.

-Estamos aquí, y no creo que sea muy cómodo ver a mi amigo y a mi prima decirse ciertas cosas delante de mis amigas e invitados.

-Lo dejaremos para después bonita, tu prima Herms tiene algo de razón, además traemos invitados- le sonrió George.

-De acuerdo, ¿vas a presentarnos Mion?- preguntó Rebecca a su prima.

-Si claro, serpientes, ellas son mis primas Rebecca y Rachel; chicas ellos son Pansy Parkinson y Theodore.

-Hola – respondieron los dos Slytherin.

-Vaya…- Rachel se acercó hasta la chica Parkinson- una pregunta linda, ¿nunca has pensado ser modelo?

-¿Modelo?

-Si ya sabes, modelar vestuario confeccionado por diseñadores en algún evento o pasarela.

-Ammm no lo creo.

-Deberías pensarlo, tienes un bonito perfil, ¿no lo crees Beccky?

-Definitivo Ray, tienes buenas medidas y un bonito rostro Pansy, además tu porte es… tiene un estilo así como de pertenecer a la aristocracia, muchos diseñadores buscan eso.

-No lo sabía- susurró la Sly para si misma, ella sabía que no era fea, pero su madre le recalcaba regularmente que ella era una señorita de sociedad y siempre debía lucir hermosa, aunque no lo fuera tanto como sus hermanas.

-Mucho gusto soy Theodore Nott- Theo llamó la atención de las gemelas, intuía perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando en estos momentos.

-Hola- sonrieron las chicas- eres muy guapo- habló Rebecca- ¿Mion como le haces para tener amigos así de lindos? –la castaña se encogió de hombros – Theo, ¿puedo decirte Theo verdad?

-Si…

-¿No tienes un hermano así como de veinte años?

-¡Rebecca!

-Era una broma cariño, mi prima no tiene sentido del humor- Hermione le gruñó a la gemela- ¿y ustedes dos quiénes son?

-Blaise Zabini- sonrió el moreno- y este rubio con cara de desagrado es mi amigo Draco Malfoy

-Un momento…- Rachel lo interrumpió - ¿tú eres Draco?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿A caso Granger les ha hablado de mi? – preguntó socarronamente el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- contestó Rebecca- ¡eres el chico hurón!- todos inmediatamente comenzaron a reírse.

-Granger…

-Oh vamos Malfoy, tenía que quejarme con alguien de lo idiota que eres- Hermione le sonrió mordazmente- jamás imaginé que tendrías la dicha de conocer a mis primas y se reirían en tu cara.

-Vas a arrepentirte de esto tú maldita…

-Ey, ey rubiecito tranquilízate un poco- Rachel interrumpió a Malfoy antes de que las palabras sangresucia salieran de su boca- en realidad te fue bien al ser convertido en hurón.

-No sabes lo que dices – le gruñó el chico.

-Tienes razón, jamás me han convertido en algún animalito, pero créeme chico, en el mundo muggle, las cuentas se arreglan de una forma más física y dolorosa…

-La última vez que un idiota se metió con mi hermana, le fue muy mal: Rebecca le rompió la nariz y le dio una patada tan fuerte en las bolas, que el pobre individuo no pudo levantarse por algunos días de la cama.

-Rachel no me dejó enterrarle el tacón en esa parte- bufó la rubia- pero al menos aprendió a no meterse con una chica.

_-Entonces la rudeza viene de familia_- susurró Blaise a Draco.

-Mion, ¿te parece si acomodas a nuestros huéspedes en tu casita de campaña que se hace enorme con magia? Rachel ordenará pizza para cenar mientras yo levanto un poco la sala, olvidé la hora en la que llegabas y me puse a adelantar unos bocetos.

-Por supuesto, ¿puedo ponerla en el pasillo como la otra ves?

-Claro nenita, sabes que estás en tu casa- le sonrió Rachel.

-Bueno chicos Slytherin síganme- Hermione se encaminó hacia el pasillo donde puso una pequeña tienda de campaña, había adoptado la manera de viajar del señor Weasley. La pequeña tienda no era más que una ilusión: tenía nueve camas para cada uno de los chicos, al pie de estás se encontraban los baúles de cada uno, Hermione había separado la sección de varones y chicas por cualquier cosa, no había adecuado un baño o cocineta porque sus primas ya tenían, el lugar era cómodo y bonito.

-Vaya Granger tienes estilo- Pansy alabó el trabajo de la leona.

-Gracias Parkinson, espero que sea de su gusto, sino ya saben un movimiento de varita y pueden cambiarlo a su gusto.

-Oye Draco, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?- preguntó un curioso Blaise que se encontraba botado en cama.

-Que Granger Gryffindor es una bocaza con sus parientas.

-Me refiero a sus _parientas_, no vas anegarme que las gemelitas son muy lindas.

-¡Blaise por Merlín!, esas chicas deben tener más de veinte años, ni siquiera te mirarán como algo para pasar el rato- se burló Nott.

-Como te dijeron lindo, ya te lo creíste Theo, se llaman cumplidos y sirven para quedar bien.

-Estas celoso Zabini… ¿te puede que dos chicas lindas me encuentren interesante y a ti no?

-Por supuesto que no, solo te estoy bajando del cielo amigo Theo y te devuelvo a la realidad, las gemelitas solo fueron amables.

-Si Zabini cree lo que quieras.

-Hola chicos- Pansy camino hasta las camas de sus amigos y se sentó a lado de Draco.

-Ey Pansy, ¿Qué tal la aventura hasta ahora?

-No me quejo, creo que dormir cerca de las Gryffindor y la lunática no está tan mal, son agradables… y las famosas primas de Granger me parecieron simpáticas.

-¿Solo simpáticas? ¡Son las chicas más hermosas que he visto!

-Zabini, tu puedes ver una nimbus 2000 con falda y crees que es la chica más hermosa.

-Ustedes jamás me comprenderán- se quejó el moreno.

-Y tú jamás cambiaras amigo- completó Theo.

-Sly´s no se alejen del grupo, las primas de Mione los llevaran a recorrer su humilde hogar- Fred llamó a las serpientes y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Draco observaba detalladamente a Hermione desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, la leona había cambiado la expresión de su rostro, se veía feliz y hasta risueña, la había visto bromear con la pelirroja y la lunática, y la extraña relación de camaradería con sus primas; él jamás se había comportado así con sus parientes, bueno es que el chico Malfoy tampoco tenía de donde escoger: su padre no tenia familiares vivos, y por parte de su madre tenía a la demente de tía Bella, que no contaba como familia, y a su tía desertora Andrómeda; conocía de vista a su prima Thonks pero el vinculo nunca se formó y en verdad lo lamentaba, siempre quiso conocerla realmente pero Tía Bella y Lucius jamás lo permitieron.

Sabía gracias a su madre, que Nymphadora y su ex profesor Lupin habían tenido un pequeño que había quedado huérfano, pero nada más. ¿Su vida familiar podía ser tan patética?

-Ahhhhhh – un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¡una rata!- Pansy se encontraba casi encima de él.

-¿Qué jodidos te pasa Pansy?

-Acabo… de ver… una enorme rata- comenzó a tartamudear la chica.

-Oh tranquila chica- Rachel habló – eso que viste no es una rata.

-¿No?

-Por supuesto que no, puedes estar tranquila.

-En realidad –Rebecca la interrumpió- lo que tú viste es a nuestro pequeño sobrino… cariño conoce a los chicos, chicos este pequeñín es Drake…

Rebecca Granger sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño hurón albino; Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de desmayarse, ¿las dos muggles primas de la odiosa comelibros Granger tenían una mascota que era un hurón albino y se llamaba Drake?

-Deben estar jodiéndome- contestó completamente enojado el rubio- si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto comelibros.

-Si yo no fui la de la idea serpiente albina- se excusó la castaña- a este par de chifladas les pareció muy gracioso regalarme una pequeña mascota que casualmente es idéntica a ti como cuando Moody Falso te convirtió en hurón, reclámales a ellas, no a mí.

-Mion de que te quejas, si bien que amas a Draky- Rachel se defendió.

-Ahora resulta que tu madre te niega cariño- Rebecca le hacia pucheritos al tierno hurón.

-Yo no lo niego, solo estoy aclarando la procedencia de Draky- Hermione tomó a su pequeña mascota- hola bonito, ¿me extrañase? Yo también cariño, pero sabes que no puedo llevarte al colegio porque Crookshanks podría hacerte daño y aun eres muy pequeño… si , si, si, mami te extraño mucho…

-Esto es el colmo- gruñó el rubio.

-Draco definitivamente esta es la mejor idea que Granger ha tenido- Blaise no paraba de carcajearse- creo que este será el mejor viaje de mi vida.

-Concuerdo con Blaise- Theo intentaba disimular su risa- una pregunta Draco, si Granger es la mamá del tierno hurón al que por cierto le pusieron de nombre Drake y que suena muy parecido a Draco, ¿te convierte a ti en qué?

-Cierra la boca Nott- Draco salió furibundo de la tienda.

-Y de nuevo el marcador termina así: Theo 1- Draco 0- puntualizó Zabini con una enorme sonrisa- Theo comienzas a caerme mucho mejor.

-Yo creo que Theo se ha puesto en el numero uno de la lista negra de Draco Malfoy- Pansy les sonrió a sus amigos- esto de venir al mundo muggle ha sido una de las mejores cosas que se nos pudo ocurrir chicos.

-Ni que lo digas- contestaron Zabini y Nott con una enorme sonrisa sobre sus rostros.

* * *

Xxxx

¿Y bien que les pareció? Yo se que me dirán: estas atrasando la fiesta, pero esta idea de las presentaciones no se me podía olvidar lo siento, pero ya casi llega la esperada fiesta chicas, no me maten, valdrá la pena.

Se que este capi no hay mucho dramione, pero quiero hacerlo diferente y divertido, el romance habrá créanme, pero dos enemigos no se enamoran de la noche a la mañana.

**Gracias infinitas por su paciencia esta semana, por favor agréguense al grupo y de una vez comenzaré a subir cositas que me salen para este fic.**

Besos, abrazos, agradecimientos y un George sin oreja pero cumplidor para cada una.

Mel.


	7. Chapter 7

Melanie apareció al fin después de una semana y días! Wujuuuu

Lamento la demora pero eso de buscar donde vivir no es muy fácil que digamos chicas :/ pero al menos ya tengo techo y es tan bonito :3

Aplausos especiales a estas bellas chicas que con sus reviews, llegamos a la preciosa y sexy cantidad de 118:

**CoherenciaNula, Caroone, florcitasonicah, sailor mercuri o neptune, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Noemi Cullen, .9, Goniland, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams, Andy Walker, jessy3123, Valeria, Fabi Green, Maggie Night, YyessyY, blackrose2797 , DayRoss, Guest, y alissa-2012.**

**Naj**: gracias por tu review linda no se como contestarte porque no tienes cuenta y pues yo no se nada de nada portugués u.u pero brinco de emoción al leerte: muito obrigado e saudações ( google traductor).

A las fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review en verdad no muerdo se los juro.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

La comida fue haciéndose más a mena para sorpresa de Hermione, las serpientes parecían adaptarse y sentirse cómodos con sus amigos y su familia, inclusive Malfoy parecía pasarla bien, tenía rato que no hacia muecas de desagrado, lo había visto reírse ¡Draco Malfoy riéndose! Y discretamente había visto como había pasado una mano sobre su pequeño Draky.

-¿Entonces tomar fotografías es una especie de trabajo?- le preguntó el tímido Theo a Rebecca.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo tan banal chico Nott.

-No, no, no, no quería decir eso, en serio- la cara de Nott era totalmente roja.

-No te preocupes ya entendí, solo te estaba molestando… ser fotógrafa no es un trabajo fácil, encontrar la imagen perfecta y tomarla al instante, implica mucha concentración e inspiración, y sobre todo amor al arte.

-¿Amor al arte?- preguntó Draco- ¿estudian y trabajan porque quieren y no por necesidad?

-Exacto- sonrieron las gemelas.

-Es extraño…

-Un poco para las mentes cerradas Draco - se rio Rachel- soy diseñadora, amo mi trabajo y por eso soy una de las mejores de mi generación, y poco a poco he ido escalando en el mundo de la moda, en diciembre es mi primer desfile ¡estoy tan emocionada!

-Sigo insistiendo, los muggles son extraños – susurró Draco a Blaise.

-Lo sé- Zabini hablaba con la boca llena- ¡Esto es una de las mejores cosas que he probado! ¿Cómo dicen que se llama?

-Pizza de pepperoni Zabini- le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Imagínense morir sin haber probado esto- Blaise le dio una mordida a su rebanada- mi vida no hubiera valido la pena.

-Entonces, espera a que pruebas la comida china, la lasagna, las hamburguesas- le sonrió Rachel.

-O el sushi- completó su hermana.

-¡Estoy en el cielo!

-Y yo pensé que Ron era el único amante de la comida- se burló Ginny.

-Blaise también lo es- contestó Pansy- le tengo un completo odio porque come demasiado y no engorda.

-¿Verdad que si es molesto?- Ginny le siguió- yo solo espero por Merlín que un día se apiade de mi, y cuando Ron tenga 30 se convierta en una bola andante.

-¡Lo mismo le digo a Blaise! – contestó con una carcajada Pansy.

-Alguien ya encontró a su amiga de quejas- Blaise le susurró a Draco, haciendo reír al rubio- y también alguien ya encontró a la mano perfecta para acariciarlo- el moreno señaló al pequeño hurón que comenzaba a acercarse a la pierna del rubio- creo que le gustas.

-No digas estupideces Zabini, es un animal, ellos no sienten.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ¡sólo míralo! No deja de acercarse a ti, ven aquí pequeñín- Blaise tomo al hurón- no te preocupes Draky, tío Blaise te ayudará a que tu padre te ame tanto como tú a él.

-¿Su padre? Estás demente Blaise, ¡es un animal!

-¿Y?

-Además implicaría que yo tuviera una relación con Granger.

-¿Y?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero bien que quisieras ¿o no rubio?

-Zabini jódete- le gruñó el rubio y trato de regresar a la plática que mantenía los Gryffindor con las chicas Granger.

-Entonces Mion, supongo que ya tienen lista la ropa que se pondrán para la fiesta ¿no?

-No en realidad…

-O sea ¿cómo?

-Pensaba llevarlos al centro comercial después de comer…

-¿Estás demente Hermione? – le gritó Rachel- yo pensé que ya estaban listos, por eso estábamos haciendo tiempo - la chica Granger miró su muñeca- son las 19:30 tenemos tiempo antes de que cierren las tiendas.

-¿No podemos ir solo a una tienda comercial y ya?

-¡Claro que no Hermione Jean Granger! – la regañó Rebecca- esto es peor de lo que imaginé, Ray tus llaves del auto- se las aventó a su hermana- me llevaré a Georgie y a todas las chicas, y tú hermana te llevas a los chicos.

-¿A dónde piensan llevarnos par de locas? – las gemelas se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-¡Madison Avenue!- Hermione tragó saliva y palideció.

-¿Qué demonios es ese lugar Granger? – preguntó Draco bastante preocupado.

-Tus peores pesadillas hechas realidad Malfoy - le contestó la leona con un matiz de angustia en su voz. Draco se quedó observándola unos segundos _¿Había algo peor que su tía Bellatrix y el señor Tenebroso juntos?_

…

-Si lo hay- se contestó el mismo cuando se encontraba probándose un traje negro en una exclusiva tienda para caballeros según Rachel Granger.

-Vaya rubiecito, el color negro te sienta bien.

-Cualquier color me sienta bien _rubiecita_ Granger- le contestó con altanería.

-Claro… y cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo son amigos de mi prima?

-No somos amigos.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que él quiere decir- interrumpió Blaise – es que los mejores amigos no somos, tomamos clases desde que entramos al colegio por eso nos conocemos.

-Oh vaya… yo creí que si lo eran… aunque pensándolo bien, Mion tampoco es muy social que digamos, en realidad nunca lo ha sido… desde pequeña, siempre se caracterizó por ser muy tranquila y disciplinada.

-¿Puedes contarnos un poco sobre la bochornosa infancia de Granger?- preguntó un curioso Zabini.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo- apoyó George.

-¿Saben que mi prima me mataría cierto?

-Oh vamos Ray, no te estamos pidiendo sus más oscuros secretos, solo algo ligerito ¿si?- George hizo un pucherito.

-Si muero vendré a buscarlos desde el más allá solo para jalarles los pies mientras duermen- gruñó la chica.

-Eso es imposible- Draco le contestó.

-Eso mismo decía mi tía abuela Prudence hasta que le leyeron las cartas- susurró la chica- ¿señor podría cambiarle ese color de traje a Theo? No le favorece, gracias… en fin, ¿Qué quieren saber?

-¿Granger siempre ha sido así de comelibros? –preguntó un curioso Zabini.

-Siempre le ha gustado leer, recuerdo que de niña la veías con un libro bajo el brazo todo el tiempo, era una pequeña muy risueña y feliz, mi tía Nicole la vestía como si fuera una princesita vestidos vaporosos, zapatitos de charol y una pequeña tiara…

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma insufrible Granger? – Interrumpió Draco- ¿esa chica risueña es la que siempre anda con esa actitud altiva y de sabelotodo?

-La gente cambia de acuerdo a las circunstancias Draco – la sonrisa de Rachel desapareció.

-¿Este si me va bien? – preguntó Theo con un nuevo traje.

-Definitivo- contestó la rubia- señor cárguelo todo a mi tarjeta por favor.

-¿Vas a pagar todo lo nuestro?- Theo preguntó asustado- no señorita Granger nosotros traemos dinero.

-¿Lo tienen en vista muggle?- pregunto muy bajo solo para que los magos la escucharan.

-Ammm no…- contestó tímidamente George.

-Lo supuse… no se preocupen chicos, ya mañana con más calma me lo devuelven, tómenlo solo como un préstamo.

Los chicos tomaron sus bolsas y se dirigieron al auto de la chica, estaban algo cansados después de haber recorrido grandes tiendas como Saks, Barneys, Bloomingdale's o Bergdorf Goodman, encontraron los trajes perfectos para la tienda. El viaje de regreso fue divertido hasta que comenzaron a hablar de temas un poco más serios, como los padres de las serpientes que se encontraban en Azkaban.

-Rubio… tú tía la demente, ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Bellatrix.

-Esa mujer… no sé porque me recuerda en cierto grado a la tía Flora…

- ¿A quién?- preguntaron los tres Sly y George.

-A mi tía Florence, le decimos de cariño Flora, pero es más que nada por cortesía a la vieja bruja- gruñó la chica.

-Pensé que ustedes eran puro amor.- Draco se mofó.

-Y lo somos, pero esa anciana nos saca de nuestras casillas.

-¿Qué tan insoportable puede ser?

-Verás _nuevo amigo_ Draco, la tía Flora tiene 62 desde hace 7 años, y varias cirugías que ella siempre va a negar. No se cómo sean las clases socioeconómicas en su mundo, pero en el nuestro están muy marcadas, la tía Florence pertenece ligeramente a la corona real de Gran Bretaña, es Condesa solo por haberse casado con mi abuelo que tenía un título, así que te imaginarás que nuestra infancia no fue lo más normal del mundo.

-Espera, espera,-Draco la interrumpió- ¿quieres decir que Granger, Hermione Granger es de Sangre Pura? Según su mundo claro.

-Ammm si, pensé que ya lo sabían… ¿no? Que raro, algunas veces los fotógrafos del diario hacen tomas de nosotras… pero no es algo que nos haga sentir muy orgullosas, la tía Flora prácticamente jodió nuestra infancia gracias a su título y no podemos vivir una vida "normal".

-¿Tu sabias algo Weasley? – preguntó Zabini.

-¡Para nada! – se defendió George- Yo creo que ni Harry debe saberlo… que calladito se lo tenía Mione…

-Es por parte de su padre, mi tía Nikky no pertenece para nada a la realeza, ya se imaginarán como se puso la tía abuela, mi tío Robert y mi papá cuando eran muy pequeños quedaron huérfanos y nuestra tía se hizo cargo de ellos; así que cuando nuestro tío se casó, la vieja bruja lo sacó de la herencia, Mion sigue adentro de ese estúpido papel pero tuvo que cambiar demasiado para recibir la aprobación de esa demente…

-¿Esas son las _circunstancias_ que mencionabas hace rato?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Exacto… por favor no lo anden divulgando, si por algo mi Mion no lo ha dicho es porque detesta tanta atención.

-Por eso detesta los temas de la pureza de la sangre- susurró Draco para sí mismo… _" tú sangre es roja Malfoy, la mía es roja y el mismísimo Voldemort la tiene del mismo color… la sangre es solo un líquido viscoso, si mueres desangrado tu estatus no te salvará, créeme lo sé más que nadie…"_ recordó una de sus tantas peleas con la leona.

…

Apenas llegaron a casa, Rebecca y Rachel se encerraron con las chicas para ayudarlas a prepararse para la fiesta.

Pansy y Ginny estaban mas que emocionadas mientras las gemelas Granger comenzaban a ponerlas linda, amaban los bailes, podían sentirse como verdaderas princesas luciendo un hermoso vestido, mientras eran escoltadas por un apuesto chico para danzar toda la noche.

Por su parte Hermione no estaba muy feliz que digamos, no era una aguafiestas pero eso de tener que someterse al cepillo y todos esos cosméticos sobre su cara y tratar de que el sudor no estropeara su maquillaje no le era muy cómodo; lo único que la ponía de buen humor, es que las fiestas muggles eran muy diferentes a las del mundo mágico.

Y Luna… Luna solo se dejaba consentir por las gemelas. Ella no era una chica muy sociable que digamos, pero si podía afirmar que tenían las mejores amigas del mundo, las gemelas entraban en esa categoría, así que confió ciegamente en lo que sea que le estuvieran haciendo.

-Aunque no lo crean chicas, Becca y yo ¡estamos haciendo magia!- se reía Rachel mientras aplicaba un poco de rubor sobre Ginny- arreglar a nueve magos para una fiesta muggle sobre el límite de tiempo debería ser considerada verdadera magia.

-Tú lo has dicho hermana.

-Pansy linda… -Rachel interrumpió a su hermana- no es de mi incumbencia, aunque debo decir que en verdad te ves bien… pero si quisiera saber ¿Por qué no escogiste un vestido un poco más… revelador?

-Pues… -Pansy estaba muy sonrojada- soy muy tímida… no soy de las que traen la falda del colegio tan corta ni la blusa tan ajustada que digamos… no me gusta… madre dice que las señoritas debemos ser lo más discretas posibles, y que mostrar de más es algo vulgar… supongo que me acostumbré…

-Ahora que lo dices- Ginny habló- jamás te he visto con el uniforme tan corto y entallado, como por ejemplo el de Daphne Greengass.

-Daphne porque es una completa zorra – masculló la chica Parkinson- ella y su trío de muñequitas descerebradas son una vergüenza para la casa de Slytherin.

-Pensé que eran tus amigas- Hermione habló.

-_Yo no tengo amigas_- le contestó mordazmente la Sly- Daphne por la clase de comportamiento y forma de pensar jamás fue mi amiga aun cuando mi madre insistía tanto, no comparto sus pensamientos banales sobre moda o chicos, al contrario de la señorita "popularidad", soy la clase de chica que repele a su mismo sexo, no les agrado, ni tampoco ellas a mí. He logrado vivir 16 años de mi vida así y creo que me sucederá lo que me reste de años.

-Bueno Parkinson, creo que es la primera ves que lo digo, pero comparto tu forma de pensar con respecto a cierto sector femenino de Hogwarts tan superficial, por eso regularmente me ves sola por los pasillos sino estoy con Ginny o Luna.

-Eso es algo triste- susurró Luna- pensé que yo era la única chica que repele a las demás féminas de mi alrededor.

-No, no lo eres- contestaron Hermione, Ginny, Pansy y las gemelas Granger. Una sonora risa se escuchó por la habitación.

-Nadie dijo que ser mujer es algo sencillo- sonrió Rebecca- aunque no lo crean, Rachel y yo tuvimos el mismo problema.

-Pero si ustedes son muy agradables.

-Gracias Ginny, pero no te miento, nosotras hemos pasado lo mismo, en el colegio Ray y yo éramos muy poco empáticas con las chicas, nuestro circulo de amigas se reducía a Helena, Marion, Nora y Dione.

-¿Tienes una amiga llamada Dione?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Su madre estaba fascinada con los dioses griegos, su hermana menor se llama Drucilla así que no preguntes más… como les decía… no éramos muy populares en el sector femenino, ocurrió lo contrario con los chicos, descubrimos que los niños eran mas comprensivos y leales que las propias mujeres.

-Así que desde que tenemos memoria Rebecca y yo tenemos más amigos hombres que chicas, no podemos evitarlo.

-Me suena- contestó Hermione.

-A mi también- le sonrió Pansy- viéndolo bien no somos tan diferentes Granger… tu siempre estás acompañada a sol y sombra de San Potter y Weasley comadreja, y yo de Theo, Blaise y Draco; además de que estaremos marcadas por el resto de nuestras vidas- Pansy mostró el brazo donde se veía la sombra de lo que alguna ves fue la marca tenebrosa y señaló el brazo de la leona donde un _sangresucia_ se mostraba.

-No tuviste elección ¿cierto Parkinson?

-No Granger, no la tuve… pero al menos el Ministerio se apiadó de los jóvenes con la marca que no matamos a ningún mago por placer, claro que por defensa si lo hice… tuve que unirme por obligación de mi familia, ¿y que sucedió? Padre está en Azkaban, y mi madre no puede tener su varita por al menos 5 años.

-Espero que las cosas mejoren en tu familia Parkinson… se que no somos amigas, pero con toda sinceridad puedo decirte, que si alguna ves quieres hablar o ser escuchada, puedes contar conmigo.

-Y conmigo- -Ginny habló.

-También conmigo- Luna le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Con nosotras también- Rebecca y Rachel completaron.

-Gracias- la sonrisa de la Sly fue de completa sinceridad-es una pena que las viniera a conocer hasta ahora.

-Las cosas siempre suceden por un algo- Hermione contestó- el destino es muy juguetón, a lo mejor aun no era tiempo para relacionarnos.

-Puede ser- la risa cantarina de Hermione resonó por el lugar.

-¡Listo!- las gemelas dijeron a tono cuando terminaron de arreglar a Luna. La pequeña Ravenclaw se miraba asombrada al espejo.

-¿Soy yo?

-Siempre has sido tú Luna – le sonrió Rachel- solo acentuamos un poco ciertos detalles, pero si, estoy segura de que si eres tú.

-Gracias Rachel.

-De nada pequeña, ahora iremos a ver que tal se las arreglan los chicos ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos en un rato, si quieren pueden irse poniendo sus vestidos o lo que quieran.

-Nos vemos en un ratillo – Rebecca se despidió, y salieron de la habitación.

-Vaya… - la Ravenclaw caminaba en círculos alrededor de Pansy- creo que los torposoplos se están alejando de tu cabeza Pansy Parkinson- Luna daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

-¿Los _soplos _de quien?- preguntó algo asustada la chica.

-Son unos pequeños bichitos que solo Luna puede ver- Ginny la calmó- según nuestra amiga, se meten en tu cabeza y comienzan a revolver tus ideas, haciendo muchas veces que actuemos completamente diferentes, en lo negativo claro.

-¿Son peligrosos?

-Algo- contestó seriamente la Ravenclaw- seguramente por eso escogiste el bando equivocado.

-¡Luna!- la regañaron Hermione y Ginny.

-Disculpala Parkinson- Hermione interrumpió- a veces Luna peca de sincera y no tiene tacto para decir las cosas.

-Puede que Lovegood tenga algo de razón – Pansy decidió hablar- había días en los que mi cabeza era un lío y actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Se los dije chicas, todo se reduce a los torposoplos… esos condenados bichos maléficos- refunfuñó la rubia- pero ya se están alejando de tu cabeza Pansy Parkinson, solo procura tener tapada las orejas y no habrá ningún problema… ¿creen que los chicos Slytherin me dejen sacárselos de las orejas? Papá me enseñó una técnica muy efectiva.

-Yo creo que no es una buena idea – Pansy le sonrió con ternura- puede que Theo lo permita- las tres chicas la miraron extrañada- aunque no lo crean Nott es un buen chico, es caballeroso con las mujeres y aunque nunca le hayas dirigido la palabra, el aceptará casi cualquier cosa para complacer a una chica. En cuanto a sacar algo de la oreja de Blaise, pues… te dirá que no, pero si ve que Theo se ha dejado, el querrá intentarlo, pero Draco… mmm Draco definitivamente no dejará que te acerques a sus orejas…

-Luna mantente alejada de las orejas de esos Slytherin – advirtió la castaña- no voy a salvarte como la última ves.

-No necesito ser salvada Hermione.

-¿Estás segura Luna Lovegood?

-Bueno… puede que la ultima ves necesitara algo de ayuda… ¡pero tenía que hacer algo Mione!- la castaña solo bufó.

-Luna sabes que te quiero mucho, pero a veces nos metes en problemas algo complicados de salir. Y no me digas que no es cierto, porque hasta Harry tuvo que arriesgar su pellejo por ti y terminó de evadir completamente a Romilda Vane.

-Todavía no me cobro esa Luna – Ginny la miraba con cierto enfado- ahora mi pobre novio sale despavorido al ver a esa loca, aunque no lo culpo, yo también saldría corriendo de esa cazanovios psicópata.

-¿Esa Gryffindor sigue obsesionada de tu cara rajada, Weasley?

-Si- refunfuñó la pelirroja- algunas mujeres no entienden el significado de la frase: tiene una relación maravillosa con una chica maravillosa… - las tres chicas se rieron de las caras de enfado de la leona Weasley- saben algo, esto me gusta- Ginny dio un pequeño brinco sobre la cama- es como si fuera una… Mione, ¿Cómo le llaman los muggles a las reuniones de chicas?

-Pijamada o fiesta de pijamas.

-¡Si eso! Me siento como en una pijamada… nunca tuve una… todo gracias a mis queridos y hormonales hermanos, no podía llevar una amiga a casa porque ya querían saltarle encima, es frustrante - Ginny arrugó la nariz.

-Creo que a quedado claro que yo nunca tuve amigas- Pansy hizo una mueca de tristeza- además, mi madre jamás lo hubiera permitido, esas tontas reglas de etiqueta me han perseguido 16 años, creo que por eso fui la primera en aceptar tu invitación Granger, tenía tantas ganas de poder hacer algo que mis padres consideran prohibido… divertirme, ser libre, ser yo…

-Y tienes la ventaja de que aquí nadie te conoce- Hermione le guiñó un ojo a la Sly- creo que te servirá de empuje a ser como tú quieras ser de ahora en adelante Parkinson, ¿Qué harás egresando del colegio? ¿Volverás a tu casa y permitirás que te casen con lo que tus padres crean conveniente? O ¿tomarás tus propias decisiones de ahora en adelante?

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy prometida con alguien que mis padres eligieron Granger?

-No lo sé…- mintió la leona- imaginé que siendo una sangre pura al 100% te habrían elegido marido desde que naciste.

-En realidad me eligieron marido cuando tenia cinco meses de nacida- rió la serpiente- todavía mis padres se tomaron _la molestia_ de ver si era agraciada o la hija fea.

-¿Al menos conoces al tipo con el que piensan casarte? – preguntó una curiosa Ginny.

-Claro, y ustedes también…- contestó la chica Sly como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- mi prometido es Draco Malfoy.

….

Los chicos ya estaban mas que listos para la gran noche, Blaise había hecho buena mancuerna con los gemelos Weasley, y les enseñó unos cuantos hechizos de broma de su propia invención; Theo no se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero al menos hablaba más y era un poco más abierto… y Draco, pues, estaba un poco más renuente a unirse al nuevo bando que habían conformado sus amigos con los Weasley.

-¿Por qué la cara larga hurón botador?- Draco dio un brincó que provocó una pequeña risa de los labios de la chica Granger, bufó por haberle interrumpido de su momento para reflexionar sobre su vida, y volteó hacia la dirección de la leona para contestarle con un insulto, sin embargo las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta _¿esa chica tan linda era Hermione comelibros Granger?-_ ey te estoy hablando serpiente- la mano de Hermione pasó frente al rostro de Draco, y lo hizo reaccionar. - ¿Te sientes bien Malfoy? No has respondido a mi insulto.

-Amm… si… es sólo que me quedé pensando ciertas cosas… vaya… quien diría que debajo de Hermione Granger había una chica.

-Siempre he sido una chica, _estúpido_.

-Y entonces con esa palabra, dejaste de serlo- se burló Malfoy – deberías cuidar esa boquita castor, una chica linda no debería tener ese florido vocabulario.

-En primer lugar idiota: yo no soy un castor, o al menos ya no – contestó la castaña haciendo reír a Draco- … sin embargo, gracias por el cumplido Malfoy, es la primera ves que me llamas linda… pareciera que al fin estás madurando.

-Se llaman cumplidos Granger, ¿es que nadie te los ha dicho nunca?

-Si, pero viniendo de ti lagartija albina… es cómo si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Soy una hermosa caja de sorpresas Granger, deberías abrirme de ves en cuando, puede que te quedes sin aliento.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy está coqueteando conmigo? – se burló la chica.

-Pues… - un carraspeo los hizo detener su conversación.

–Las declaraciones de amor eterno para después par de tortolos – Rachel traía en la mano su bolso y las llaves del auto- Becca ya se ha ido con unos cuantos, y yo no voy a esperarlos hasta que el rubio te pida matrimonio Hermione, así que vamos suban al auto ya, que se nos hace tarde.

Hermione camino hacia el auto seguida de Draco, _matrimonio_, esa era un palabra que la tendría molestando por mucho tiempo… ¿cómo era posible que Pansy y Malfoy estuvieran prometidos? ¿No podían hacer algo para anularlo? ¿Malfoy estaba enamorado de su futura esposa? ¿No tenia posibilidad alguna de elegir a una mujer que en verdad amara?... muchas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la castaña, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupando su mente pensando en el rubio engreído que tanto daño le había hecho en el colegio.

-No, no no…Hermione desecha eso de tu cabeza- se regañó mentalmente la chica. Ella no podía tener pensamientos de empatía por ese chico ¿o si?

-¿Estás bien Granger? – Theodore Nott quien estaba sentado a lado de ella preguntó.

-Si- respondió la chica con un sonrojo- estaba repasando unas cosas que tengo que hacer regresando al colegio, nada importante.

-Bueno… pero deberías relajarte Granger, iremos a una fiesta ¿no?

-Cierto… ya tendré tiempo de ordenar ciertos asuntos- le sonrió Hermione.

-Bueno mis niños-interrumpió Rachel- ajústense sus cinturones que la noche recién comienza.

-Espero que Nueva York quedé completa después de su cumpleaños Ray- suspiró Hermione.

-Yo también lo espero prima… o Rebecca y yo tendremos que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. – la rubia apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia la famosa fiesta que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado por varios meses.

Si, los Slytherin no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que sucedería después…

* * *

**Xxxx**

¿Pansy y Draco prometidos? Me quieren lanzar varios crucio ¿cierto? Recuerden que como ya he aclarado la familia de Pansy es muy cuadrada y no se ponen a pensar en si alguien no esta de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, así que ella no pudo decir que estaba en desacuerdo cuando la prometieron, porque no podía si quiera decir NO.

A Hermione le está pegando algo por el rubio… ¿esto si las pone de mejor humor cierto?

En cuanto a Luna, no se ustedes, pero no quiero ponerla como la chica completamente ingenua, ella tiene un carácter fuerte y se rige por lo que ella piensa, me recuerda tanto a una amiga que es de ideología IZQUIERDA y siempre anda en manifestaciones porque no pueden pisotear su forma de pensar… si Luna pudiera amarrarse a un árbol para salvar a un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado lo haría, por eso a veces mete en problemas a Hermione y también a Harry.

**ACLARACIÓN: la fiesta va a dividirse en algunos capítulos chicas así que no coman ansias, díganme ¿Qué les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo?**

Saludos, buenas vibras, infinitas gracias por su enorme paciencia y unas primas como Rachel Y Rebecca Granger que les darán horas de diversión a cada una!

Mel.


	8. Chapter 8

Mel les dice hooooola. Aquí estoy en un nuevo capitulo para ustedes bonitas, gracias a todas las que se han agregado al grupo Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics en fb ya saben que ustedes saben antes que todas los pequeños spoilers que doy, además de conocerlas un poco y encontrar buenas platicas con algunas valientes.

Gracias infinitas a las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review como forma de pago:

A mi socia del alma **Andy Walker**, la chica que me quiere cruciar **Sanguinum Snake, lunatico0030** que acabo de darme cuenta que es un chico y seguramente muy guapo, **Caroone, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, .9, azu23blood** que la deje ansiosa con respecto al compromiso de Draco y Pansy, **EscarlataHoz** que me dio una buena sugerencia, **MyLifeIsColors, florcitasonicah, DayRoss** que estaba hasta el cuello de estrés escolar, **alissa-2012, Maggie Night, Valeria, NooeemiiG, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams , Fabi Green, Guest y HIKARy20** que siempre le pone emoticons felices a sus reviews y que yo tomo como algo bueno.

Chicas fantasmitas que dejaron su alerta mil gracias y déjenme un review no muerdo se los juro.

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

El edificio donde se realizaría la fiesta era enorme, los Sly estaban mas que sorprendidos _¿los muggles habían construido todo eso sin magia?_

-Vay al fin llegan- Rebecca se encontraba en la puerta del edificio- estaba a punto de mandarles señales de humo.

-Lo siento hermana, algunas personitas creían que era la hora del té y platicaban como si no tuviéramos prisa.

-Pero llegamos a tiempo- interrumpió Hermione con un gruñido- por cierto ¿donde estamos? Creí que rentarían una disco o un bar como el año pasado.

-Dione nos prestó su departamento, ya que es más grande que el nuestro.

-Y tiene jacuzzi afuera – completó Rebecca.

-Además quisimos algo más íntimo que el año pasado.

-Y que a su vez fuera original.

-¿No te mareas cuando comienzan a hablar así?- Blaise preguntó a Hermione en susurro.

-Un poco, pero Fred y George hacen lo mismo, supongo que me acostumbré- le sonrió la leona.

-Bueno mis niños vamos subiendo- Rebecca comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme puerta del edificio Imperial- buenas noches somos las chicas Granger – mostró la invitación al portero- la señorita Dione Smith nos está esperando.

-Por supuesto señoritas, bienvenidas pasen por favor.

-Muchas gracias – contesto una de las chicas y se adentraron en el edificio, se repartieron en dos de los ascensores y apretaron el ultimo piso del edificio, que conectaba directo hacia la puerta principal. Al abrirse las puertas todos los magos quedaron petrificados, el departamento era en realidad una suite, estaba llena de globos, luces de colores y música del momento, una chica pelirroja se acercó hasta ellas.

-¡Becca y Ray!

-Hola D- respondieron a coro las gemelas a una chica de cabello morado y enorme sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades chicas! oficialmente son mayores de edad en cualquier parte del mundo ¡ya pueden ser arrestadas!

-¿Arrestadas? – preguntó en susurró Draco a Hermione.

-Si, los muggles también utilizan las técnicas de mandar a la cárcel a personas peligrosas o cuando infringen una ley como robar, conducir en estado de ebriedad o alterar el desorden público.

-¿Puede ir cualquiera?

-Oh si, si te metes en una pelea callejera y la policía te descubre también puedes ser llevado, o si participas en una carrera de automóviles clandestina- Hermione se tocó el mentón pensativa- también tengo un conocido que lo arrestaron por haber sido descubierto en pleno acto sexual en su auto… los muggles son muy creativos a la hora de ser arrestados.

-Vaya Granger ¿fuiste arrestada por desorden público tu también? – preguntó con cierto toque sexual el rubio. Hermione estaba mas que colorada, ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle chica de cascos ligeros?

-Eres un idiota rubio desabrido- Hermione le pisó el pie con su tacón haciendo que el Sly se quejara del dolor.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa loca?

-Para la próxima no tendré piedad Malfoy, pienso perforarte el pie, que no te quede duda…- la leona se alejó de él y se fue a saludar a conocidos.

-Granger está loca.

-Yo te hubiera pateado la entrepierna tan fuerte que quedarías estéril- Pansy llegó hasta él.

-¿Ahora la defiendes?

- Defiendo a quien lo merece - su amiga lo miró mal- eso fue poco caballeroso Draco estoy segura de que tu madre estaría muy decepcionada- Pansy le dio una mirada de regaño y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Luna y Ginny.

-¿Ahora qué jodidos le pasa a Pansy?

-Creo que nuestra amiga acaba de aliarse con el sector femenino – Blaise le respondio- amigo quita esa cara de fastidio, estamos en una fiesta vamos a divertirnos, a lo mejor las gemelas Granger pueden presentarnos a sus amigas buenas, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué no?- Draco sonrió enorme y siguió a Blaise.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo demonios llegué a ser su amigo?- Theo suspiró y decidió seguir a los chicos, no le quedaba de otra, no conocía a ninguno de los invitados…

**…**

-Su atención por favor- la música paró de golpe, la chica del cabello morado tenia una copa en lo alto- es hora de hacer el brindis.

-No estamos en una boda Dione- Hermione comenzó a reírse disimuladamente.

-Lo sé pero estoy siendo original pequeña- le contestó la chica tapando el micrófono- ajam… como les decía, quiero proponer un brindis por estas dos mujeres bastante importantes en mi vida, Bekka y Ray, ustedes fueron mis primeras amigas desde que estábamos en el preescolar, a su lado he vivido miles de aventuras, donde terminé con un hueso roto, me ayudaron a reconstruir mi corazón roto por culpa de Jimmy Thompson en secundaria, fui castigada por semanas y perdí un diente que afortunadamente era de leche, creo que jamás me arrepentiré de haberlas conocido, agradezcámosle a sus padres esa noche caliente donde las crearon ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rebecca y Rachel! ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! – gritaron todos los invitados y bebieron de sus copas.

-Camareros sirvan de nuevo- sugirió la chica- la pequeña Hermione también tiene que decirle unas palabras a sus primas.

-¿Yo?- tartamudeo la chica Granger.

-Claro que si tonta, ¡sube!

-No lo creo- sugirió la castaña.

-¿No vas a dedicarnos palabras bonitas por nuestro cumpleaños?- Rebecca hizo un puchero.

-No señorita dramas, no voy a hablar en un micrófono, sabes que tengo pánico escénico- susurró la leona a su prima.

-Pues hechízate o algo – le contestó Rachel- ahora sube que los invitados comienzan a impacientarse.

-Las odio- gruñó Hermione y se encaminó al escenario- también a ti te odio D- le gruñó a la amiga de sus primas.

-Me la debes mocosa – le sacó la lengua- siempre trayendo invitados guapos pero ninguno de mi edad, tenía que vengarme.

-No tengo amigos de 21 años no es mi culpa.

-Lo siento, ese era tu trabajo en estos meses que no nos hemos visto, ahora habla. – Hermione le gruñó y trató de relajarse, odiaba subirse a un escenario y que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en ella, no era lo mismo que contestar en clase, ahí sabía que nadie le prestaba atención pero arriba de un escenario, todos estarían pendientes de que errara.

-¡Te amo Hermione!

-Oh cállate Fred- la leona reviró los ojos, estaba nerviosa y el gemelo Weasley no ayudaba a relajarse- pues… saben que no soy experta en hacer brindis, además de que esto no es una boda.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor Granger – Draco le gritó.

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar idiota? … De acuerdo… Becky y Rachel, primero que nada felicidades, sabemos que la familia no es algo que se escoge, pero yo estoy muy agradecida de tenerlas conmigo, ustedes son las hermanas mayores que mis padres jamás pudieron darme, y aunque yo no me rompí un hueso gracias a ustedes, si terminé con el cabello destrozado gracias a sus experimentos de belleza a los 11 años…

-Entonces es por eso que tenia el cabello así- Blaise le susurró a Draco quien solo sonrió recordando a Granger en primer año con ese horrible cabello que parecía como si algo le hubiera explotado en la cabeza… sabía que esa chica era especial cuando abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y pregunto si habían visto a la rana de Longbottom con ese aire de seguridad que la hacían ver interesante y linda.

-¡Que jodidos estoy pensando!

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó el moreno a Draco.

-Nada- contestó el rubio cortante- pensaba en voz alta nada más…

-Cómo tú digas amigo- Zabini no estaba seguro pero no quiso insistir.

-… por esas enormes cosas que he vivido y aprendido a su lado gracias chicas… las amo- unas lágrimas resbalaban en el rostro de Hermione.

-Oh bonita no llores- Rachel subió al escenario y la abrazó.

-Gracias a todos ustedes por asistir así que sigamos divirtiéndonos que la noche es joven y la fiesta no piensa acabar ¡salud! – brindó Rebecca y bajó del escenario con su hermana y su pequeña prima y caminaron hacia el balcón de la suite donde casi no había gente - eso fue hermoso Mion, gracias.

-¿Saben que las quiero verdad?

-Por supuesto que si preciosa- Rachel le limpió las lágrimas- y nosotras también te amamos.

-Tuve mucho miedo… durante la guerra tuve que hacer cosas muy feas, matar gente para que no me mataran, huir, ser torturada, pero lo peor fue desmemoriar a mis padres, ahora estoy resignada a que papá y mamá jamás me recordarán… ustedes no me dejen por favor- las lagrimas de la leona comenzaron a hacerse mas fuerte- no puedo perderlas a ustedes también por favor.

-No vas a perdernos Hermione te lo juramos- Rebecca besó su cabeza- eres como nuestra hermana menor y lo sabes.

-Iré por algo de beber para Mione- Rachel habló- no tardo.

-Tienes que ser positiva chiquita, ya verás que pronto mis tíos recordarán todo de ti… bueno, ojalá no recuerden la ves que te cacharon besándote con el chico de la casa de enfrente cuando tenias catorce- Hermione hizo un pequeño sonido de risa- ¿recuerdas que tío Rob casi lo descuartiza por robarle la virginidad de los labios a su bebé?

-Papá es muy sobreprotector no te burles.

-No me burlo… es solo que… pobre del chico que traigas a casa para presentarlo formalmente como tu novio, lo atará a una silla y le pondrá una luz cegadora en la cabeza para interrogarlo como el buen detective policiaco que es.

-Papá no hará eso si jamás logra recordarme… ¡auch!

-Deja de decir idioteces Hermione o el próximo pellizco será mas fuerte.

-Gracias Rachel… no sé que hubiera sido de mí en estos momentos sin el apoyo de ustedes.

-Te hubieras casado con el primer idiota que te hubiera dicho te amo, y tendrías tiempo después dos hijos llamados Rose y Hugo.

-Rose es un nombre muy bonito- le gruñó la castaña.

-Si pero sabes que odio ese nombre desde que Anthony Rivers me puso el cuerno con esa Rosalie Adams… rubia oxigenada…

-Tu también eres rubia Ray.

-Pero yo soy completamente natural primita. Ya basta de lágrimas que parecerás rana después y creerán que estamos en un funeral no en una fiesta.

-Gracias Rachel- Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima- el tipo que se case contigo se habrá llevado a una de las mejores mujeres que jamás existirán.

-Cuando tenga 31 hablamos de eso ¿te parece? Por ahora no quiero saber nada de la palabra matrimonio, me causa escalofríos pensar en eso…

-Mmmjum- un carraspeo interrumpió a las chicas- lamento romper su momento fraternal pero la chica del cabello morado que dio tu brindis de cumpleaños te anda buscando rubia Granger.

-¿Te dijo que quería?

-¿Soy tu mandadero acaso?- preguntó Draco con arrogancia.

-No, haces un pésimo trabajo mocoso por lo que no me servirías de mandadero, te repito claramente rubio, ¿te dijo que quería?- le respondió mordazmente Rachel, Draco gruñó sabía que esa muggle era difícil de roer y siempre le contestaba con un toque de veneno.

-No, solo escuché algo de vodka y un tal Steve.

-Genial, el loco Steve ha encontrado el vodka que Dione escondió por él- suspiró la chica Granger – regreso en unos minutos Mion no me tardo- la leona asintió limpiándose las pequeñas gotas que quedaban en su rostro- y tú rubio no dejes que se vaya de aquí.

-¿Ahora también soy niñera?

-Pues veré que tan eficiente eres y pensaré en contratarte como mi asistente ¿te parece? No me tardo chicos.- Rachel desapareció de la vista de los chicos dejando a Hermione algo llorosa y Draco que tenia dos vasos en sus manos.

-Ammm… pues… ¿estas bien Granger?- preguntó con algo de incomodidad el rubio ante la vista de la chica Granger que tenia la nariz un poco roja.

-Si estás aquí para burlarte de mi, puedes largarte de una vez serpiente, no estoy de humor.

-Quisiera irme pero no puedo castor.

-Deja de llamarme castor- le gruñó Hermione – desde los 6 años me dicen ese jodido apodo, y como sabes ya no tengo los dientes así. No me llames castor nuevamente, ya no lo soy.

-De acuerdo _comelibros_, ¿prefieres que te llame _rata de biblioteca_ o _detestable sabelotodo_? Tú elige.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy, si solo viniste a burlarte de mi, vete, la puerta del balcón es muy ancha tu ego cabe perfectamente.

-Respuesta rápida y mordaz leona, me sorprendes, hasta pensaría que te equivocaste de casa.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí hurón?

-No sé que jodidos se cree tu parentela Granger que comienza a darme órdenes como si fuera su esclavo.

-Así son ellas, significa que les agradas.

-Pues no sé, pero tu prima la que creo que tiene algo extraño con el Weasley sin oreja me mandó a darte esto- Draco le entregó el vaso- dice que te lo tomes y no preguntes que es.

-Gracias- Hermione bebió un poco.

-Sabe demasiado dulce.

-¿Cuándo lo probaste?

-Ella me dio un vaso antes y dijo bébelo, me miró algo intimidante, es difícil decirle no a una chica bonita que te mira así. No está nada mal esa bebida, pero como te dije es demasiado dulce para mí.

-No deberías juzgar tan pronto Malfoy, las bebidas dulces en el mundo muggle son muy peligrosas, sin que te des cuenta comienzas a beber más vasos creyendo que jamás tendrá efecto en ti y entonces ¡bum! Ya estás ebrio.

-Jajajaja que cosas dices Granger, soy Draco Malfoy, soy un buen conocedor de la bebida, no me embriago tan fácilmente.

-¿Cuántos vasos llevas señor _yo resisto al alcohol_?

-No lo sé… como unos cinco o seis vasos- dijo el rubio despreocupado.

-¡Mierda! Acabas de salir al balcón Malfoy, el aire hará que se te suba mas rápido la bebida y comiences a marearte.

-¿Qué cosas dices Granger? Estoy perfectamente bien.

-No digas que no te lo advertí hurón.

-Odio ese apodo- _¿Malfoy acababa de hacer un puchero? _Hermione veía con _completo asombro al rubio- _no tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente ser una rata y hacerte botar en el aire… no es agradable… odio a Moody.

-¿Si recuerdas que en realidad era Barty Junior y no el profesor Alastor quien te hizo brincar?

-Entonces corrijo: odio al Moody falso… ojalá ese estúpido se pudra en Azkaban- refunfuñó el rubio.

-Ammm Malfoy, ¿seguro que te sientes bien todavía?

-Seeep-le contestó el rubio arrastrando la palabra- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Estás haciendo muchas muecas hurón… muecas que jamás te había visto hacer y comienzas a preocuparme.

-¿Te preocupas por mi Granger?

-Pues… no quisiera que te arrojaras del balcón, estamos a más de 30 pisos del suelo, y arruinarías el cumpleaños de mis primas.

-Que tonto fui al pensar que lo harías, sabes Granger, nadie que no sea mi madre se preocupa por mí… - Draco caminó hacia la barda de seguridad y se recargó.

-Malfoy creo que la bebida ya se te subió, te dije que te pegaría rápido.

-Sé que no actué nada bien en el pasado, pero estoy intentando ser una mejor persona y creo que a la gente no le importa, siempre seguiré siendo un maldito mortífago.

-Deberías alejarte del barandal Malfoy, en tu estado no es para nada seguro- Hermione habló con una voz de preocupación en su voz- ¿te parece que mejor entremos?

-No… vete tú Granger.

-Malfoy por favor, comienzas a asustarme, aléjate del balcón estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Crees que alguien me extrañaría mañana si yo muriera esta noche?

-¿Que estupideces estás diciendo serpiente?

-¡Contéstame!

-Por supuesto que te extrañarían- la voz de Hermione sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Quién? Dime al menos 5 personas que lo harían.

-No lo sé….

-Dímelo Granger – Draco comenzaba a romper su voz- por favor…

-Tu madre.

-Eso es obvio, ¿Quién más?

-No lo sé… ¿Blaise? es uno de tus mejores amigos ¿no?

-Si, creo que él lo haría.

-Pansy, se conocen desde niños según sé, además vas a casarte con ella.

-No si muero antes, ¿Quién otro?

- Theo, él es un buen chico, por lo visto te quiere mucho.

-Es casi mi hermano.

-¿Lo ves Malfoy? Hay gente que de corazón va extrañarte, así que deja de decir estupideces.

-Te falta uno más Granger.

-No se me ocurre alguien más.

-En ese caso…- Draco se subió al barandal de concreto.

-¿Estas demente? ¡Baja de una ves de ahí idiota vas a caerte!

-Dime quien más va a extrañarme de verdad Granger o voy a lanzarme de aquí. - Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa que no recordaba donde había dejado la varita, tenia que hacer algo o Draco se arrojaría desde esa altura.

-¡Tu padre! Vas a terminar de destrozar a Lucius Malfoy.

-Ese maldito no tiene alma Granger…

-¡Es tu padre Malfoy! No digas esas cosas, él te ama.

-Él jamás me amó, solo le serví para que su apellido no muriera con él, no me tuvo porque en verdad quisiera… -Draco se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiró mientras trata de encontrar el equilibrio sobre el barandal- …. bueno Granger fue un gusto conocerte, a lo mejor en otra vida empecemos de cero y podamos ser amigos. Hasta luego…

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó la castaña haciendo que el rubio intentara saltar- por favor Malfoy no lo hagas, no saltes…

-¿Qué me detiene Granger? ¿Qué otra persona podría sufriría si ya no estoy en este mundo?

-Yo… -susurró la castaña – yo sería la quinta persona Malfoy- pequeñas lagrimas bajaban al rostro de la castaña, Draco saltó el barandal hacia donde estaba ella- yo sufriría también… por favor no te quites la vida…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… sólo no lo hagas, por favor… -Draco limpió las lagrimas de la castaña y alzó su rostro hacia el de él, los ojos de Hermione brillaban a causa de las gotas de llanto que se acumulaban, nunca había visto un rosto tan hermoso como el de la castaña, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella- ¿Qué haces?

- Tampoco lo sé Granger, pero voy a averiguarlo… - los labios de ambos chicos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, un poco tímidos al principio, pero se acoplaron tan bien, como si llevaran años practicando el arte del beso francés, Draco rompió el beso y pegó su frente con la de la ruborizada castaña - es increíble que tenga que hacer un intento suicida para que te animes a confesar tus sentimientos leona…

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Hermione se separó inmediatamente de él- ¿Estabas fingiendo que estabas ebrio y que te lanzarías por el balcón?

-Pues…

-¡Yo te mato cabrón!- En un descuido, Hermione golpeó la entrepierna del Sly fuertemente haciéndolo caer al piso y retorcerse- ¡el apellido Malfoy morirá contigo infeliz bastardo! – Hermione lo pateó en la espinilla y se adentró al departamento, el Slytherin no podía ni levantarse.

-Caíste demasiado bajo Draco Malfoy- Luna se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a él- estoy muy decepcionada de ti, deberías estar avergonzado. La próxima ves se sincero y dile que te gusta, sin intentos parasuicidas- y así como llegó Lovegood desapareció de su vista, _¿y si ella tenia razón? _- creo que en verdad la he cagado…

-Vaya que lo hiciste - escuchó la voz de una chica y solo pudo observar que le tendía una bolsa con hielo y se la arrebató de la mano- creo que lo necesitarás aunque no te lo mereces para nada Draco, _madre _estaría muy decepcionada de lo que acabas de hacer…

La mirada de Draco se posó rápidamente en la dueña de esa voz ¿pueden producirse alucinaciones a causa de un golpe en los testículos? ¡no podía ser ella!

-¿Casiopea?

- Vaya…- la chica pelinegra y de ojos grises le sonrió a un pálido y asustado Draco - pensé que te olvidarías de mí, _hermanito_…

* * *

Xxxx

WTF? Seee un nuevo personaje entra a la historia! :D (risa de la desquiciada Bellatrix en el fondo)

Primero: yo también golpearía a ese rubio! Uno no puede jugar con la vida de esa manera, casi mata del susto a Hermione es lógico que su vocabulario de marinero saliera flote, pero sigue siendo una chica con clase, por favor.

-¿Quién jodidos es Casiopea? Pues yo quiero ser una autora original y me quise inventar este personaje así que lo siento, para quienes son fieles a Rowling, yo no quiero a Ron con Hermione como lo leyeron arriba, y quiero a Fred vivo! Asi que no cuestionen a la autora. :B

Les dije que la fiesta sería algo épico, en los próximos capítulos: sabrán un poco más de esta chica, verán a Hermione tomar la salida fácil para olvidar a un hombre (oh bendito/maldito alcohol), un romance entre cierta parejita, y una Pansy un poco más liberal.

**Yo creo que actualizo el lunes o martes chicas ya tengo lector para mi pretesis y me pondrá a trabajar como esclava estos días; adelantos, dudas, sugerencias, vociferadores o lo quieran favor de dejarlo en forma de review o en el grupo de fb, anímense!**

**Besos, abrazos y apapachos para mis lectores tan hermosos que son ustedes, y les mando a una Hermione golpea testículos de chicos tontos para que los defiendan.**

**MeL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola preciosuras andantes, aquí estoy de nuevo, terminando el cap. Con 10 cuartillas y a las 3 de la mañana xD no se porque me inspiro a esta hora.

Una ovación de pie para esos excelentes lectores incondicionales de mi loca y delirante historia:

**Mi lunatico0030, Guest, Marti Twilighter, Maggie Night, AbytutisCM, alissa-2012, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, florcitasonicah, Fabi Green, Valeria, azu23blood, Guest (de Nuevo), .3, Azali Kinomoto, darkredsun, HIKARy20, Tata XOXO, Lorena, RbBlack, alexf1994, Totithaa, y Candelaria.**

**Una mención honorifica a mi gran amiga Andy Walker, ala que le tengo una pequeña sorpresita en este cap, por la amiga y lectora incondicional que es, que me siguió hasta este fandom y apoya mi mundo loco, creo que hice uno de tus sueños realidad : D**

Ya saben el rollo obligatorio : **Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

Aclaración: en el cap anterior puse Casiopea y en realidad es Cassiopeia, error de dedo, mil disculpas. 

.

Theo miraba muy atento hacia las personas que lo rodeaban en esa fiesta: gente alcoholizada, chicos bailando, Pansy negando invitaciones de chicos algo mayores que ella, parejitas besándose por varios lugares del departamento, Blaise recibiendo una fuerte cachetada de una pelirroja falsa, un grupo de mujeres de casi 30 años cazando hombres lo suficientemente ebrios, Draco saliendo al balcón con 2 vasos de bebida… si, definitivamente estaba en una fiesta.

-¿Es que acaso estás en un funeral?- una morena de no mas de 20 años se le acercó con un vaso – ten, es de uva.

-Gracias, supongo- Theo aceptó el vaso y bebió despacio.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Está muy bueno cierto?

-Si- afirmó el chico- aunque no suelo aceptar bebidas de desconocidas, por mas lindas que estas sean.

-Bueno pues estás en una fiesta, debes beber algo y no traer esa cara larga, o al menos mantener una conversación civilizada, así que dime ¿cómo conoces a las gemelas? Como nunca te había visto…

-Soy invitado de Granger, me refiero a Hermione Granger por supuesto, estudiamos juntos.

-Oh ya veo… Hermione es una chica muy agradable, la conocí… - la chica tomó un sorbo de su bebida- … el año pasado, mi novio es amigo de ellas, las Granger son muy agradables.

-Vaya que lo son – sonrió Theo- asi que ¿tienes novio?

-Cariño soy demasiado mayor para ti - la morena le sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo, pudiste ser la mujer de mi vida sin saberlo siquiera.

-Eres muy agradable y pareces ser una buena persona Theo, ya encontrarás a la mujer adecuada.

-No debes confiar tanto en las personas chica, podrían decepcionarte.

-Y tu deberías darles un poco de crédito – sonrió dulcemente – eres joven, deberías divertirte, disfrutar de la vida y que mejor que acompañado con tus amigos y familia. Arriésgate, comete errores y aprende de ellos, exprime todo lo que puedas y bébetelo. Es el mejor consejo que puedo darte.

-Gracias.

-De nada lindo.

-¿Cariño nos vamos? – un chico rubio y ojos verdes se acercó hasta ellos- perdona que solo viniéramos un rato, pero tengo ensayo mañana temprano. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Es un compañero del colegio de Hermy, también acabo de conocerlo.

-Gusto en conocerte chico – el rubio extendió la mano - soy Dominic.

-Theo.

-Y yo Andy- le chica besó la mejilla- me dio gusto conocerte Theo, despideme de Hermy por favor, ya no la encontré.

-Claro Andy…

-_La novia del rubio baterista_, ella sabe quien soy- le guiñó un ojo la chica - espero verte pronto Theo, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego- se despidió el músico marcando su acento británico, Theo asintió.

-Genial… primera muggle que conozco, me enamoro y resulta que tiene novio- Nott le dio un largo trago a su bebida- que patético eres Theodore.

-Tú no eres patético Nott – Hermione llegó hasta él, y se terminó de un sorbo su bebida- patético es el tipo que finge suicidarse para que yo lo bese…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… cosas mías – le sonrió la castaña- ¿Por qué estas aquí solo Nott? Deberías estar bailando con alguna chica y no recargado en la pared viendo a la gente divertirse.

-Me divierte ver a la gente Granger, además yo no bailo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se bailar esas cosas que los muggles llaman música.

-En realidad nadie sabe como bailarlo, solo se mueven, no hay secuencia en los pasos, es como un estilo libre, como tu te sientas cómodo. Ven dame tu mano- Hermione le pidió con amabilidad a Theo.

-No gracias Granger, es en serio, no se bailar.

-Ni yo tampoco, así que seremos dos locos que no saben bailar- la leona jalo del brazo del Sly y se dirigieron al centro de la pista, tomo sus manos y comenzó a moverlas graciosamente- si muy bien Theo, ¿ves como si sabes bailar?

-Esto no es un baile Granger.

-Claro que lo es- le sonrió la castaña contagiando su risa a la de la serpiente – eres muy divertido Nott quien lo diría.

-Las serpientes tenemos nuestro encanto- sonrió con coquetería el chico.

-Y son bastante humildes debo agregar.

-Algún defecto debemos tener leona, no podemos ser perfectos… ahora dime ¿Por qué traías esa cara? Estabas muy enfadada por lo visto.

-Lo sigo estando, pero no quiero recordarlo… todos los chicos son idiotas ¿lo sabias Nott? No importa si son muggles o magos, en especial los magos…

-A veces solemos serlo, pero no deberías generalizar si un inepto te ha lastimado Granger, no todos somos así.

-No, pero siempre me enamoro de esos ineptos… - Hermione susurró para si misma, sin embargo Theo la escuchó.

-Deberíamos enamorarnos de quien nos haga reír y no de quien nos saque una lagrima, pero la vida no es justa.

-No, no lo es- finalizó la leona- …yo… iré por mas bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso Nott?

-Theo – lo interrumpió él- hemos compartido un baile leona, supongo que ya podemos llamarnos con nuestro nombre de pila, ¿no lo crees Hermione?

-Eres toda una serpiente Theo- se rió la chica- pero me agrada habernos conocido ¿amigos?

-Amigos – el Sly tomo su mano.

-Entonces nuevo amigo, ya que no quieres un vaso, acompáñame a la cocina por uno, así seguimos conversando ¿te parece?

-Claro – Theo le contesto y siguió a Hermione que ya había avanzado – quien lo diría Hermione Granger la encantadora de serpientes…

…

Draco estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, quizás la Gryffindor tenia razón y la bebida muggle dejaba borracho rápidamente, ¿Qué otra cosa le provocaba alucinar a su hermana muerta?

-¿Te quitaron la lengua duendecillos de Cornualles querido Draco?- al ver que el rubio no respondía, la chica le jaló la oreja izquierda.

-¡Auch! Odio que hagan eso ¿lo sabías?

-Todavía funciona ese viejo truco, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-¿Qué jodidos haces aquí Casiopea?- Draco interrumpió bastante enojado.

-Más respeto jovencito, que soy tu hermana mayor.

-Yo no tengo ninguna hermana – gruñó el rubio.- dejaste de serlo cuando te fuiste de la casa de madre y nos abandonaste.

-¿Vas a reprochármelo toda la vida cierto?

-Es que… ¡maldición Cassiopeia! Esperas que después de años de no verte, 8 años para ser exactos ¿te reciba con los brazos abiertos?

-No, no lo espero- sonrió la chica con disimulo mientras bebía su vaso de vodka con arándanos- ¿no te haz puesto a pensar que esto es difícil para mi? ¡Por merlín sagrado Draco! tenia 15 años era solo una niña cuando Lucius me corrió de casa.

-Él no te corrió, tú decidiste…

-¿No te lo dijo cierto? – Ella lo interrumpió- eso es tan típico de Lucius Malfoy…

-Pero el accidente… y tus cenizas… ¡yo vi tus cenizas! – Él le grito- mi madre pasó semanas abrazada a la caja de madera porque según eras tú. ¿Cómo podría madre mentir en eso?

-Ella no lo sabe… si hubo accidente, pero jamás morí cariño… - la ojigris intentó tocar al chico pero éste se alejó de ella- Draco, sabes que te amo, eres mi hermano, mi pequeño dragón…

-¡No me llames así! Yo no soy pariente tuyo, mi hermana Cassiopeia está muerta, ¡muerta!

-Si estuviera muerta ¿podria hacer esto? – Jaló de nuevo la oreja de Draco haciendo que el rubio se alejara - sabes que sé, que odias que te jalen la oreja izquierda.

-Eso cualquiera puede saberlo.

-Quemaste la alfombra de la habitación de madre con magia involuntaria a los 5 años porque te negabas a comer vegetales.

-Alguien pudo habértelo contado- la retó Draco.

-De acuerdo hermanito, tú me has obligado a hablar- ella le sonrió malvadamente- tu mejor amigo era Dobby nuestro elfo, te aterraban las tormentas eléctricas y corrias a mi habitación porque tenias miedo, descubriste mi beso con un chico del colegio y le desapareciste las cejas por semanas y dejaste de dormir con ese pequeño oso de peluche que gané para ti en una feria muggle, _señor panqué_.

Ni un musculo de la cara de Draco Malfoy se movía, parecía de piedra. Esa chica de cabello oscuro y ojos grises no podía ser su hermana muerta, porque todos sabemos que los muertos no reviven… su respiración comenzó a volverse más rápida al punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

-Maldición – la chica se arrodilló hasta su hermano que ya estaba en el suelo y comenzó a pasar su mano muy lento por la espalda de este - Draco respira despacio por favor…. Si, así, vas muy bien cariño, respira lentamente…

-¿Por qué si no moriste no regresaste a casa?- gruesas lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del rubio- te fuiste y nos dejaste solos, yo te necesitaba Cassy y tu te largaste, hiciste que madre llorara cada noche durante meses ¿Qué te hicimos para que actuaras así?

-No lo entenderías nunca Draco…

-¡Pues explícamelo! No soy ningún retrasado mental y cómo ves ya no tengo 8 años- exigió con desprecio él.

-La perspectiva de tu vida cambiará y no puedo hacerte esto Draco, no puedo decirte estas cosas tan fuertes tan a la ligera, no quiero que termines odiando a tu padre después de escucharme.

-En primera también es tu padre- le recriminó él- y segunda no puedo odiarlo más después de todo lo que ha hecho, está pagando su merecido en Azkaban.

-Lo sé… me enteré que está ahí…

-Si lo sabias, ¿Por qué jamás nos buscaste?

-Era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor para quien?

-Estaba harta ¿de acuerdo? No sabes lo horrible que es ser la primogénita de los Malfoy en lugar de un varón, tu padre siempre recriminándole a madre, que ni siquiera eso pudo haber hecho bien… siempre exigiéndome comportarme como una alta dama de sociedad, _no juegues en el suelo Cassiopeia, no tienes porqué opinar Cassiopeia eres una mujer compórtate como tal, deja en paz a tu hermano Cassiopeia no lo molestes, no lo mires, no lo cargues, deja de consentirlo Cassiopeia él será el futuro heredero de esta familia no tú_…. Cosas como éstas lastiman y llegan a afectarte como no tienes idea cuando sólo tienes 7 años.

-No… no lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que no, eras sólo un bebé, y a pesar de que tu padre me regañaba, ahí estaba yo siempre: jugaba contigo, robando galletas para ti, leyéndote antes de dormir, echándome la culpa cuando hacías travesuras… no me importaba lo que pasara después, porque te amo Draco y si te veía feliz, yo lo era también.

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste? – la ojigris limpió las lagrimas del rostro de su frágil hermano.

-Lucius descubrió que Alex Hamilton, el chico que era mi prometido, era gay y que yo lo sabía. Alex era uno de mis mejores amigos, no me hubiera importado casarme con él, estaría lejos de Lucius y eso era lo importante… así que después de eso, canceló mi compromiso y enseguida me prometió con un asqueroso tipo de 30 años y que encima era mortífago. Grité y reclamé que eso no era justo, y Narcissa no me ayudó, así que tuve que apoyarme con alguien… tía Bella.

-¿Esa loca te ayudó? ¿Es en serio?

-Tenia un poco de coherencia aunque no lo creas… le dije que tu padre pensaba casarme con ese enfermo, y que quería irme lejos de Beuxbatons, que quería ser una gran bruja sin depender de ningún hombre, así como ella… y sobre todo herir el orgullo de Lucius Malfoy, esas fueron palabras mágicas para Bellatrix Black, así que me dio parte de su herencia y me dijo que huyera lejos, que jamás regresara, que no me despidiera de nadie y que con eso destruiría al gran señor Malfoy, lo hice per él me descubrió y me dijo algo parecido a tía Bella, que contaría hasta 20 y huyera lo más rápido posible antes de que me alcanzara con una imperdonable … afortunadamente para el tres crucio después estaba ahí retorciéndome del dolor y antes de que acabara conmigo desaparecí por un traslador, fin de la historia.

-Padre llevó a casa tus cenizas… dijo que había sufrido un accidente y que no sobreviviste…

-Cielo, puedo asegurarte que esas no eran mis cenizas… - la chica suspiró- - pude quedarme Draco, soportar los castigos de ese hombre, pero cuando dijo que la cobraría contigo y madre si regresaba… tuve que hacerlo, lo siento.

-¿A dónde fuiste a parar? – preguntó el chico.

-Canadá – sonrió ella.

-¿Tan lejos?

-Tenía que huir lo más lejos posible, y me gusta la nieve. Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió cuando solicité el traslador. Créeme no fue fácil vivir en el mundo muggle pero supe adecuarme muy bien.

-¿Huiste al mundo muggle?

-No iba a ser muy fácil encontrarme si me escondía ahí, así que lo hice… las primeras semanas fueron las mas difíciles, el dinero se me acababa, y de pronto rentaba cuartos de hotel deprimentes pero económicos, antes de terminar en la calle, me armé de valor y conseguí un trabajo, fui mesera en una pequeña cafetería, la paga no era mucha, pero alcanzaba a comer, pagar la renta y comprarme una que otra cosita.

-¿Qué pasó con tu varita?

-La dueña de la cafetería una señora mayor, Marie… ella descubrió que tenia poderes en un acto de magia accidental, le rogué que no me delatara y le conté mi historia. Ella es una squib, y su familia le dio la espalda, así que se sintió identificada conmigo y decidió ayudarme: cambiamos mi varita, entre otras cosas y me inscribió como su nieta en el colegio de brujas de Salem donde los finalicé.

-Pude ayudarte Cassy, pudiste ponerte en contacto conmigo o con mamá, pudimos hacer algo…

-Ya eso pertenece al pasado Draco- Cassy se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano- ahora estoy aquí contigo ¿eso no importa?

-Si… es solo que esto no es fácil de asimilar sabes, lloré noche tras noche por muchos años tu muerte, y mi padre me veía… él jamás dijo nada, ni siquiera sentía tristeza de ver tus cenizas.

-Lucius es una persona sin sentimientos Draco, siempre lo hemos sabido. Tengo sed, vamos por un vaso, este arándano es muy bueno con vodka.

-¿No vas irte de nuevo cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que te encontré, ¿no vas a dejarme verdad?- Draco abrazó a su hermana fuertemente- júramelo, júrame que no vas a dejarme de nuevo.

-No voy a dejarte Draco- ella jugó con su cabello- jamás van a arrancarme de ti, es una promesa inquebrantable.

-Gracias. Te quiero Cass.

-Yo también mocoso, te has puesto muy guapo en estos años, al menos ya no llevas el cabello engominado como cuando tenias 11.

-Dejo de gustarme… espera ¿cómo sabes que así lo llevaba si dejaste de verme cuando tenia 8?

-Tengo mis contactos – ella le guiñó el ojo- el hecho de alejarme de ustedes no quiere decir que no estuviera al pendiente tuyo.

-¿Cuáles contactos?

-Lo averiguarás luego, además me muero de sed, vamos por ese vaso.

Cassy y Draco se adentraron al departamento esquivando a gente que bailaba o algunos ya ebrios, entrar a la cocina fue difícil pero nada que un poquito de magia no pudiera hacer.

-El color castaño te queda bien- Draco le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

-Lo sé, Marie dice que me veo un poco más mayor pero no me importa, quise borrar algunas cosas tan Malfoy como el color de cabello, ya que no me puedo quitar los ojos ¿cierto?

-Eres una tonta- se rió el rubio.

-Pero así me quieres dragoncito- ella beso su mejilla.

-Ujum- un carraspeo interrumpió la tierna escena que se estaba formando. Draco volteo la mirada, un picaro Blaise no paraba de sonreír, Pansy estaba demasiado palida, Theo no entendía la situación, y Hermione Granger parecía como si su rayo de esperanza acabara de extinguirse.

-Yo… esté… no es lo que parece.

-Entonces explícanos amigo- Blaise interrumpió – ¿sabia que te gustaban las mayores pero…?

-Te veré luego Theo, creo… que olvidé algo, nos vemos - Hermione pasó a su lado, Draco pudo ver como pequeñas lagrimas se estaban reteniendo en los ojos de la castaña, quien solo siguió caminando y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Demonios- Draco masculló.

-Amigo estamos esperando una respuesta.

-Si yo… tienes razón Blaise, ya después resolveré cierto asunto.

-Así que eres amiga de Draco ¿o lo acabas de conocer linda?- Blaise se acercó hasta la chica.

-Ni se te ocurra coquetearle a mi hermana Blaise – Draco le gruñó.

-No estaba coqueteándole a… espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Quisiera presentarles a mi hermana – Draco carraspeó- Cassiopeia Malfoy.

-En realidad ahora me llamo Cassidy Wilde.

-¿Te cambiaste el nombre?- gritó algo enojado el rubio.

-Si, y también me casé hermanito- sonrió con autosuficiencia la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo ultimo es broma, solo quería ver tu cara – Cassy no paraba de reir- díganme Cassidy chicos o Cassy.

-Te llamas Cassiopeia – gruñó Draco.

-Me llamaba – le respondió ella.

-¿Cassy en verdad eres tú? – Pansy al fin había salido de su estado catatónico.

-Hola pequeña Pansy- Cassy se acercó hasta ella- me da tanto gusto verte preciosa.

-¡Cassy!- Pansy se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó fuertemente- ¡estas viva! ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Draco porque no dijiste nada!

-Acabo de enterarme Pans- Draco le recriminó- yo tampoco sabía que mi hermana muerta vendría a encontrarnos en Nueva York.

-Bueno creo que ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al corriente, estamos en una fiesta ¿no?- Cassy se acercó hasta su hermano y susurró en su oído- creo que tu dejaste un asuntito pendiente con la pequeña Granger.

-¿Cómo?

-Intuición femenina- le sonrió la chica- ahora ve a buscarla y habla con la verdad, no quiero mas intentos suicidas o yo misma te daré donde más te duele mocoso ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo.

-Ese es mi dragón - la chica besó su frente- vete, y arregla lo que hiciste.

-¿No vas a largarte de nuevo?

-Lo prometo, ¿A dónde más iría?

-En Alaska también hay nieve hermanita.

-Vete – le gruñó la chica y Draco comenzó a caminar, tenia que encontrar a Granger lo antes posible. Pasó entre las personas, empujó a un chico bastante ebrio y al fin la divisó, se encontraba sentada en el piso del balcón mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Draco no estaba para nada acostumbrado a admitir sus sentimientos, no lo habían criado para abrazar, besar o decir un te quiero… sin embargo estaba ahí parado frente a una chica que le había hecho sentir pequeñas emociones que jamás había i imaginado, tomó fuerzas y avanzó hasta ella, se arrodillo a su lado y le quito las gotas de llanto que se mezclaban con su maquillaje.

-¿Por qué maldita sea no me dejas en paz? ¿Te excita fastidiar mi vida no es así? Pues felicidades Malfoy, lo lograste, has terminado de joder mi existencia.

-Granger…

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, solo lárgate y déjame sola.

-No me iré hasta hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, entonces la que se va soy yo- Hermione se levantó y camino para alejarse de Draco, sin embargo el rubio fue mas rápido, jaló su brazo y terminó aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Tú no te irás a ninguna parte Granger, no hasta que escuches lo que voy a decirte.

-¿Qué jodidos quieres de mi Malfoy? ¿Por qué haces miserable mi vida? ¿Por qué solo no te alejas de mi?

- … ¡Porque te quiero carajo! – las palabras de Draco salieron de su boca tan inconscientemente que no pudo evitarlas y fueron escuchadas por la castaña. Hermione estaba catatónica ¿era así como se había imaginado que alguien se le declararía? No creía que el príncipe de Blancanieves, Ariel o Cenicienta fueran tan románticos como para decir un te quiero seguido de carajo… pero bueno estaba en el siglo XX y Draco Malfoy no era un príncipe después de todo ¿ o si?

.

Un poco lejos de los adolescentes, tres chicas miraban la escena no muy convencidas del todo.

-¿Creen que esto haya sido una buena idea?

-No lo sé.

-Él la quiere…

-La hará sufrir.

-También él sufrirá, pero así son las cosas del amor, siempre alguien sale lastimado.

-No tiene por qué ser así Cassy.

-Rebecca dale un poco de crédito al chico, está acostumbrado a no demostrar sus sentimientos, yo sé que será difícil, pero al final el amor lo vence todo.

-¿Cómo estas convencida de eso?

-Conozco a mi hermano- la morena contestó- va a luchar por ella, estoy segura.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Becca, Cassy tiene razón, tengamos un poco de confianza en el chico… Mione es la única que podrá romper esa dura coraza que el pobre Draco se ha impuesto, yo lo sé.

-De acuerdo, vamos a confiar en él, pero si le rompe el corazón…

-Siempre podrás despedazarlo – completo Cassidy- tienes mi permiso…

* * *

Xxxx

¿Qué les pareció? Yo también quiero una declaración así, creo que es mas romántica.

Bueno ya conocen un poco la historia detrás del mito de la Cassy; si en esta historia Lucius es gran hijo de la chingada, por eso se está pudriendo en Azkaban, y Narcissa jamas supo que las cenizas no eran de su verdadera hija. ¿Cómo es que nadie mas se entero de esto? Bueno ya lo veremos mas adelante cuando casi regrese a la mansión malfoy hable con su madre y se arme de valor para confrontar a su progenitor.

Las gemelas y Cassy son conocidas, por si alguien se le ocurrió efectivamente, ellas son amigas din din din din din! Por lo visto también son medio celestinas, pero después lo verán.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme reviews, y yo de grosera mala escritora que no respondo, mel se pega contra la pared y pide disculpas**, en este cap prometo responder se los juro.**

Andy espero que te haya gustado el capi amiga.

**Besos, abrazos, buenas vibras y un Theo bailador para cada una de ustedes… y una Hermione balairina como la de HP7 2.0 para mis chicos lectores.**

**MeL. **


	10. Chapter 10

Sé que prometí subir capi ayer, pero estaba muerta, por si no lo saben me fui a un concierto el viernes donde baile y grité como teenager por los daniels, kinky, molotov y café tacuba (viva las buenas bandas mexicanas) llegué como 5 de la mañana a mi casa y solo dormi por horas porque tengo ensayo de una pastorela :3 asi que ni tiempo me dio de sentarme a la lap a escribir.

Y hoy que abro mi cuenta veo 190 reviews WTF! Los amoooooooooo gracias por hacerme feliz chicos de verdad:

miredraco, 89cheshire, Caroone, AbytutisCM, Tata XOXO, sailor mercuri o neptune, lunatico0030, RbBlack, May Mudblood, alexf1994, azu23blood, Andy Walker, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen , BlackRose2797, Lorena, YyessyY, Sanguinum Snake, alissa-2012, Lule de Zodiak, .3, HermionePotter7, dany16, Coquette, Alex, y crazzy76.

Aplausos infinitos para ellos!

**Andy me alegra tanto que te gustara el capi anterior amiga, por si no lo sabían, ella fue un personaje de mi historia como agradecimiento por su apoyo infinito en mis historias y compartir nuestro fanatismo por MUSE. **

Ya saben el rollo obligatorio : **Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

-¿Cuando fue la ultima ves que la viste? – Hermione hacia pequeños círculos en la palma del chico.

-Yo tenía 8 años, recuerdo que ese fin de semana estaba en casa de mi abuelo Abraxas con mi madre, Cass no quiso ir, dijo que tenia que visitar a un amiga que estaba enferma.

-¿No notaste algo extraño en ella?

-¿Cómo que?

-No lo sé Malfoy, algo raro, como si no fuera ella o estuviera ocultando algo…

-A decir verdad si… días antes del "accidente" Cassy estaba muy nerviosa, y por extraño que pareciera no le contestaba las agresiones a mi padre, solo asentía y se iba… con nosotros fue todo lo contrario, no dejo de abrazar a mi madre, y a mi siempre me repetía que me amaba demasiado, que fuera un niño bueno y que ella estaba muy orgullosa de mi… después de casa del abuelo, madre y yo regresamos… - el rubio comenzó a llorar- entonces…. Mi padre pidió vernos en el salón donde tomábamos el té, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos… ni siquiera fue sutil al decirlo, dijo que mi hermana había sido encontrada en una especie de barranco, violada y muerta, que los sanadores no pudieron hacer algo por ella así que él… la prefirió incinerarla y que la caja de madera frente a nosotros era Cassiopeia.

-¡Dios! – la castaña abrazó a Draco- lo siento Malfoy, jamás imaginé que tu padre fuera el ser mas maldito sobre la tierra.

-Es un desgraciado – completó él- jamás voy a perdonarle lo que le hizo a mi familia.

-Lamento haber malinterpretado todo en la cocina- Hermione se sonrojó- ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que ella fuera tu hermana.

-Tenemos el mismo color de ojos Granger- Draco le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero no el cabello, se supone que ustedes son rubios.

-Los Black no, pero desafortunadamente para Cass, ella salió rubia, solo que ahora ya le dio por teñirse el cabello, en realidad le sienta mejor- sonrió Draco.

-¿La quieres mucho cierto?

-Si… ella es todo lo que yo jamás pude ser: valiente, humilde, divertida, con espíritu de aventurera, muy social… ella es toda una Black, mamá decía que si Cassiopeia hubiera entrado a Hogwarts, sería toda una Gryffindor como su primo Sirius.

-A tu padre le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco.

-Si… creo que por eso permitió que se fuera a estudiar a Beuxbatons- el rubio rió- gracias Granger…

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca hemos sido amigos y sin embargo invitaste a cuatro Sly al otro lado del mundo, a convivir con tu familia a pesar de lo mucho que he jodido tu vida estos años…

-Si que la haz jodido serpiente… esto no quiere decir que de ahora en adelante nos abrazaremos cada vez que nos topemos, pero creo que un saludo cordial no estaría mal.

-Granger ¿no lo entiendes cierto?

-Noup, que cosa – Hermione bebía una mezcla extraña de jugo de uva con licor y café- está muy bueno, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Granger hablo en serio, lo que te dije, mis sentimientos por ti son reales.

-Yaaaaaaa ¿y crees que voy a creerte?

-¿Disculpa?

-Jodiste mi vida 7 años hurón botador, de la noche a la mañana no puedes quererme.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-¡No lo sé! – gritó Hermione - No existe un código que me diga como contestarle a un idiota después de decirme _te quiero_ si me llamo castor por 4 años y que gracias a él tuve que encogerme los dientes. Si conoces el manual mándamelo con una lechuza.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por más bebida- Hermione intento caminar pero terminó agarrándose de la pared- maldita sea, todo me da vueltas…

-Creo que haz bebido demasiado…

-Y creo que tú te estás metiendo donde no te importan serpiente.

-Genial, ya estás borracha Granger, vamos a dentro, tenemos que bajarte todo el alcohol de tu sistema.

Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y comenzó a caminar entre la gente.

-No espera… - la leona se detuvo y agarro a Draco de la mano- amo esta canción ¿bailamos?

-¿Qué dices?

-Anda Malfoy bailemos.

-Granger estás algo ebria, no puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Entonces sujétame de la cintura- Hermione se pegó a él y comenzó a bailar con los brazos en el cuello del blondo- no me había dado cuenta de que eras tan alto.

-Y yo no sabia que esta música se bailaba lento- Draco le sonrió de lado haciendo que la castaña sonrojara- estas tan ebria que permites que un ex mortífago te tome de la cintura y baile contigo.

-Corrección, _un ex mortífago que fue una de las piezas principales para ganar la guerra_… ay, creo que ya te pisé.

-Granger, me has estado pisando desde que pusiste tus brazos en mi cuello, eres una borracha muy graciosa, quien lo diría. Deberíamos embriagarte mas seguido.

-¿Draco Malfoy está ligando con la come libros?- Hermione comenzó a reír y casi se cae- upsss creo que si estoy algo ebria… ¿podrías llevarme a la cocina? Necesito lavarme la cara.

-¿Por qué no te llevo al baño?

-¿Alguna ves has entrado a un baño en una fiesta muggle? No te lo recomiendo serpiente, a menos que quieras participar en una orgía… ¿estuviste en una orgía alguna vez?

-No creo que sea de tu interés con cuantas chicas me he enrollado- Draco intento caminar pero un movimiento en seco lo detuvo, Hermione se había quedado quieta.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Creo que necesitas ver esto… - Hermione señaló hacia la pequeña barra donde servían unas bebidas, sobre la mesa, una alocada Pansy comenzaba a deshacerse del peinado y bailar sensualmente.

-¿Qué jodidos? – Draco gruñó- maldita sea, necesito bajar a Pansy de ahí. Granger necesito que te quedes aquí ¿entendido?- la castaña asintió- no tardo preciosa, solo bajo a mi amiga de ahí y te prometo regresar.

-De acuerdo.

-No te muevas, no hables con nadie, no aceptes bebidas de nadie ¿me oíste?

-Que si Malfoy, no tengo 7 años.

-En el estado que estás ahora Granger, pareciera que si- Draco susurró para si mismo y caminó hacia la Sly que poco a poco comenzaba a bajarse el vestido por los hombros- Parkinson baja de ahí ahora mismo.

-No quiero- la chica negó y siguió bailando.

-Pans, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también Draco, además esto es muy divertido, ¡mírame! Están viéndome, soy alguien importante.

-Eres una chica lo suficientemente ebria como para desnudarte en publico por un poco de atención – la paciencia de Draco se estaba acabando- por favor Pansy, bájate de ahí, vas a matarte.

-O-b-l-i-g-a-m-e – dijo la chica señalando con énfasis cada letra.

-Tú lo pediste – Draco la sujeto de los tobillos y la cargó como un saco sobre su hombro.

- ¡Bájame idiota!

-La chica está diciendo que la sueltes… - un tipo mas alto y corpulento se le acercó- ¿eres sordo rubiecito?

-Tú no te entrometas – Draco le respondió – esto es entre ella y yo, mejor vete a buscar algo de beber y tírate a la tipa que quieras, menos a esta ¿entendido? – Draco bajó a Pansy de su hombro – vámonos Pansy, tenemos que bajarte a ti también la borrachera.

-A mi nadie me dice que hacer mocoso estúpido – antes de que Draco reaccionara un puñetazo fue directo hasta su rostro, un hilo de sangre salía de su labio- ya no eres tan hombrecito ¿cierto?

-Te metiste con el rubio equivocado- Draco le dio fuertemente en el estómago.

-Me las vas a pagar pequeño bastardo- el tipo arremetió contra Draco y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos que terminaron en el aire gracias a la agilidad del rubio. Un grupo de personas comenzaron a alentar la pelea.

-¡Dale duro Ben! ¡Ese niño no puede ganarte gran Ben!

-Enséñale quien manda niño, ¡Dale en el estomago! Si así, dale más fuerte.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una de las gemelas llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba la pelea- oh por dios ¡Ben! – Rachel le dio un empujón al enorme tipo. - ¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo?

-Él empezó- se quejó el enorme tipo una vez alejado de Draco.

-Él tiene 16 años animal – Hermione llegó hasta el tipo- ¡que jodidos te pasa!- la leona le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al enorme tipo y se volteó hasta el Sly- por merlín Malfoy, estás sangrando vamos a curarte.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás, tienes todo el labio partido, y mira tu ceja, tengo que curarte.

-Granger- Draco le susurró- no podemos hacer _eso_ fuera del colegio.

-Voy a curarte a mi modo- Hermione levantó muy despacio al chico- con cuidado.

-Draco- Pansy corrió hasta él- yo… merlín, me siento tan mal, todo fue mi culpa… si tan solo…

-No pasa nada Panss, estoy bien.

-Te golpearon por mi culpa.

- Estaré bien, soy Draco Malfoy.

-Ni porque acaba de golpearte un enorme tipo de 20 años dejas de ser egocéntrico- Hermione bufó.

-Es parte de mi encanto Granger, no puedo evitarlo- Draco le sonrió y dirigió una dura mirada a su amiga- en cuanto a ti, vamos a bajarte la borrachera, Cassy se ocupará de ti.

-Pero Draco…

-No me harás cambiar de opinión Pansy, vamos. – Draco caminó junto a las chicas hacia la cocina, Cassiopeia se encontraba platicando animadamente con un chico que no dejaba de mirarla morbosamente- Cassiopeia…

-Te dije que no me llamarás así pedazo de… ¡santo merlín! ¿que jodidos te pasó?

-No es nada.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Tienes todo el labio partido y la ceja, ¿Qué le pasó a tu ceja?

-Un idiota me golpeó ¿contenta?

-Merlín… ¿Qué le hiciste Draco?

-¿Yo? Genial, defiendo el honor de Pansy y ahora resulta que yo soy el malo…

-Siempre has tenido ese papel ¿Qué esperabas?- Hermione se burló – ahora hurón necesito que te quedes aquí, voy a curarte esa ceja- la leona desapareció de la cocina.

-No sé si regañarte por lo que acabas de hacer, o felicitarte por salir librado de tu primera pelea al estilo muggle hermanito.

-Ya te dije que yo _no _tuve la culpa.

-Lo sé, es solo que… esto de ser hermana mayor no es fácil, después de varios años de dejar de practicarlo- Cassy llevó a Pansy hasta el lavabo y comenzó a lavar el rostro de la Sly- vamos a echarte un poco de agua cariño, estarás bien.

-Siento que todo me da vueltas…- Pansy se sujetaba al lavabo.

-En un rato se te pasará linda lo prometo… Draco como permitiste que Panss se pusiera así, ¿no la estabas cuidando?

-Sinceramente no, estaba en otros asuntos importantes hermana- Draco sonrió- muy importantes debo admitir.

-Quita esa sonrisa del rostro rubiecito – Rebecca entró por la cocina- necesito hablar contigo.

-Necesitamos- corrigió su gemela.

-Si es por lo del idiota que me golpeó hace un rato…

-No- Rebecca lo interrumpió – no nos gusta la violencia, pero evitaste que mañana tu amiga quisiera morirse de la vergüenza que pudo hacer hoy.

-Ya tengo el botiquín – Hermione entró a la cocina junto con Blaise- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Mion – Rachel interrumpió- ¿puedes llevarte a la chica Parkinson al baño? Creo que necesita devolver unos cuantos litros de alcohol que ha tomado.

-Claro, pero Malfoy está sangrando…

-No te preocupes – Rebecca le quitó el botiquín- nosotras nos haremos cargo.

-Bueno… Zabini ¿puedes ayudarme con tu amiga?- el moreno asintió - No creo poder yo sola.

-Vamos Panss.

-Blaise… creo que la lunática tiene razón… los torposoplos están haciendo de las suyas con mi cabeza, ¿puedes sacarlas?

-Y es por esta razón que nunca dejamos que bebieras con nosotros Panss.

-Por favor Blaise, llévame con Lovegood, quiero que se salgan de mi cabeza- Pansy abrazó al moreno.

-Granger, ¿puedes llevarnos con tu amiga? Pansy no se calmará si no le sacan esas criaturas.

-Claro Zabini, vamos Parkinson te llevaré con Luna. – Hermione y las dos serpientes salieron de la cocina, dejando a Draco y su hermana con las gemelas Granger.

-Bueno… ya que han corrido a mis amigos, ¿de qué rayos quieren hablar conmigo?

-Siéntate rubiecito- las gemelas se pusieron frente a él, mientras Cassy comenzaba a poner alcohol en un algodón.

-Esto te dolerá un poquito Draco…- el rubio bufó.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para… ¡auch eso arde! ¿Qué coño me pusiste Cassiopeia?

-Cállate y aguanta, que no quiero que se te infecten las heridas.

-Mientras tu hermana te cura queremos hablar contigo…

-¿Cómo saben que ella es mi hermana?- Draco preguntó a las gemelas, la cara de Cassy comenzó a palidecer- ¿ustedes se conocen? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Draco…

-¿Cuántas mentiras tengo que soportar Cassiopeia?- comenzó a gritar- ¿en que más me has mentido? ¡Dímelo! ¿De dónde conoces a las primas de Granger?

-Las conocí hace unos años… - Cassy suspiró- una de las chicas del colegio me invitó a Nueva York durante las vacaciones de verano y accedí… caminaba por el Central Park, cuando vi a un niño como de 8 años jugando con sus padres, me acordé tanto de ti y el daño que te hice, que no se en que momento terminé llorando en una banca del parque, Rachel me encontró y comenzó a hacerme plática.

-Tu hermana estaba muy mal- siguió la rubia- Becca y yo la llevamos a una cafetería cerca de ahí y comenzamos a platicar.

-Pasamos toda la tarde conversando y riendo hasta que nos corrieron del lugar, a Rach y a mí nos agradó tanto que salimos al día siguiente y así sucesivamente.

-Lo más loco de todo fue que un día estando en nuestra casa, nos llegó una lechuza de Hermione, Cass vio el sobre con el sello de Hogwarts y enseguida nos preguntó si éramos brujas Becca y yo, le dijimos que como sabia y nos contó su historia.

-Así es como me enteré de que estabas bien- Cassy le puso una bandita en la ceja- y bueno… en parte también a Severus… él siempre me mantuvo al tanto de cómo estabas Draco.

-¿Él lo sabia? ¿mi padrino sabia que estabas viva y jamás me lo dijo?

-No era de su incumbencia así que no lo juzgues, hizo una promesa inquebrantable de no decírtelo, tenía que cumplirlo. Lamento haberte lastimado con mis mentiras Draco, se que debes odiarme por todo el daño que te hice…

-Quiero odiarte… -Draco cerró los puños de coraje- quiero no sentir lo que siento por ti Cassiopeia, mandarte al demonio y largarme de esta estúpida ciudad… pero no puedo… al fin comienzan a pasarme cosas buenas, cosas que no merezco por todo el daño que cause en el pasado por mis acciones.

-Eras un niño influido por los rencores y odios de Lucius, tú no tenías la culpa de actuar así Draco.

-Pero lo hice Cass, estuve a punto de ser enviado a Azkaban… y mírame ahora, terminé aceptando la invitación de Granger, la chica con la que he sido un verdadero imbécil por tantos años y que aun así se tomó la molestia de traer a cuatro ex mortífagos a convivir con su familia muggle. Vine a una fiesta con gente que en mi vida he visto, que no pertenecen a mi mundo y terminé encontrado a mi hermana "muerta" que me dijo que todo lo hizo para cuidar de madre y de mí… como puedes darte cuenta… mi vida no ha sido fácil…

-La vida de todos no ha sido fácil, pero míranos, el humano siempre consigue sobrevivir. Los tiempos mejorarán, no te lo puedo asegurar, pero si prometo no volver a alejarme de ti Draco.

-¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que regresar al colegio?

-Ya lo verás hermanito, no te apresures- Cassy le besó la mejilla- te quiero mucho Draco, nunca lo olvides.

-Bueno, ya que resolvieron sus conflictos familiares, tenemos otra cosita que discutir contigo rubio- Rachel habló- voy a ser lo más directa posible, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Hermione?

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste a mi hermana chico, así que no te hagas.

-No sé de qué demonios me están hablando, yo no tengo intenciones de nada con Granger.

-Eso no es lo que vimos Becca y yo en la terraza hace un rato- Draco comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Me estaban espiando?

-Pasábamos casualmente por el balcón cuando los vimos… tu escena del suicida estuvo muy mal, si fuera por mi ya te hubiera despedazado, pero Becca y Cass no me dejaron.

-Aunque yo tuviera algo con Granger, cosa que no es cierto, ¿a ustedes dos que les importa?- Draco se levantó algo molesto de la silla, y se dirigió hasta la salida de la cocina, Rebecca tomó el brazo del Sly y lo regreso hasta la silla.

-Escúchame bien rubiecito, solo te lo voy a decir una vez: tú lastimas a Mion, y así que tenga que buscarte debajo de las piedras, voy a encontrarte y torturarte de formas jamás imaginadas en tu mundo- Draco tragó saliva- no tendré poderes, pero sabes que una chica muy enojada es capaz de lo que sea.

-Becca, ¿no crees que estás siendo muy ruda con mi hermano?

-No Cassy, ambas conocemos muy bien los terrenos de los chicos casanova.

-Granger sabe cuidarse sola, rubia Granger número uno.

-Eso lo sabemos chico- Rachel contestó- pero no está de más darte una pequeña e importante sugerencia.

-Las gemelas tienen razón Draco- completó Cass- además eres un Malfoy, recuerda que el tío Constantine no era un hombre muy fiel que digamos…

-¿Y qué le pasó? – preguntó una curiosa Rachel.

-Su esposa le cortó el pene y después lo mato- Cassy contestó como si nada, Draco palideció- ¿no lo sabías? – El rubio negó- creo que a Lucius no le hacía mucha gracia contar como habían matado a su hermano.

-Entonces ya estás advertido rubiecito- Rebecca sonrió- ya decía yo, que tantos años discutiendo con mi prima no eran en balde… ¿no es lindo el amor a esa edad?

-Wow, espera Granger número uno- Draco la paró - ¿nos estuvieron espiando todo el tiempo?

-Espiar, lo que se dice espiar…

-Teníamos que asegurarnos que no fueras a hacerle algo a Mion- Rachel pasó el brazo sobre el rubio- pero creo que estará en buenas manos… Además seamos sinceras eres atractivo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-Un poco de humildad no te haría daño Draco.

-¿Draco?- el rubio bufó - Pensé que me llamaban rubio.

-Si bueno, ya casi eres miembro de nuestra familia- le sonrió Rachel.

-Y creo que ya es hora de llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no lo crees?

-De acuerdo- le sonrió el Sly.

-Entonces… bienvenido a la familia – las gemelas Granger abrazaron al rubio fuertemente hasta hacerlo reír - una vez dentro de los Granger no podrás escapar jamás…

* * *

Xxxx

Ahhhh ya le dieron la bendición ¿no es lindo? A decir verdad, yo soy la que les lee la cartilla a los novios de mis primas, y les advierto que los dañaré si ellos les hacen algo, así que me proyecté un poquito con las gemelas jejeje.

Chicos por favor cuídense mucho a la hora de salir de fiesta, puede que no tengan un buen amigo como Draco que evite que hagan estupideces cuando están ebrios, si lo sabré yo u.u en fin…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y mp´s que me han mandado, :3 así puedo conocerlos un poquito mejor.

**UNANSE AL GRUPO (ADELANTOS, FOTOS Y DUDAS RESUELTAS)**

Besos, abrazos, buenas vibras y un Draco buen amigo cuidador de gente ebria para cada uno!

MeL.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya pasamos los 200 reviews, gracias de todo corazón bonitas y bonitos, Melanie no sabe como agradecerles y pedirles disculpas por que no pude subir el capi el viernes que ya les había prometido.

Vamos a darles aplausos a:

**Caroone, 89cheshire, azu23blood, DayRoss, Tata XOXO, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams, valeria, Cadelaria, sailor mercuri o neptune, HermionePotter7, RbBlack, Namikaze yuki, alissa-2012, .3, y Coquette.**

**Y a los fantasmitas, animense y dejen su review!**

Ya saben el rollo obligatorio : **Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

Xxxx

Pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a hacer cosquillas sobre la piel de la castaña. Hermione no quería abrir los ojos, presentía que si lo hacía la realidad vendría de golpe y aun no estaba preparada. Se movió lentamente hacia su derecha, cuando una pequeña presión se sintió sobre su cintura _¿alguien la estaba abrazando?_ Una pequeña corriente de aire sintió sobre su nuca.

-Tranquila Hermione, no hiciste nada malo, nada malo… dios… ¿en verdad no lo hice?

-¿Eres muy habladora a estas horas de la mañana leona?- no podía ser esa voz… Hermione se volteó lentamente quedando de frente a la persona que le había hablado, unos ojos grises la miraban fijamente- ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo?

-No…

-Pues los tienes Granger.

-¿Cuándo comenzarás a llamarme por mi nombre hurón?

-Cuando dejes de llamarme hurón- el rubio le sonrió.

-Pero tú fuiste un hurón, hurón- Draco le dio un juguetón golpe a la nariz de la leona - de acuerdo, trataré de no decirte así, si prometes ya no llamarme _matada insufrible. _

-Prometo no decírtelo tan seguido Granger… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Creo.

-¿Por qué estamos en la playa?

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? Comelibros tú fuiste quien nos trajo aquí.

-Genial- Hermione bufó- odio cuando despierto y no tengo la menor idea de lo que hice la noche anterior.

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada de nada?

-¡Oh por Madame Blavatsky! – la leona comenzó a ponerse colorada- tú… yo… nosotros…

-¿Me estás enseñando pronombres? Porque déjame decirte Granger que eso lo aprendí a la corta edad de 4 años, fue un niño muy inteligente aunque no lo creas.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Malfoy ¿nosotros no tuvimos sexo cierto? ¡Dímelo!

-¿Quieres la verdad _verdad_? Siempre puedo darte pequeños datos.

-Quiero toda la verdad, por más vergonzosa que sea… por favor Draco.- Hermione suplicó.

-De acuerdo… la verdad es… que no pasó nada… -Draco suspiró- no te voy a negar que nos metimos mano, y cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más intensas, te quedaste dormida.

-¿En serio?- Hermione la abrazó y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara– oh gracias, gracias señor que estás allá arriba.

-¿Granger qué clase de monstruo me crees? – le gruñó el rubio- Admito que no es nada agradable darte cuenta de que la chica con la que te estás manoseando se queda dormida sobre ti, pero jamás abusaría de ella, hacerlo con una chica en calidad de bulto no es algo que un Malfoy haga.

-Lamento haber pensado eso…

-El haberme llamado Draco lo compensa todo- besó su nariz- me agrada ver como se te colorean las mejillas, pero lo que más me fascina es saber que el que las provoca soy yo.

-Eres un egocéntrico.

-Cosas que no puedo cambiar bonita.

-No importa…. Creo que eso me gusta de ti.

-¿También te gusto Granger?

-Creo que eso está implícito Malfoy, normalmente no termino abrazada al cuerpo de un chico en alguna playa… bueno exceptuando… -Draco gruñó – era broma.

-Mas te vale castaña… no quiero saber que haces esto mismo con otro chico.

-¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte lagartija albina?

-Creo que es mas que obvio- Draco la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo- de ahora en adelante, eres mi chica o mi novia, como tú quieras decirle, lo importante es que te quede claro a ti, y a todos los idiotas a tu alrededor, que eres mía Granger.

-Eso suena un tanto machista.

-¿Te gustaría que anduviera teniendo encuentros con otras chicas mientras estoy contigo?

-No.

-Entonces espero que aceptes el trato.

-De acuerdo… pero solo con una condición, bueno en realidad son un poco más de una, pero esta es muy importante.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes que decirme por mi nombre, no _chica castor_ o _rata de biblioteca_.

-¿Puedo llamarte sabelotodo?

-¿Y yo puedo volver a golpear tu entrepierna rubio desabrido?

-De acuerdo- Draco resopló- nada de apodos molestos hacia ti y tendré una futura descendencia.

-Maravilloso, ahora levántate que si quisiera saber a dónde demonios nos traje anoche que estaba medio ebria- Hermione y Draco se quitaron la blanca arena que se les había pegado a la piel y comenzaron a caminar.

-No veo nada más que palmeras y arena.

-¡Mira! Hay un caminito de piedras, tenemos que seguirlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que no es una trampa? Puede haber un loco al final del camino.

-No seas paranoico Malfoy, anda que quiero darme un baño, tengo arena hasta en las orejas.

-De acuerdo… nada más no digas que no te lo advertí. – los chicos siguieron caminando hasta dar a una pequeña piscina y una especie de minibar detrás de las palmeras- ¿A dónde jodidos nos mandaste Hermione?

-No tengo la menor idea….

-Vaya al fin despiertan- Fred estaba sentado en un camastro junto a la piscina, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol y tomaba una bebida con una especie de sombrilla puesta- ya estaba por mandar a Georgie a despertarlos.

-Pero mejor decidí a que ustedes se despertaran solos- completo George que estaba tomando lo mismo que su gemelo.

-¿Dónde jodidos estamos?

-En Filipinas.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No se Hermione nos trajo aquí. Herms ¿no te acuerdas porque nos mandaste aquí?

-No ni idea George- la leona se sonrojo- no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior. Grrrr como detesto esto… ¿a quienes traje?

-A tus primas, Luna, nuestra querida hermana que no tenemos la menor idea de donde está, y a los Sly. ¿Pensaste que traerías a todos los invitados?

-Estuviste a punto de hacerlo- Fred lo interrumpió- obviamente no lo permitimos, Rachel les quitó sus varitas por si se les llegaba a ocurrir hacer una estupidez.

-Menos mal… ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Sigan el camino de piedras azul y llegaran hasta el hotel, pregunten por la habitación 1420 y pide la llave que está a tu nombre Herms. Para ti Sly es la 1421.

-De acuerdo.

-No se tarden que solo estaremos un rato, las gemelas tienen un compromiso a las 2 de la tarde.- Hermione y Draco recogieron sus llaves y se dirigieron a las habitaciones indicadas, el rubio tomó torpemente la mano de Hermione.

-¿Crees que debamos decirles…?

-Considero que es mejor ser prudentes, yo hablaré con los chicos… sobre todo con Pansy.

-Parkinson me dijo que ambos están prometidos.

-Sí, desde que teníamos meses de vida… Pansy y yo somos buenos amigos nada más Hermione.

-No te estoy diciendo que no te crea… Draco esto no va a ser fácil.

-Lo sé.

- Primero con los prejuicios contra la sangre, después contra la rivalidad de nuestras casas, y los bandos en los que estuvimos en la guerra… - Hermione se detuvo, se puso de puntillas y besó dulcemente sus labios- ¿crees que vamos a poder con todo esto?

-Vamos a poder Mion… Yo en verdad te quiero, y por extraño y enfermo que parezca, tú también sientes algo por mi castaña.

-Soy una demente por lo visto – Hermione besó la nariz del rubio haciéndolo sonreír.

-Genial - Draco suspiró- San Potter y comadreja van a querer mi cabeza- Draco suspiró- estos son los riesgos que estoy dispuesto a afrontar por la chica que quiero.

-Ainsss ¿no son lindos? – la Gryffindor y el Sly voltearon la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz, gemelas y Cassy se encontraban frente a ellos- les dije que hacían una bonita pareja- Cass sonrió.

-¿A ustedes les fascina estar espiándonos cierto?

-Nosotros casualmente abríamos la puerta de nuestra habitación cuando los encontramos asi- Rachel se defendió- no me hables en ese tonito primito.

-¿Primito?

-Oh si Mion, Becca y yo ya hicimos una pequeña intervención con Draco, aclaramos ciertos asuntos que debería saber ahora que ya es miembro oficial de nuestra familia.

-¿Ustedes como saben…? Pero nosotros apenas… - la leona comenzó a tartamudear- ¿cómo adivinaron?

-Mione, ¿en verdad tus primas no tienen magia?- Draco le preguntó.

-No, y si los tuvieran serian unas perfectas Slytherin.

-El mundo no estaba preparado para nosotras- Rachel comenzó a reír- buenos mis niños tómense un baño, en cuartos separados obviamente- aclaro la rubia- los vemos en la piscina, estaremos un rato, porque a las 2 tenemos una comida familiar.

-Wow espera… ¿Cuál comida familiar?

-Hermione la comida que hacemos todos los años por nuestro cumpleaños, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza señorita?

-Genial lo olvidé… ¿no habrá inconveniente que llevemos a Draco y sus amigos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ellos también son nuestros invitados linda- Rebecca la regañó – el amor comienza a atontarte prima.

-OK, de acuerdo me bañaré y las alcanzo en un rato- Hermione entro a la habitación donde unas impacientes Ginny y Luna la miraban curiosa- tomaré una ducha y después podrán interrogarme todo lo que quieran…

…

-¿Y que tal lo hace la leona?

-Eso es algo que no tiene porque interesarte Blaise- Draco le gruñó.

-Oh vamos amigo, después de la escenita de anoche…

-¿Cuál escena?

-Draco, la leona casi te devora anoche en el balcón- Blaise comenzó a reírse haciendo que el rubio le apareciera un muy leve rubor en las mejillas- no es que te estuviera espiando, pero Theo y yo queríamos hablar contigo de algo importante, y te vimos.

-Pensé que Granger y tú se odiaban- Theo por fin habló.

-Yo también, hasta que descubrimos la pasión desenfrenada que se escondía en nuestros insultos diarios.

-Me da gusto.

-Theo… - Draco se agarró el cabello en señal de angustia- Blaise y tú son mis mejores amigos, así que quisiera, por favor, les exijo me digan que piensan de todo esto.

-Creo que nuestra opinión no es de suma importancia, ¿Qué sientes por Granger?

-La quiero- Draco afirmó- siento por ella cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado… ustedes mas que nadie saben que un Malfoy no demuestra sentimientos, pero Hermione… ella ha logrado que en pocas horas demuestre lo que en muchos años no hice.

-Entonces si te dijera que no estamos de acuerdo en tu relación ¿nos harias caso?

-No.

-Entonces vive y disfruta lo que sientes por ella, que no te importe lo que los demás digan Draco.

-Y si a los demás no les parece, mándalos al carajo- Blaise completó- más que amigos, somos tus hermanos, y mientras tú seas feliz, los demás valen nada.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer rubio…- Blaise le di un abrazo- ¿entonces ya me dirás que tal lo hace la leona?

…

-Y me dijo que me quería… - las dos chicas incluida Hermione suspiraron- al principio estaba algo dudosa, es decir, no todos los días Draco Malfoy te dice que te quiere y espera que sientas lo mismo que él.

-Es la historia más romántica que he escuchado- Ginny suspiró – ¡Hermione está enamorada!

-No grites Ginn.

-¿Y por qué no? El mundo debe saberlo Hermione.

-El mundo aun no está preparado para ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy darse besos en público. – Hermione se sacó la toalla de la cabeza- no sé cómo vayan a tomarlo las personas.

-Hermione no deberías vivir a expensas de lo que la gente diga- Luna la interrumpió- eres mas feliz cuando no escuchas a la gente.

-Creo que tienen razón- la castaña suspiró- lo pienso mas por los chicos, Harry y Ron no van a aceptarlo tan fácil.

-¿Frente rajada y pelirrojo te mantienen Granger? – Pansy se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta.- ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar tus propias decisiones y más si se refieren a temas de con quién puedes tener una relación.

-Parkinson… yo…

-Siempre supe que Draco sentía algo por ti… - Pansy caminó hacia donde estaba la leona- sospeché algo con el golpe en tercer año, creí que eran imaginaciones mías en el baile cuando eras pareja de Krum, lo vi amenazar a Cormac cuando estuvo detrás de tuyo, pero terminé confirmarlo después de que la enferma de Bellatrix te torturara… Hermione yo fui la única que lo vi llorar de impotencia al ver como esa mujer casi te mata; solo yo sé que Draco lleva años enamorado de ti, que llora por ti, sufre cuando te ve triste, quiere matar al que se acerca a ti y te roba una sonrisa…

-Serpiente, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Creo que lo sabes- la Sly se acercó hasta Hermione y la apunto con el dedo índice en el pecho– tú le rompes el corazón Draco y yo me encargo de hacer miserable tu vida. ¿Estamos Granger?

-Estamos Parkinson- la leona tomó la mano de la Sly- ¿tú estás de acuerdo con que esté saliendo con él? Ya sabes, están comprometidos.

-Entre Draco y yo no hay nada más que pura amistad, y un cariño de hermanos.- Pansy le sonrió- ambos sabíamos que el día que alguien encontrara a la persona adecuada para amarlo tal como es, uno de los dos tendría que romper el compromiso.

-Un momento Sly nadie ha hablado de matrimonio.

-Es porque está implícito en el te quiero que Draco te dijo. Para ser la mejor bruja de nuestra generación en el área de "_descifra mis palabras" _ no eres muy buena Gryffindor.

-Yo opino que Pansy tiene razón, Hermione es la primera vez que Malfoy tiene una relación con una chica que no sea solo un acostón… oh por el Gran Merlín ¿ya te acostaste con él?

-Nooooooo,- la leona lo interrumpió- es decir, Draco no es de esos chicos que… a quien engaño, él si es de esos chicos- Hermione suspiró- eso es lo que más me tiene preocupada, que él quiera jugar con mis sentimientos, y cuando siento que debo decirle no y continuar con mi vida, Draco hace cosas lindas que termina por hacer que me enamore más de él… como anoche, anoche pudo hacerme cosas como las que hace con todas esas fulanas y sin embargo me respetó como todo un caballero.

-Les dije que los torposoplos hacían cosas extrañas en la mente de las personas- Luna por fin habló- ahora hay que procurar que a Draco no le entren por las orejas nuevamente, debo buscar un remedio para ello.

-¿Luna a dónde vas?

-Necesito buscar unas _Aceras anthropophorum, _me pareció verlas por el camino de piedritas moradas, iré por Theo nos vemos en un rato- Luna agarró su pequeño bolso de colores y salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, su vestido azul turquesa se ondeaba graciosamente.

-¿Theo?- preguntó una curiosa Hermione.

-Creo que nuestra querida Luna ya ha encontrado también a su serpiente adecuada- Ginny sonrió- no se ustedes, pero despertar en un maravilloso hotel en Filipinas, y solo estar encerrada no me agrada. Y como diría esa chica muggle del cabello naranja y la voz graciosa, las chicas solo quieren divertirse. ¿Vamos?

-¡Vamos!

…

La mañana en ese pequeño pero fascinante hotel en las islas Filipinas fue realmente divertido para todos los chicos, algunos como Blaise y Pansy tomaban el sol acostados en un camastro, los gemelos Weasley, Granger, Cassy y Ginny jugaban con una pelota al voleyball playero, Theo y Luna buscaban pequeñas flores contra el ataque de torposoplos, y los tortolitos se encontraban dentro de la piscina.

-Quien hubiera pensado que debajo de ese uniforme talla chica gorda, había un cuerpo tan perfecto como el tuyo gatita.

-¿Eso debería tomarlo como un halago?- Hermione le gruñó- a veces eres tan romántico Draco.

-Puedo oler tu sarcasmo a kilómetros Mione- Draco pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de su chica- me fascina cuando tu olor se concentra en tu cuello- aspiró- es una mezcla interesante: canela y rosas… me gusta.

-Y cuando estoy a punto de mandarte al carajo por tus comentarios, te vuelves tan lindo- Hermione le beso los labios- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es parte de mi encanto bonita.

-Y lo vuelves a joder- la leona comenzó a reírse- creo que podré acostumbrarme.

-Yo también puedo, fijate que aguantar ese feo carácter de chica matada, querer ser la mejor, y esa boca de marinero, que a decir verdad me prende…

-Draco- la castaña le pegó un manotazo- estamos en un lugar público, no hables tan alto, van a escucharte.

-¿Es algo malo que la gente escuche lo que mi chica hace conmigo?

-Eres un cerdo.

-Sí para que voy a negarlo, pero sabes que te gusta que te hable así.- Draco la besó con fuerza- me fascinas castaña.

-Lo sé- ella sonrió pícaramente- ahora vamos a ponerte un poco de bloqueador, no quiero que tu pobre piel blanca se lastime.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?

-Tengo que hacerlo, eres mi novio ¿no? – Hermione salió de la piscina, los rayos de sol destellaban sobre su piel, las pequeñas gotas de agua le resbalaban y el traje de baño rojo terminaba de engrandecer la belleza que Hermione Granger poseía.

-Gracias a Merlín que seré el único novio que tengas en esta y todas tus vidas gatita- Draco sonrió para si mismo y salió de la piscina siguiendo a su chica…

* * *

Xxxx

Y terminé de inspirarme mientras veía a mi sexy y hermoso novio Draco, en HP5.

¿Qué les pareció este cap? Nuestros chicos al fin admitieron sus sentimientos, ya la mayoría lo aceptó y hasta Pansy amenazó a nuestra leona para que tampoco le rompa el corazoncito a nuestro Draco. Espero les haya gustado chicos, mil gracias por aceptar mis locas ideas en verdad.

Mientras sufría la muerte de Sirius, me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué no leer un fic donde el siga vivo? Así que ya tengo algunas ideas para otra historia, pero aun falta para esta no se me espanten.

Reviews con quejas, sugerencias e ingresen al grupo en FB para aclaraciones y adelantos!

Saludos, buenas vibras, una Pansy defensora de corazones para todos ustedes.

MeL.


	12. Chapter 12

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, gracias por su infinita paciencia y esos bellos reviews que no inventen, me hicieron saltar de alegría.

Aplausos por favor para:

**Tata XOXO, Lorena, May Mudblood, sailor mercuri o neptune, AbytutisCM, miredraco, RbBlack, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Milymu, azu23blood, Totithaa, Caroone, .9, Andy Walker, Maggie Night, Supern0vaNL , Diane Potter, DayRoss, Primrose Darcy, Leroa Malfoy Hang, Alex, alissa-2012, HermionePotter7, alexf1994, YyessyY y Candelaria.**

Fantasmitas animense a escribir!

Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Xxxx

-¿Voy a conocer a tu familia?- Draco estaba mas pálido que de costumbre- Hermione llevamos unas horas en esta relación, y ya voy a conocer a toda tu parentela, ¿no estás yendo muy rápido?

-No recordaba el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo? es una costumbre entre las chicas, no me eches la culpa- la castaña término de trenzarse el cabello- ¿moño o una pequeña flor?

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo… -contestó con fastidio la chica- Sabes que no te estoy obligando a que asistas, por mi parte puedes hacer lo que quieras Malfoy.

-¿Ya volví a ser Malfoy?- Draco la abrazó por detrás- ey, no te enojes gatita, solo estaba bromeando.

-Detrás de las bromas siempre hay un tanto de verdad. ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – Hermione se volteo hacia él y posó sus manos detrás de su cuello- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo ansiedad.

-No tienes porque sentirte así Draco, solo vas a conocer a unos cuantos miembros de mi familia, mis padres aun no se recuperan del todo y siguen en esas "vacaciones en el Caribe", no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo- el rubio bufó.

-Porque lo es – Hermione lo beso en los labios y suspiró- de acuerdo, voy a presentarte como un amigo nada más, así no tendrás que comportarte como novio acosado.

-Hermione…

-¿No que decías que es demasiado pronto como para presentarte a mi familia? Pues entonces solo serás Draco Malfoy, el amiguito de Hermione- la Gryffindor se pintó los labios y tomo su pequeño bolso de mano- ¡es hora de irnos!- grito a los chicos- apresura a Zabini, te veo en la sala.

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿Tengo por qué estarlo?- le retó la leona, Draco negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos

- ¿Es que siempre tiene que ponerse en el papel de doña perfecta? Primero me dice que seamos prudentes, y ahora quiere presentarme a toda su familia… malditas hormonas femeninas.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Cassy se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué es el paraíso?

-Olvídalo hermanito… te voy a dar un consejito: a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, solo quererlas ¿de acuerdo?

-Te perdiste muchos años de mi vida Cassiopeia, no puedes decirme que hacer como si me conocieras – le contestó ácidamente el rubio.

-Tienes razón, no debí meterme…

-Demonios- Draco se jaló el cabello- no quise decir eso Cass… es solo que… arghhhh esto es difícil para mí, no se cómo lidiar con una hermana resucitada y una novia que hasta hace unos días, era mi enemiga desde hace más de 6 años.

-Draco…

-No sé qué decir o cómo actuar ante esto, yo no estoy acostumbrado a los te quiero, y ahora de un día para otro debo decirlos.

-¿Lucius nos jodió la vida cierto?- Cassy llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, el Sly aun seguía siendo el más alto de los dos- te quiero mucho Draco, y por eso mismo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en tu vida, después de mentirte por tantos años, pero aunque no lo creas, solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermanito.

-Vamos a jugar a que te creo.

-Eres un idiota- la chica golpeó su hombro- pero se que me adoras aunque no quieras decirlo.

-Sí, aunque seas un dolor de culo… creo que me gusta que te entrometas en mi vida, es divertido.

-Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, también te quiero mocoso- Cassy besó su mejilla- ohhh sigues haciendo ese hermoso puchero de la nariz como cuando tenias 4 años.

-Y tú sigues haciendo la misma voz chillona desesperante de siempre, - Draco palmeó su espalda haciendo reí a su hermana- me alegra que estés aquí Cass.

-A mi también mocoso, ahora debemos apurarnos que ya estamos sobre la hora, y no quiero que las chicas lleguen tarde a su comida familiar.

...

..

.

-¿Cómo es la familia de Hermione?- preguntó un curioso Theo mientras Luna le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

-Podría decirse que… _interesantes_… si, interesantes es la palabra que los define.

-Lun, eso no me dice nada.

-No sé cómo describirlas Theo- Luna se disculpó- mi familia es muy diferente, claro que no todos tienen un tío que conoce la fecha exacta de tu muerte como mi tío Quany… es un poco extraño pero es muy agradable.

-Si tu familia es tan linda como tú, creo que podré acostumbrarme- Theo besó delicadamente la mano de la Luna, haciendo que la pequeña rubia adquiriera un color rojizo en el rostro.

-¿Algún día podré conocer a la tuya?- preguntó la Ravenclaw con cierto temor.

-Espero que sí… -suspiró el rubio- mi familia ahora solo se reduce a mi madre y mi hermano menor…

-Theo- Luna alzó el rostro del chico- la familia no pesa por la cantidad de miembros que la conforman, de ser así, nada más papá y yo seriamos mi familia, ¿Dónde entrarían mis tíos y primos lejanos? ¿o mis amigos que considero como hermanos?

-Me alegra haberte encontrado Lun- el Sly besó delicadamente sus labios. - ¿Tú no consideras que vamos muy rápido cierto?

-No, a mi me alegra que vayamos rápido, - la rubia lo abrazó- además quiero presumirles mis amigos que tengo el mejor novio del mundo y que va a cazar narggles conmigo.

-¿No son peligrosos cierto?- el castaño tragó saliva.

-Descuida Theo,- la chica Lovegood lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar para reunirse con sus amigos- yo te voy a proteger.

...

..

.

La casa de los Granger en la ciudad de San Francisco era de un volumen enorme, si los Slytherin creían que los muggles eran todos iguales y no había clases sociales, se equivocaron. Draco y Blaise estaban asombrados, creían que solos los magos podían poseer casas enormes en cualquier parte del mundo, pero al llegar a la propiedad y que las gemelas Granger les contaran su historia familiar cambió seriamente su forma de pensar.

Los magos fueron presentados ante Zachary y Alice Granger, tíos de Hermione, unas personas muy agradables a pesar de su nivel económico alto, y perfectos anfitriones, luego de charlar un rato, pasaron al comedor.

-Cada año recibimos a más personas agradables en la mesa ¿no lo crees cariño?- pregunto la señora Granger.

-Vaya que si linda, nos alegra que nuestras chicas tengan tan buenos amigos.

-Gracias por invitarnos de nuevo señores Granger- Ginny habló.

-Saben que pueden venir cuando ustedes gusten, ¿es necesario que regresen hoy?

-Oh si, pedimos permiso para un fin de semana nada más, además de que mañana tenemos clase.

-Es cierto, a veces olvido que mis niñas ya dejaron el colegio atrás- la señora Granger sonrió un poco melancólica – pero verlas salir adelante por ellas mismas, me hace sentir muy orgullosa… ¿ustedes ya tienen planeado que estudiar?

-Bueno… pues… -Ginny comenzó a tartamudear.

-Buenas tardes…- una voz interrumpió la conversación- lamento la tardanza, algunas personas no saben que es la puntualidad- una mujer como de 70 años, bien vestida, y caminaba hacia las sillas reservadas en la mesa, una chica de 17 años la acompañaba.

-Genial, mi pesadilla ha llegado- susurró Hermione.

-Pensé que tu pesadilla era yo- Draco le contestó en voz baja con toque de arrogancia.

-No eres el centro del universo rubio.

-Del tuyo si gatita- le contestó haciendo sonrojar a la chica- entonces… ¿Quiénes son?

-La mujer con cara de ascos, es mi tía Florence, y la chica que la acompaña es mi insoportable prima Gretchen, trata de alejarte de ésta última.

-¿Celos leona?

-No, veo por tu seguridad rubio, Gretchen no es la inteligencia en dos pies, es algo resbalosa con los chicos, tiene un carácter demasiado arrogante, vanidosa hasta el dedo pequeño del pie y no se te ve a despegar nunca… pero es cierto, ese es el prototipo de chica que se busca Draco Malfoy.

-Era mi prototipo de chica cariño, ahora me gustan las inteligentes, difíciles, y que me dan mi espacio, ¿te suena?

-Conozco a una – Hermione se rio disimuladamente- gracias…

-Vaya… - un carraspeo interrumpió a los dos chicos- es mi imaginación o la comida familiar cada vez es menos_ familiar_- contestó con acidez la mujer.

-Las cumpleañeras así lo decidieron tía Florence- el señor Granger habló- además, los amigos de Rebecca y Rachel son siempre bienvenidos.

-Por supuesto… solo era un comentario. Y dime Hermione, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? Hace mucho que no se de ellos.

-Muy bien tía, gracias por preguntar. No han podido venir, me dijeron que los disculpara, pero hace unas semanas se fueron de viaje- respondió la castaña con completa seguridad.

-Mis tíos se fueron de luna de miel ¿no es lindo? – Rachel habló- es como si fueran novios de nuevo.

-Me da tanto gusto por ellos, los matrimonios no son fáciles, pero ellos han sabido sacarlo adelante- completó Rebecca.

-¿No estás muy mayorcitos como para andarse escapando? - Gretchen la prima de Hermione hizo su aparición en la conversación- Es decir tienen sus responsabilidades, uno no puede dejar todo así como así, o bueno eso es lo que yo pienso.

-¿Y cómo estás tus padres Gretchen?- Hermione preguntó mordaz- Por lo último que me enteré tía Amy se fue de compras a Francia aun cuando tu hermano estaba en el hospital.

-Se rompió un brazo nada del otro mundo- le gruñó la chica- y mi madre no se fue de compras, tenía una reunión urgente de trabajo.

-Tía Amy no trabaja- le contestó Hermione con burla- que haya modificado tu sala, no la vuelve decoradora de interiores.

-¿Supiste del dichoso evento de caridad que cada año hacen los Graham Hermione? – la chica cambió de tema – tía Florence me ha dicho que Henry White asistirá, ¿no es genial?

-¿Tendría que serlo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Henry lleva meses preguntando por ti, me ha pedido tu dirección, pero la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde queda tu colegio prima, así que le aseguré que irás al evento, ¿Por qué vas a ir no es cierto?

-No lo creo Gretchen, no me gustan esos eventos y no tengo tiempo para ellos.

-Hermione por dios, ¡es un evento de caridad!

-¿A caso sabes lo que es la caridad Gretchen?- preguntó Hermione solo para ella, por supuesto su rubio acompañante la escuchó.

-Tía Florence ¿no cree usted que Hermione debería ordenar sus prioridades?- preguntó la chica con malicia- Henry White espera verla, y ella le hace un desaire.

-Tu prima tiene toda la razón Hermione, me sorprende que alguien tenga tanta _insistencia_ contigo, no es para nada correcto que hagas esa clase de desplantes.

-No son desplantes tía, es solo que no tengo interés alguno en el chico White, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y me gradúo del colegio pronto.

-"El colegio" cierto- respondió mordazmente la mujer- y supongo que los invitados en esta mesa, también son alumnos de ese centro educativo ¿cierto?

-Así es señora Granger- Blaise le respondió con mucha galantería- los mejores de nuestra generación.

-Bueno yo creo que es la hora del pastel ¿Qué dicen?- la madre de las gemelas habló- Sue, ¿podrias traerlo?- ordenó a una de las sirvientas de la casa quien asintió.

-El pastel es de durazno – Hermione le susurró a Draco.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mi tía es un poco despistada y cada año desde que tengo uso de memoria les hace un pastel de durazno, ellas lo comen por hacerla feliz, pero en realidad lo detestan.

-Madre por favor que no sea de durazno- Rachel suspiró- sabes que aunque es tu favorito, no es el de nosotras.

-¿No lo es?

-No mamá- Becca completó – sabe delicioso pero si nos gustaría probar de otra cosa, como chocolate, ¡Ray y yo amamos el chocolate!

-Oh niñas cuanto lo siento, les prometo que el próximo año les haré su preferido.

-Y cada año les dice lo mismo- susurró la leona con el Sly. Draco solo asintió, la familia de Hermione era agradable, comenzando por las gemelas, chicas con un estatus económico alto, que estudiaban y trabajan al mismo tiempo aun sin tener necesidad alguna de hacerlo, eran divertidas y no se sentían para nada inferiores antes los magos que se encontraban habitando su pequeño departamento, les habían abierto las puertas de su hogar, de su familia y estaba completamente agradecido de haber apoyado a su hermana cuando él no pudo; suspiró, apenas llevaban una hora en esa casa y aun le faltaba conocer al resto de la familia.

…

Desde la llegada de Gretchen a casa de sus tíos, Hermione lo supo, su querida prima ya había puesto los ojos en _su_ chico.

-Es el colmo- gruñó la leona- ¿no está viendo que él la está rechazando?

-Oh los celos, lo sublime del amor…

-Hola Dione, pensé que ya habías huido de aquí.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo Hermy pero Cassy me dijo que necesitabas apoyo moral- la chica del cabello morado, le dio un abrazo reconfortador- tranquilízate pequeñita sabes que Gretchen ladra pero es incapaz de morder.

-Su coeficiente intelectual no le da para saber donde morder- bufó Hermione.

-¿Los celos te están comiendo cuñada?- la ojigris de pronto estuvo a su lado.

-No son celos Cassy, es solo que arghhh, no tolero a mi prima, es odiosa e insoportable…

-Y parece que está coladita por tu novio.- Hermione le dio una mirada de enojo a la amiga de sus primas- creo que no debí decir eso… pero despreocúpate, tu rubio no tiene interés alguno en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé cuánto tiempo lleven ustedes dos, pero la mirada que te dirige no es de un me gustas así nada más, hay algo más… intenso.

-Gracias D.

-De nada Hermione.

-Y gracias a ti también Cass, me alegra haberte conocido.

-A mi me alegra saber que serás la única cuñada que tendré para toda la vida.- Cassy le guiñó el ojo- eso sí, yo elegiré el nombre de mi sobrina, no pienso dejar que mi hermano le destroce la vida a mi Selene, no no no, terminará poniéndole un nombre horrible como Columba o Antila creeme, los Malfoy tienden a ponerle nombres horribles a sus hijos…

-Cassy llevamos menos de un día y ya estás pensando en nombres para nuestros hijos – la Gryffindor se estremeció- ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido?

-Bueno niña, tu ya le presentaste a tu familia y no llevan ni 24 hrs de novios, ¿Quién es la que lleva esto demasiado rápido?

-Touché.

-Tenemos un trato entonces cuñada- la ojigris le dio un abrazo- regreso en un rato, iré por una copa de vino. ¿Vienes D?

-Claro- contestó la otra chica, dejando a Hermione sola.

-Sólo quiero que este dia termine…

-¿Tan mal te la estás pasando sobrina?

-Ahh… - Hermione se llevo una mano al corazón- tía Florence, me ha asustado.- Hermione tomoó aire- ¿Usted la está pasando bien?

-Mmmm no mucho que digamos, cada vez estos encuentros familiares tienen todo menos a la familia. No me sorprendería que el próximo cumpleaños mis sobrinas inviten a la que hace la limpieza. A veces a algunos se les olvida el nivel en el que están.

-No lo olvidamos tía, pero el estatus no lo es todo.

-Por supuesto que lo es querida, que tu padre me haya desobedecido, se haya fijado en tu madre y sus pinturas es otra cosa, solo espero que tu no me falles Hermione, tengo puestas altas expectativas en ti a pesar de que seas bruja- dijo despectivamente- siempre dije que tu madre tenía la culpa de tu desgracia mi niña, pero una vez que termines esa cosa llamada colegio, vamos a integrarte a la sociedad, un baile sería maravilloso.

-Gracias tía, pero creo que debo dimitir, una vez terminando mis estudios en Hogwarts voy a especializarme en enseñanza, los conocimientos deben compartirse y no quedarse con ellos.

-¿Esto es lo que se llama broma? Porque es de pésimo gusto sobrina.

-No estoy bromeando tía Flora, no tengo pensado presentarme en sociedad y asistir a todos esos eventos de la realeza, no me gusta, me incomodan.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo jovencita, tus padres se quedarán en la calle si no lo haces, así que quiero verte en el baile de caridad de lo Graham ¿me oíste?

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Vas a hacerlo Jean- contestó mordazmente la mujer- no me importa si no quieres o no te gustan, tú irás.

-Hermione- un carraspeo interrumpió la ardiente conversación que comenzaba a formarse- lamento interrumpirte bonita, pero ya es tarde y debemos volver al colegio.

-Es cierto, creo que el tiempo se me ha ido volando- le sonrió la castaña al Sly.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Draco Malfoy señora.

-Es un amigo tía Flora- Hermione le contestó con completo respeto.

-Por supuesto- la mujer la miró despectivamente- se ve que es un chico de clase alta, es obvio que no tendría alguna intención contigo más que amistad querida.

-¿A qué se refiere señora?- preguntó con cortesía el blondo, pero por el tono de voz estaba bastante disgustado.

-Es más que obvio cariño, mírate y mira a mi sobrina… para ser un mago- dijo despectivamente la mujer- tienes un porte aristocrático, ¡se reconocería a kilómetros! Mientras que mi sobrina… años llevándola a cursos de etiqueta y comportamiento, sigo poniendo los codos en la mesa, cruza las piernas y no los tobillos como debería ser, y que decir de la ropa…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que yo no pudiera tener una intención con ella señora? Si me permite la pregunta claro.

-Hermione no es una chica muy agraciada pero es inteligente supongo que eso lo compensa, aunque sea un poco. – Draco estaba a punto de mandarle un verdadero crucio a la mujer delante de él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su Hermione? Se armó de valor y tomó aire.

-En realidad yo soy…

-Debemos irnos- lo cortó Hermione – tía flora gracias por la _constructiva _charla, pero creo que se quedará para otro día, salúdeme al resto de la familia.

-¿Ya tan pronto cariño?

-Si es una pena no quedarnos por más tiempo, pero tenemos que regresar pronto.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Malfoy – saludó con arrogancia la mujer- conocidos de su estatus le hacen falta a mi sobrina.

-Un placer señora Granger, hasta luego- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la hizo caminar- ni siquiera se te ocurra creerte las estupideces de esa anciana.

-Si… - Hermione caminó hasta sus tíos y comenzó a despedirse.

-Las chicas las llevarán al aeropuerto – el señor Granger habló- me dio tanto gusto verte cariño.

-A mi también tío Zach- beso su mejilla mientras le hacía cosquillas el bigote- espero venir pronto a visitarlos.

-Esperemos que así sea linda, me alegra que llegaran a tiempo a la comida de mis niñas, ¿no las habrás llevado a Brasil o algo así verdad Hermy?

-Por supuesto que no tía Alice- contestó con inocencia la bruja- ya aprendí mi lección.

-Eso es bueno muñequita, salúdame a tus padres, hace mucho que Rob y Nikky no vienen a vernos. Diles que me llamen cuando regresen de su luna de miel ¿sí?

-Claro tía Alie- los magos se despidieron de la familia Granger y regresaron a Nueva York, el fin de semana estaba por terminar y Hogwarts los esperaba.

-Temía que esto llegara- Blaise se tumbó sobre la cama- era demasiado genial para ser verdad.

-Vaya que sí- susurró Theo- la familia de Hermione es muy agradable, salvo por la tía loca y la sobrina que no se te despegaba Draco, todo estuvo bien.

-Ni me recuerdes a esa mujer- gruñó el rubio.

-¿A cuál de las dos?

-A las dos, principalmente a la anciana del culo aristócrata. Pareciera que es feliz menospreciando a Hermione.

-Bueno amigo, te recuerdo de ciertos Sly que hacíamos eso.

-Lo sé… pero ella es su familia… ya ni debería sorprenderme la familia no se escoge, si lo sabré yo.

-¿Esa es una queja de mi?- Cassidy preguntó en son de broma.

-Pues…

-Yo se que me quieres mocoso- la chica abrazó al rubio y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara- retráctate y di lo mucho que me amas.

-No, ¡nunca!

-Entonces embarraré mi labial rojo por todo tu aristocrático rostro- Blaise y Theo no paraban de reír mientras su amigo era besuqueado y torturado por su hermana

-De acuerdo ya basta, basta- Cassy lo soltó- maldición mujer creerán que he pegado una enfermedad muggle por tu culpa.

-No me provoques hermanito.

-¿Cómo jodidos hiciste eso?- preguntó un curioso Blaise- es decir, Draco es mucho más alto que tú, y lo tenías a tu merced.

-Porque conozco sus puntos débiles- sonrió con malicia la chica- soy su kryptonita.

-¿Qué rayos es una kryptonita?- susurró Blaise a un Theo que no le supo responder.

-Bueno mis niños vine a apresurarlos que su traslador sale en un rato.- sonrió débilmente la chica- las chicas ya estás listas así que andando.- los Sly guardaron su equipaje y con un hechizo, Theo hizo desparecer la pequeña carpa que habían montado en el pasillo del departamento.

-Para ser hombres tardan demasiado en arreglarse- Ginny se burló.

-Ni que lo digas- completó Pansy haciéndolos reír a todos.

-Creo que debemos irnos- Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera- el traslador está ubicado en otro sitio diferente a donde llegamos.

-Vamos a acompañarlos- Rebecca tomó su pequeño bolso y camino hacia la puerta, su gemela la siguió sin despegarse de uno de los Weasley. Los magos bajaron el edificio, se despidieron del portero, y caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a una peluquería abandonada.

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos- la leona señaló una pequeña lata algo oxidada que se encontraba a fuera del local- esto se activará en 2 minutos.

-Ven aquí enana- Rebecca y Rachel abrazaron a su prima- gracias por haber venido a vernos, y traer a tu pandilla de brujitos tan geniales.

-Las extrañaré mucho.

-Y nosotras a ti cachorrito. Se buena chica, diviértete pero sin olvidar la escuela por supuesto.

-Si Draco no se porta como el caballero que es, tu avisanos y Rachel y yo patearemos su rubio trasero, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – contestó con una enorme risa la leona, y se dirigió hacia Cassy, que se despedía de su hermano.

-¿Te veremos pronto Cass?

-Claro cuñadita- le sonrió la ojigris- solo arreglaré ciertos detalles que dejé pendientes en Canadá… tengo que ver a mi madre sobre todo- sonrió con tristeza la chica- y una plática con cierto personaje.

-¿Y yo no cuento?

-Obvio eres el principal motivo, no seas egocéntrico que tu cabeza explotará hermanito.

-Chicos nos quedan 30 segundos- gritó Luna. Todos se pusieron enn posición alrededor de la lata- 10, 9, 8…

-Hermione toma- Rachel le pasó a la leona una especie de mochila rápidamente- cuidalo mucho.

-Adiós Draky vamos a extrañarte- gritó Rebecca - las miradas de Draco y Hermione eran un poema, no les dio tiempo a reclamar, porque el traslador ya se los había llevado. Los magos aparecieron de pronto en el despacho del Director, Snape ya los esperaba con su usual cara de fastidio.

-Que… _grato _verlos de nuevo jóvenes, no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes profesores Weasley.

-Que hay Snapy - saludó Fred haciendo que Severus le gruñera- ¿Cómo se portó el colegio sin nosotros? ¿Nos extrañaste?

-Fueron los días más relajantes de mi vida, saque conclusiones señor Weasley. Ustedes – señaló los estudiantes- llegan a tiempo para la cena, si es que el señor Ronald Weasley no se ha devorado todos los platillos.

-Claro señor director- contestaron los estudiantes y salieron del despacho de Snape. Hermione iba caminando a lado de Draco, faltaba poco para la desviación a la torre de Gryffindor, la serpiente jaló a la morena hacia una de las estatuas que los escondía del pasillo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Draco? Me lastimaste el hombro.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? – las cosas directas y como son, esa era la filosofía de él- Hemos llegado al colegio Hermione, no podemos estar tomados de la mano así nada más, sin que una guerra de chismes de inicio.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres que suceda?

-No lo sé, esto no es nada fácil.

-Ah, ¿tú crees que para mi si lo es? Harry y Ron van a despedazarte si me encuentran en medio pasillo dejando que me metas la lengua hasta los pulmones Draco. – la leona le gruñó- tú sabías que esto iba a ser complicado.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy preparado Hermione.

-Entonces mándame una llamada cuando madures y puedas afrontar tus verdaderos sentimientos sin temor a que los demás te apunten con el dedo patético cretino - Hermione le dio un empujón con su hombro y se alejó bastante enojada de él.

-No todos podemos ser un "valiente león" Granger – le gritó el rubio- te estoy hablando Granger - Hermione no volteo a verlo, solo le hizo una señal con el dedo de en medio y siguió caminando como si nada- ¡maldita sea! – gruñó para si- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dramática esa mujer?

-Bienvenido al _fantástico_ y patético mundo de las relaciones Draco – Snape se posó a lado de él.

-No sé a qué se refiere señor.

-Usted no es la primera persona ni será la última que se enamora de una testaruda Gryffindor – se burló de él- mis más sinceras _condolencias_ ha escogido a la presa mas difícil del colegio Draco, ¿cree usted que vale la pena?

-Si- sonrió con autosuficiencia el Sly- puedo domar a esa fierecilla.

Snape sonrió para sí mismo, cuando vio a su ahijado alejarse hacia las mazmorras. Al menos había una serpiente que lucharía contra todos para tener el amor de una Gryffindor, no quería que ese chico, repitiera su triste historia…

* * *

Xxxx

Gracias a CafeTacuva por darme la inspiración para terminar este capi.

Pues sí, Draco la cagado bien bonito, así que Hermione no se lo pondrá tan fácil, a partir del próximo capi, aparecerá la leona que se describe en el Summary (pobre pobre Draco).

Pasando a otros asuntos, mi segunda saga favorita termino (twilight) y estoy asi o mas triste : (, peeeero acaba de salir el tráiler de the mortal instruments y wow! Lo amé!

.

En fin, Dejen sus comentarios, quisiera saber lo que opinan de este tardío capitulo.

Besos, abrazos y… ¿Quién seria bueno? Un Severus Snape levanta ánimos para todos ustedes.

MeL.


	13. Chapter 13

Mel agradece el tiempo que le dedican a su historia, y se apuró, este día que tenia libre para escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias mil a las siguientes personitas que me dejaron sus bellas palabras y que yo por falta de tiempo no pude contestarles:

Socia **Andy Walker, BlackRose2797, Maggie Night, sailor mercuri o neptune, Tata XOXO, Caroone, AbytutisCM, Morita-te, Sanguinum Snake, alexf1994, Emily Hale Smith, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, DayRoss, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, alissa-2012, HermionePotter7, Mei Fanel , Guest, RbBlack.**

**Salesia**: gracias por comentar casi todos mis caps linda *.* no sabia donde responderte asi que te lo agradezco por este medio.

**Naj**: muito obrigado por seus comentários, eu não sei nada de Português, então eu tive que recorrer a tradutor do google.  
Como você faz para entender tudo o cap? Eu acho que você leu em espanhol, se não for assim, uau! os meus respeitos. Saudações

.

**Ya saben lo de siempre: Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

Hermione despertó un poco cansada; su noche no había sido para nada placentera: Lavender pegó el grito en el cielo cuando un travieso Draky salió del bolso de la chica Granger, y segundos después el canelo gato Crookshanks tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con el hurón. La castaña con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que recurrir a dormir a su gato, antes de que de un bocado se comiera a su albina mascota.

Cuando por fin hubo conciliado el sueño su despertador hizo el trabajo, así que refunfuñando se levanto de su cómoda cama. Se bañó, se alistó y bajó al comedor en búsqueda de su desayuno, moría de hambre gracias a la discusión que había tenido con su, _ya ni sabía que cosa_ Malfoy, que le había impedido cenar.

-¡Hermy! – la voz de Ron la hizo despertar y darse cuenta que ya estaba sentada en el gran comedor.

-Hola Ron, que gusto verte.

-Ya ni pudimos saludarte ni Harry ni yo, anoche que llegaste- Ron se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo- ¿Cómo te fue? Digo… no es que te hayas divertido con eso de… amm ya sabes… tu abuela…

-_Tía abuela- _corrigió la castaña.

-Si eso, tu tía abuela, que… pues ha fallecido… ¿Cómo estás con eso?

-Tú ya lo habías dicho Ron, la vida sigue… la tía Agnes era una gran mujer – la castaña suspiró para hacer más creíble su mentira- no quiero hablar de cosas tristes, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana hicieron algo entretenido?

-No mucho – Ron tomó asiento frente a su amiga- practicamos un poco de Quidditch, visitamos a Hagrid, jugamos ajedrez donde patee el culo de Harry otra vez- Ron sonrió orgulloso- todo iba de maravilla hasta que _accidentalmente_, y lo digo literal Hermione, yo que iba a saber que Snape iba pasar frente a mi cuando intentaba imitar el mocomurcielago de Ginny.

-¡No me jodas! – Hermione gritó- Ron ¿Qué demonios le hiciste al director?

-Fue un accidente- el pelirrojo no sabía dónde meterse- te lo juro Herms jamás fue mi intención hacerle eso a Snape.

-Pero lo hiciste- Harry Potter llegó hasta sus amigos- Hola Herms.

-Ey- saludó la chica con timidez- entonces… ¿la cosa se puso muy fea?

-Pudo ser peor- Ginny los interrumpió.

-¿Tú también lo sabes?- Ron miró a su amigo algo enfadado - ¿le dijiste a mi hermana? Prometiste callar Harry.

-Y lo hice, ¡lo juro! – Se defendió el ojiverde- después de cenar íbamos de regreso a la torre cuando un grupo de Hufflepuff se acercaron a decirle a Ginn si estaba completamente segura de ser tu hermana biológica.

-Yo no sabía de qué cosa hablaron hasta que me dijeron lo que le hiciste al director Ron- Ginny lo miró mal- sabes perfectamente que el mocomurcielago es un hechizo muy difícil de hacer, pero a veces se te sube la estupidez a la cabeza y te crees el mejor hermanito. Noticia de última hora: no eres mejor que yo, ¿entendido?

-Tú lo haces tan fácil Ginn- se quejó el pelirrojo- creí que era sencillo.

-Bueno- Hermione interrumpió el intercambio de palabras antes de volverse una gran discusión - ¿al menos hiciste bien el hechizo Ron?

-Define bien- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Ron…

-A Snape le salió un enorme y gordo murciélago de la nariz – Harry habló.

-¿Solo uno?

-Ginny – Harry la regañó.

-Tienes razón Harry, eso no estuvo nada bien hermano…. Aunque al menos lo intestaste, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Qué paso con Snape? Además de restarnos infinidad de puntos por supuesto- Hermione suspiró.

-Me resto 15 puntos.

-Y a mi 5 por ser Harry Potter.

-Estaré castigado hasta que termine el año escolar.

-Y yo también- el pelinegro suspiró - por ser Harry Potter.

- Y seré su ayudante.

-¿Y tú también?- preguntó la castaña.

-Naaaa me salvó ser Harry Potter- los cuatros chicos reían divertidos mientras desayunaban y bromeaban entre ellos, eran sus últimas semanas en el colegio, después de eso cada uno tomaría su propio camino.

-Ammm Hermione tengo una duda, ¿porque tu mochila se agita tan violentamente?- Ron preguntó algo asustado mientras un travieso Draky sacaba la cabeza del bolso.- por las barbas de Merlín Herms, ¿Qué es eso?

-Draky – el gritó de Ginny se escuchó por todo el comedor- oh Herms no sabía que lo habías traído contigo.

-Me enteré anoche que llegamos.

-Oh cosita mía, eres el hurón más bonito del mundo- Ginny jugaba con él- si, si lo eres…

-Es un hurón, por si no lo habían notado, mis primas me lo regalaron hace 2 años su nombre es Draky.

-¿Draky?- Harry y Ron preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-En realidad es Drake, ni siquiera me juzguen, ella así le pusieron.

-Hermione tienes al clon del hurón Malfoy en tu poder – Ron no paraba de reírse - ¿Cómo le llaman los muggles a este tipo de justicia?

-Karma- respondió Harry – y creo que concuerdo contigo Ron, es idéntico a la serpiente albina.

-¿Ey Herms no los podrías prestar?

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Ronald – la castaña tomó a su mascota- mami no dejará que nada te pase cariño.

A unas mesas de los Gryffindor, un pequeño y selecto grupo de serpientes miraban atentamente a los leones.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Lo sé… Granger ha traído a su retoño al colegio – Blaise se agarraba el estomago de la risa- ¿no te da gusto Draco?

-Jódete Blaise.

-Oh vamos amigo, a que no te enternece ver como la leoncita le hace mimos a un pequeño mustélido.

-No.

-Que poco sentido del humor tienes Draco.

-¿Qué le hiciste anoche a Granger, Draco?- Pansy le ponía unas cucharaditas a su té.

-No sé de que hablas Pans.

-Ni siquiera llegó a cenar, y te vi algo enojado en la sala común, he sacado conclusiones.

-Esas son cosas que no les importan- Draco sirvió un poco de miel en su fruta- ¿puedo desayunar en paz o van a seguir entrometiéndose en mi vida?

-Yo ni siquiera te he dicho algo- Theo alzó la mirada retándolo - ¿o escuchaste algún sonido saliendo de mi boca?

-No.

-Entonces no generalices Draco.

-¿Alguna vez podremos tener un desayuno tranquilo?- Blaise intento reponer el ambiente- tampoco estoy diciendo que nos la pasamos riendo como idiotas pero, no sé, un día que desayunemos sin una discusión sería bueno.

-Apoyo tu idea Zabini- Pansy bebió delicadamente de su taza- tuvimos un buen fin de semana, yo creo que eso debería incentivarnos para estar de buen humor.

-Algunos si lo aprovecharon- Blaise movió las cejas hacia Theo- y cuéntame querido amigo, ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos sobre tu relación con lunática?

-En primera se llama Luna, no lunática.

-Es de cariño Theodore no hagas dramas…

-Jamás imaginé que te interesara la chica Lovegood- Pansy lo interrumpió.

-Ni yo, te diré que siempre me pareció interesante… y este fin de semana que la conocí fue tan… wow.

-¿Tan wow? ¿Qué jodidos significa eso?

-¿Draco quieres callarte? – Pansy lo regañó y el rubio solo bufó- continúa Theo.

-Gracias… comencé a platicar con ella poco después de que te quitara esos torposoplos en la fiesta, al principio no voy a negarte que pensé que estaba algo chiflada, pero su sonrisa, y la calidez con la que habla… - Theo suspiró- es wow. Luna es _la chica._

-¿En serio?

-Si Pans, Luna tiene todo lo que buscaba en una chica: es muy linda, siempre está sonriendo, no le importa lo que la gente diga, se divierte a su manera, y tiene los ojos más bellos del mundo, además parece no importarle mi pasado.

-Eso suma puntos- le sonrió su amiga- estoy muy feliz por ti Theo. Me da tanto gusto que encontraras a una buena chica, yo también pienso que Lovegood es tu indicada, además hacen bonita pareja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Pansy sonrió sinceramente- yo creo que no habrá problema alguno en presentársela a tu madre, Luna le va a caer muy bien.

-Es cierto amigo- Blaise completó- tampoco creo que haya problema con Nathan, es un chico muy imaginativo, con una cuñada todavía más imaginativa… creo que tu hermanito podría quitarte a tu novia- Blaise recibió un gruñido de un Theo algo celoso- era broma amigo.

Un pequeño gritito se escuchó en el gran comedor, Hermione Granger le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a un colorado Ron Weasley.

-Gracias Ron ¡te debo una!- la castaña se colgó la mochila y salió corriendo del comedor.

-¿Qué jodidos fue eso de…?- Blaise no terminó de hablar cuando la copa que su rubio amigo traía en la mano explotó frente a sus narices, un pequeño río de sangre comenzaba a correr por la mano de Draco.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- Pansy con extremo cuidado abrió la mano de su amigo para quitar la copa rota- Draco por favor, te estás enterando los cristales.

-¿Amigo estás bien?- Blaise pasaba su mano frente al chico Malfoy quien estaba a punto de matar a alguien con la mirada- mierda, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. Parece que está a punto de cruciar a Weasley.

-Blaise no le des ideas por favor- Theo intentó calmar las cosas- Draco amigo, tranquilízate por favor, todos están mirándote, vamos te llevaré a la enfermería.

-No.

-No te lo estoy preguntando Malfoy, vamos a la enfermería. – Theo se levanto junto con sus amigos y se llevaron al rubio a la enfermería. Desde unas mesas una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en la cara de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede linda?

-No es nada Harry- le pelirroja tomo el rostro de su novio y le dio un suave beso- ese karma comienza a caerme muy bien.

…

..

.

Hermione terminaba de escribir la carta para anunciarles a sus queridas primas que habían llegado muy bien, se dio una mirada en el espejo: había adecuado el uniforme talla gorda (como Draco le decía) a su cuerpo, la falda no le llegaba bajo las rodillas pero tampoco se le veía el culo; se había maquillado un poco, domado el cabello, y puesto una pequeña flor en el cabello.

-Te ves muy bien hoy Hermione – se decía a sí misma en el espejo de su habitación – siempre fuiste bonita, pero no sabias como levantar tus atributos, Ginny y Luna tendrán una buena recompensa por salvar tu autoestima… ahora solo falta la segunda parte del plan, tu querido Draco no tiene idea de lo que se espera, pero ya lo verá, o dejo de llamarme Hermione Jean Granger.

La castaña camino coquetamente hacia la lechucería, algunos chicos de otras casas comenzaron a mirarla con otros ojos, y recibió algunos piropos.

-Hola Hedwig- la castaña acarició a la lechuza de su amigo- necesito que me hagas un favorcito, ¿puedes enviarle esto a mis primas en Nueva York? – el animalito asintió- muchas gracias lindo, te recompensaré llegando- el ave comenzó a elevarse y se perdió de la vista de la castaña. Hermione caminó hacia la biblioteca cuando vi al selecto grupo de _su cosa extraña_ Malfoy saliendo de la enfermería, se asustó un poco al ver la venda que envolvía su mano - Merlín, ¿Qué jodidos te pasó?

-¿Ya te preocupas de nuevo por mi Granger?

-Theo- Hermione decidió ignorar al blondo olímpicamente - ¿Qué jodidos le pasó?

-Se le reventó una copa en la mano mientras desayunábamos… madame Pomfrey dice que sobrevivirá.

-Al menos…

-Quien diría que causaras tanta revolución hormonal en los chicos del colegio Granger- Blaise decidió interrumpir.

-¿Por qué lo dices Zabini?

-Acabo de toparme con Sacks, un chico de 6º de nuestra casa y me ha preguntado si estabas soltera.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que la verdad no sabía- el moreno recibió un gruñido de parte de su amigo Malfoy- ¿Qué? Yo solo dije la verdad, que tenias una relación complicada con cierto chico de tu curso. Sacks me dijo que mientras no fuera oficial te pediría una cita.

-Ella no necesita salir con el imbécil de Kenneth Sacks- Draco decidió hablar.

- ¿No? – peguntó con ironía la leona.

-No.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas tú mis decisiones Malfoy?

-Desde que nos besamos la primera vez en el balcón de la chica del cabello morado.

-Ahora resulta… anoche no parecías tener el suficiente valor cuando tus patéticos miedos salieron a relucir.

-Creo que estamos de más- Blaise y las otras dos serpientes estaban a punto de irse cuando Draco les dirigió la mirada de: _ni siquiera lo piensen_.

-¿Y crees que con tu sonrisa de niño bonito voy a olvidar tus inseguridades?

-¿Admites que tengo sonrisa bonita gatita?- Draco le sonrió pícaramente.

-La cabeza está por explotarte con tu exceso de vanidad cariño.

-Sabes que eso te gusta de mí.

-Creo que solo un 10%, además aun no sé si perdonarte.

-Vamos Hermione todos cometemos equivocaciones- una pequeña travesura se formó en la cabeza de la leona en cuestión de segundos.

-Creo que… puedo hacerlo, pero con una condición.

-La que sea.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bueno, que no implique pasar todo el día con súper Potter y comadreja, gracias.

-De acuerdo- Hermione se acercó hasta la oreja del rubio- aquí tienes - Hermione le puso la mochila en el hombro al blondo y abrió uno de los compartimientos revelando al pequeño hurón.

-¿Qué coño significa esto?

-Significa que vas a cuidar de Draky por unos días- Hermione comenzó a jugar con su mascota- no puedo tenerlo conmigo, anoche Crookshanks lo descubrió y tuvo una pelea casi épica con mi bebé.

-No voy a cuidar de esa cosa.

-Entonces ya puedes irte despidiendo de mi persona hasta que termine el año escolar.

-No me jodas Hermione- susurró el rubio algo molesto- ¡estas chantajeándome!

-¿Y?

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y?

-Yo no soy la niñera de nadie, y de una mascota mucho menos.

-De acuerdo- la leona se dirigió a Blaise – serpiente, ¿crees que tu amigo Sacks quiera cuidar de mi Draky?

-Pues…

-Ok, de acuerdo lo haré- Draco tomó al hurón de las manos de su chica- ni siquiera se te ocurra darle una cita a ese mocoso.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó con inocencia la leona.

-Cada día me sorprendes tanto Hermione que ya ni lo dudaría.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido cariño. Ahora necesitas saber los cuidados de Draky, en el bolso expandible está todo lo que él necesitará, no tienes que preocuparte por donde dormirá, tiene su propia camita, y un calientito cobertor para cubrirlo. Adentro está su alimento, y su traste especial para poner su comida, Draky no bebe agua de grifo, así que adentro hay botellas con agua purificada, le puse su cepillo…

-¿Peinas a esta cosa?

-Le gusta la sensación del cepillo sobre su piel – aclaró la castaña- puede comer dulces, ama las pasas y la mantequilla de maní, solo que no abuses. Draky es muy dormilón, pero le entra la descarga de energía muy temprano, en las tardes o casi noche, es algo escurridizo así que aléjalo de las tuberías del baño.

-¿Algo más mi señora?

-Duerme con un pequeño peluche que encontrarás en el bolso, y le gusta jugar a las escondidas, así que hazlo- le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su "novio"- se que cuidarás muy bien de él.

-Me despellejarías vivo sino lo hiciera gatita.

-Te vas a divertir mucho bebé, Draco va a cuidarte y jugar mucho contigo - Hermione besó a su mascota- se que vas a extrañarme pero no quiero más peleas con Crookshanks porque andes de travieso jovencito. Aquí tienes Draco- la castaña le entregó a su mascota- muchas gracias por esto que estás haciendo significa mucho para mí.

-Sí, sí, si, como digas- refunfuñó el rubio- ¿al menos puedo yo también tener mi beso?

-¿Y dejar que todo el colegio vea como la comelibros Granger besa al gran Draco Malfoy? No quiero a arruinar su reputación majestad.

-Adoro tu sarcasmo Hermione.

-Lo sé lindo… - Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió hacia Pansy- Parkinson las chicas te están buscando.

-¿Y eso?

-Hemos pensado en donar las cosas que no utilizamos a las personas que quedaron muy afectadas con la guerra. Los muggles lo llaman colectas de caridad, ¿Qué dices?

-Tengo ropa que ya no me queda ¿crees que sirva?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces vamos a mi habitación- Pansy sujeto el brazo de su nueva amiga y la arrastró lejos de sus amigos- nos vemos luego chicos.

La vena de la frente del gran Draco estaba a punto de reventar, su novia con la falda corta por cierto, acababa de irse del brazo de su mejor amiga, y le había dejado encargado a su mascota.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome.

-¿Desde cuándo ellas son las mejores amigas?

-No tengo la menor idea- Draky comenzó a removerse en sus brazos- ¿y tú qué quieres ratón? ¿No ves que mi chica trae la falda tan corta que cualquier idiota puede verla?

-Los celos son una gran fuente de inseguridad Draco.

-Nott… cállate. – Draco le gruñó y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño hurón, un grupo de chicos de segundo de Ravenclaw que iban pasando lo miraron asombrados- ¿ustedes que miran?

-No… nada.

-Entonces sigan caminando antes de que les baje puntos a su casa- los pequeños asintieron y comenzaron a alejarse de él, Draco también decidió irse, tenía que poner a su nuevo huésped en su habitación- voy a dejar a esta cosa a mi recámara, los veré en un rato…

-Jamás imaginé el día en que el gran Draco Malfoy iba a ser domesticado por una chica…

-Una chica que no es más que Hermione Granger- completó Blaise – creo que esto será muy bueno hermano…

-Uno de los dos terminará asesinando al otro.

-Yo también lo he pensado Theo – la sonrisa de Blaise se hizo enorme- ¿Quién crees que lo haga primero?

-No voy a apostar con eso Blaise.

-Oh vamos Theo no seas aguafiestas.

-No voy a apostar… porque sabes que Hermione terminará domesticándolo.

-Naaaah, Draco es un experto en el área de convencimiento.

-Yo también me uno – Ginny de pronto llegó hasta los Sly.

-¡Maldita sea pelirroja! Acabas de darme el susto de mi vida.

-Creí que el susto de tu vida había sido cuando a Amanda Raiser se le había atrasado la regla- Theo comenzó a burlarse.

-Entonces es el segundo susto de mi vida… ¿Qué haces aquí pelirroja?

-Buscaba a Hermione y escuché su pequeña conversación, quiero unirme a su apuesta.

-¿Team Draco o Team Hermione?

-Team Hermione por supuesto Zabini - sonrió con autosuficiencia la pequeña Weasley.

-Entonces que comience la apuesta señores…

* * *

**Xxxx**

¿Qué por que subi capi tan rápido? Porque ustedes se lo merecen con sus geniales reviews motivadores, que hicieron genial mi fin de semana!

Como le decía a mi amiga Fran, Hermione es una damita, ella va a vengarse de su chiquillo pero con clase. además seamos sinceras, Draky es un amorcito, yo lo cuidaria encantada.

¿Qué dicen del cap, Fue bueno? Casi 5 hrs pegadas a la lap, debe tener su recompensa: Criticas constructivas, sugerencias, reclamos y mil disculpas por no contestarles reviews:(

Besos, abrazos, y un travieso, tierno y lindo Draky para todos ustedes.

**MeL.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola personitas bellas de FF, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi para todos ustedes.

No a todos contesté reviews, en verdad disculpa pero el estrés escolar acaba conmigo, después del martes voy a estar mas light y prometo subir mas rápido los capis.

Venga, aplausos y mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus reviews:

RbBlack, BlackRose2797, AbytutisCM, RochiiR.C.R, Tata XOXO, Mama Shmi, Maggie Night, Andy Walker, Emily Hale Smith, EscarlataHoz, SALESIA, May Mudblood, valeria, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, HermionePotter7, Icedarci, crazzy76, azu23blood, alissa-2012, Yoceliine, Mei Fanel, Guest, Candelaria, DayRoss, Melissa… y fantasmitas dejen un review no muerdo!

**Ya saben lo de siempre: Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

* * *

Xxx

-¿Qué dice la paternidad socio?- Blaise se recostó en el enorme sillón de su sala común.

-No me jodas Blaise- respondió un gruñón Draco, mientras cepillaba al pequeño hurón.

-Theo, ¿no crees que ser padre se le da muy bien a nuestro amigo?

-Vaya que lo creo- contestó ahogando una carcajada el chico Nott.

-Esto es solo temporal…

-Claro… y cuando nos demos cuenta tu llevaras las bolsas de sus compras y te vestirás de dorado y rojo, ya puedo verte en los partidos de Quidditch vociferando ¡viva Gryffindor!- Blaise gritaba a todo pulmón por la sala, haciendo que muchas serpientes lo miraran raro.

-¿Tú no conoces la discreción verdad?- preguntó un aturdido Theo.

-Naaaaah eso no se me da… y hablando de indiscreciones, ¿Qué dice la vida en pareja Theo? ¿ya saliste a buscar esas criaturas extrañas que tu chica Looney tanto menciona?

-Yo creo que hasta ya tiene su propia colección- completó el rubio conteniendo la risa - quien lo diría, Theodore Nott se va de expedición a otro continente en búsqueda de… como jodidos se llaman esas cosas, ¿garneles?

-Nargles- corrigió Theo.

-Si eso, nargles… ¿tienes alguna especie de traje de caza Theo? Ya sabes alguna red y sombrero gracioso…

- Cómo esos tipos que vimos en el visortele de las gemelas Granger- lo interrumpió Blaise – yo creo que un azul cielo combinaría con sus ojos ¿Qué dices tú Draco?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Blaise.

-Váyanse al cuerno los dos.

-Oh vamos Theo no te pongas de nenasa, no sé si Draco, pero al menos yo, estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a una buena chica como Looney.

-Es cierto, ella es la única persona en el mundo que andaría contigo, no la dejes escapar Nott.

-Me alegra que ambos sean mis amigos- Theo les sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Muy bien rata creo que ya estás…- Draco terminó de cepillar al pequeño hurón, éste último comenzó a restregársele tiernamente en señal de agradecimiento- si, si, sí, creo que ya te entendí.

-Momentos padre e hijo que no olvidaremos jamás- Theo palmeó el hombro de Draco- estamos orgullosos de ti.

-¡Oh que cosita tan linda!- Daphne Greengass interrumpió la conversación- ¿es tuyo Draco? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hurones? ¿Es macho o hembra? ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Daphne alguna vez respiras?- Blaise se burló de la chica.

-Por supuesto que si tontito.

-Entonces puedo estar más tranquilo- el moreno contestó con ironía- Daphne linda, ¿podrías retirarte? Esta es una conversación de caballeros… incluido el mustélido albino.

-¿El quién?-

-Daphne- Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia - ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, de preferencia a solas- recalcó la chica.

-Lo lamento Daph, pero no suelo ocultarle cosas a mis amigos, así que si quieres decirme algo, que sea de una vez, estamos hablando algo importante.

-De acuerdo- refunfuñó la Slytherin – es necesario que hables con Pansy, creo que alguna maldición le afectó la cabeza o algo así, es que imagínate venia yo platicando con Millicent y de pronto la vemos en pleno pasillo a las risas con la pelirroja Weasley…

-Ajá ¿y?

-¿Cómo que "y" Draco?

-Yo no le veo lo malo- el rubio le respondió secamente.

-Es porque no me has dejado terminar de contarte… como te decía, Pansy platicaba animadamente con la pelirroja, cuando el insoportable de su hermano llegó a gritarle a Pansy, e inclusive la amenazó con la varita…

-¿Qué Weasley hizo qué?- los tres chicos se pararon de golpe del asiento.

-Sí, llegó a amenazarla y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente que jamás me había imaginado Draco lo juro por Merlín.

-Pansy déjate de cosas que no nos interesan así que ve al punto- Theo habló algo molesto.

-Ok ya, de acuerdo… cuando pensé que la comadreja atacaría a la pobre Pansy, la chica Weasley sacó su varita y le dijo, literalmente que dejará a Pansy en paz, que ella era su amiga y que la próxima vez que la amenazara, en cuestión de segundos haría salir murciélagos de su nariz mucho mejor al intento de hechizo que le dio al director. ¿Tú crees Draco? Yo me quedé sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo Pansy es amiguita de la novia de Potter?

-Linda creo que eso no te corresponde- Blaise habló- Pansy es libre de hacer las amistades que ella quiera.

-Pansy no tiene amigas Blaise – la Slytherin lo interrumpió- todos sabemos que miss Parkinson prefirió negarle su amistad al sexo femenino…

-¿Y tú porque crees que sea eso?

-Es obvio Draco, todas las chicas lo hemos sospechado desde hace muchos años… a Pansy le gustan las chicas.

-¿De qué jodidos hablas Parkinson?

-Es lo más lógico Draco, ¿Por qué crees que pidió una habitación para ella sola? A lo mejor no quiere contagiarnos de _su enfermedad_.

-Daphne – Draco la interrumpió con un gruñido- en primera a Pansy no le gustan las chicas.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Lo sé y ya, eso no te interesa Daphne…además estás hablando de mi prometida.

-Cómo tu digas Draco, - la rubia se acercó hasta su oído – yo te estoy advirtiendo desde ahora… no querrás consumar tu matrimonio con una… _rarita._

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia Greengass…

-Podemos acabar… con otras cosas guapo, ¿o de pronto decidiste olvidar como nos divertíamos? Eran muy buenos esos tiempos.

-Tú lo has dicho Daph, _eran_.

-Greengass- Blaise la interrumpió- deberías alejarte de Draco antes de que su chica se entere.

-¿Qué chica? ¿De qué chica están hablando?

-Muy bien yo creo que es hora de irnos- Draco se levantó de el cómodo sillón de cuero negro- iré a dejar a la rata a mi habitación.

-¡Draco no me has contestado!- el rubio podía escuchar los gritos de la mayor de las Greengass aun llegando a su habitación- ¿de qué jodida tipa hablan?

-Blaise tenía que abrir su bocota- el Sly tomó al pequeño Draky y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro- tú y yo ya estamos entendiéndonos ¿cierto ratón? Yo sé que no soy nada tolerante y mucho menos paciente, pero tú pequeña cosa, eres una bola de energía, y muy escurridiza…

Draco observó su habitación, ya la había arreglado desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con el hurón de su Hermione, al parecer a Draky le gustaba jugar a las escondidas… y Draco no era un buen jugador. Después de una hora persiguiendo y a punto de lanzarle un _petrificus_, Draco se lanzó a la cama fastidiado dejando que el hurón ganara esa partida; minutos después el pequeño Drake llegó hasta él se acurrucó en su estomago y se quedó dormido, ya se había ganado el cariño de la mascota de su novia.

-Tengo que irme rata… tienes comida en tu traste y agua, ya sabes que debes usar esa caja de arena para tus amm… _necesidades,_ si eso… - Draky hizo un pequeño ruido lastimero- ey no te pongas sentimental bicho, tengo que ir a clases y ver a tu madre por cierto…aun no le perdono lo de la falda corta - Draco gruñó – ver a todos esos estúpidos mirándole las piernas no me gusta, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Si yo también creo que un hechizo aturdidor servirá, eres muy inteligente ratón, comienzas a agradarme... pero no te acostumbres eh.

Draco dejo al hurón en su cesta, tomó su mochila con sus libros correspondientes y se dirigió hasta sus amigos, tenía que llegar a clase…

…

..

.

-Te lo digo Harry, las cosas están muy raras- Ron caminaba a lado del pelinegro.

-Yof creof quef…

-¿Qué?- preguntó un confuso Ron mientras su amigo terminaba de digerir una pera.

-Que yo creo que exageras Ron.

-¿Exagerar? Mi hermana me amenazó con la varita amigo, para defender a Pansy Parkinson, a ¡Parkinson! Esté mundo está al revés.

-Sigo diciendo que exageras…

-Entonces como explicas eso- el pelirrojo señaló hacia dos chicas que reían en el aula mientras algunos chicos les hacían platica.

-No veo nada raro que los guardianes de Ravenclaw estén coqueteando con chicas.

-Eso no es raro Harry, raro es que esas dos chicas sean Pansy Parkinson y nuestra Hermione.

-Vaya… ese cambio favoreció mucho a la autoestima de Hermy – Fred se acercó hasta ellos- ¿a poco no se ve muy bien?

-Se ve demasiado bien diría yo- completó su gemelo.

-Cómo que tiene más confianza en sí misma.

-¿No crees que eso sea un problema Freddie?

-Vaya que lo será Georgie, su chico no lo tomará nada bien.

-¿Qué chico?- preguntó un curioso Ron- ¿Hermione está saliendo con alguien? ¿Ustedes como lo saben?

-Eso no nos corresponde chismoso, Hermione lo dirá cuando quiera.

-George, ella es mi amiga exijo que me digas lo que sabes en estos momentos.

-¡Oh cuanto lo lamento Ronnie Ro! Pero ni Fred ni yo hablaremos… y es nuestra última palabra así que toma asiento y cállate de una vez.

-Bueno chicos dejen el chisme para un rato que vamos a empezar la clase- George tomó su porte de profesor y comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas que seguían a las risas con las águilas.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes profesores – contestaron los cuatro chicos al unísono.

-Vaya cómo me alegra ver esta sana convivencia entre casas, ¿a usted también profesor Weasley?

-Ciertamente profesor Weasley- le contestó George- pero tendrán que dejarla para otro momento jóvenes, tenemos que empezar la clase.

-Ya vamos - sonrió Pansy.

-Eso me gusta, chicos obedientes, vayan tomando asiento por favor…

-¿Entonces qué dices Hermione?- preguntó uno de los Ravenclaw a la leona- una cerveza de mantequilla nada más.

-Ammm pues no sé... yo ya tenía un compromiso el sábado Kevin.

-Te prometo que solo será una hora, no más… mi hermano también ha invitado a Pansy.

-Y Pansy me ha dicho que si- el gemelo del ojiazul contestó.

-Vamos Hermione, las águilas no mordemos…

-Que asquerosamente cursi suenas McCarthy – la voz de Draco sonó muy cerca de Hermione… él la había escuchado.

-Pero si el señor poeta ha hablado – se defendió el águila - ¿Qué haces aquí Draco Malfoy? Esta es una conversación entre las señoritas, mi

hermano y yo. No tienes nada que hacer en esto.

-Vaya McCarthy quién lo diría, ¿tienes agallas o solo lo haces para impresionar a las damas?

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia Malfoy- gruñó el Ravenclaw.

Ey ey, ey, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Fred interrumpió la pequeña discusión que se estaba formando.

-No es nada profesor Weasley, solo un intercambio de palabras con Malfoy nada más.

-Cobarde – le gruñó el Sly.

-Bueno entonces ya siéntense…

Hermione comenzó a caminar hasta su lugar pero una palida mano la agarró con fuerza.

-Tú te quedas conmigo…- en unos segundo Hermione terminó sentada alado del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Qué, que me pasa? Estabas a punto de salir con ese idiota.

-Yo jamás le dije que si Draco.

-Pero tampoco le dijiste que no bonita…

-Eres un idiota.

-Vaya gracias…

-Pero un idiota muy lindo.

-¿Puedes besar a éste idiota lindo?- Draco le susurró.

-No lo creo… -Hermione mordió su labio.

-¿Aún no le has dicho nada a cabeza rajada y zanahorio cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó una sonrojada Hermione.

-Si las miradas matasen yo estaría más que muerto cariño…- la leona volteó la mirada hasta sus amigos, Draco tenía razón, pareciera que Harry y Ron estaban a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable a su… bueno a Draco.

-Te prometo que hablaré con ellos.

-¿Cuándo Hermione?

-Pronto…

* * *

Xxxx

¿Hablará pronto Hermione con sus amigos? ¿Aceptarán la relación que tiene con la serpiente? ¿Draco se armará de valor para revelar sus sentimientos a todo el colegio? ¿Draky hará de las suyas?

Niños bonitos no se cuando actualice, porque el martes a las 3 es mi presentación de pretesis por favor mándenme sus buenas vibras!

Besos, abrazos, y un… un Draco sensual y algo manipulable para todos ustedes!

MeL.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias totales a mis personitas favoritas:

Ann Walker Howard, HermionePotter7, BlackRose2797, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, MyLifeIsColors, Esme Vipz, C.M.M.A, valeria, alissa-2012, Maggie Night, miredraco, AbytutisCM. Tata XOXO, azu23blood, Melissa Vidal, Josa Asawa H, Candelaria, Primrose Darcy, SALESIA, dracoforevet, Emily Hale Smith, NooeemiiG y DayRoss y fantasmitas dejen un review no muerdo!

**Ya saben lo de siempre: Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Xxxx**

Hermione tomó aire, pasando esa puerta blanca que automáticamente se abría ante su presencia, tendría noticas que podrían alegrarla o devastarla por completo.

-Señorita Granger después de usted… - Hermione asintió y siguió al hombre con una túnica color azul cielo. Harold Geller era uno de los mejores medimagos en el ámbito de contrahechizos; Hermione había escuchado que si él no podía ayudar a un paciente, nadie más podría.

-Señor Geller, antes de entrar con mis padres, como están… por favor…- el hombre se subió un poco los anteojos que resbalaban por su nariz.

-Su madre ha tenido grandes avances señorita Granger – le sonrió el hombre- muy buenos avances diría yo…

-Dios… gracias… - Hermione suspiró mas tranquila- esas son excelentes noticias, ¿y mi padre, el también puede recordar…me?

-Su padre… su padre está rechazando por completo el tratamiento señorita Granger… tiene buenos recuerdos de su esposa, pero en cuanto a usted… nada.

-No…. – Hermione cayó de rodillas ante el frio suelo del hospital.

-Señorita Granger, debe ser fuerte. Sus padres recibieron un poderoso hechizo desmemorizante, esto no es nada sencillo. Le pido que no pierda esperanzas, al menos no con su madre, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para devolverle sus recuerdos al señor Granger.

-Gracias.

-Aún es pronto para que la señora Granger reciba sus visitas, pero cuando los otros medimagos la den de alta, le enviaremos una lechuza enseguida. Que pase buena tarde señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió y tras el cristal que los dividía de sus padres, los observó, Robert y Nicole Granger contestaban algunas preguntas que lo medimagos les hacían… lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la leona, probablemente sus padres jamás la recordarían.

….

-Cassiopeia me ha escrito.

-Mmm…- el rubio masticaba una jugosa manzana verde.

-Y dice que vendrá a vernos pronto.

-Mmmju.

-Y al parecer se ha casado con un hipogrifo.

-Felicidades por ella.

-¿No me estás escuchando verdad idiota? - Pansy le gruñó a su amigo- Draco ¡por Merlín! tu hermana nos visitará ¿y a ti no te importa?

-Si te estoy escuchando Pansy no hagas dramas, es solo que desde que llegué Cassiopeia no me ha escrito nada, ni una jodida carta, ¿tengo que alegrarme porque mi hermana se cartea contigo?

-Pues…

-Ahí tienes la respuesta.

-Oh el hermanito Draco está celoso- Blaise jugueteaba con el pequeño hurón- tu padre es tan tierno pequeño Draky.

-Blaise vas a marear a la rata- Draco le dio una mirada de enojo- ¡déjalo en paz!

-Vamos socio, Draky yo estamos jugando, no exageres.

-Si le pasa algo a esa cosa, Hermione va a matarme, y sabes que es obvio que voy a torturarte lenta y dolorosamente Blaise.

-Ya, ya, ya de acuerdo… me calmaré- el moreno lo miró con pánico- oigan chicos… ¿Dónde está Theo?

-¿Soy su guardaespaldas acaso?

-Que asqueroso humor traes esta mañana Draco- Pansy lo regañó- por todos los nargles no conocidos, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada…

-No me mientas Draco, dime qué hay de malo contigo, y no me salgas con un nada, porque sabes que me lo dirás si o si.

-Tiene que ver con la leona- Blaise le arrebató el pedazo de manzana a Draco – las mujeres siempre causando problemas de humor.

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos Pansy, tú mas que nadie sabe que las mujeres nos complican la vida, sino fuera así, el pobre Draco no estaría así.

-Eres un idiota Blaise… ahora regresando al tema principal, Draco seguimos esperando tu respuesta.

-¿No descansarás hasta que te diga que sucede verdad Pansy?

-Me conoces demasiado Draco, habla.

-No he visto a Hermione en todo el día- Draco suspiró algo molesto.

-Puede que esté en su torre…

-No está ahí Pans, le he pedido a un mocoso de segundo que la llamara y me ha dicho que Hermione salió muy temprano de su habitación.

-¿Y si le preguntas a tu padrino?

-Severus me ha bajado 5 puntos por interrumpir su taza de café mañanera – el Sly gruñó- también me llamado la atención por lo patético que me he vuelto…

-Estar enamorado no es patético.

-¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste tan romántica Pansy?- Zabini preguntó.

- Puede que siempre lo haya sido- contestó la chica algo molesta- que no demuestre completamente mis sentimientos no me convierte en una piedra Blaise.

-Jamás dije que fueras una piedra Pansy, es solo que…

-¿Qué porque me junto con chicos me convierte también en un hombre? – Pansy agarró su varita y la acercó hasta la garganta del moreno- vuelve a insinuar que soy algo masculina y juro que haré un _bombarda_ con tus intestinos.

-De…a…acuerdo… Pansy por favor baja eso. Draco dile algo.

-Pansy, creo que Blaise está quedándose sin respiración, baja la varita.

-No.

-Pansy… es en serio- Draco intentó calmarla – baja la varita ¡ya!

-Tienes suerte Blaise Zabini – Pansy se alejo de sus amigos – la próxima vez no tendrás a tu Draco protector para cuidarte. – la pelinegra guardó su varita y salió de su sala común.

-¿Qué jodidos fue eso?

-Ese fastidioso día del mes Blaise- Draco tomó al pequeño hurón y comenzó a acariciarlo – odio cuando Pansy se pone así.

-No por Merlín, ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste Malfoy?

-Se supone que eres su amigo Blaise- el rubio lo miró como si fuera obvio- deberías tener un aproximado de los días que Pansy andará de mal humor.

-Los amigos no hacen eso…

-Ey chicos que tal.

-Nott- Draco asintió en forma de saludo mientras le daba pasas al hurón de su chica.

-Acabo de ver a Pansy, ¿olvidaste que fecha es hoy verdad Blaise?

-¿Es que ustedes dos se saben las fechas complicadas de nuestra amiga?

-Si- respondieron Malfoy y Theodore al unísono.

-Ya, ya, ya está bien, prometo aprendérmelos… ¿Dónde andabas Theo? En un rato es el partido de los leones y las águilas y no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

-Estaba con Luna, Zabini no seas exagerado… ¿Draco ya viste a Granger?

-No, la he buscado desde la mañana- el rubio contestó con desgana- no se que carajos le hice, pero no tengo señales de ella, no voy a estarle rogando, soy Draco Malfoy y un Malfoy jamás está a la sombra de una mujer, y menos cuando…

-Déjate de mariconadas y ve a buscarla a la torre de premios- Theo lo interrumpió bastante molesto- Luna me ha dicho que fue a ver a sus padres a San Mungo- un click hizo eco en la cabeza de Draco, y junto con el pequeño hurón salió corriendo en búsqueda de Hermione.

-Qué bueno que él jamás pensaba rogarle a una mujer- Theo se mofó.

-_Oh__l'amour_ – Blaise puso la cara más seria que podía hacer- recuerda muy bien esto mi amigo: el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-No lo sé- el moreno lanzó en el aire una de las pasas que Draco le estaba dando al pequeño hurón y la atrapó con su boca- pero alguien debería ponerlo en un libro… sería una frase épica.

-Si tú lo dices Blaise, si tú lo dices…

…

Draco corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, la bella doncella que custodiaba la entrada lo dejó pasar sin si quiera preguntarle la contraseña, subió las escaleras a la habitación donde seguramente estaría la chica, los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, y abrió la puerta algo fuerte, pero la castaña ni siquiera se inmutó.

La imagen de la fuerte Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y fuerte leona de Gryffindor había desaparecido, una chica hecha ovillo sobre la cama, con enormes lágrimas cayendo por el rostro y haciendo ruidos lastimeros, le partió el corazón de piedra al príncipe de Slytherin.

-Hermione… - Draco se acercó hasta ella y depositando suavemente al hurón cerca, la abrazó- bonita… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Oh Draco- la castaña se volteó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, empapando la suave camisa verde olivo que la serpiente traía.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione? Por favor dime que ha sucedido, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada…

-He ido a ver a mis padres… todo es mi culpa Draco, yo soy la única culpable de que ellos estén asi…

-No bonita, no digas esas cosas… ¿Qué te han dicho los medimagos?- Draco limpió con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de su chica.

-El medimago… el doctor Geller… me ha… dicho

-Ey tranquila, necesito que respires bien, tranquilízate Mione… si muy bien, ahora dime que te dijo ese mago.

-Mi mamá comienza a recordarme Draco.

-Bonita, esa es una excelente noticia.

-Lo sé… y lloro de alegría, porque mamá está teniendo recuerdos de mí, y doy gracias a Merlín porque ella se está recuperando.

-¿Y qué sucede con tu padre?

-Draco… - la castaña se aferró a la camisa del chico- papá no responde al tratamiento, papá no me recuerda… y todo es por mi culpa.

-Calma Hermione.

-Mi padre no tiene recuerdo alguno de mí, me he matado de su mente.

-Hermione escucha- Draco levantó su rostro- no eres culpable de eso, tuviste que recurrir a fuertes medidas para mantenerlos a salvo bonita, no te quedó elección…

-Pero…

-No quiero volver a escucharte decir que eres la culpable de eso, a veces tenemos que hacer grandes sacrificios para salvar a nuestro seres queridos- Draco se levanto la manga de su camisa hasta dejar ver la silueta donde alguna ves estuvo la maraca tenebrosa.- sacrificios que uno debe hacer…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… mi madre está sana y salva, muy lejos del cabrón de Lucius… además si el Lord hubiera ganado, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos, y Cassiopeia… yo no se que hubiera sido de ella.

-Sabes… tu hermana me ha escrito…

-Genial… soy el único a la que esa bruja no le ha dicho ni la hora.

-¿Estás celoso?

-No- refunfuñó el chico y Hermione le besó la nariz- te ves hermosa…

-Claro que no… tengo los ojos hinchados, me parezco a Trevor.

-Tú no te pareces al sapo horroroso de Longbottom.

-¿Cómo sabes que así se llama?

-Aun recuerdo a una mocosa pelo de escoba que entró a mi vagón con altanería preguntando por la mascota de un idiota que se le escapó.

-Gracias a Rebecca y Rachel por sus experimentos de belleza.

-Eras adorable, y al parecer lo sigues siendo Mione… - un suave bostezo de la chica alertó a Draco- creo que deberías descansar.

-No puedo… hoy es el partido de los chicos.

-Weasley te entenderá…

-Ron no es de los que…

-Me refiero a Weasley con pechos – Hermione le dio un puñetazo al chico- auch ¿qué? Es así como los diferencio, a su hermano le digo comadreja o zanahorio…

-¿El caso es?

-Que la chica Weasley te entenderá, porque es tu amiga y te quiere… puede que San Potter también lo haga, ya sabes su papel de héroe lo obliga a apoyar a todo el mundo… en cuanto al zanahorio no tiene que importarte, es un imbécil y punto.

-Eres un tonto Draco.

-Lo sé, pero creo que así te gusto leona…

-Creo que si- la chica volvió a bostezar.

-Cierra los ojos bonita… trata de dormir.

-No me sueltes Draco, no te vayas.

-Te abrazaré el tiempo que quieras te lo prometo.

-Te quiero…- la castaña besó suavemente sus labios.

-Sabes que yo también a ti Hermione… eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en mi jodida vida, eres tierna, dulce, muy inteligente, valiente, compasiva, y qué decir de tu cuerpo, estás muy buena leona.

-Tú siempre tan romántico- Hermione comenzaba a cerrar los parpados.

-Y se que por todas esas cosas buenas, tú no te mereces esto- Draco la acunaba entre sus brazos, mientras la castaña comenzaba a dormirse- tú mereces a alguien que te proteja Hermione, alguien que pueda defenderte de los idiotas que piensan molestarte, quien tome tu mano en los pasillos del colegio o caminando por la calle; alguien digno de ser presentado a tus padres; tú necesitas a un buen chico…

-Yo te necesito a ti… - fueron las últimas palabras de la Gryffindor antes de quedarse dormida.

-Tanto como yo a ti bonita…

…

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a picar en el rostro de la chica Granger, y unas pequeñas lamidas en su rostro la hicieron abrir los ojos.

-Hola bebé… te he extrañado mucho- Hermione besó a su mascota quien comenzaba a restregarse en su rostro- has sido un buen niño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres la cosa más hermosa del mundo…

-Gracias, mi madre piensa lo mismo de mi- Draco levitaba una bandeja con comida hasta la cama donde se encontraba la chica.

-Eres un engreído.

-¿Gracias?

-Tonto.

-A veces… pero este tonto te ha traído de desayunar.

-¿Desayunar?- a cara de Hermione era un poema- ¿A qué te refieres con desayunar?

-Ammm bonita… dormiste todo el día de ayer.

-¿Qué? No, no, no puede ser cierto. Yo… los chicos… Quiddich…

-Ey tranquila, ya he hablado con la pelirroja- Draco depositó la bandeja- ahora debes comer, necesitas fuerzas Mione.

-De acuerdo- la castaña, el Sly y el pequeño Draky comieron entre risas y jugueteos, era extraño si, pero Hermione no podía negarlo, Draco Malfoy había cambiado y para bien…

…

-¡Hermione! – Ginny llegó corriendo hasta la castaña- oh por Merlín – la pelirroja abrazó a su amiga y susurró- Draco me lo ha contado Herms, sabes que siempre vamos a apoyarte.

-Gracias Ginn.

-Pa eso estamos las amigas.

-¿Aun cuando no asista a tus partidos?

-Los partidos son una estupidez a comparación con ver a tus padres en ese lugar… me alegra saber que tu madre está bien- Hermione le sonrió a la chica Weasley.

-Me han dicho que puedo verla en unos días.

-Eso es maravilloso Hermy.

-¿Los chicos…?

-Acabo de hablar con ellos, dicen que…

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de aparecerte por nuestra sala?- Lavender Brown miraba de mala gana a la castaña.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que eres Hermione? Solo porque eres "heroína de guerra" y premio anual te crees lo suficientemente buena…

-¿De qué estás hablando Lavender? – Hermione le preguntó ya molesta.

-Desapareces desde temprano, te pierdes el partido de tus amigos, ¡tus mejores amigos! Y apareces como si nada al día siguiente. - ¿_Qué clase de animal le había picado a Lavender?_

- Lo que haga con mi vida no tiene porque importarte, es a mis amigos a quien les debo una disculpa no a ti.

-El poder se te ha subido a la cabeza Granger.

-Estás colmando mi paciencia Brown…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a apoyar a tus amigos? Ni siquiera dormiste aquí, ya te estás revolcando con algún chico seguramente, deberías valorarte Hermione.

-¿Quieres saber porque me perdí uno de esos tontos partidos? Fui a visitar a mis padres a San Mungo Lavender, discúlpame por preferir saber como siguen a ver a personitas volar en una escoba… pero claro, tú que vas a saber de prioridades.

-Eres… eres… la peor amiga que mi Ronnie puede tener, no mereces su amistad _impura_…

-Uhhhhh…- pequeños murmullos sonaron por la sala común _¿Brown cerebro de cacahuate acababa de llamarla impura?_ Esto jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Escúchame bien rubia tonta- y la poca tolerancia de Granger se fue al caño- esta es la última vez que te lo diré, jamás vuelvas a meterte conmigo o juro por toda mi descendencia que arrancaré tú artificial cabello uno por uno ¿me has entendido?

-¿Es una amenaza Granger?

-Es una advertencia Brown… ahora apártate de mi vista.

-Escuchame bien Hermione…

-¡Lavender basta!- Ronald gritó haciendo que las dos chicas callaran, los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala se quedaron callados- ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a Hermione o habrás perdido todo lo que tienes conmigo.

-Y conmigo – dijo Harry

-Y conmigo completó Ginny.

-Conmigo también- muchas voces resonaron en la sala.

-Espero que algún día te logres dar cuenta de todo lo que estás perdiendo Lavender- Ginny la miró desafiante- mi hermano no te merece… - la chica Brown salió corriendo de la sala con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-En verdad lamento esto Mione- Ronald se acercó hasta ella- a veces Lav es…

-No la justifiques Ron, se que es tu novia… pero no voy a tolerar que me agreda, ¿estamos?

-Estamos Mione.

-Ya veo que no necesitas que el gran Harry Potter te salve- el pelinegro llegó hasta ella y la abrazó- perdóname por no estar pendiente de ti.

-Ey Harry soy una chica fuerte.

-Lo sé Herms… ya sabes, mi complejo de héroe.

-Engreído…- la castaña le devolvió el abrazo y besó su mejilla- ¿les parece si vamos por una malteada a las cocinas?

-¿Malteada?- preguntaron los hermanos Weasley haciendo que Harry y Hermione rieran ante la inocencia de sus amigos.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcan ciertas delicias muggles- Harry completó- y puedo decirlo, soy un experto en el área de sodas.

-Harry siempre tan humilde- Hermione sonrió para si- que seria de nuestro mundo sin él…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Ey muñequitos hermosos! Al fin actualicé! Mil gracias a todos por sus buenas vibras, mi proyecto ha sido aceptado asi que el próximo semestre esta señorita preparará su tesis!

Cuéntenme que tal estuvo este capi! Si? Perdón por faltas ortográficas si.

Besos, abrazos, buenas vibras y… un Ronald defendedor de amigas!

MeL.


	16. Chapter 16

Día de actualización! No estaba marcado para hoy, pero gracias a sus reviews me apuré a escribirles.

Un abrazo bien pinche grande para todos ustedes lectores, que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review y que yo de mala onda por falta de tiempo no había podido contestarles:

A mi socia Ann Walker Howard porque ya publicó su primer Dramione! A AbytutisCM, Mama Shmi, miredraco, Tata XOXO, alissa-2012, Guest, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, azu23blood, Josa Asawawa, SALESIA, sailor mercuri o neptune, crazzy76, DayRoss, Lalyys y Candelaria.

No muerdo en serio, dejen review y **entren al grupo Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics** ahí subo adelantos y muuuchas fotos!

Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

¡Hora de leer!

* * *

**Xxxx**

En el Gran Comedor…

-Que alguien me dé un golpe… -Ron Weasley habló totalmente atónito - ¡auch Ginny!

-Tú dijiste que…

-Era una frase retórica hermana.

-Todavía que uno te hace un favor- le gruñó la pelirroja.- ¿Por qué querías que alguien te golpeara?

-¿Ustedes están ciegos?- Ronald señaló hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal- Hermione habló- solo veo Slys que están tomando sus alimentos y a la insoportable de Greengass mascullando con su amiga Millicent ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario eso Ronald?

-Bueno Hermione si recorres tu vista a tres alumnos a la derecha de Greengass y un enorme espacio veras a…

-A Theodore Nott – completó la castaña.

-Muy bien Herms cinco puntos para Gryffindor – la chica Granger le arrojó un rábano a la cabeza- era broma Mione- el pelirrojo se sobó la parte afectada- ahora observa bien a la chica que está al lado de Nott.

-Es Luna, pero no entiendo tu punto Ron.

-¡Exacto es Luna! Y lo más sorprendente del mundo es que le está dando besos en la nariz a Theodore Nott ¿Cómo es que Luna está saliendo con ese tipo? Fue un exmortífago de Slytherin.

-Un exmortífago tú lo has dicho hermano- Ginny lo miró mal- el chico fue juzgado y no hubo cargos en su contra.

-Debes dejar el pasado atrás Ron- Hermione interrumpió- no puedes seguir con esa mentalidad… además Luna es muy feliz a su lado. Como el amigo que eres debes apoyarla en su relación.

-Herms tiene razón, además a mi me cae bien Theo.

-¿Desde cuándo Nott pasó a ser Theo? – Harry cuestionó a su novia.

-No sea exagerado cariño- Ginny intentó arreglar su metida de pata- desde que ellos dos salen, Hermione y yo convivimos con algunos de las serpientes…

-Además son agradables una vez que los conoces.

-Sobre todo Pansy – completó a Hermione la chica Weasley - es muy seria, pero muy agradable.

-Y me ha regalado estos hermosos pendientes- Ginny mostró sus orejas- ¿a que no son lindos?

-¿Te los regaló?- Ron no cabía del asombro- deben ser carísimos Ginny ¿Por qué los aceptaste?

-Porque los tenia repetidos Ron – su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada- pronto será su cumpleaños y le prometí un regalo hecho por mí misma, que no sea un horroroso sweater como los de mamá.

-A mí me gustan los sweaters de tu madre…

-Harry cariño, ya tienes a mi madre comiendo de tu mano, no quieras quedar bien frente a nosotros - Ginny le sonrió con dulzura a su novio. Hermione por su parte escuchaba atentamente la conversación con sus amigos, cuando una pequeña mariposa de papel encantada voló hasta sus piernas; la chica abrió discretamente el papel, obviamente sabia quien era el remitente.

-_¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que hoy te ves? No he podido despegar los ojos de tu mesa, Pansy me ha dicho que he sido demasiado obvio y que pueden verme… me importa un carajo si se dan cuenta… veámonos hoy después de herbología._

_D.M._

La leona tenía una enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro, ¿ese idiota podía ser así o más lindo?

-¿Hermione porque sonríes? – Ron le preguntó bastante curioso.

-Algo que recordé – le contestó la castaña bastante tranquila- creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos clase chicos.

-Pero si aun falta una hora…

-Ah bueno, entonces supongo que terminaste el ensayo de la profesora Sprout ¿cierto Ron?

-¿Era para hoy? – el pelirrojo comenzó a palidecer.

-Por supuesto, tiene 2 semanas que lo encargó- Hermione lo miró como si fuera obvio.

-Debo terminarlo- Ron se paró rápidamente de la mesa- le prometí que lo tendría listo o si no seré su conejillo para la próxima clase… debo irme chicos- el pelirrojo salió corriendo del gran comedor.

-¿En serio era par hoy?- Harry preguntó asustado.

-Es para mañana – la castaña comenzó a reírse- pero es la única manera de que Ron haga sus tareas, mintiéndole.

-Eso es cruel Hermione.

-Un poco, pero solo así se vuelve responsable- los chicos se levantaron de la mesa, Hermione en un movimiento de varita devolvió la mariposa a su respectivo dueño, no necesitó escribir nada, el papel encantado le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco Malfoy, él sabía que su chica lo vería después de clases.

.

-No puedo creerlo… - Ronald hacia una rabieta- tuve que hacer lo que me faltaba de ese ensayo, encerrarme una hora en la biblioteca rodeado de enormes libros, ni siquiera comí mi postre… y todo para que la profesora Sprout ¡no viniera!

-Ron no seas así.

-Hermione como quieres que me ponga si sacrifiqué mi hora de comida… la profesora debería ser más profesional…

-Está en la enfermería con un color morado extraño en el cuerpo, y extraños granos con pus de un color verdoso- la castaña lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿y tú quieres que de clase así? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

-No creo que sea para tanto…

-Creo que sí lo es- Neville se acercó hasta ellos- Madame Pomfrey cree que la profesora no podrá dar clases por unos días… dicen que los granos que tiene por el cuerpo deben secarse completamente y para eso deben expulsar toda… la… ya saben la sustancia verde parecida al pus…

-Iuuuggg- corearon los tres Gryffindor.

-¿Y qué haremos? Los exámenes son la dentro de 15 días- Hermione comenzó a preocuparse- no nos dará tiempo de nada, y no puedo reprobar herbología.

-No vas a reprobar Mione- Harry intentó tranquilizarla- Snape hará algo para no perder más clases ya lo verás.

-Si quieres le… pregunto al director… - Neville aun tartamudeaba cuando hablaba de Snape – que podemos hacer para no seguir perdiendo clases. ¿Estarás mas tranquila así Hermione?

-Oh, muchas gracias Neville – la castaña lo abrazó – eres un sol.

-¿Hermione? – una chica con un hermoso vestido floreada muy muggle se acercó hasta la castaña.

-¿Cassy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo.

-He venido por unos asuntitos con Severus, y para arreglar _ese_ problemilla familiar.

-¿Dejaste todo listo en Canadá?

-Todo listo- sonrió la ojigris- jamás había estado más allá del despacho de director… Severus fue a buscar a mi encargo rubio y encontré una puerta… y ya sabes la curiosidad me mató, terminé perdiéndome en tu colegio.

-A tu hermano le dará el ataque cuando no te encuentre.

-Lo sé… pero lo superará – le sonrió la veinteañera.

-Cassy, te presento a mis amigos, él es Neville.

-Hola- el chico se ruborizó- Neville Longbottom.

-Encantada- la chica beso su mejilla- y ustedes dos… no me digas Mione, creo que puedo adivinar… ojos verdes, lentes, cabello color azabache y muy rebelde ¿tú eres Harry Potter cierto? – el Gryffindor asintió – los rumores son ciertos, en verdad eres guapo.

-Gracias. Pensé que me reconocerías por esas cosas de la fama- el moreno bufó- eres la primera persona que me reconoce por lo miope y el cabello desordenado.

-Un placer- sonrió la chica Malfoy – y tú… veamos… pecoso, pelirrojo y con ese aire de chico despreocupado de la vida… tú eres Ronald Weasley.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado.

-Tengo antecedentes sobre ti además de que conozco a los gemelos y a la linda Ginny. Son muy agradables…

-¡Cassiopeia!

-Genial… el dragón ha encontrado a la princesa- Cassy suspiró.

-Y creo que está bastante enojado – completó Hermione.

-¿Dónde carajos estabas mujer?- Draco se acercó hasta su hermana- Severus me informa que vienes al colegio, salgo literalmente volando para verte, y resulta que la señorita anda rondando por los pasillos.

-No exageres… - Cassy reviró los ojos- me perdí.

-Si te hubieras quedado en el despacho, no te hubieras perdido- Draco regañó a la chica.

-Soy curiosa ¿ok? No puedo resistirme… además no estaba del todo perdida, me encontré a Mione, y quería conocer a sus amigos.

-No te pierdes de nada si no conoces a San Potter, comadreja naranja y tontolongbottom.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices hurón botador- Ron sacó su varita.

-Que miedo me das comadreja… aunque el que debería amenazar soy yo… quita tu mirada lasciva de mi hermana – gruñó el rubio- ¡ahora!

-¿Tu hermana? – preguntaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Sí, mi hermana. Ahora aleja tu vista de ella o te saco los ojos zanahorio.

-Draco es suficiente- Cassiopeia interrumpió- creo que será mejor irnos, platicamos después Mione ¿te parece?

-Mándame un patronus y enseguida estaré ahí- le sonrió la castaña.

-De acuerdo… ahora vámonos neandertal- Cassy jaló de la túnica a su hermano y desapreció del pasillo - debería darte vergüenza pedazo de animal…

-¡Por todos los huevos de dragón!- Ron decidió romper el silencio que se acababa de formar- ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Malfoy te ha cachado mirando pervertidamente a su hermana - Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada- eso fue demasiado descortés Ron.

-¿Desde cuándo el hurón botador tiene una hermana? – Harry preguntó asombrado- ¿y cómo rayos la conoces tu Hermione?

-Harry tiene razón, y al parecer son muy amigas: _Mándame un patronus y enseguida estaré ahí… _¿que esperas para explicarnos que sucede Hermione?

-Yo creo que es muy linda- Neville interrumpió a sus amigos- tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y huele bien… me gustan las chicas que huelen bien.

-Cassy es muy agradable- la castaña completó- difiere totalmente de la personalidad de su hermano.

-Es lo que veo- Neville se sonrojo- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

- 24 años.

-Era bonito soñar- el chico Longbottom suspiró- Hermione tú crees que…

-Neville después te desahogas con Hermione sobre lo tímido que eres con las mujeres- Ron lo cortó de golpe- hay cosas más importantes que Hermione debe decirnos.

-Y dicen que las mujeres somos unas chismosas- la castaña suspiró- ¿Qué tanto quieres saber Ron?

-¿Por qué nadie sabe de la existencia de la hermana de Malfoy?

-¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces?- completó Harry al pelirrojo.

-El momento ha llegado- la leona suspiró para si- necesito contarles una historia chicos…

-Yo creo que mejor los dejo solos- Neville se sintió de pronto como un chismoso.

-No Nev quédate- Hermione lo tomó de la mano- tu también eres mi amigo y necesito que escuches.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió el Gryffindor.- gracias Mione.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry.

-Lejos del castillo… este tema no puedo hablarlo aquí – Hermione suspiró – las paredes tienen oídos. Vayamos hacia el campo de Quidditch ahí nadie nos escuchará.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si, Hermione quería hablar con ellos en privado, debía ser algo realmente importante por la actitud que la leona traía…

…

-¿Podrías soltarme? Arruinas mi uniforme… y mi reputación- Draco se alisó la túnica.

-No creo que tu reputación sea muy alta querido… jamás me imaginé que podías ser una persona tan desagradable y sobre todo maleducada, no puedes referirte a los amigos de Hermione así.

-Tú lo has dicho hermana, los amigos de Hermione, no mis amigos… además son unos idiotas.

-A mi no me lo parecen.

-Porque yo los conozco desde hace casi 7 años Cassiopeia no compares una presentación de unas cuantas palabras.

-Aún así… ¿Dónde rayos está la educación que tanto presumía Lucius de darte?

-Se fue al carajo hace muchos años…. Como mis sentimientos por él.

-Aun asi Draco, mamá siempre se dedicó a educarte correctamente.

-Lo hago con quienes lo merecen… y el zanahorio definitivamente no lo merece.

-Eres un caso perdido- suspiró la chica mientras seguían caminando, podía observar como algunos chicos se le quedaban mirando por los pasillos y los gruñidos de su hermano que cada vez eran más fuertes.

-¿Ustedes que miran? ¿Quieren que les baje puntos?- los chicos se alejaron o volteaban a mirar a otro lado. – malditos mocosos hormonales.

-Yo sabía que eras algo celosillo pero jamás imaginé que tanto… - Cassy le dio un sonoro beso – eres tan tierno…

-¿Podrías calmarte? La gente comenzará a hablar.

-Tu reputación de casanova cierto… si así te pones conmigo, como lo harás con la pobre de Hermy.

-Aun no hablo con ella sobre esa corta falda que tiene- el rubio subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la estatua que resguardaba el despecho de Severus- tiene que subirle unos centímetros a ese pedazo de tela que ella llama uniforme.

-Eres un exagerado.

-Cuido lo que es mio, mantenlo siempre presente hermana.

-Si tú lo dices…

- _Orquídáceas orquésticas_ – Draco susurró la contraseña.

-El tío Sevy y su amor a las plantas.

-Sabe que odia que le digas Sevy…

-Él así me ama, además no me dice nada porque seamos sinceros, de los dos, yo soy su consentida - la chica le sacó la lengua y entró al despacho del director.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si el hijo _prodigo_ ha regresado…

-Hola tío Sevy- la chica besó su mejilla, haciendo que el director solo volteara los ojos- sé que me dijiste que me quedara aquí pero soy curiosa.

-Siempre lo he sabido Cassidy. Al menos Draco te ha encontrado.

-Estaba fraternizando con Súper Potter, el idiota de Weasley y el chico Longbottom.

-No seas grosero Draco – la chica hizo una mueca haciendo que el rubio sintiera un leve pellizco en su brazo- te lo mereces mocoso.

¿Cómo te atreves a…?

-¡Silencio! – Severus se levantó de su asiento algo molesto- parecen un par de críos los dos. Cassidy…

-Se llama Cassiopeia- Draco interrumpió a su padrino- ese es el maldito nombre que mi madre escogió para ella.

-Todavía no puedo ir gritando a los cuatro vientos mi nombre y apellido Draco- la chica lo fulminó con la mirada- así que respeta las cosas como son ¿quieres? Además soy tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto…

-Una hermana que según Lucius está muerta.

-No me hables en ese tono mocoso.

-Te hablo como yo quiero.

-Tú lo pediste- Cassy le respondió e inmediatamente ella y Draco levantaron las varitas.

-¡Expelliarmus!- Snape intervino - _¡Accio varitas!_ Ustedes van a acabar con toda mi paciencia… ahora ¡siéntense!

-Tampoco es para que nos hables en ese tono tío Sevy- la chica hizo un puchero.

-Draco, tu hermana ya ha arreglado todos sus pendientes en Canadá, creo que sabes lo que significa.

-Tengo que hablar con mi madre primero- Draco suspiró.

-Es un tema demasiado delicado para ella, debes ser muy _cuidadoso…_

-Lo seré.

-Y después iré a darle una visita a tu padre- Cassy habló seriamente – Lucius estará feliz de verme.

-No lo dudo- Snape intentó sonreír- por el momento Cassidy no puede quedarse en Malfoy Manor… no aún.

-Eso ya lo tengo arreglado tío Sevy, he rentado un cuarto en el mundo muggle, por mi no se preocupen.

-Bien… ahora que están de acuerdo pueden retirarse _amablemente_ de mi despacho, me han producido un dolor de cabeza.

-Como en los viejos tiempos – la chica besó su mejilla - bien que nos extrañabas tío.

-Si te digo que si ¿se irán?

-Ajá.

-Entonces _los extrañé demasiado_… ahora tomen sus varitas – Severus se las arrojó a cada uno- y lárguense de aquí. – los dos Malfoy hicieron caso y salieron del despacho.

-Deberíamos conseguirle una novia al tío Severus- Cassy abrazó a su hermano- ¿a poco no es una idea genial? Conozco a alguien como de su rodada, yo puedo…

-Ni se te ocurra- Draco la cortó- el es feliz así, deja de llenarte la cabeza de tonterías Cassiopeia, mi padrino no necesita…

-Voy a conseguirle una novia – la ojigris lo interrumpió –ya puedo verlos a los dos tomados de las manos y caminando por todo Hogsmeade… que romántico.

-Te conseguiré un cómodo sofá hermana…. Vas a quedarte esperando muchos años.

-No me retes pequeño mocoso, cuando me propongo algo lo cumplo… - Cassiopeia lo desafió con la mirada- no por nada soy una de las mejores brujas de mi generación.

-Si es así, porque coños no me escribiste en estos días, claro como no soy Hermione o Pansy…

-¿A caso tu si me enviaste una lechuza? ¿Verdad que no? Por eso no te mandé ninguna, si tu eres orgulloso, yo lo soy más que tú. Así que no me retes nunca más.

-¿Me amenazas bruja loca?

-Por supuesto que no ogro - la chica le dio un enorme abrazo a su hermano – es una confirmación, nos vemos pronto ¡te amo renacuajo! – Cassy desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-Maldita loca ¿cómo hizo eso? – el rubio la buscó por todas partes- genial entre los cambios de humor de Hermione y la poca cordura de mi hermana terminaré encerrado en San Mungo.

Draco se jaló el cabello y caminó por los pasillos del colegio, tenía que apurarse, había quedado de verse con su chica después de clase, y faltaban 10 minutos para su encuentro, él era todo un caballero y no la iba a hacer esperar…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Y ahí la explicación de por qué Draco no recibió una carta de su hermana…

Les advierto que el próximo capítulo será de muuuucho drama, tengan pañuelos a la mano por favor, trataré de contestarles sus reviews en este capi, en vdd perdónenme si?

Besos, abrazos y un Neville encantador para todas ustedes…

MeL.


	17. Chapter 17

Porque el fin del mundo no llegó, hay actualización!

Les dije que tenía trato con los mayas chicos, por algo soy de quintana roo… en fin muchas gracias a todos por leerme y dejarme esos bellos reviews motivadores que me han hecho ponerme las pilas. a algunos si les contesté a otros no, perddon se me fue :(

**Milymu, jessy3123, azu23blood, Daniela, Josa Asawa, Maggie Night, SALESIA, BlackRose2797, Pam Malfoy Black, miredraco, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Totithaa, Emily Hale Smith, sailor mercuri o neptune, valeria, Tata XOXO, Abytuti, NooeemiiG, Lalyys, cerezo-negro, DayRoss, Ann Walker Howard, Angela y Candelaria.** Mil gracias por su apoyo bonitas!

Choro mareador: Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

* * *

**Xxxx**

-_Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy_ - las palabras de la castaña fueron claras y precisas.

-Creo que la caminata del castillo hasta el campo de Quidditch me ha dejado algo aturdido- Ron se puso serio- ¿Qué acabas de decir Hermione?

-No estás aturdido Ron –Hermione bufó- ya lo dije, estoy saliendo con Draco.

-¿Ahora se llama Draco?

-Siempre se ha llamado así Harry- Hermione suspiró - miren chicos, sé que esto parece una locura…

-¿Una locura Hermione? – el pelirrojo le gritó – una locura es meterte a la boca 10 grajeas de sabores sin conocer de que serán… una locura es darle de comer a la nueva mascota de Hagrid, que al parecer es otro dragón… pero tú, tú acabas de decirnos que estas saliendo con el idiota de Malfoy, eso no es una locura, eso es...

-Una reverenda estupidez- le completó Harry- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Hermione?

-¡No lo sé Harry! ¿Creen que esto es sencillo para mí? Sólo me enamoré.

-¿Te enamoraste? ¿Te enamoraste de Draco Malfoy?

-Si…- la castaña le susurró a Harry – no sé cómo sucedió… solo pasó.

-Hermione – Ron la cortó – por Merlín… tú... Él…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándonos esto?- Harry preguntó algo molesto.

-Yo…

-Dinos- le exigió el moreno.

-Desde que llegué de Nueva York…

-¿Ahí estaba el hurón cierto?

-Nos lo encontramos en la ciudad - la castaña mintió- al parecer su hermana es amiga de mis primas Rebecca y Rachel… y después de gritarnos como de costumbre… hablamos… e incluso nos besamos…

-Hermione basta – el chico Weasley la interrumpió drásticamente- no quiero saber como Malfoy te mete mano.

-¿Ronald que te pasa? – la castaña comenzó a enfurecerse- ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas? Yo jamás…

-¿Y crees que porque eres muy diferente a las chicas con las que Malfoy se acuesta? ¡Hermione eres una chica! No seas tonta- Harry le gritó- ¿cómo pudiste caer antes las palabras del hurón? Has visto miles de veces como tus compañeras de clases terminan llorando por él, que les rompió el corazón o que solo las utilizó… te creía más inteligente.

-¡Soy inteligente!

-No lo parece- el ojiverde le recriminó.

-Harry…

-Eres una gran tonta Hermione – el chico Weasley se puso frente a ella- llevamos años defendiéndote de él, incluso vomité babosas en segundo año porque te llamó sangresucia, lo golpeaste en tercero ¿Qué diantres pasa contigo? Yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto Harry… me enferma pensar en que si paso por tal sección del castillo seguramente el hurón ya te metió mano…- la castaña abofeteó al chico.

-Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley

-Tanto como tú lo eres… Yo… Necesito pensar seriamente en todo esto… -Ron bajo las escaleras del estadio y se alejó de los tres Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes una cosa Hermione? Nunca lo dije, pero estuve enamorado de ti alguna vez… -Harry se puso frente a ella- fue hace mucho, incluso antes de Cho… eres mi mejor amiga y siempre pensé que te merecías lo mejor, que yo no estaba a la altura suficiente… si hubiera sabido- el chico apretó sus puños- …que terminarías enamorándote de Malfoy hubiera luchado por ti Hermione, porque sé que soy mejor persona que Malfoy…

-Harry.

-¡Soy mejor persona que él maldita sea! Y aun así… tú lo hubieras preferido… -Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello- Sirius tenía razón… el destino sabe porque hace las cosas. Se que todo esto te parecerá extraño, y créeme amo a completamente a Ginny, pero alguna vez pensé en el _que hubiera pasado_… ahora… después de esto Hermione… tengo que pensar seriamente en como hacer que funcionen las cosas entre nosotros…

-Harry por favor…- la leona intentó tomar su mano.

-Ahora no Hermy… tengo que digerir todo esto- la castaña vio alejarse al ojiverde mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-La he cagado ¿cierto Neville? – Hermione le preguntó al chico que había pasado toda la discusión completamente callado.

-Enamorarse no es cargarla Mione. Uno no decide de quien hacerlo…

-No, pero siempre podemos decirle no a esa persona.

-¿Le hubieras dicho sí a Malfoy, después de hablarlo con Harry y Ron?

-No…

-Hermione – Neville la tomó de las manos – no puedes dejar que otras personas influyan en tus sentimientos.

-Pero son mis amigos Nev.

-Entonces tienen que entender que eres feliz así. Hermione… ¿tú en verdad quieres a Malfoy?

-Mucho – una gruesa lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Y él siente lo mismo que tú?

-Me lo ha demostrado… Neville estoy enamorada de Draco… y se que aún es pronto para sentir esto, pero puede ser que siempre lo estuve y no me había dado cuenta. Quiero pensar que detrás de todos esos horribles insultos diarios se escondía un sentimiento, reprimido, pero un sentimiento al fin.

-Sonará idiota que yo lo diga pero – Neville suspiró- si en verdad quieres a Malfoy lucha por lo que tienen. Pienso un poco como Harry, el no está a tu altura… eres una chica encantadora, inteligente, muy bonita y segura de ti misma, no creo que exista alguien a la altura de Hermione Granger seamos sinceros- la leona soltó una pequeña risa- Mione, Malfoy no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero creo que él va a cuidarte y darte todo lo que mereces… si no lo hace así, yo, yo voy a patear su trasero.

-Gracias Neville, eres un gran amigo.

-Tú también lo eres, por eso no me gustaría que Malfoy te lastimara.

-No te prometo eso Nev, pero haremos lo posible porque esto salga adelante…

-Parece que una gran tormenta está por caer- el Gryffindor miró hacia el cielo- creo que debemos irnos.

-Adelántate, yo creo… más bien, necesito estar sola un rato.

-Pero lloverá Mione.

-No te preocupes me iré antes.

-¿Lo prometes?- la leona asintió- bueno creeré en tu palabra- Neville le dio un abrazo- sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites Hermy.

-Gracias Nev. – el chico Longbottom bajó las gradas del estadio lentamente dejando a la leona sola, cuando Neville se perdió de vista Hermione no soportó más y rompió en llanto era demasiada presión a la que se estaba sometiendo en esos días y solo era una adolescente nada más…

**…**

-¿Crees que nos excedimos?

-No.

-Pero Harry… - el moreno bufó e hizo a un lado el tablero de ajedrez.

-Merlín… - Harry se saco los anteojos empañados y comenzó a limpiarlos- si, creo que tienes razón Ron… Hermione es mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, me siento como…

-Como un cretino- completo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, así mismo… pero al mismo tiempo siento…

-Coraje.

- Si.

-También siento lo mismo Harry- el pelirrojo jaló su cabello exasperado- ¡Merlín! Esto es algo que va más allá de mi, ¿cómo es que Hermione terminó enamorada de ese cretino?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera me lo explico, ¿Qué pueden tener en común esos dos?

-Bueno… ambos son muy inteligentes, son premio anual, les gusta leer, tienen clase, siempre andan vestidos con ropa fina…

-Cosas superficiales Ron yo me refiero a, ¿Qué pueden tener en común Malfoy y Mione?

-Ni idea – Ron bufó- Tú crees que Hermy… ya sabes… el dinero de Malfoy…

-¡Ron!

-¿Qué? Era solo una pregunta.

-Estamos hablando de nuestra Hermione, no de cualquier chica del colegio. Vamos a ponernos serios Ron… ¿crees que nos pasamos con Mione?

-Creo que si Harry, es nuestra amiga después de todo… y si ella está enam… - Ron tosió- _enamorada _del hurón, vamos a tener que aceptarlo. Qué dices, ¿vamos a buscarla?- un estridente trueno resonó por todo el castillo haciendo brincar a los dos Gryffindor.

-Es lo mejor… ¿sabías que Hermione le tiene pavor a las tormentas eléctricas?

-No.

-Eso es algo que compartimos ella y yo- Harry se puso nuevamente los anteojos- y de conocerla bien debe estar muy asustada, démonos prisa.

Harry y el chico Weasley salieron de la sala común y buscaron a Hermione por todo el castillo, preguntaron en la biblioteca, en la enfermería, a los chicos de su casa, a cualquier alumno y nada, pareciera que el suelo se la había tragado.

-Harry esto es muy extraño – Ron se rasco la cabeza- Hermione no aparece…

-Alguien tiene que haberla visto… - un grito de enojo los hizo voltear la mirada Ginny discutía acaloradamente con Draco Malfoy.

-Voy a matarlo- Harry sacó la varita listo para atacar – expelli….

-¡Draco tienes que calmarte ya!- Ginny lo sujetó de los hombros y le dio la mirada de una Molly Weasley enojada.

-_Expelli…_ ¿Draco? – Harry llegó hasta su novia y el chico Malfoy- ¿desde cuándo él dejo de ser un hurón y ahora es Draco?

-Harry… espera ¿¡estabas a punto de hechizarme!?

-Claro que no Ginn, estaba a punto de hechizarlo a él.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones te hice Potter?- reclamó el rubio.

-Existir maldito hurón- Ron llegó hasta ellos- te arrepentirás de lo que le has hecho a nuestra Hermione.

-¿De qué hablan par de idiotas?- cuestionó el Sly.

-Seguramente Mione está bajo un imperio, estoy casi seguro- comenzó a escupir Ron al blondo - ¡no te saldrás con la tuya rata albina!

-¿Qué estupideces dices comadreja?

-Tú lo pediste hurón, _Calvar…_

_-Desmai…_

_-¡Accio varitas!_- Ginny le quitó las 3 varitas a los chicos- ¿Qué les pasa bola de retardados? Si, también te lo he dicho a ti Harry. ¿Están mal de la cabeza o qué?

-Ginn…

-¡Les hice una pregunta a los tres!- la pelirroja se enfureció.

-No- contestaron a coro los varones.

-¿Entonces qué carajos les pasa? Potter ahora mismo me vas a decir porque intentaste atacar al hurón.

-Creí que te estaba lastimando Ginny… ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Malfoy? Espera… ¿Tú sabías lo de Hermione?

-¿Saber qué?- respondió con una pregunta nerviosa la chica Weasley a su novio.

-¡Tú sabías lo de Hermione y el hurón! – Ron los interrumpió – se supone que soy tu hermano Ginny ¡debiste decírmelo!

-¡Por supuesto que no tonto! No era mi secreto, no podría ir contándolo por mas mi hermano que seas… y por más que te ame a ti Harry- el ojiverde solo bufó- ¿cómo se enteraron entonces?

-Hermione nos lo dijo hace rato- Ron se acercó hasta Draco y lo sujetó por el uniforme- óyeme bien maldito hurón tú le haces algo a nuestra Hermione y yo…

-¡Suéltame de una maldita ves comadreja! contaminas mi aire y mi uniforme.

-Te lo advertí hurón…

-Ronald Weasley suelta al hurón ya- Ginny amenazó con la varita a su hermano.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Ginn? ¡Soy tu hermano!

-Y él es el… bueno… aun no se qué rayos son Mione y tú rubio… pero suelta a Malfoy de una vez… Estoy hablando en serio Ronald.

-Bien…- el pelirrojo gruñó- cuídate la próxima…

-Como si te tuviera miedo zanahorio.

-Voy a…

-¡Ron he dicho basta! – Ginny comenzaba a exasperarse- Parecen niños de seis años… por cierto ¿saben dónde está Hermione? Llevo rato buscándola.

-Nosotros también- Harry contestó- de hecho Ron y yo veníamos a preguntarte si la has visto… queremos… este.. ya sabes…

-No, no sé, ¿quieren qué?

-Ya sabes amor, cuando alguien dice algo que no quiere y sin querer lastima a otra persona.

-Harry James Potter, ¿Qué hicieron el idiota de mi hermano y tú?

-No tomamos bien la noticia de Hermione, puede que nos hayamos excedido solo un poco amor.

-¿Qué jodidos le hicieron a mi novia?- Draco comenzó a enfurecerse- voy a matarlos…

-Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie- Ginny se interpuso ante Draco y los dos Gryffindor – chicos esto es serio, Draco y yo estamos preocupados por Mione, no aparece desde hace rato. – un trueno volvió a resonar por el castillo.

-Debe estar muy asustada- Harry y Draco dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que los dos Weasley lo miraran asombrados.

-Y yo tambien me estoy asustando porque no se nada… ¡Neville! – la pelirroja le gritó al chico Longbottom - ¿has visto a Hermione?

-No… - el moreno llegó hasta ellos- tiene horas que la dejé de ver, ¿no está en la biblioteca?

-No- contestaron los cuatro chicos a coro.

-Ammm de acuerdo… no Ginny perdona, no la he visto, debe estar en alguna parte del castillo, en la sala común no está porque vengo de ahí.

-¿Y tú decías que no me preocupara pelirroja?- Draco se agarró la sien- sabía que algo malo pasaría… se suponía que nos veríamos saliendo de clase y jamás llegó.

-De acuerdo, vamos a calmarnos todos y pensar fríamente.

-¿Y si le pasó algo?

-No seas pesimista hurón- Ginny le pegó un manotazo en el hombro- ¿Dónde podría estar Hermione?- un nuevo ruido se tormenta se escuchó.

-No lo sé…

-Ey Ginny - Ryan Thor jugador de Raveclaw se acercó hasta ellos- hola Gryffindors y… Malfoy.

-Hola Ryan- sonrió en coquetería la Gryffindor haciendo que su novio gruñera- ¡Merlín estás empapado!

-La tormenta está algo fuerte.

-¿Estaban entrenando así?- Ron preguntó- podrían pescar una pulmonía.

-Lo sabemos- Derek White le contestó- pero no pensamos que se pusiera tan intensa…

-¡Lo tengo! – Neville interrumpió la conversación- se donde está.

-¿Qué rayos dices Longbottom? – Draco preguntó.

-Sé dónde está Mione- Neville no tuvo tiempo de decir algo y tomó la escoba del chico Thor.

-Ey Longbottom – se quejó el dueño de la escoba. Draco le arrebató al otro Ravenclaw su Oakshaft.

-Por mi señora Ravenclaw ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

-Perdónalos Ryan es algo de vida o muerte- Ginny los intentó calmar- te juro que las devolverán. Tranquilízate.

-Pero…

-Si Ryan _tranquilízate –_ Harry habló en tono de molestia - Malfoy va a darles unas nuevas y mejores escobas… ahora si me disculpan tengo que hablar con _mi novia_ de algo importante- Harry tomó de la túnica a Ginny.

-De acuerdo… adiós Ginny.

-Adiós Ryan… - le sonrió la chica - auch Harry…

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar pelirroja…- la pareja se alejo por los pasillos, Harry Potter era celoso, si Ginny no lo sabía iba a descubrirlo en ese momento…

**…**

-¡Hermione!

-¡Hermione! Por los cojones de Salazar ¿donde estas? – Draco y Neville gritaban por todo el campo de Quidditch, la tormenta estaba cada vez peor, no se veía nada y tenían que esquivar todos los rayos posibles antes de terminar electrocutados.

-Mione.

-Bonita ¿Dónde carajos estás?- suspiró Draco – Longbottom, ¿estás seguro de que está aquí?

-No lo sé… pero lo estábamos hace unas horas- gritó el chico- me dijo que la dejara sola, que se iría antes de que lloviera.

-Mierda…

-Ella lo prometió- Neville comenzaba a desesperarse, esquivo un rayo, y entonces la vio. Acurrucada en una de las bancas del estadio Hermione Granger estaba ahí- ¡caracoles hervidos, caracoles hervidos!- Neville bajo de su escoba y llegó hasta su amiga- Hermione- la intentó sacudir- ¿Qué hiciste Hermy? ¡Malfoy!

Draco escuchó el grito de Neville y en segundos llego hasta él, vio a su castaña abrazada de sus rodillas y en estado casi catatónico.

-Está helada Malfoy, debemos llevarla con Madame Prince.

-Ayúdame a subirla a la escoba Longbottom- Neville la puso en los brazos del rubio y los dos chicos salieron volando lo más rápido posible hasta el castillo. Neville abrió las puertas de la enfermería con agresividad y una enojada enfermera salió.

-¿Pero qué escándalo ha sido…? ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La hemos encontrado en el campo de Quidditch Madame – Neville habló mientras Draco la recostaba en una de las camas- no sabemos cuántas horas llevaba ahí bajo la lluvia.

-Dígame que la ayudará- Draco tomó de las muñecas a la enfermera del colegio- júrelo.

-Ese es mi trabajo señor Malfoy- le respondió la mujer bastante sorprendida por la actitud sobreprotectora del Sly hacia Hermione- ahora ustedes dos tómense esto- les tendió dos frascos con poción – no pregunten y háganlo, no pueden enfermarse también- los chicos obedecieron- muy bien, ahora salgan de aquí y tomen un baño.

-No pienso moverme de aquí.

-Señor Malfoy usted va a hacerme caso, créame la señorita Granger no despertará al menos por unas horas.

-Pero…

-Hágame caso… le enviaré un patronus apenas despierte.

-Gracias- el rubio camino hacia la salida junto con el Gryffindor, respiró fuertemente y detuvo al chico- lo lamento…

-¿Qué?

-Lamento… argh esto es difícil, - el rubio tomó aire- lamento haber sido una basura contigo Longbottom… fui un bastardo y realmente lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Si, por todo lo que te causé estos años. Sé que no tengo perdón, y no espero que seamos amigos después de esto… pero quería disculparme por lo hijo de puta que fui contigo.

-¿Y crees que con unas cuantas palabras voy a perdonarte lo cabrón que fuiste y las múltiples humillaciones que me hiciste?

-No… pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?- Draco no lo vio venir y el puño de Neville golpeó su rostro- ¿Qué jodidos te pasa Longbottom? ¡Me diste en el rostro!

-Eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste estos años de colegio… - Neville encogió los hombros- es mi manera de perdonarte.

-Pues vaya manera estúpido – Draco no terminó de hablar y de nuevo fue golpeado por el Gryffindor – maldita sea Longbottom me diste en el mismo lugar- Draco se limpio el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca- ¿eso porque ha sido pedazo de idiota?

-Por Hermione por supuesto… - la mirada de Neville se puso seria- ella es mi mejor amiga, así que si tú la lastimas, patearé tu trasero Malfoy.

-¿Patearás mi trasero? Cuántos años tienes Longbottom ¿ocho?

-No me hagas volver a golpear tu rostro Malfoy- lo amenazó el Gryffindor.

-De acuerdo Longbottom o patearás mi trasero, lo entendí.

-Eso espero…en fin. Creo que iré a darme un baño como ordenó la señorita Poppy, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Malfoy.

-Ya sé… gracias nuevamente _Neville_.

-Un placer _Draco_, iré a dejarles sus escobas a los chicos, deben estar preocupados… oye, cuando despierte Mione dile que iré a verla, tenemos un regaño pendiente.

-Claro… -Neville asintió y se alejó por el pasillo dejando un camino de gotas de agua- creo que he hecho las paces con otro león más…- auch- Draco se tocó la herida- tiene un buen golpe Longbottom… no es tan idiota después de todo…

Draco camino hacia las mazmorras, tomaría un baño, alimentaria a la mascota de su novia y haría guardia en la puerta de la enfermería, también tenía que darle un buen discurso a esa desobediente leona que casi lo mata del susto…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Aclaro: Harry NO esta enamorado de Hermione, lo estuvo como en tercero, pero no pasó nada más, él ama a Ginny… y Ginny no es una chica fácil, pero tampoco puede resistir su lado coqueto, ¿o ustedes no le sonríen bonito a un chico que les habla bonito? Ah verdad! Yo lo hago!

Pues ahí estuvo el capi, ya saben aclaraciones dudas o ganas de chismiar dejen review y entren al **grupo Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics** tenemos adelantos y foootos, muchas fotos! Guiño, guiño!

Les mando Besos, abrazos y…no se que regalarles esta ves… ya sé mas dramione el próximo capitulo!

MeL.


	18. Chapter 18

Jojojo feliz navidad lectores chulas hermosas!

Si ustedes son como yo, que santa no les trajo nada porque se portaron remal todo el año (pero ah que bien la pasaron :B) , pues yo les regalo un nuevo capitulo para que lo disfruten y tengan buena navidad.

Hagan fila las bonitas que recibirán una dedicación especial por dejar review:

**C.M.M.A, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, sailor mercuri o neptune, mi querida socia Ann Walker Howard, Abytutis, Lalyys, RbBlack, Tata XOXO, Fabi Green, SALESIA, MI Maggie Night, noemiiG, azu23blood, pekelittrell, y jessy3123.**

Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA

**Feliz navidad!**

* * *

**Xxxx**

-Al fin despierta señorita Granger- Hermione abrió los ojos muy despacio y vio frente a ella a la señorita Poppy.

-¿Madame Pomfrey? ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?- Hermione se talló los ojos.

-Hace un rato a trajo en brazos el señor Malfoy acompañado del chico Longbottom.

-¿Draco?- preguntó ella y se tapó la boca, se golpeó mentalmente por exhibir lo que tenía con Malfoy delante de la enfermera del colegio.

-Si eso dije, _el señor Malfoy_- la enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad- no se preocupe señorita Granger mis labios están más que sellados.

-Gracias Madame- Hermione se sonrojó- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Solo un par de horas, ahora por favor tómese esto… si así muy bien. Ya le he avisado a _su nov_… digo, al _señor Malfoy_ que ha despertado… y si mi experiencia en estos _asuntos _no me falla él debe estar por entrar por esas puertas en 3…2…1…

Draco Malfoy atravesó la entrada a la enfermería en esos segundos, Hermione susurró por lo bajo un _bruja _y la enfermera le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

-Los dejaré solos por un momento… buenas tardes señor Malfoy.

-Madame- el rubio saludó cortésmente mientras la enfermera desaparecía del salón.

-Hola… - saludó un poco colorada la leona.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Veamos- el rubio se rascó la barbilla- voy a la cita programada con mi chica y resulta que no se aparece, después me encuentro a la pelirroja Weasley que me regañó peor que si fuera mi madre, su novio el idiota de Potter intenta hechizarme poco después y el zanahorio inepto quiere golpearme. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue la aparición de Longbottom que me ayudo a encontrarte en el campo de Quidditch en estado casi catatónico… ¿cómo crees que estoy bonita?

-Pues…

-Conoces la respuesta- Draco se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó- me tenias preocupado Hermione.

-Lo siento.- la castaña devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y respiró el masculino perfume de Draco – en verdad lo lamento… entré en crisis y no supe que hacer.

-Cariño haz lo que hacen el resto de las chicas cuando está así: come chatarra y escucha música deprimente, no te escapes en medio de una tormenta eléctrica para estar horas bajo la lluvia y de paso pescar una pulmonía ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Draco- la leona estaba a punto de besarlo – un momento ¿Quién te golpeó en el rostro?

-Si esto… yo… pues…

-Draco.

-De acuerdo no te rías- Draco bufó- tu amigo Longbottom lo hizo.

-¿Qué Neville hizo qué?

-Ya sabes, salvaguardar tu dignidad y toda la cosa, no te preocupes hemos limado asperezas con eso - el Sly sonrió – es asunto olvidado lo de Longbottom en cambio tú no vuelvas a asustarme así bonita.

-No más, lo prometo.

-Perfecto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? Tengo algo de hambre y tú necesitas recuperar fuerzas – el blondo besó la nariz de la chica haciéndola reír.

-Necesito darme un baño primero Draco.

-Hermione, vamos a cenar en el comedor rodeado de estudiantes que seguramente no han tomado un baño desde hace días… cenamos, te das un baño y luego…

-Luego ¿Qué? Llevamos días y ya pensaste en… - la leona golpeó su hombro.

-Por Salazar mujer, no me dejas terminar de hablar… - se sobó el hombro- bonita te quiero, y por eso mismo voy a respetarte hasta que estés lista, no eres una chica del montón, ni la chica en turno, solo eres Hermione _mi chica._ ¿Entendido?- la Gryffindor asintió- bueno. Yo solo quería pedirte algo.

-Tú dirás.

-Sé que no estamos acostumbrados a dormir en nuestras recamaras de premio anual.

-Nos odiábamos… ¿Qué otra solución necesitabas? Así ni el rostro nos veíamos.

-Si bueno, pero ya no nos odiamos. El punto es… ¿podrías dormir conmigo hoy?

-¿En tu habitación?- susurró la chica poniéndose colorada.

-Sí, Mion sé que no estás acostumbrada, créeme yo tampoco hago estas cosas, pero cuando digo dormir, es dormir literalmente hablando.

-Confiaré en tu palabra- Hermione le tomó la mano- pero si intentas sobrepasarte conmigo- apretó sus dedos lastimando los del rubio.

-Ok mensaje entendido.

-Y bueno ¿a qué se debe esto señor Malfoy? Tú no le temes a las tormentas, así que dime que sucede.

-Mañana Cassy y yo iremos a hablar con mi madre, le diremos toda la verdad y estoy nervioso hasta la chingada. Tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar o cómo tratará a Cassiopeia después de esto. Mi madre es algo… especial. No está preparada para impresiones tan fuertes como el retorno de su hija no muerta.

-¿Y si duermo contigo yo…?

-Me calmas Hermione. Tienes un no sé qué, y que me tranquiliza, calma mi bestia interior y las cosas las pienso con más claridad… además hueles bien, amo tu olor – Draco le respiró el cuello- ¡por Salazar! Vas a matare un día mujer.

-Espero que no sea pronto. Sabes, ese golpe en la mandíbula te hace ver más sexy.

-Pensaba en ocultarlo pero Pansy me dijo que alguien debía bajarme los humos… además me amenazó si lo escondía y ya sabes… esa loca cumple su palabra.

-Es extraño.

-Pansy nunca ha estado muy cuerda, bonita.

-No ella… bueno no directamente ella. Es extraño porque oficialmente ella es tu prometida y pues bueno… ya sabes la gente creerá que ustedes tienen algo, y yo aún no se que ni que somos Draco.

-Estamos saliendo Hermione.

-No _oficialmente_. Lo nuestro es más_ clandestino_.

-Si bueno, es un detalle ligero lo del nombre… mira Hermione no planeaba decírtelo así, aquí en la enfermería más que nada, pero Pansy y yo vamos a hacerlo oficial.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡No espera! En mi cabeza sonó diferente…. Lo que quise decir es que vamos a terminar nuestro compromiso oficialmente en unos días. Sí, eso es lo que intentaba decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, primero que nada porque estoy saliendo contigo y eso es una falta de respeto bonita.

-Pero Pansy…

-Ella sabe lo que siento por ti desde hace unos años, antes de que yo me diera cuenta. No te preocupes por ella, es feliz por lo de nosotros y no estoy seguro, pero sé que está saliendo con alguien desde hace unos meses… me di cuenta hace como cuatro cuando llegó más que feliz de un viaje que tuvo con su madre.

-¿Y qué dirá la tuya?

-Me preguntará por la culpable de que se entrometiera entre Pansy y yo, y después te llevaré a cenar.

-Draco.

-Estoy jugando Mion, mi madre sabía sobre el acuerdo que deshacer nuestro compromiso si encontrábamos a alguien especial y esas cosas. Lo entenderá y será feliz por nosotros, fin de la historia.

-De acuerdo…

-Vaya siguen aquí- un tono algo juguetón interrumpió la plática de los enamorados.

-Si Madame, ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegra oír eso señorita Granger, lo mejor será que coma algo y vaya a descansar.

-Para eso vine Madame Pomfrey – Draco le guiñó un ojo- yo me encargo de que Hermione cene.

-Me parece bien, cuídese mucho señorita Granger y aléjese de la lluvia por un rato ¿entendido?

-Si Madame.

-Bueno, cierren la puerta bien al salir- los dos chicos obedecieron y salieron rumbo al gran comedor, ya habían servido los platillos porque no había ni un estudiante por los pasillos.

-Espera – Draco la detuvo- bonita no podemos entrar juntos.

-Cierto… ¿paso primero y apareces a los cinco minutos?

-Bueno… -Draco la jaló para sí y la besó- te prometo que pronto ya no nos ocultaremos, solo deja que hable con mi madre para romper el compromiso que tengo con Panss.

-Sí, está bien- la leona lo besó – cenemos y nos vemos en la torre, tardaré unos minutos, debo hablar con Neville.

-Salúdame a Longbottom.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió ella- te veo después.

-¡Extráñame!

-Siempre- le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa juguetona y entró al gran comedor. Algunos chicos voltearon a verla como acto reflejo, desde que había cambiado algunas cosas físicas de ella y demostraba una actitud más libre, Hermione entró a la lista de las chicas más deseadas del colegio. Se dirigió hasta su mesa con pasos seguros y se detuvo ante sus amigos.

-¿Y a ustedes que rayos les pasó? – Harry y Ron se pusieron tan rojos como un tomate y agacharon la mirada.

-Nada- contestaron los chicos al unísono.

-¿Cómo que nada? Ustedes son… su cabello es… como ¿una lechuga?

-Un brócoli se acerca más- le corrigió Ginny haciéndose a un lado para que su amiga se sentara- ¿cómo te sientes Mione? Neville nos contó todo.

-Bien… Madame Pomfrey me dio unas cosas que sabían horrible pero al menos ya me siento mejor… lamento haberte asustado a ti también.

-Casi me matas amiga, cuando entres es crisis come pastel de chocolate y ve esas cosas muggles de novelas actuadas, no te escapes a lugares inimaginables con una tormenta eléctrica como fondo ¿entendido?

-Si ya sé, Draco me dijo lo mismo- un gruñido se escuchó cerca de ella- y entonces me van a decir ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? O de plano no piensan dirigirme la palabra lo que resta del año escolar ustedes dos chicos brócoli.

-En realidad Harry y Ron quieren decirte algo ¿verdad chicos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si bueno… yo… -Harry se jaló el cabello de color verde- Hermy en verdad lamento la forma en que actué ante… ya sabes lo de _él y tú._ No debí ponerme así pero entiéndeme eres mi mejor amiga y él un idiota, no quiero que te lastime, no quiero que nadie te lastime.

-Harry eso es imposible, a todos nos tienen que romper el corazón.

-Lo sé Herms pero a veces me paso de sobreprotector contigo y no debería ser así. Lo lamento mucho, casi mueres por mi culpa, no deberías perdonarme.

-Pero lo haré.

-Lo harás lo sé, tu enorme corazón hace que hagas este tipo de acciones con personas como yo que te lastiman.

-Basta Harry – la leona lo cortó- todos nos equivocamos somos humanos, Harry Potter no es tan perfecto como lo pintan.

-Si ya se- resopló el moreno- ¿amigos?- Harry le extendió la mano.

-Amigos- la tomó ella y cerraron el trato- ¿tú no vas a decir algo Ron?

-Soy un idiota.

-Eso ya lo sabía- Hermione rió - ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Los idiotas la mayoría de las veces no nos damos cuenta de que podemos llegar a herir a alguien… lo que quiero decir… - el expelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse- Hermione eres mi mejor amiga y algunas veces voy a herirte porque no estoy acostumbrado a confiar en la gente todo gracias a mis queridos hermano Fred, George y Ginny que incrementaron la inseguridad en mi.

-Oye- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Ni te quejes hermana que en parte tienes la culpa – Ron le sacó la lengua- como decía, no sé cómo actuar la mayoría de las veces y en verdad lo lamento. Te quiero mucho y me preocupa que ese estúpido te lastime… pero también yo lo hago, un momento… entonces eso quiere decir que me contradigo a mi mismo…

-Ron me estás enredando.

-En realidad nos enredas a todos hermano- Ginny interrumpió a Hermione.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me disculpes Hermy. Si el hurón botador en verdad siente algo por ti y por descabellado que suene _tú también_… ya que me queda. Pero te lo advierto para que se lo adviertas: si te hace algo patearé su aristocrático trasero.

-Yo ya se lo dejé muy en claro- Neville habló y señaló hacia la entrada del comedor, Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia su mesa luciendo ese enorme golpe en su barbilla.

-¿Tú fuiste?- preguntó una sorprendida Ginny, el castaño asintió mientras mordía su pieza de pollo- eres mi héroe Neville – la pelirroja lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Pensé que yo era tu héroe – Harry se quejó.

-Siempre lo has sido cariño, pero debes admitir que Neville se llevó el crédito.

-Creo que tienes razón Ginn, también eres mi héroe Nev- Harry chocó el puño con Neville haciendo que se ruborizara.

-¿Ahora si me contestarán lo del cabello verde? – preguntó curiosa la chica Granger.

-Fred y George se enteraron de lo que estos dos tontos te hicieron Mione- Ginny le contestó – así que mis hermanos y yo creímos que era una buena _venganza_ digámosle así.

-Vaya… no debieron molestarse, pero debo admitirlo chicos, se lo merecen. ¿Y hasta cuándo tendrán el cabello color Slytherin?

-Fred y George no tienen idea- resopló Ron- esperemos que sea pronto.

-Yo también, no quiero graduarme luciendo mi cabellera como un brócoli- Harry dijo haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Propongo un brindis- Ginny hizo sonar su copa de agua ligeramente sólo para sus amigos.

-¿Que celebramos?- preguntó curioso un Ron de color verdoso.

-Un nuevo comienzo – aclaró su hermana - salud.

-Salud – corearon los Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió, _empezar de cero_, una frase de la que no era muy afín pero que tanto agradecía en estos momentos; su madre siempre se lo había recalcado: algunas veces la tormenta puede causar grandes estragos, pero siempre, sale el sol…

* * *

**Xxxx**

¡Feliz navidA! Santa no me trajo nada wujuuuu asi que sin son parte del club yo si les dio su regalillo :D

Mil gracias por la aceptación de esta historia chicas! Este capi es corto porque lo hice ayer y hoy antes de la cena y necesitaba aligerarlas después de tanto drama.

Besos y abrazos, si no les llegó regalo yo les mando a dos Gryffindor de cabellera verde Slytherin!

MeL.


	19. Chapter 19

Feliz 2013 y reyes magos para las que les trajeron regalo!

Gracias por hacerme rebasar los 400 reviews chicas! Mel se los agradece con este capi y una sorpresa mas adelante.

**Las que no recibirán carbón este 6 de enero serán:**

**Ann Walker Black, NooeemiiG, Maggie Night, miredraco, RochiiRCR, Guest, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, SALESIA, Abytutis, Emily Hale Smith, Josa Asawa, flojeeraAndrea, Lalyys, azu23blood, Candelaria, C.M.M.A, sailor mercuri o neptune, BlackRose2797, Darkred-sun, Daniela, Krshi26 y mi amiga Francisca Acuña!**

Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING porque si fueran míos Draco y Hermione hubieran terminado juntos y con 5 hijos!

A leer!

* * *

**Xxxx**

Draco respiró profundamente, la hora había llegado…

-Gupi ¿mi madre dónde está?

-En la sala de té amo Draco.

-Perfecto, la veré ahí mismo…- le dijo al pequeño elfo una vez que entraron a la mansión- dile que he llegado _solo_, le tengo una sorpresa.

-Por supuesto amo Malfoy, Gupi sabe lo que es una sorpresa, mi ama estará feliz de verlo amo Draco- el pequeño elfo hizo un _plop_ y desapareció.

-¿Crees que esto sea buena idea Draco?

-Tú sabes cómo somos los Malfoy directos y no nos tocamos el corazón para decir las cosas.

-Estamos hablando de lo que diga tu madre- la chica le recriminó.

-Pequeñeces.

-Tengo miedo Draco ¿y si ella…?- de nuevo el _plop_ hizo callar a la chica.

-Amo Draco, mi señora lo está esperando en el salón del té, Gupi ha sido muy cuidadoso en no decir nada de la invitada del amo.

-Gracias Gupi – le sonrió al elfo- iré a ver a mi madre ¿puedes acomodar a nuestra invitada? Quisiera le hicieras pasar cuando yo te diga.

-Claro que si amo Draco, Gupi hará sentir cómoda a la invitada del amo.

-Draco esto es…

-Iré a ver a mi madre… Gupi te hará pasar cuando sea necesario- el rubio dejó hablando sola a la chica y entró el bello salón donde su madre leía tranquilamente. – madre…

-Oh cariño- Narcissa hizo a un lado u libro- que encantadora sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

-Debería madre, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no podía hacerlo esperar.

-De acuerdo… ¿Gupi?- el elfo hizo su aparición – tráele a mi hijo una taza y algo de galletas.

-Si ama como usted ordene.

-Siéntate cariño- su hijo obedeció- y dime, ¿Qué es lo que tanta urgencia tiene y no podías decírmelo en una carta?

-Verás madre… yo… tiene algunos días que la reconocí… y bueno- Draco comenzó a palidecer- esto es difícil para mí no puedo llegar a casa y decirte que ella es…

-Cariño ahórrate todo el… _vomito verbal_ que acabas de decir- lo cortó la señora Malfoy- ya Pansy me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Qué?

-Si bebé, no tienes por qué preocuparte, hace unos dos días creo, Pansy me mando una carta aclarándomelo todo… al principio pensé que tenias la culpa y estaba harta de ti…

-¿Qué?- la cortó el blondo- ¿Madre de qué diantres estás hablando?

-De tu compromiso Draco- lo regañó la mujer- estaba a punto de irte ver al colegio pero Pansy me dijo que ella misma terminaba el acuerdo porque ha conocido a alguien. ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Sospechaba algo madre.

-Bueno… es una pena. Esa niña es un amor, yo pensaba que después de casarse me llenarían la casa de niños pero ya veo que eso no es así. ¿Ya tienes a otra candidata para el compromiso? Siempre podemos pensar en la menor de las Greengass ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?

-Astoria.

-Si ella puede ser… -Narcissa hizo aparecer de pronto un pergamino y un vuela pluma- debemos mandar a hacer un nuevo acuerdo prenupcial y luego…

-Madre espera- el chico la interrumpió- ni se te ocurra seguir escribiendo porque no voy a comprometerme con Astoria… ni con otra chica nunca más.

-¿Draco me estás diciendo que…?

-Efectivamente madre.

-Vaya… jamás lo pensé de ti cariño- Narcissa hizo desaparecer las cosas y tomó muy despacio de su taza de té mientras intentaba reponer la calma- es decir… tú te ves tan varonil que yo pensé… tú sabes… bueno creo que debo entenderlo un poco, los tiempos han cambiado- Narcissa se aclaró la garganta- ¿Es de buena familia? ¿Sus padres no tienen ningún inconveniente con que tenga una relación contigo? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Si es de buena familia podría decirse, sus padres aun no lo saben estamos en ese proceso todavía madre. Y creo que te referías a como la conocí con A al final.

-¿Entonces si es una chica?- preguntó entusiasmada Narcissa.

-Por supuesto que es una chica – Draco se puso rojo de vergüenza- ¿tú creías qué? ¡Madre que pasa contigo!

-Los tiempos cambian cariño ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Aun así madre, ni siquiera se te debió ocurrir eso, soy una Malfoy por Salazar sagrado. El abuelo Abraxas debe estar revolcándose en su tumba gracias a ti.

-Fue una confusión de comunicación hijo no exageres, _no eres gay_, mensaje captado- la bella dama se acomodó en su asiento- tu compromiso está disuelto y no quieres saber de alguna chica, porque por lo visto ya hay una en el proceso. ¿Eso era lo importante que venias a decirme?

-No aun me queda un detalle más… que está esperando en el salón de al lado, pero necesito primero que me acompañes.

-De acuerdo- Narcissa tomó la mano de su hijo y se dejó guiar- y bien, ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas Draco… bastantes sorpresas me dio tu padre en estos años. Espero que tú no sigas sus pasos.

-No madre no lo haré, así que sigue caminando. – Narcissa entró a una habitación algo vieja y su hijo cerró la puerta.

-Tienes una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, comienza a preocuparme Draco, ¿qué es lo que tramas?

-Nada malo mamá te lo aseguro. Ahora dime, ¿Notas algo raro en esta habitación?

-Si… esos muebles ya no combinan- Narcissa señaló hacia uno de los sillones- debería redecorar este lugar, es todo tan… deprimente.

-Si bueno madre, eso lo harás después. No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué ves?

-Solo el viejo y desgastado árbol de la familia – la rubia arrugó la nariz- ese tapiz tiene un horrible color. ¿Cariño para que me trajiste aquí? Este salón es incomodo y ver la imagen de tu padre no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Si prestaras atención a la imagen debajo de mi padre todo sería distinto- puntualizó el Sly.

-¿Qué quieres que vea Draco? Apareces tú y al lado de tu rostro está el de Cass… -Narcissa ahogó un grito- no… no puede ser… no es cierto…

-Madre.

-¡No! – la mujer empezó a hiperventilar- esto no es cierto, Draco por favor no juegues con esto, no así.

-Mamá no estoy jugando – el rubio se acercó a la mujer que yacía arrodillada en el suelo - en mi vida no hablé tan en serio. Tienes que creerme… Gupi – el elfo apareció- trae a nuestra invitada.

-Si amo Draco.

-Madre debes creerme Cassiopeia no está muerta.

-Si si lo está, tu padre la trajo en un maldito contendedor con sus cenizas, ¡mi bebé está muerta!

-No, no lo está… - la voz de la ojigris resonó por la habitación. Narcissa volteó inmediatamente hacia la dueña de ese familiar sonido.

-Cassiopeia…

-Madre.

-Tú estás… no puede ser… tú…

-Draco- Cassy comenzó a preocuparse- está hiperventilando siéntala en el sillón por favor.

-Madre escúchame bien- Draco se puso frente a ella- tranquilízate.

-Ella no puede… ella no puede…

-Gupi- habló Cassy- tráeme el té más fuerte que tengas y una botella de alcohol.

-¿Alcohol ama? Gupi se siente tan tonto, Gupi no sabe a lo que se refiere la señorita Malfoy.

-Demonios- masculló la chica- olvidé que estamos en el mundo mágico… tráeme no sé… la botella del whisky de fuego más fuerte que tengas y un trapo por favor.

-Eso Gupi lo sabe ama, Gupi le traerá enseguida lo que pidió señorita Malfoy.

-Cassy- Draco la interrumpió- creo que madre está por desmayarse.

-Si lo sé, tranquilo – el elfo apareció a su lado entregándole su pedido – muchas gracias Gupi… ahora vamos a tratar de reanimar a nuestra madre- la chica echó un poco de licor en el trapo y lo pegó cerca de la nariz de Narcissa- si despacio… huélelo poco a poco mamá.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Un remedio muggle bastante eficaz hermanito, no te preocupes.

-¿Funcionará?

-Por supuesto, confía en mí…

-Ya está despertando.

-Te lo dije tonto…- Cassy se alejó un poco y Draco se acercó hasta su madre.

-¿Mamá te encuentras bien?

-Creo que si cariño… -Narcissa se acomodó en el sillón recuperando el porte que la caracterizaba- creo que la locura se me ha contagiado, por unos segundos creí ver a tu hermana Cassiopeia en esta habitación.

-Ammm madre, verás… no estás para nada loca.

-¿Qué cosas dices Draco? Deja de jugar con eso por favor, tu hermana no es ningún chiste para que destroces su recuerdo, así que agradecería finalizaras todo esto ya.

-Madre- Cassy decidió interrumpir- nadie está jugando… en verdad estoy aquí.

-¿Cassiopeia? – La chica asintió- ¡por Merlín! Eres tú…

-Si madre soy yo.

-Oh mi pequeña Cassy – Narcissa llegó hasta su hija y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡estas viva mi niña! Eres tú, si eres tú. Mi preciosa muñequita- lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de ambas mujeres- no puedo creerlo, mi niña está viva y aquí conmigo.

-Y no me iré a ningún lado madre.

-Ni lo permitiré, mi preciosa Cassy… ¡mírate estás hermosa! ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo esto? Si tú no estás muerta entonces…

-Al parecer mi padre nos ha mentido en muchas cosas más- Draco bebió de su taza de té.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius en todo esto?- la señora Malfoy pregunto asombrada.

-Más de lo que tú crees madre- Cassy le respondió- deberías sentarte nuevamente… la siguiente historia no es muy sencillo de asimilar…

…

-Bien, creo que no lo tomó tan mal- un grito se escuchó en la habitación de al lado.

-¿No lo tomó tan mal? Cassiopeia, ¡nuestra madre está destrozando la habitación!

-Si bueno, ponte en su lugar, si Lucius te hubiera dicho que tu hija está muerta durante todos estos años y resulta que no es cierto ¿Cómo lo tomarías? – preguntó la ojigris, Draco analizó la situación y se formaron dos fuertes puños en sus manos.

-Yo lo mato.

-Así debe sentirse madre… trata de entenderla- el ruido de cristal estrellándose en la pared los hizo saltar- la técnica de romper cosas es muy buena, deberías intentarlo. – Narcissa interrumpió la conversación de los dos hermanos y salió de la habitación, acomodó su ropa y regreso al porte habitual.

-Gupi.

-¿Si ama Narcissa?

-Dile a los elfos que limpien la habitación por favor, no quiero ver nada del señor Lucius, desechen sus cosas, quémenlas o lo que consideren pertinente.

-¿Madre estás segura?- preguntó un sorprendido Draco.

-Nunca estuve más segura en toda mi vida- le respondió su madre- otra cosa Gupi, dile a Tix que limpie la habitación de mi hija, Cassiopeia regresa a casa hoy.

-Por supuesto ama, Gupi está feliz de que el ama Cassiopeia regrese a casa, Gupi hará que se sienta como cómoda y feliz- el elfo desapareció.

-Madre, gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo cariño, eres mi hija y te tuvieron alejada de mi por muchos años, no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer. ¿Dónde te estás hospedando hija?

-En pequeño cuarto…

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que ir por tu equipaje y todas tus pertenencias linda- la voz de la matriarca de los Malfoy resonó por la habitación.

-Mis cosas están en el mundo muggle madre- la chica carraspeó.

-Bueno – la señora la interrumpió- esto será… interesante… _supongo_. Draco cariño, tú también irás con nosotras.

-¿Disculpa madre?- Draco preguntó- genial… pero antes tengo que regresar al colegio… no pedí permiso para…

-Cariño no te preocupes, yo hablaré personalmente con Severus, él entenderá que…

-Necesito a Stradivarius – le cortó el rubio- hay un mensaje que había olvidado mandar, no tardo. – Draco desapareció de la habitación.

-¿Tú sabes el porqué de su sonrisa verdad?- preguntó la señora Malfoy a su hija.

-Así es.

-¿Y también vas a quedarte callada hasta que tu hermano se digne a decirme quien es la dueña de sus sonrisas?

-Precisamente madre.

-Las cosas siguen siendo igual como cuando tú tenias 14 años y Draco 7… siempre ocultándome lo que hacen. ¿Al menos conoces a la chica?

-Si.

-¿Es una buena chica?

-Si madre, si lo es.

-¿Quiere a tu hermano?

-Sí. Y él por lo visto también la quiere a ella.

-Eso me tranquiliza… ¿Vas a decirme el nombre de mi futura nuera?

-No – le sonrió la ojigris en señal de disculpa- …pero puedo decirte de nombre de mi futura sobrina.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo junto a mi hija- Narcissa la abrazó- mi pequeña Cassiopeia. Ese color de cabello te sienta bien, me recuerdas tanto a tu tía Andrómeda.

-¿Crees que podamos verla?

-No lo sé linda, hace muchos años que mi hermana y yo nos distanciamos.

-Las cosas pueden cambiar ahora madre, Lucius está muy lejos de nosotros, tenemos que empezar una nueva vida Draco, tú y yo.

-Cassy no creo que…

-Madre no puedes vivir en el pasado toda la vida.

-Eso lo sé hija, pero…

-Pero nada- lo cortó la chica- escúchame bien mamá- Cassy la tomó por las manos- eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, no puedes permitir que la sombra de Lucius Malfoy nos siga atormentando toda la vida. No estás sola, Draco y yo siempre vamos a estar apoyándote en todo lo que te propongas, te puedo asegurar madre que no voy a irme de tu lado.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a ir cariño…

…

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Draco sostenía un conjunto sexy de ropa interior – dime por favor que esto no lo usas Cassiopeia.

-Te dije que sacaras la bolsa violeta lavanda Draco, ¡no la violeta azulado!

-Y yo como coños se qué tipo de violeta es la lavanda y el azulado, ¡las dos son violeta!- le gritó el rubio-además no me respondiste, ¿Qué coño es esto?

-Draco – Narcissa interrumpió el conflicto que se estaba haciendo entre sus hijos- cuida tu vocabulario hijo.

-Entonces que tu querida hija explique la cosa que tengo entre mis manos.

-Eso es mío- Cassy agarró su conjunto- y ni se te ocurra volver a poner tus sucios dedos en eso, que los _secretos de Victoria_ no los comparto.

-Hija… tu hermano tiene un poco de razón… se que viviste entre muggles por mucho tiempo y adoptaste ciertas… _conductas_, es un poco extraño para nosotros trata de entendernos.

-Lo sé madre- Cassy llego hasta Narcissa y la abrazó- trataré de entenderlos… me alegra estar en casa.

-A mi también me alegra linda.

-Cass…- Draco tomó un cuadro que había sacado de su maleta con el hechizo para extender- ¿a que se supone te dedicabas en Canadá?

-Soy artista- Cassy sacó unas gafas de pasta y le sonrió a su hermano.

-¿Qué cojones es eso?

-¡Draco!

-Si madre disculpa… ¿un artista es algo muggle? – Draco preguntó un poco ruborizado.

-Así es hermanito. Hago de todo un poco, enseño pintura, música, confecciono ropa y hago ballet. En el barrio donde vivía daba clases por las tardes y 3 veces a la semana, enseñaba clases de ballet en una escuela muggle de bajos recursos a niñas de 7años.

-¿Ballet?

-Es una danza muy elegante madre, te demostraré un día mi pieza favorita.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme hija.

-Eso sí madre, te advierto que escucho música algo ruidosa, Las Brujas de Macbeth no son nada comparadas a los buenos grupos muggles que conozco.

-Que Merlín se apiade de mi- Narcissa rió y abrazó a sus hijos –pensé que jamás iba a ser tan feliz como lo soy en estos momentos…

-Yo también mamá- le sonrió la chica dulce mente mientras terminaba de decorar su vieja habitación, ya no podía verse como cuando tenía quince años.

-Ya era justo todo esto – Draco le aventó un enorme almohadón a su hermana- nuestra vida no será tranquila nunca más, creo que extrañaré el silencio.

-Eres un idiota mocoso- la ojigris le regreso el golpe- te hacía falta admítelo.

-¡Siempre me harás falta escandalosa! Agradezco a Salazar que vivo en el colegio y no tengo que escuchar tus gritos todo el día.

-Eso se puede arreglar, le diré al tío Sevy que iré a verte todos los días.

-Él no lo permitirá- le retó el rubio.

-No me retes hermanito…

-Se los juro hijos, no voy a permitir que nadie les haga faño nunca más.

-Ya no pienses en eso madre- le sonrió Cassy- ya todo eso pasó, no vale la pena recordar cosas desagradables.

-Lo sé linda, es solo que estoy cansada de vivir bajo la sombra de su padre como la mujer abnegada que me enseñaron a hacer, me harté, así que a partir de ahora vuelvo a ser Narcissa Black, la señora Malfoy a muerto. – Draco y Cassiopeia miraban asombrados a su madre, jamás la habían visto tan decidida como en esos momentos, ellos la iban a apoyar hasta el final, porque ahora iban a ser la familia que siempre desearon ser.

* * *

**Xxxx**

Pues benditas vacaciones a todas ustedes y felices fiestas de año nuevo reyes magos y todas las festividades paganas que se acercan. Feliz 2013! Esta historia está creciendo gracias a ustedes chicas bonitas que me apoyan.

¿Qué les pareció? No hay mucho dramione pero ya el compromiso esta cancelado y Cassy hará de las suyas. ¿Cómo les irá a los Malfoy ahora Black, con Cassiopeia en el mundo mágico? Rita Skeeter se hará millonaria con tanto chisme, y esto fue un spoiler.

Besos, abrazos, y una guerrera Narcissa Black como suegra para todas ustedes.

MeL.


	20. Chapter 20

Actualización sorpresa! Digamos que su servidora está de nini hasta febrero, así que podrá actualizar más rápido esta historia.

Primero que nada les doy las gracias a todas esas chicas que me animan a seguir escribiendo:

**La siempre puntual Ann Walker Black, Daniela, BlackRose2797, Esme Vipz, Abytutis, RbBlack, miredraco, Lalyys, VaNeSaErK, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, kuro roses kuran malfoy, Tata XOXO, Josa Asawa, sailor mercuri o neptune, Milymu, Lunatica, mi lectora bilingüe Lost Daughter of Poseidon, SALESIA, Totithaa, CullenGirl8, Maggie Night, NooeemiiG, Black, C.M.M.A, Y Candelaria.**

**Este capítulo tiene una mini sorpresa para dos chicas dramioneras que apoyan mis locuras: Maggie H. Sánchez y Florencia Margot.**

La historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA, Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señora JK ROWLING, porque yo no hubiera matado a Fred y caso a Draco con Hermione FIN.

* * *

**Xxxx**

Unas pequeñas risas se escuchaban entre los deshabitados pasillos del colegio, Draco Malfoy había tomado la mano de Hermione Granger y habían corrido como niños pequeños por el colegio, escondiéndose de la vista de todos.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Demasiado- Hermione habló un poco agitada- ¿crees que nos hayan visto?

-No. Soy un maestro del arte del escondite.

-Tonto.

-A veces un poco, pero míranos, estamos sanos y salvos… -la frente del rubio se recargaba en la de su novia- estás muy sonrosada.

-Me hiciste escabullirme de mis amigos y correr a todo lo que pude. Estoy cansada Draco.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad bonita- Draco pasó su dedos por las rosas mejillas de su chica- te ves tan linda así Mion, dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy sudada rubio, eso es asqueroso.

-Una chica sudada es sexy y más si esa chica es mi novia… - Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo besó.

-Eres un enorme tonto… pero admito que eres un secuestrador bien parecido.

-Hieres mi ego leona.

-Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer para no bajar tu autoestima?

-Si me dejas meterte mano puedo perdonarte.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? Era una sugerencia nada más…

-Pueden vernos.

-¿Entonces su me dejas meterte mano? Auch – el rubio se sobó el hombro- golpeas como un chico.

-Agradezco las clases de _golpear como niño_ que Harry me dio.

-Estúpido Potter y sus aires de salvador- masculló Malfoy.

-Ey, deberías estar tranquilo, nadie puede meterme mano y salir ileso.

-Eso sí, Potter sirve para cosas buenas después de todo, pero sigue siendo un estúpido…-la castaña comenzó a reír bajo- silencio creo que alguien viene.

-_Te juro que me pareció verlos juntos-_ una chica cuchicheaba muy cerca de los dos enamorados.

-_No lo creo Maggie, estamos hablando de Draco sexy Malfoy, él jamás andaría con Granger-_ le contestó la Sly-_la chica es linda no te mentiré, ese cambio de look la ayudó bastante, pero estamos hablando de la matada Granger._

_-Pero yo los vi Margot te lo juro_- su compañera de Slytherin habló- _se que no estoy tan cuerda, pero no alucino tanto._

_-¿Estás segura Magg?_

_-Completamente._

_-Es extraño… ¿Draco y Granger juntos? No me cuadran._

_-A mi tampoco… pero te seré sincera, se verían bien juntos… es hasta romántico…_ - las castañas comenzaron a alejarse de los chicos- _¿oye Margot ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación? Denzel aun no me pide que vayamos juntos…_

-¿Se fueron?- susurró la castaña a centímetros de la boca de su chico, cuando no escuchó la voz de las Slytherin.

-Creo que sí.

-Por un momento creí…

-No te preocupes- le confirmó el rubio- Maggie y Margot son bastante discretas, un poco curiosas nada más.

-De acuerdo… - Hermione no pudo hablar más porque su voz fue acallada por unos suaves labios que comenzaron a moverse en torno a ella. Draco comenzó a apretarla más hacia él. La temperatura comenzaba a subir en ese pequeño pasadizo del tercer piso, Hermione y sus delicadas manos jalaban fuertemente el cabello rubio de su chico, Draco por su parte metía discretamente las manos bajo la blusa de la leona.

-Tienes que detenerme Mion- Draco succionaba el cuello de la Gryffindor- tienes que decirme que pare.

-No…

-No voy a poder resistirme mucho tiempo - Draco desabotonaba lentamente la blusa de la chica- ¡por Merlín traes negro! – el rubio succionó el cuello de ella dejando una marca bastante roja - vas a matarme Hermione.

-No te… conviene… morir… ¡oh por Morgana bendita! - un gemido resonó por el pasillo, luego de que Draco besara todo su cuello dirigiéndose hasta uno de sus pechos.

-Shhhhh nos van a descubrir leona.

-Yo creo que es demasiado tarde- una voz sonó como alarma para los chicos, los habían encontrado en pleno acto de mete mano.

-Están en graves problemas jovencitos- Draco y Hermione voltearon lentamente hacia el dueño de la voz- debería darles vergüenza. - Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini estaba frente a ellos bastante asombrados…

-¡Cabrones de mierda! - gritó Draco - acaban de darme un buen susto.

-Deberías estar agradecido que nosotros te encontramos y no alguien más- le regañó Theo.

-Apoyo a Nott… Vaya, vaya Herms acabas de hacer cumplir una de mis fantasías- Blaise sonrió enorme- te sienta muy bien ese sujetador. – Hermione comenzó a abotonarse la blusa bastante colorada- no es necesario que escondas tus atributos leona no me molesta en absoluto.

-Blaise deja de mirar a mi novia- Draco le fulminó con la mirada- te lo advierto.

-Oh vamos Draco, se admitir cuando una chica tiene unos enormes…

-Blaise- Draco sacó su varita.

-Genial… uno ya no puede decirle un cumplido a alguna chica porque siempre sale un novio ultra celoso que quiere patear tu trasero- refunfuñó el moreno.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?- Theo decidió encararlos- se que este pasillo casi siempre está deshabitado pero no es pretexto para que vengan a… ya saben, meterse mano y todo eso, ¿Qué estaban pensando?

-No estábamos pensado- Hermione decidió vencer su vergüenza- eso es lo que pasó.

-Mione, esto lo entiendo de Draco, él es el hormonal que puede tener sexo en casi cualquier lado, pero tú, tú eres Hermione Granger, tienes una imagen que cuidar.

-Lo sé Theo, pero estoy harta de ser la chica cliché- Hermione comenzó a alzar la voz- odio que la gente me encasille y crea que porque amo leer, soy una matada que no sabe divertirse, también puedo hacer… cosas malas.

-¿Entonces solo usas a Draco para beneficiarte sexualmente y que todos vean que eres una chica mala?

-¡Por supuesto que no Zabini! El hecho de que sea una chica, no significa que no me ponga hormonal, también tengo una libido que me pide a gritos satisfacer, que me controle es diferente… y no uso a Draco de esclavo sexual… apenas y hemos llegado a primera base.

-Porque tú no me has dejado….- se quejó Draco.

-Porque tengo pudor, que me descontrole cuando estoy cerca de ti es diferente – Hermione se alisó el uniforme- tengo clase de runas, nos vemos luego- la leona ni se despidió y se alejó de las tres serpientes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eso mi querido Theo es una muestra de la mala influencia que es nuestro Draco con la leona- Blaise abrazó a su amigo rubio por los hombros- estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo mío, estás saliendo no con cualquier chica, sino con la sexy e inalcanzable de Hermione Granger…. Sino la cuidas, yo seré el primero en la fila para ocupar tu lugar.

-Te estás ganando una fuerte paliza de golpes y hechizos Blaise.

-Si ella cura mis heridas con ese sexy sujetador negro, yo no me quejaría…

-Blaise- le advirtió Draco por última vez.

-Si ya entendí- Zabini aclaró la garganta - no más bromitas del sujetador sensual de tu novia, hecho.

…

-Luces colorada Herms- Neville observó a su amiga- ¿a caso corriste por todo el castillo?

-Algo así- contestó la castaña tratando de recobrar su color- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Una carta para mi abuela, me ha dicho que mi prima Audrina está disponible para ser mi pareja en el baile.

-Vaya… yo pensé que seguía en pie nuestra propuesta.

-No, es decir si, si sigue en pie, claro que tú no puedas Hermione yo entenderé… Audrina no es tan mala pareja, te pisa un poco, pero mi abuela dice que ya puede ver mejor.

-¿Entonces sigue en pie?

-Sólo si tú quieres Herms.

-Me parece bien, hace mucho que no voy a un baile, ¿debo ir con algún color en especial?

-Cualquiera se te verá hermoso Hermione.

-Eres un sol Neville - la castaña le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla al Gryffindor- la chica que se case contigo no tendrá ni idea de lo afortunada que es.

-Gracias Mione, pero no creo que eso pase… la chica que me gusta ni siquiera sabe que existo.

-¿Le has insinuado algo?

-No, tu sabes que soy demasiado tímido.

-Oh Neville, solo necesitas un poco de confianza en ti mismo, eres un chico muy agradable y divertido.

-Y por eso termino siendo su amigo y no algo más.

-Tal vez necesites un nuevo look, Ginny y Luna son expertas en esa área, si quieres puedo decirles.

-No déjalo así, ellas dos juntas asustan un poco. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que ella se fije en mi en algún momento… debería ser tan valiente como era papá, mi abuela me dijo él también era muy tímido, siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre así que un día se armó de valor y le dijo todo lo que sentía por ella, se casaron unos meses después.

-Eso es romántico….

-Sí, papá amo mucho a mi madre, aún lo hace de cierta forma… sabes, cada día le regala a mamá una flor de papel, los medimagos no se explican cómo es que hace eso, ya sabes la memoria completamente perdida y los delirios que padecen.

-El amor lo vence todo- completó Hermione en un susurro.

-Sí, eso mismo dice mi abuela. Estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, y quiero que lo estén de mi, por eso debo ser el mejor y vencer la cobardía que tanto me molesta…

-No te preocupes por eso Nev, las chicas somos un poco despistadas, si les das una pista ella lo sabrá, confía en mi… - Hermione le guió un ojo- disculpa, debo irme, necesito unos libros y olvidé que mi gato debe tener hambre.

-Claro.

-Te veo en la cena, ¡oh si! no se te olvide decirle a tu abuela que no es necesario que te empareje con tu prima Audrina, no pienso fallarte. Nos vemos luego Neville.

-Adiós Mione…- se despidió el Gryffindor mientras retomaba su lectura en una de los tantos pasillos del colegio.

-Oye socio- un Ravenclaw se acercó hasta el castaño- ¿esa chica que estaba contigo es Hermione Granger verdad?

-Ammm si… ¿Por qué?

-Vaya… es en verdad linda.

-¿Sabes si está saliendo con alguien?- le preguntó otro de los chicos que se acercaron a Longbottom.

-No sabría decirte- mintió el Gryffindor- nunca le he preguntado sobre su vida amorosa.

-Tiene que estarlo- un tercer chico habló- Wallace King dice que Kevin McCarthy la invitó a salir pero ella le dijo que no… la verdad me da gusto, McCarthy es un idiota en cambio Hermione Granger, ¡wow! es el sueño de cualquier chico: inteligente, divertida, amable, con buen porte, muy linda, y ese cambio de look terminó por hacerla una de las chicas más bellas de todo el colegio.

-Si bueno así es Herms - lo cortó Neville- ¿se les ofrece algo más?

-No, creo que no, pero si sabes algo más ¿podrías decírmelo Longbottom?

-Claro - tartamudeo Neville observando cómo los tres Ravenclaw se alejaban de él- a lo mejor Hermione tiene razón y necesito un cambio de look…

-Hola Neville - saludó una chica y siguió caminando.

-Hola Hannah… - el Gryffindor solo necesito unos segundos _¿Y si…?_ – recogió sus libros y salió corriendo en dirección a la Hufflepuff – oye Hannah olvidé decirte que…

…

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Cassy ya volvió loca a tu madre?

-Ni que lo digas… cartas y vociferadores me han llovido en estos días- Draco le contestó a Blaise mientras peinaba al pequeño hurón- ¿quieres dejar de moverte cosa? No me lo haces nada fácil… en fin… mi madre dice que Cassy no confía en ella y Cassy dice que nuestra madre no la comprende.

-¿Te sientes como cuando tenias 7 años cierto?

-No pudiste decirlo mejor Theo… esas mujeres van a volverme loco, estoy pensando seriamente en no irlas a ver el fin de semana.

-¿Tan mal ha sido? – preguntó un asombrado Blaise.

-Yo digo que exageran, cada una me da una versión distinta, así que les dije que no estaba de parte de las dos y todo se volteó hacia mí, ahora soy el desconsiderado de la familia.

-Mujeres… yo por eso no voy a casa todavía, mi madre me vuelve loco con sus gritos y regaños, además siempre quiere estar pendiente de mi, ahora que lo pienso, creo que está saliendo con alguien, no me ha escrito en semanas- Blaise se quedó pensativo- creo que le escribiré algo, debe saber que aun respiro.

-Claro…. Lo bueno es que tu madre siempre quiere estar pendiente de ti Blaise - se burló Theo- mira Draco debes tranquilizarte, ellas te aman, pero entiéndelas, estuvieron separadas muchos años, Narcissa quiere tener cierto grado de autoridad en ella y Cassy se siente independiente en todos los sentidos, hay un choque de _poseer el control_ ambas lo quieren y como no pueden recurren a ti como verdugo, es fácil.

-¿Tú no te complicas la vida cierto?

-Para nada- le sonrió el chico Nott- sabes, Luna le escribió a su padre sobre mí, quiere conocerme en estos días.

-Las cosas entre ustedes dos van en serio.

-Por supuesto que si Blaise, ¿Qué esperabas? Yo les dije que Luna era _la chica_. No pienso irme con rodeos, ella es casi lo opuesto a mí, es un equilibrio, mi equilibrio.

-Realmente puedes llegar a ser tan cursi como una chica Theo- Blaise se mofó- deberías aprender del rubio, míralo, con su imponente carácter del príncipe de las serpientes y siendo todo un mandilón cuidando de la mascota de su chica.

-Idiota- Draco le insultó con el dedo.

-Llegara el día en el que te enamorarás perdidamente de una chica Zabini, créeme ese día Draco y yo estaremos en primera fila riéndonos de lo perdedor que eres.

-Eso quiero verlo chicos… ¿tú qué opinas Draky? ¿Seré tan mandilón como tu padre o como tu tío Nott?- le preguntó el moreno al hurón.

-Cada día estas peor de la cabeza Blaise- Theo rió- extrañaré todo esto.

-También yo… nuestro último año fue algo loco, fui un traidor con el Lord, mi padre está en Azkaban, encontré a mi hermana muerta después de 7 años y terminé andando con la comelibros del colegio…

-Que usa un sujetador muy sexy debo admitir- Zabini lo interrumpió – oh vamos Draco no te enojes conmigo, tú fuiste el imprudente que le metía mano a la gatita en ese pasillo, deberías utilizar el de la torre norte, piso cuatro, por el retrato del tuerto Peter, ese lugar nunca falla, te lo presto el día que quieras, tú también puedes usarlo Theo.

-Que considerado de tu parte Blaise- masculló el castaño- pero paso.

-Tú te lo pierdes… deberíamos buscarte una novia campeón ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó al hurón- eres un chico muy guapo, cualquier señorita estaría encantada de procrear huroncitos contigo.

-No creo que esté entre los planes de Granger ser abuela por ahora Blaise, tampoco creo que Draco tenga el tiempo de buscarle una chica a su hijo.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor Theo- completó Draco.

-No pueden ser tan desalmados ustedes dos como para dejar que este joven macho siga siendo casto, no te preocupes Draky, el tío Blaise te buscará una sexy novia.

-Yo creo que ya la perdimos.

-Yo creo que necesita sexo- corrigió Draco- ¿Blaise no tenias una cita con la chica Hufflepuff? La de los ojos verdes.

-Es cierto… lo había olvidado, Michelle no es nada paciente y si sigo con ustedes llegaré tarde. Bueno chicos, este encantador macho se les va- le entrega a Draky al chico Malfoy – nos vemos en la cena.

-Adiós.

-Deberíamos conseguirle una chica de planta – Theo habló- pero no sé si sea posible, Blaise no conoce la palabra fidelidad.

-Lo sé, definitivamente la chica con la que salga debe tener carácter y mucha paciencia para domesticarlo.

-Como la tuya Draco.

-Muy gracioso Theo, muy gracioso…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Después del dramón del capi pasado, les doy algo light para que rian un rato… las cosas se están poniendo algo complicadas en Malfoy Manor por lo visto, en otro capi verán un poco mas.

¿Creían que Draco se limitaba a tomar de la mano a Hermione? Chicas es Draco Malfoy del que hablamos, además tienen 17 años y las hormonas se les descontrolan ténganlo en cuenta.

Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa chicas y si no contesté reviews, una disculpa, apenas llegué a mi ciudad, por causas de viajes navidescos.

Besos, abrazos y un Blaise sensual para todas ustedes.

MeL.


	21. Chapter 21

Actualización!

Gracias infinitas a mis estrellas favoritas:

Mi siempre y leal amiga **Ann Walker Black, BlackRose2797, Abytutis, RbBlack, Maggie Night, Esme Vipz, Lalyys, miredraco, Tata XOXO, Daniela, Guest, Josa Asawa, azu23blood, jessy3123, sailor mercuri o neptune, SALESIA, HermionePotter7, DayRoss, EvoletVC, Ghost'Sweet'Dreams y C.M.M.A.**

La historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA, Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señora JK ROWLING, porque yo no hubiera matado a Fred, hubiera creado a Cassy y al final caso a Draco con Hermione para que tengan muchos bebés bonitos FIN.

* * *

**Xxxx**

-Debes estar agradecida Herms, al menos Nott y Zabini fueron los que los encontraron.

-Que Blaise no deje de mirarme el busto, no es estar agradecida Ginny- refunfuñó la castaña.

-Detalles ligeros… ya sabes cómo es esa serpiente… pero no me vas a negar que no es gracioso.

-No lo es Ginny.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar te estarías riendo igual que yo… - la castaña le dio una mirada de reproche- bueno, ya me calmo. Deberías ser más cuidadosa Herms, todos sabemos que el tercer piso es peligroso, por eso usa mejor el pasadizo secreto que se encuentra en el piso 4 detrás de la armadura del caballero silencioso – Ginny le guiñó el ojo- Harry lo encontró un día y créeme ahí no tendrás ni un problema de ser descubierta.

-¡Ginny!

-Yo nada más te aconsejaba amiga… - las dos Gryffindor se encontraban botadas cerca del lago disfrutando los rayos de sol que les hacían unas cuantas cosquillas- voy a extrañar esto… Harry, tú, Ron, Neville… todos nosotros juntos… creo que hasta al hurón extrañaré. No quiero que se gradúen, me sentiré sola.

-Vamos Ginn, un año pasa volando, además siempre están las cartas que podemos mandarnos, o los paseos a Hogsmeade, ahí podemos vernos.

-No es lo mismo Hermione…

-Se que no lo es, pero crecer es parte de la vida… este último año será inolvidable, o al menos para mí sí.

-Para mí también, debo decidir que hacer después de graduarme, aun me falta un año, pero tengo que ir pensando a que me dedicaré o si…

-Te refieres a Harry y a ti ¿cierto?

-Sí, es solo que… arghh Herms, no dudo lo que siento por él, sé que lo amo y mucho, pero no sé si él nos vea juntos para siempre, o solo como la novia del colegio. A veces creo que debo salir y conocer a más personas para saber si Harry es el correcto, pero otras veces siento que si me separo de él ya no encontraré a otra persona que me ame tanto.

-Oh Ginny.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados Hermione… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No lo sé… yo soy la menos indicada para estas cosas del amor, imagínate, estoy saliendo con el chico que ni siquiera en mis pesadillas pensé. Así que no podría darte un buen consejo Ginn, solo disfruta el momento ¿si?

-Gracias Mione – la pelirroja se levantó del césped – debo ver a Harry antes de su clase, ¿no vas? Se te hará tarde.

-No lo creo… quiero quedarme aquí – Hermione se estiró un poco en el césped- ya es justo que la santurrona de Hermione Granger se tome un descanso ¿no lo crees?

-Jajajaja te estás volviendo toda una rebelde que en ese tremendo y sexy chico rubio que tienes grrrr.

-¡Ginny!

-Hoy estoy tremenda ¿verdad? Ya debo irme Herms, se me hará tarde, ¿les digo algo a los chicos?

-No, ¿pero puedes entregarles mi tarea? Una cosa es que no quiera ir a clase, pero muy diferente que no haga mis deberes - la castaña le entregó sus pergaminos- diles que no se preocupen, solo tenía ganas de un momento para chicas, ellos entenderán y no harán preguntas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato amiga.

Hermione escuchó a su amiga alejarse y decidió relajarse, estaban en verano el sol quemaba pero ese preciso día se sentía cálido y agradable, hacia un mes que la batalla entre Voldemort y ellos había ocurrido, el mundo mágico intentaba recuperarse e ir saliendo poco a poco adelante. Las clases estaban por terminar, para Hermione esto significaba que tendría que separase de sus amigos, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, esos chicos que se habían convertido en esos hermanos que sus padres no podían darle, los echaría mucho de menos…

-Y de pronto siete años se me fueron volando de las manos… - suspiró la castaña- ¿Cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante? ¿A qué me dedicaré? Y mis padres… dios… tranquilízate Hermione dijiste que te saltarías la clase para relajarte y no agobiarte con las preocupaciones que rigen tu vida.

Los rayos de sol hacían cosquillas en la cara de la castaña, sentía pequeños pellizcos que bajaban de la oreja, el cuello, la clavícula y el nacimiento de su pecho que se asomaba por los botones de su blusa abierta.

-Que Salazar y todos los magos oscuros se apiaden de mi alma… - Hermione abrió los ojos y lo primero que su visión le dio era la figura de ese sexy y algo arrogante Draco Malfoy apoyado frente al árbol.

-Hola.

-Hola bonita. ¿Saltándote las clases para retozar libremente en los jardines del colegio? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi novia la comelibros Hermione Granger?

-Sigo siendo la misma Hermione.

-No me mientas castaña.

-Deja de decir tonterías Draco.

-Oh vamos, estoy bromeando bonita… ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deberías estar en clases.

-Tú también Draco, ¿cómo me encontraste?

-La comadreja con pechos me dijo.

-Deja de decirle así, su nombre es Ginny, no pienso defenderte si te escucha llamarla así ¿está claro?

-Mensaje captado bonita. Ahora me dirás, ¿Por qué no entraste a clase?

-No tenía ganas- Hermione se estiró en el verde césped- ¿Qué no puedo saltarme clases de vez en cuando?- la corta falda de la estudiante comenzó a subirse.

-Merlín- Draco tragó saliva- Hermione esa maldita falda va a matarme un día, ¿no tienes una más larga?

-Draco no seas exagerado ¿quieres? Hoy no pensaba entrar a clases porque necesito relajarme, si no vas a cooperar conoces el camino de regreso al castillo.

-De acuerdo leona- Draco se tiró a lado de ella- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Nada… solo no nos compliquemos ¿sí?

-Hacer nada… - Draco suspiró - sí, creo puedo hacerlo. – Hermione se abrazó al chico y le desaflojó la corbata- ¿estás intentando sobrepasarte conmigo leona? Yo no me quejó pero alguien podía vernos.

-No estoy intentando sobrepasarme contigo tonto, solo quiero que te relajes junto a mí.

-Ok, vamos a relajarnos… - Draco abrazó a la chica y la giró para que quedara sobre él- ¿no te hice daño?

-No… me gusta esto Draco.

-A mi también Mione. Jamás me he sentido también como hoy.

-Yo tampoco- la chica comenzó a besarle la cara juguetonamente- arrugas muy lindo la nariz.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes- gruñó el rubio- Cassy siempre se burlaba de mi cuando era pequeño. Lo sé increíble que Draco Malfoy sufriera de molestias por parte de alguien como su hermana mayor.

-Es extraño, jamás pensé escucharte decir _mi hermana_… no me acostumbro.

-Lo sé, yo también siento extraño. Cassiopeia regresó a nuestras vidas tan inesperadamente como cuando se fue.

-Te creo- Hermione besó dulcemente a su novio- ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-Pues… mi madre le grita a Cassiopeia el porqué no valora su opinión y Cassiopeia le responde que ella es independiente que no lo puede evitar… es incomodo y muy cansado Mione, ya no lo soporto.

-Es obvio Draco, tu madre no puede llegar así nada más e imponer sus ideas en tu hermana que al parecer, se ha vuelto más…

-_Muggle_- dijo con desagrado el chico.

-Iba a decir más liberal cariño… pero tienes en parte razón, cualquiera que viera a tu hermana pensaría que es una chica muggle.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer al respecto?

-¿Para hacer ver a tu hermana mas como bruja y menos muggle?- Hermione soltó una risa- no lo sé Draco, deberías convivir mas con ella, hacer las cosas que les gustaba hacer juntos o salir, que sé yo.

-Es una excelente idea Mion- el rubio le plantó un fuerte beso- no por nada estoy enamorado de la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

-Vaya gracias…- la castaña le devolvió el beso- ¿entonces ya tienes planeado las actividades que tienes para con tu hermana?

-Por supuesto que sí, es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido jamás…

…

-¿Quidditch? ¿Me trajiste a un partido de Quidditch?- Cassy abría y cerraba la boca algo asombrada.

-Tú amas el Quidditch.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Crees que disfruto de ver a hombrecitos montados en una escoba esquivando bludggers y queriendo atrapar una bolita dorada con alas y muy escurridiza?

-O al menos eso recuerdo de nosotros Cass… - Draco suspiró- lo lamento, solo tenía 8 años cuando nos alejamos, no puedo recordar tantas cosas.

-No te preocupes pequeño- Cassy besó dulcemente su cabeza – es un gesto dulce, no todos los días tu hermano menor te trae a un partido amistoso de los _Puddlemere_ –resopló la chica.

-¿Pero qué es lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar? – un sonido de una especie de cámara hizo brincar a los chicos Malfoy, Rita Skeeter y su fiel hombre de la cámara mágica estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Y eso que le interesa a usted vieja metiche?

-¿Disculpe?

-Si eso es lo que me interesaría escuchar, una disculpa por andar escuchando lo que no le interesa señora – Cassy le reclamó a la reportera- ¿Qué no tiene un poco de educación? O sus padres no le enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de pésima educación.

-¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme mocosa grosera?- Rita le reclamó a la chica.

-Usted está invadiendo nuestra privacidad señora.

-Señor Malfoy- la rubia interrumpió – la razón de acercarme hasta usted no era para escuchar no, no, no… en realidad, quería saber si me podía dar una entrevista.

-¿Entrevista? ¿Y eso para qué?

-Me han llegado ciertos rumores…

-Chismes que la gente inventa señora Skeeter.

-La estadía de su padre por más tiempo en Azkaban ¿no le suena?

-No tiene porqué sonarme señora- gruñó el chico- mi padre tiene lo que se merece.

-Algunos magos creen que la señora Malfoy ni usted merecen estar en completa libertad, después de que fueran tan _fieles seguidores_ del _que-no-debe- ser-nombrado_.

-¿Está usted diciendo a caso que los honorables miembros del consejo no actuaron con la justicia que corresponde señora Skeeter?

-Jamás hice mención de eso señor Malfoy.

-Entonces deje de insinuarlo, mi padre está cumpliendo por sus acciones en el pasado, mi madre y yo fuimos juzgados y estamos pagando todo intentando limpiar nuestro apellido, si usted cree que no ha sido justo, de su queja ante el consejo señora.

-Solo ha sido un comentario joven Malfoy…. Mi curiosidad ha sido la grata compañía con la que se encuentra usted… creí que tendría usted gustos más acorde a su edad.

-¿Es que acaso usted no se cansa de escupir estupideces de la boca?- Cassy habló- es usted la mujer más entrometida y chismosa que haya conocido, debería enfocarse en buscarse un marido y dejar al mundo en paz.- una pequeña multitud se estaba formando en las instalaciones del pequeño estadio, algunos magos comenzaron a juntarse para ver la disputa que se estaba formando entre la reportera de chismes Rita Skeeter y la desconocida chica.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Entonces deje nuestra vida privada en paz.

-La comunidad mágica debe saber…

-La comunidad mágica y un cuerno- le gritó la chica Malfoy – deje de ser una vieja chismosa y juzgar las acciones que mi madre y mi hermano cometieron en el pasado, usted no es nadie para hacerlo…

-¿Qué cosa ha dicho usted?- la mujer chilló ante el comentario de la chica, el vuela pluma comenzó a escribir lo más rápido posible, el hombre de la cámara mágica comenzó a fotografiar todo y la gente no dejaba de cuchichear: Cassiopeia Malfoy acababa de descubrirse.

-Genial- farfulló la chica- creo que la he cagado…

-Acabas de hacer lo que más temía nuestra madre Cassy- le gruñó por lo bajo Draco.

-¡No puede ser! – la mujer rubia exclamó- esta es una noticia que revolucionará a nuestro mundo… la desaparecida Cassiopeia Malfoy Black ¡ha regresado! Señorita Malfoy ¿Dónde ha estado usted en estos años? ¿la habían tenido secuestrada? ¿su padre sabe de esto? ¿Por qué mantenía oculta esta información su familia?

-Mire señora- la chica la interrumpió- no puedo decirle absolutamente nada porque mi abogado me lo ha prohibido, hable con él y le daré toda la información que guste, gracias- Cassy tomó la mano de su hermano y salieron corriendo lejos de la chismosa reportera.

-¿Tienes un abogado?

-Por supuesto que no tonto, pero ella no lo sabe- su hermana le guiñó el ojo- el partido ha terminado, ¿ya podemos irnos? No quiero más preguntas incomodas.

-Una cosa más…

-¿Qué?- preguntó la curiosa chica.

-Quédate aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito entrar a los vestidores y definitivamente tú no vas a venir conmigo señorita.

-Oh vamos Draco…

-He dicho que no- le gruñó el rubio- un viejo amigo que juega en los _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ está ahí dentro y quisiera saludarlo, por favor Cassiopeia, entiéndeme.

-El día que yo tenga que entrar a un vestidor de chicas tu vas a quedarte afuera ¿entendido?

-No es lo mismo.

- Hermione creerá que sí.

-Y decían que no tenias vena de Slytherin hermana… tardaré cinco minutos lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- resopló la chica y se pegó a la pared – me quedaré aquí aburrida y esperaré a que termines tus actividades sociales.

-Gracias- Draco se encaminó a los vestidores perdiéndose de vista de su hermana.

-Genial… _quédate aquí Cassiopeia, no puedes entrar porque hay chicos_… maldito mocoso celópata, como si me fuera a fijar en alguno de sus bobos amigos.

-Me alegra no ser uno de esos bobos amigos- una voz a sus espaldas la hizo brincar.

-¡Merlín! Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo lamento… no quise espantarla señorita…

-Cassiopeia, pero puedes decirme Cassy.

-Wood, Oliver Wood, un placer- el atractivo jugador le besó el dorso de la mano- entonces los rumores son ciertos, la primogénita de los Malfoy Black ha regresado.

-Me temo que si- suspiró la chica- por tu uniforme puedo ver que no eres de los chicos de _Ballycastle._

-Supones bien, soy cazador y capitán del mejor equipo: los Puddlemere - le sonrió dulcemente el chico.

-Lo lamento chico cazador, pero no soy nada fanática del Quidditch, así que no podría decirte si eres el mejor.

-Atrapé la snitch, tú juzga preciosa.

-El que atrapes la bola dorada con alas no significa que seas el mejor, chico listo- Cassy le guiñó el ojo.

-Podrías juzgarme mejor si accedes a tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo, ¿Qué dices?

-Pues…

-Ella ya tiene planes- Draco apareció de la nada- y creo que en esos no te apareces Wood.

-Draco Malfoy… cuanto has crecido chico.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Wood… y preguntaría mas de tu vida, si no estuvieras coqueteándole a mi hermana.

-No serás de esos hermanos celosos ¿verdad?- el castaño comenzó a reírse- vamos Malfoy soy un buen partido para la linda Cassy.

-Me voy cinco minutos ¡y ya te llama Cassy! – Draco gruñó- lamento interrumpir tu intento de "galantería" Wood pero debo llevarme a mi hermana, lejos, muy lejos, de aquí.

-Por supuesto… ¿aceptas la invitación ojitos bonitos?- preguntó Oliver sin pena alguna.

-Claro.

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Draco-¿Qué dijiste?

-Acepto tu invitación – le respondió la chica – envíame una lechuza con el día y la hora ¿sí? Me tengo que ir chico cazador, nos vemos- Cassy le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo desapareció del estadio.

-¿Qué jodidos ha sido eso Cassiopeia? – Draco se alisó la túnica ya en el salón de su madre.

-Creo que tengo una cita- la pelinegra se sonrojo- ¡tengo una cita! Oh por Merlín acabo de agendar una cita.

-¿Una cita? – Narcissa levantó la vista del libro que leía- ¿Quién es el afortunado chico querida?

-Es el capitán y también cazador de los Puddlemere United madre, su nombre es Oliver Wood – la ojigris suspiró- es muy guapo madre, también es muy caballeroso, y tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y fue un Gryffindor – resopló el chico.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver hermanito? – preguntó con malicia Cassy.

-No he dicho nada… por cierto madre, lo que tanto temías se acaba de cumplir, tu querida hija tuvo un enfrentamiento con la insoportable de Skeeter, mañana toda la comunidad sabrá que Cassiopeia Malfoy Black está de regreso.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bueno madre era algo que no podíamos evitar- Cassy se tiró al suave alfombrado suelo.

-Y seguramente fuiste vestida con esa ropa tan… muggle. ¿Verdad hija?

-Sabes que sí. Madre amo mi guardarropa, llevo años vistiéndome así, me es cómoda y me gusta, no pienso cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero Cassiopeia…

-Ya te lo he dicho madre, no quiero discutir más.

-Y yo no quiero ser el mediador entre ustedes dos- Draco decidió hablar- madre, Cassiopeia, yo las amo, mucho; pero no pienso seguir tolerando esta situación, no pienso hacerla de juez entre ustedes dos, o solucionan sus conflictos o los solucionan. Debo irme, tengo que regresar al colegio.

-Cariño quédate un rato más- Narcissa llegó hasta él- lamento esto, no quisiera que sufrieras por lo que sucede entre tu hermana y yo, no me parece nada justo tener que darte a elegir entre quien de las dos tiene la razón. Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, voy a poner todo de mi parte para sacar a esta familia adelante.

-Y yo te prometo ser más tolerante con lo que diga mamá, no quisiera hacerte sufrir mocoso- completó la ojigris.

-Eso espero madre- Draco la besó- creo que sí, si puedo quedarme a cenar.

-Maravilloso, ¿Glen? – un pequeño elfo llegó hasta ellos- que preparen la cena, pon un plato más, mi hijo se quedará a cenar.

-Como usted diga ama, Glen se alegra de servir eficientemente al amo Draco- el elfo saludó y desapareció por donde vino.

-Bueno cuéntenme como les fue en el partido de Quidditch y quiero todos los detalles de ese guapo chico que tu hermana a conocido.

-_Guapo chico_- bufó Draco mientras se sentaba en uno de los elegantes y cómodos sillones de la sala de té - ya quisiera ese tipo salir con mi hermana…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Bueno bueno, al fin me digné a aparecer! Disculpen la tardanza pero me tomé muy enserio mis vacaciones.

Quienes están en el grupo pudieron saber un poco de lo que trataba este capi chicas, únanse sin ninguna pena, que serán siempre bienvenidas!

Draco sacó las garras de hermano celoso! Entiendo a Cassiopeia totalmente, mi hermano menor (de 20 años) es igual de celosiento y siempre me ha espantado a mis galanes grrrr, me inspiré un poco en él.

Que mas me queda por decirles, infinitas gracias por ser pacientes y dejarme sus maravillosos reviews!

Nos leemos pronto bonitas!

MeL.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorpresa especial porque ésta loca autora cumple años hoy!

Agradecimientos para todas ustedes mis estrellas! Hice esta historia a las 11 de la noche del 21 de enero porque debo celebrar mi cumple con ustedes, y voy a dormirme a las 2 am del 22 de enero.

Vayamos al grano: Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

* * *

Xxxx

_**Una estrella fugaz aparece en el mundo mágico.**_

_Así como lo leen, mi estimada comunidad, cuando todos creemos que la familia Malfoy intentaba recuperar el status que los caracterizaba, vuelven a dar de que hablar con el regreso de la desaparecida y según nuestras fuentes "fallecida", la primogénita de la familia Cassiopeia Malfoy Black._

_Mis ojos no mienten estimados lectores, la joven fue vista en compañía de su hermano menor el señor Draco Malfoy Black en un partido amistoso de los Puddlemere y los Ballycastle en días pasados._

_La familia Malfoy Black no quiere dar comentario alguno sobre este acontecimiento, ¿Dónde estuvo la primogénita de la familia durante estos años? ¿Por qué fingieron su muerte? ¿Por qué aparece después de ese tiempo? Muchas preguntas rondan mi cabeza y seguramente la de la mayoría de ustedes mis queridos lectores._

_Esta reportera no se dará por vencida ante semejantes dudas, mientras tanto, los mantendremos informados con la poca información que poseemos._

_Un beso enorme para todos mis guapos y fieles lectores._

_Rita Skeeter._

-Ustedes sí que aman dar espectáculos- Blaise pasó la página del periódico.

-Ya ni me digas- bufó el chico- al menos esa maldita mujer no dijo que mi hermana casi le arranca el cabello.

-De todos los lugares del mundo, ¿tenían que estar en el mismo que Rita Skeeter?

-No lo sé Blaise, la maldita suerte supongo.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado Narcissa? – preguntó un curioso Blaise.

-Casi le da un ataque, pero cuando mi querida hermana le dijo que iba a salir con el idiota de Wood, olvidó todo.

-¿Cuál Wood?

-El ex capitán de los Gryffindor, _Oliver Wood- _contestó con acidez el chico Malfoy - ¿Qué otro idiota que se apellido Wood conoces?

-Espera… - Pansy quien tomaba una taza de té dejó sus actividades- ¿Cassy está saliendo con Oliver Wood?¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé Panss- gruñó el rubio- se conocieron en un descuido mío, cuando regresé ya estaban acordando verse, eso es lo único que sé.

-Eso es romántico.

-¿Qué Wood no es capitán de los Puddlemere?- Blaise interrumpió a la pelinegra.

-Si.

-Entonces no es ningún idiota – Pansy interrumpió a su amigo- Draco, no deberías ponerte así, Oliver Wood es un buen chico, inteligente, con mucha clase, guapísimo y es sangre pura, no tienes nada que objetar de él.

-Se fijó en mi hermana.

-Amigo, ¿Quién maldito ciego no se fijaría en Cassiopeia? ¡Por Salazar! Tu hermana es ardiente.

-Blaise- gruñó el rubio.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Blaise tiene un tanto de razón Draco. Tu deber como hermano es apoyarla si ella es feliz.

-Lo sé, pero… tengo miedo- susurró el Sly, no quería que algún chico del colegio se enterara justamente en el gran comedor, que Draco Malfoy era vulnerable- acabo de recuperarla.

-Es obvio cariño- Pansy tomó dulcemente su mano- pero también es justo que ella encuentre a una persona especial para que compartir su vida, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí.

-Cassy prometió no separarse de ti, deberías confiar en ella.

-Lo intentaré- le sonrió el rubio- gracias Panss.

-Para eso somos los amigos.

-Y hablando de amigos, ¿Dónde rayos se metió Theodore?- Blaise interrumpió a sus amigos- no ha venido a almorzar.

-Creo Lovegood lo ha secuestrado.

-Me agrada ver a Theo tan feliz- suspiró la chica Parkinson- Luna es la chica perfecta para él.

-Quiero preguntarle cómo le fue.

-¿Cómo le fue de qué Blaise? – preguntó el rubio.

-Es cierto, bueno amigo, ayer mientras tu disfrutabas de un excelente y envidiable partido de Quidditch, nuestro Theo llevó su chica a casa.

-¿Qué?

-Oh si mi estimado rubio, Theo te ganó y ya presentó formalmente a Lovegood. ¿Qué tal?

-Entonces la cosa si va en serio. Pensé que era un enamoramiento nada más.

-Claro que va en serio tonto- Pansy le pegó un manotazo en el hombro- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Pansy?- Draco se sobó el brazo.

-Que eres un idiota, eso pasa- la chica recogió sus cosas y se levantó de la masa- un enamoramiento nada más… ¡cerebro de troll!

-¿Qué jodidos fue eso?- Blaise preguntó asombrado mientras veía a su mejor amiga dar grandes zancadas y alejarse de ellos.

-No tengo la menor idea Blaise.

-¿Hormonas?

-Podría ser- Draco se preocupó- lleva varios días muy extraña, tiene cambios de humor repentinos y no la veo comer igual.

-Sabes, le he notado pronunciadas ojeras…

-Ayer, la pequeña Greengass me preguntó por ella.

-No sabía que conocías a Astoria, ¿también ha caído en tus encantos como su hermana?

-Eres un idiota Blaise, esto es serio.

-De acuerdo… me calmaré. ¿Qué cosa te dijo la chica?

-Que ha escuchado llorar a Pansy en más de una ocasión.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Algo raro está pasando con nuestra amiga Blaise- Draco suspiró- comienzo a preocuparme.

-No debe ser nada malo, ¿ya hablaste con ella?

-Lo intenté… pero lo negó todo, me dijo resumiendo: _cosas de chicas_.

-Voy a intentarlo ¿vale? Espero que tenga la confianza de decirme las cosas.

-Yo también lo espero Blaise, yo también…

…

Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Pansy Parkinson lloraba desoladamente, mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas.

-Eres una tonta Pansy, una gran tonta. Sabias que esto podía pasar, pero no…- se sorbió la nariz- siempre confiándote en los pocos "_te quiero", _ que alguien puede decirte… sabias que … que esto podía suceder… y lo aceptaste… lo poco… que él… podía darte…

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… - Pansy levantó el rostro rápidamente- ¿Qué te pasó intento de princesa, Draco te ha puesto el cuerno con una chica mucho mejor que tú?

-Daphne…

-Oh linda, sabias que eso sucedería más temprano que nunca.

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa Daphne? Es mi vida, no tienes por qué estar de metiche.

-Así que el gatito ha sacado las garras, vaya… - la Sly de ojos azules y cabello rubio la miró despectivamente- siempre he pensado que eres una deshonra para nuestra casa Slytherin Parkinson, tan solo mírate Pansy no eres nada agraciada, tu padre está en Azkaban pudriéndose por culpa de los idiotas que ahora llamas amigos, tu madre la gran Clementine Parkinson siempre prefiriendo a tus tres hermanas antes que a ti… y para el postre, descubres que mi Draco te ha sido infiel… que triste y patética vida queridita… no has pensado en algo como ¿el suicidio?

-¡Daphne!- una de las chicas que estaba a su lado miró a la líder del grupo bastante asustada.

-Oh vamos Millicent, Pansy tiene derecho a escuchar lo que muchas de nosotras pensamos y jamás nos hemos atrevido a decirle… si Parkinson oíste bien, nadie te quiere, ojalá desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra, nos harías un bien a todos… porque nadie, pon atención, nadie va a extrañarte.

Pansy se había quedado muda ante las palabras de la mayor de las Greengass, unas gruesas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, empapando su uniforme, las palabras de Daphne tenían cierto grado de razón, sobre todo en la parte de sus padres, ellos jamás habían estado orgullosos de ella, ¿Por qué razón iban a extrañarla?

-¿Un hipogrifo te comió la lengua Pansy? ¿O es que mis palabras ya causaron el efecto deseado? – Millicent y Joanne Road rieron ante el comentario de la rubia Greengass- Porque no voy a cansarme de repetírtelo Parkinson: desaparece de la vida de Draco y de todos, eres una basura y como tal tienes que ser desechada- Daphne alzó la varita ante la indefensa chica.

-¡Aléjate de nuestra amiga maldita cucaracha! – el grito de Luna Lovegood hizo girar a las tres Slytherin que se burlaban de Pansy.

-Pero si es la lunática Lovegood, ¿vas a detenerme tu sola loquita?

-Nosotras también lo haremos- Hermione y Ginny llegaron hasta Luna.

-Pero si son las valientes heroínas que salvaron al mundo mágico – Daphne se burló.

-Escúchame bien rubia desabrida, tú vuelves a acercarte a Pansy y juro que no voy a tener piedad- Ginny la amenazó con la varita- puedo ir gustosa a Azkaban sabiendo que te arrepentirás todos los días de tu miserable vida de haber molestado a mi amiga.

-A mi no me amenazas estúpida – la Sly amenazó con la varita, Hermione y Luna se pusieron en guardia seguidas de las otras dos serpientes amigas de Daphne.

-No eres nada inteligente Greengass- Hermione atacó con palabras- tú lo acabas de decir, estás a punto de darte en duelo con las heroínas que salvaron al mundo mágico, eres demasiado tonta princesita… no vas a poder vencernos jamás.

-Tú cállate maldita sangre sucia.

-No debiste haber dicho eso – le sonrió maliciosamente la Gryffindor.

-_Cruc…._

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_ Hermione lanzó el hechizo, la varita de Daphne salió volando de su agarre, pero fue atrapada por una mano nueva.

-No has sido buena niña ¿verdad Daphne? – Blaise Zabini jugaba entre los dedos con la varita de su compañera de casa.

-Blaise… - susurró la chica- que bueno que estás aquí, ¡esa maldita sangre sucia me…!

-Tsss, tsss, tsss-la interrumpió el moreno – esa no es la forma para referirte a Granger, mi querida Daphne.

-¿Qué? Pero si ella…

- Además yo mismo vi que tú la atacaste primero, ella solo se defendía Daph.

-¡Blaise no puedes creerle a esa maldita estúpida! – gritó la rubia- tú eres un Sly, debes creerme a mí, tu compañera de casa, tu amiga.

-No princesita- Blaise comenzó a enojarse- tú jamás has sido mi amiga… y menos ahora que he oído lo que le dijiste a Pansy, ¿Qué pasó en tu asquerosa mente Greengass? Si pensabas que podías meterte con Pansy y salir ilesa junto con las taradas de tus amiguitas, estás muy equivocada, _¡Accio varitas!-_ invocó Blaise y a sus manos llegaron las varitas de las dos chicas que acompañaban a Daphne- yo no voy a ensuciarme las manos por culpa de tres estúpidas como ustedes, pero creo que el director lo hará con gusto.

-¿Qué? Blaise tú no puedes…

-Zabini para todas ustedes trío de tontas- Blaise empuñó la varita callando a Millicent - vayan moviendo esos piecitos en dirección al colegio, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien en el despacho de Severus. ¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Por favor cuiden de Pansy, volveré tan pronto como termine este asunto.

-No te preocupes Blaise- la castaña tocó su hombro- nosotras nos haremos cargo.

-De acuerdo…- Blaise junto con las tres Slytherin se encaminaron hacia el colegio.

-Pansy escúchame bien- Ginny la tomó por los hombros- tú no eres ninguna basura ¿oíste? Daphne Greengass es solo una estúpida niña rica que se cree el escalón más alto de la pirámide para poder humillar a los demás, por favor no le creas.

-Ginny tiene razón Pansy, no escuches las tonterías que esa serpiente ha dicho- Luna habló- tu eres una chica que vale demasiado, no tienes porque hacer caso de esa clase de comentarios lastimeros.

-Pero ella tiene razón Luna-la cortó la Sly- Daphne no miente, mis padres jamás han estado orgullosos de mi, ellos no me aman, siempre critican lo que hago, nunca me han dado mi lugar en la familia… solo soy una muñequita a la que pueden manipular…

-Claro que no…

-Sabes que es cierto Hermione- interrumpió Pansy- sabes que me obligaron a unirme a los mortífagos, aún cuando yo no lo desee; mi padre me torturó hasta que tuve la marca tenebrosa- la chica se arremango el uniforme dejando ver la sombra de la marca sobre su brazo- fui brutalmente torturada cuando no podía cumplir la misión de matar inocentes muggles, no me arrepiento de eso, al menos me siento limpia en ese sentido…

-Pansy…

-No Hermione, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido toda la vida solo por cargar el maldito apellido Parkinson… hubiera preferido ser una completa muggle, pero en una familia donde me amarán… renunciaría a mi magia y a todo lo que mi apellido marca, solo para ser feliz lejos de casa. ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz aunque sea un poco?

-Tienes todo el derecho- Luna tomó la mano de la chica- nadie debe ser infeliz Pansy, mucho menos una gran chica como tú…

-Yo no soy…

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Parkinson- Ginny la cortó- tú vales demasiado ¿oíste? Tienes personas a tu lado que darían la vida por ti Draco, Theo, Blaise, Cassy y yo.

-Yo también- se sumó Luna.

-Y yo- le sonrió Hermione a la Sly- puedes contar con nosotras para todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias… muchas gracias chicas- lagrimas de felicidad rodaban en el rostro de la chica Parkinson- son las mejores amigas que jamás he tenido- se limpió el rostro.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, Hermione, Ginny y yo vamos a estar para ti.

-Gracias Lu- la Sly le dio un fuerte abrazo- es hermoso saber que le importas a alguien.

-Siempre que quieras Pansy – la Ravenclaw le quitó las lagrimas- te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, aunque últimamente andas triste, no te molestes, pero Theo está preocupado, dice que te ha visto con el rostro hinchado de llorar, ¿Qué pasa Pansy?

-Yo…

-Ey Slytherin – Ginny le sonrió para infundirle confianza- puedes contar con nosotras, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… - Pansy Parkinson tomó el aire suficiente que sus pulmones le permitieron para lo que estaba a punto de decir, no podía seguir sosteniendo el secreto que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-¿Tú…?- la alentó la pelirroja. Pansy observó el rostro de las tres chicas, _sus amigas_, ya era la hora de sacar a la luz ese _pequeño detalle_.

-Estoy embarazada….

* * *

Xxx

Chan chan chan chan! Sorpresa de cumpleaños para todas ustedes mis bonitas! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Un abrazo enorme para todas ustedes

Mel.


	23. Chapter 23

Aquí estoy wujuuuu actualizando para todas ustedes mis estrellitas fugaces hermosas.

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lalyys, Maggie Night, Selmc96, miredraco, Angy Malfoy, Milymu, Josa Asawa, Lost Daughter of Poseidon, BlackRose2797, Barbara, Totithaa, HermionePotter7, Esme Vipz, Abytutis, Daniela, DeevYLP, Ann Walker Black, Regina Baechler, SALESIA, Lunatica, crazzy76, NooeemiiG y NightmareRebel.**

**Los personajes** obviamente **son** de la señora de señoras **JK ROWLING** , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, **la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

**Xxxx**

"Estoy embarazada"… dos palabras que puede cambiar la historia no escrita, de más de una persona… Pansy lo sabía, sabía que ese pequeño desliz hace unos meses podía tener una gran consecuencia, y ahora estaba aquí frente a esas tres chicas que le confirmaban su amistad.

-¿Cómo…?

-Vamos Hermione – Ginny interrumpió- creo que todas sabemos cómo se hacen los bebés… al menos en teoría.

-No me dejaste terminar Ginn- le gruñó la castaña- pero eso no importa… Pansy se que no tenemos mucho tiempo tratándonos, pero puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Lo sé- susurró la Sly.

-¿Sabemos algo del padre?

-No es ningún alumno del colegio por si eso te preguntas Herms.

-Dime que no es de ningún profesor- Ginny la cortó.

-Por supuesto que no pelirroja – Pansy estaba asustadísima- jamás me enrollaría con un anciano.

-De acuerdo, profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts descartados- se corrigió la chica Weasley- entonces ¿lo conocemos?

-No… aunque yo tampoco estoy muy segura- Pansy suspiró – lo conocí unos meses atrás cuando… cuando me estaban probando como mortio. Quedé muy lastimada y él me encontró, la verdad no sé dónde demonios estaba, según yo seguía en Debrecen (Hungría) y cuando desperté me encontraba en una cabaña siendo atendida por él.

-Eso es romántico…

-Pansy… - Hermione cortó a Luna- ¿estás segura que esos malditos depravados no se aprovecharon de que estabas inconsciente?

-Estoy más que segura Hermione, se que no abusaron de mi porque sabían lo que ocurriría si padre se enterara…

-De acuerdo un problema menos- respiro tranquilamente la castaña leona- ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Eso es lo peor de todo chicas- Pansy comenzó a llorar- no sé nada de él… me dijo que por seguridad había cambiado ciertos rasgos de su persona… el chico que conocí era castaño y ojos oscuros, no sé si en verdad era él…

-Entonces tenemos un padre desconocido- bufó la pelirroja- ¿te dijo su nombre?

-Tim.

-Supongo que al menos le dijiste tu nombre- Pansy negó- ¿entonces como le dijiste que te llamabas Pansy?

-Genn. ¿Qué querías que hiciera Weasley? Estaba asustada y él se arriesgó a ayudarme, tiene una familia por eso tuvo que ocultar su identidad.

-¿Es casado?

-No, bueno eso es lo que él me dijo. Solo sé que tiene 25 años y estaba realizando una investigación. Es todo lo que sé del padre de mi bebé- una lágrima rodo por el rostro de la Sly.

-Tranquila Pansy – Hermione la abrazó – vamos a salir adelante.

-Yo creo que estamos fritas- susurró la chica Weasley en señal de frustración- tenemos un padre completamente fantasma.

-¡Ginny! ¿No puedes tener un poco mas de tacto con Pansy?

-Lo lamento - se disculpó la pelirroja- es solo que… olvídenlo chicas. Mira Pansy vamos a ayudarte, vamos a poner el mundo mágico de cabeza, pero vamos a encontrar a ese chico, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Ginny.

-Chicas- Luna habló- yo no sé mucho sobre embarazos, pero ¿estás cuidándote o algo así Panss?

-No… bueno un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se qué cuidados tiene una mujer que está esperando un bebé Luna, hace unos días comencé con unas horribles nauseas, solo dejo que pasen; chicas entiéndanme, no puedo ir a San Mungo todo mundo se enteraría de que estoy embarazada.

-Y aun no terminamos el colegio – susurró Hermione.

-Exacto- le confirmó Pansy – estamos a unos días de acabar con todo esto, puedo esperar, tengo que hacerlo, pero a la vez siento mucho miedo…

-Es obvio Pansy – Luna tomó la mano de la chica- pero vamos a estar contigo apoyándote no vas a estar sola. Este pequeñín- tocó el vientre de la morena- no va sentirse desprotegido, tendrá tres amorosas tías que van a estar con él el resto de su vida.

-Gracias…- los ojos castaños de Pansy Genevieve Parkinson comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- en verdad muchas gracias chicas.

-Para eso estamos las amigas linda- Ginny sonrió – si dices que puedes esperar un poco a que las clases finalicen yo creo que está bien…

-Ya lo hice por tres meses…así que unos días más…

-Espera, tú acabas de decir- la pequeña Weasley comenzó a balbucear- ¿cuantos meses tienes de embarazo?

-Tres- contesto la morena.

-¡Joder! ¿Tienes buena anatomía o qué? Ni siquiera se te ve un indicio de embarazo.

-Un hechizo de ocultación – susurró la Slytherin.

-¿Parkinson tú estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Weasley, estábamos en la guerra, si mi padre o algún mortífago se enteraba podían matar a mi hijo, tuve que hacer eso para protegerlo.

-Hiciste bien- Luna calmó las aguas- una madre hace hasta lo imposible para salvar la vida de su hijo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Pansy.

-Luna tiene razón, hiciste lo correcto- Hermione sonrió- ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que el bebé esté bien.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso Herms? No puedo ir a San Mungo, no aún, si mi madre se entera es capaz de lo que sea.

-Entonces mi plan no está del todo mal señoritas- Hermione se alisó la túnica – levántense que tenemos que ir al despacho del director.

-No por favor Hermione, a Snape no.

-Tu tranquila Pansy, iremos a ver al director pero no para decirle lo que tienes.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó una curiosa Ginny.

-Le pediremos permiso para ir al mundo muggle- Hermione suspiró- vamos a llevarte con mi ginecólogo Pansy.

_-¿Un cologo de qué?-_ preguntaron las tres brujas asombradas.

-Espero que esto no sea una misión suicida- susurró para sí la castaña- les explicaré en el camino a donde vamos, pero debemos apurarnos.

…

-Voy a matar a esas tres estúpidas- los nudillos de Draco estaban blancos – no me importa terminar compartiendo celda con mi padre.

-Ey socio tranquilo- Blaise habló- ya todo está bajo control- personalmente me encargué de que Severus actuara lo mejor posible, esas tres descerebradas se arrepentirán de lo que le hicieron a nuestra Pansy.

-Jamás nos dimos cuenta- Theo acariciaba el pelaje del pequeño hurón- quien sabe cuántos años llevan metiéndose con Panss y nunca lo percibimos.

-Ahora comprendo el porqué del cambio de habitación – Draco golpeó la pared próxima a él- ¡maldita sea! Pansy lleva años siendo molestada por la estúpida de Greengass y su sequito y nunca nos lo dijo.

-Pansy siempre ha sido así Draco, ella jamás nos diría si está siendo acosada o la lastimaban ¿recuerdan los días que desapareció cuando nos mandaron a esa misión secreta en Hungría?

-Uno de los peores días de mi vida Theo- Blaise se aplastó en el sillón- estuvo tres días sin algún contacto… estuve a punto de matar a Greyback y esos malditos, pensé que le habían hecho algo.

-Everett no lo hubiera permitido- Draco interrumpió- es lo único que puedo agradecerle al malnacido ese, cuidar el pudor de su hija solo porque era mi prometida.

-Sin embargo algo extraño en todo esto… - Theo se levantó del sillón haciendo que el pequeño hurón saltara y llegara hasta Draco que lo atrapó en el aire- ¿ustedes no notaron algo raro cuando ella regresó?

- ¿Algo como qué Theo?

-No se Blaise… pero Pansy no era la misma cuando se fue, había como un cierto brillo en su mirada.

-¿Brillo?

-Ahora que lo dices- Draco interrumpió a moreno- cuando hablé con ella, estaba muy sonrojada decía _que el destino era loco_ y no sé qué jodidos más…

-¿No estará enamorada?

-¿Pansy enamorada? Theo no seas idiota, ¡cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Hablamos de Parkinson, nuestra Panss.

-Blaise por Merlín, aunque no lo quieras ver, ¡Pansy es una chica! Cada mes regla, ama los perfumes caros, tiene debilidad por los dulces sabor fresa y lee a escondidas "según ella cree" novelas románticas. No necesitas hurgar debajo de su uniforme para ver que tienen pechos y saber que es una chica.

-¡Salazar bendito!- Blaise se tapó las orejas- deja de decir esas cosas Theo, _no te imagines los pechos de Pansy, no te imagines los pechos de Pansy_…

-Bueno ya está bien ustedes dos… -Draco interrumpió- Blaise deja de imaginarte a Parkinson en ropa interior y… ¡caramba rata! ¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- el pequeño hurón salió corriendo de sus brazos- estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Vamos a hablar con ella Theo – Draco se jaló el cabello- Pansy nos debe una explicación y de las buenas….

…

-Me está diciendo usted señorita Granger, que quiere… _llevar_ al mundo muggle a sus compañeras al gine..

-Al ginecólogo señor director- corrigió Hermione.

-Sé lo que es un ginecólogo señorita Granger – gruñó Severus- le recuerdo a usted que soy un mestizo.

-Lo lamento señor…

-Déjese de estar lamentándose por cosas estúpidas señorita Granger y dígame porque quiere llevarse a sus compañeras.

-¿Quiere la verdad señor director?- Hermione suspiró _hora del show_ pensó - profesor, no sé como decirle esto pero bueno... aqui voy... estoy segura de que tengo una infección vaginal y por lo tanto necesito una revisión…

-Basta, basta- el director interrumpió a la leona- no es necesario que diga más señorita Granger, ¿pero que tienen que ver sus compañeras en todo esto?

-Queremos ir- Ginny la interrumpió- tenemos curiosidad por conocer un doctor muggle, además Hermione nos dijo que cuando nuestra regla termina es mejor que…

-Creo que no es necesario que continúe señorita Weasley… ¿ustedes también desean ir? –Pansy asintió.

-Yo también profesor- contestó Luna con voz cantarina- creo que será una experiencia en verdad enriquecedora, según Hermy, te tumban en una camilla, te abren las piernas muy grande y luego utilizan un instrumento de metal y te lo meten por…

-La chimenea está abierta – Severus interrumpió a la Ravenclaw y tragó saliva para recuperar la compostura- váyanse antes de que me arrepienta señorita Lovegood.

-Muchas gracias director – sonrió Luna y junto con sus tres amigas se dirigieron hacia la red flu y desaparecieron de su vista.

-Albus ¿cómo pudiste soportar todo esto?

-¿Problemas adolescentes Severus?- Albus Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas dentro de su cuadro.

-Ni que lo digas - Severus se sirvió una copa de Whisky de fuego- esos chiquillos van a matarme un día.

-Oh mi buen amigo Severus…no deberías ver a esos niños como un problema, míralos como si fueran esos pequeños hijos que nunca…

-Yo por eso no tuve hijos Albus así que no fastidies.

-Si encontraras una buena mujer…

-Ya encontré una buena mujer Albus y la perdí hace muchos años, entiéndelo, nunca habrá alguien perfecta para mí.

-Bien debemos recordar Severus que _uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta_.

-Si si si… -otro sorbo de whisky fue bebido por el actual director- el amor y esas cosas que tanto gritas Albus… ahora déjame solo ¿sí? La cabeza está por matarme…

-Por supuesto mi buen amigo, por supuesto- El poderoso mago desapareció dejando solo al director.

.

"_Y a través de la cortina de la ventana puedo ver su movimiento en la sombra. _

_Me pregunto si ella me vio… Y cuando estoy con ella me siento bien. Si pudiera darle un beso no me importa el tiempo que tardo para encontrarla a mi Lily, mi única"… _

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho escuchando una hermosa melodía que tanto le recordaba a ella mientras seguía la letra de la canción..

"_Casi no puedo esperar hasta que yo la vea.  
Oh Lily yo sé que me amas, porque cuando me arrastraban hacia fuera, te juro que la vi levantar la mano y decirme adiós"…_

Xxxx

La canción que se canta Severus al final es Lily de the Smashing Pumpkins (Lily significa lirio si saben no?, pero quise dejarle el nombre para que sonara mas romántico)

Pues aquí estamos señoritas, actualizando para todas ustedes… las que están en el grupo pudieron darse cuenta del lio mental en el que me meti y ayudaron bastante a que terminara este capitulo… el padre de Pansy ya está no voy a cambiar de opinión peeeero puede ir haciendo sus apuestas bonitas.

Un beso, un abrazo, buenas vibras, y un Severus cantarín para todas ustedes.

MeL.


	24. Chapter 24

Aquí está Mel con la actualización de esta loca historia, redoble de tambores para cada una de mis estrellitas:

**RochiiR.C.R, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Mione Malfoy, SALESIA, Esme Vipz, lunática, alissa-2012, sailor mercuri o neptune, Lost Daughter of Poseidon, DeevYLP, Daniela, Tata XOXO, Lalyys, miredraco, Abytutis, Totithaa, Luladark, Maggie Night, BlackRose2797, azu23blood y DarkinocensDLT.**

Sorpresa especial para Rebeca C. Black por su apoyo ;)

Que disfruten tanto como yo este capi mis bonitas!

* * *

**Xxxx**

-¿Qué significa ese sonido? ¿Es peligroso? ¿Le pasa algo a mi bebé?

-No mi niña - la joven médico intentó tranquilizar a la asustada chica-eso sonido que ustedes escuchan es normal, son los latidos de tu bebé.

-Tú corazón mi pequeño bebé- susurró Pansy - es el latido más hermoso de mi mundo…

-Doctora Rebeka- Hermione la interrumpió- ¿ya podemos saber el sexo de nuestra sobrina?

-Por supuesto… cariño- la mujer se dirigió hacia Pansy – linda, ¿quiere saber el sexo de tu bebé?

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?- preguntó algo curiosa Parkinson.

-Mediante esta maquinita que estoy poniendo sobre tu vientre que se llama Doppler fetal nos dará una imagen directa del feto- la doctora Black comenzó a moverlo- no te escondas de mi bebé… oh, ya te pillé, entonces que futura mamá, ¿quieres saber si comprar trajecitos rosa o azules?

-Si… -susurró con cierto temor la Sly.

-Ey tranquila vamos a estar contigo- Ginny tomó la mano de la chica Parkinson.

-Muy bien- interrumpió la doctora Rebeka- felicidades Pansy, vas a ser la madre de una preciosa niña.

-¿Una niña? – preguntaron las cuatro chicas a coro.

-Si, una muñequita me atrevo a decir, si hereda la hermosa sonrisa que tienes niña…

-Doctora Black- Hermione interrumpió- ¿podría usted llevar el seguimiento del embarazo de mi amiga? Es que no tenemos quien nos pueda guiar en esto.

-Claro que si lindura no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa la ginecobstetra- vamos a limpiar a la preciosa mamá y arreglar la cita para dentro de 4 semanas, les voy a pasar a una colega mía que es nutrióloga para llevar el plan de alimentación de esta mami, tienes que subir unos kilitos cariño, estas muy baja de peso para los casi 4 meses que tienes.

-Gracias doctora.

-De nada cariño, ya estás lista puedes ponerte tu ropa cuando gustes… y aquí tienes la impresión de tu ecografía algunas mujeres las enmarcan para su pared o puedes ponerla en un álbum de seguimiento de bebé, lo que gustes.

-Si…- Pansy sujeto la pequeña impresión con algo de miedo, era raro tenia ante ella una especie de fotografía que no se movía pero que jamás la encontraría de tipo sosa; entre sus manos estaba la muestra de la pequeña vida que estaba creciendo en su vientre, su princesita, la pequeña de mamá…

…

-¿Tienes pensado algún nombre para tu pequeña?- preguntó una inocente Luna mientras degustaba su helado de galletas.

-No… tenía algunos por si era niño.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Ginny interrumpió alegremente.

-Me gustaba el nombre de Bastian, Joël o Lucas, pero nunca pensé en tener una hija.

-Vaya esos nombres son lindos, si yo tengo hijos seguramente Harry les pondrá algo como James o Sirius, no me opongo pero no podría soportar un Hugo después del primer nombre.

-Y dale con lo mismo- resopló Hermione – no pienso ponerle a mi hijo ese nombre Ginny solo una vez pensé que era lindo, nada más.

- A mí me gusta el nombre de Evan- la voz cantarina de Luna las interrumpió- va a tener los hermosos ojos de Theo de eso estoy más que segura.

-Luna, ¿no crees que estas yendo muy rápido?

-Nada de eso Hermione, mamá siempre decía que cuando dos personas tienen el aura rosa es porque los pequeños Kiplin han decidido juntarlos para siempre, yo puedo verlos en Theo y en mi… y en unos cuantas parejitas.

-De acuerdo, los Kiplin _enamorapersona_s si hacen bien su trabajo… -cortó Hermione – bien Pansy, ¿ya tienes pensado que hacer con tu bebé?

-No… debo pensar en hacer algo Hermione, mi madre no puede saber que estoy embarazada es capaz de hacerle algo a mi bebé, por el momento estoy a salvo en el colegio, pero apenas terminemos no sé qué hacer… debo esconderme por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-O al menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad Hermione. Tengo que hacer algo por mi bebé voy a sacarla adelante por mi misma donde mis demonios no van a poder afectarle.

-Bien dicho amiga- Ginny aplaudió- yo propongo un brindis.

-Ginny por si no te diste cuenta estamos en una heladería.

-Pues entonces brindemos con nuestros helados.

-Jamás he hecho un brindis con helado- le susurró la Sly a Luna.

-Yo tampoco pero parece divertido-contestó con una carcajada la Ravenclaw.

-Brindo por la futura mamá- Ginny calló a las chicas- porque sé que vas a ser feliz a lado de una princesa que te dará muchas alegrías y algunos dolores de cabeza, pero que valdrá la pena. Por Pansy.

-Por Pansy- chocaron las copas de helado las otras chicas.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a los chicos Pansy?

-No lo sé Luna, tengo mucho miedo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo se pondrán ellos.

-¿Crees que lo tomen muy mal?

-Theo es el más sensato de los tres, Blaise gritará mucho… y Draco… Draco no sé cómo reaccionará.

-Pues va a tener que tomarlo bien – Hermione la interrumpió- porque antes que todo eres su mejor amiga Pansy y las cosas tienen que aceptarse tal y como son, ya va siendo hora de que el niño consentido tenga que crecer.

…

-¿Cómo que no está ninguna de las chicas? – Draco gritó bastante alto, dentro de la sala de premios anuales que compartía con Hermione.

-No lo sé Draco, acabo de hablar con Severus y me dijo que fueron ¿al mundo muggle? ¿Para qué? No tengo la menor idea… pero al parecer tu novia se ha llevado a nuestra Pansy, la pelirroja y a Lunática.

-Vuelve a decirle Lunática a mi novia y romperé tus huesos uno por uno Blaise- amenazó Theo.

-Vamos Theo es de cariño.

-Entonces romperé tus huesos uno por uno Blaise, pero con mucho cariño ¿te parece?

-Amargado- refunfuñó el moreno.

-¿A qué jodidos pudieron haber ido al mundo muggle?

-Ni idea socio… a lo mejor las chicas necesitaban hacer "cosas de chicas" ya sabes- Blaise hizo comillas en el aire- mientras intenten animar a Pansy todo está bien- unas risas interrumpieron la plática que los Sly estaban teniendo. -Vaya… al fin aparecen…

-¡Donde jodidos estaban! – Draco interrumpió a Blaise- llevo horas buscándote Hermione.

-Teníamos cosas que hacer Draco no tienes porqué gritarme.

-¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo?

-Somos cuatro mujeres valientes que podemos defendernos solas, así que no me hagas dramas Draco.

-Hermione tú no entiendes…

-Ey tranquilo – la castaña llegó hasta él y tomó su rostro con las manos- no va a pasarnos nada cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo- el rubio acercó su boca hacia la oreja de su novia, la besó dulcemente y susurró- _en privado_.

-De acuerdo- contestó casi sin aliento la leona – solo déjame darle algo a los chicos.

-¿Me trajiste algo Hermy? – Blaise interrumpió el momento romántico de la pareja.

-¿No sabes que es de pésima educación interrumpir conversaciones ajenas Blaise?- gruñó un enojado rubio.

-No cuando tu hermosa y sexy novia me ha traído algo- le sonrió el moreno- entonces leona, ¿Qué hay para Blaise?

-Supuse que si iba al mundo muggle no me perdonarías si no te traía esto- Hermione sacó una caja delgada y cuadrada de su bolso mágico- es de peperonni.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh por Merlín!- Blaise agarró la caja de pizza- Hermione eres un sol maldita sea, ¡gracias!

-No es para tanto serpiente.

-¡Claro que sí lo es castaña! Soy tu esclavo incondicional a partir de ahora, aquí entre nos… - Blaise abrazó a la chica- si Draco la caga, seré el primer y último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra en entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti Granger.

-¿Gracias?

-No castaña, gracias a ti- Blaise le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Luna, Ginny, Theo y Pansy.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-Una advertencia bonita- Draco la tomó por la cintura- y si jodo todo esto que estamos experimentando, Blaise estará gustoso de tomar mi lugar.

-Pues él no está tan mal… - un gruñido gutural de Draco salió por su garganta- ¿Qué?

-No es gracioso Hermione.

-Sí lo es… ok, de acuerdo tienes razón no es gracioso. ¿Ya feliz?

-Algo- Draco le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Quien lo hubiera pensado… Draco Malfoy celoso.

-Crecí como hijo único desde los 7 años Hermione, todo lo que tocaba era de mi propiedad.

-Yo no soy un objeto Draco Malfoy…

-No, pero eres mía.

-Cavernícola.

-¿La caverna de quién? ¿Qué rayos es eso Hermione?

-No es nada tonto, ven- Hermione le dio la mano- tenemos una plática pendiente según tú.

-Yo quería pizza.

-Ven aquí… - la leona susurró en su oído – tengo una guardada solo para ti.

-¿En verdad? – Hermione asintió- muere esperando por mi chica Blaise – susurró muy bajo Draco – no voy cagarla porque ella es solo mía.

-Celoso.

-Sobreviviré con eso Hermione.

-Perfecto, ahora si podrías decirme ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-En privado.

-Draco los chicos están en la sala…

-No me interesa- el rubio se llevó de la mano a Hermione hacia su habitación de premio anual- aquí estaremos tranquilos.

-Draco esto no me es muy cómodo, ¿Qué van a pensar los chicos de que estemos encerrados tú y yo?

-De que quiero estar a solas con mi novia… ey tranquila- el Sly tomó el rostro de su novia con delicadeza- Blaise y Theo saben que necesito hablar contigo, si te preocupa que lleguen a pensar algo malo, no lo harán, confía en mí.

-Está bien- Hermione besó sus labios- te noto tenso, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ven aquí- los dos chicos se sentaron en el sofá verde oscuro que Draco tenía en su habitación- Hermione… ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

-No entiendo.

-Si… qué opinas o que sientes acerca de nosotros, ya sabes cómo esto que tenemos…

-¿Te refieres a nuestra relación de comportarnos como novios pero sin serlo oficialmente?

-Sí.

-Es un poco extraña Draco, no te mentiré, me pone un poco nerviosa y siento un poco de temor de hacer muestras públicas de afecto en los pasillos… tengo…

-¿Miedo?

-No sé si sea miedo, no es que me interese mucho lo que la gente diga de mí, pero al menos tú si tienes una reputación que cuidar.

-¡Al cuerno mi reputación Hermione! Esos malditos mocosos no me dirán si debo o no andar con esta sexy castaña que está a mi lado.

-Eres un tonto.

-Hace mucho que dejó de interesarme lo que la gente dijera de mi, ¿crees que prestaré atención a lo que esa bola de estúpidos me diga?

-Ey tranquilo….

-Hermione en verdad – las dos frentes de los chicos estaban muy juntas- lo digo en serio bonita, quiero estar contigo.

-Pero…

-Al carajo con esos imbéciles, tú eres mi novia y se acabó.

-¿Tú... tú novia?

-Así es, eres mi novia Hermione Granger- Draco la besó salvajemente- mi novia ¿lo has entendido?

-Si…- respondió entre jadeos la leona.

-Maravilloso.

-Draco…

-¿Si?

-Los… chicos… siguen… abajo…

-No me interesa Mione - la mano del rubio comenzó a colarse debajo de la falda de la leona.

-Lo sé… y estoy por mandarlos al cuerno también- la boca de Draco comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica- pero tú tenias que decirme algo importante… ¡oh por Merlín!

-¿Quieres que pare?

-No… - Hermione se separó de él- no quiero que pares, pero tenemos que hacerlo… ahora dime que es lo que pasa.

-Aguafiestas.

-No me interesa… ¿ya me dirás?

-Si… -Draco se desanudó la corbata del uniforme- el sábado iremos a ver a mi padre a Azkaban.

-Wow.

-Lo sé… mi madre acaba de decírmelo hace dos días pero no he podido digerirlo todavía.

-Ey tranquilo- la mano de la leona comenzó a jugar con el cabello del rubio- tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a él, tú lo sabías y lo confirmaste más con la llegada de Cassy a tu vida.

-Ella y mi madre son las que más me preocupan… imagínate que acabo de enterarme que mi madre ha solicitado el divorcio.

-Doble Wow.

-Sí… ya no quiere que le digan señora Malfoy ha regresado a ser Narcissa Black y mi hermana está así o más feliz por eso ella, tanto que ahora se hace llamar Cassiopeia Black.

-Cassy está…

-Loca, si un poco… pero me alegra tenerla de regreso.

-Y a mí me alegra verte con esa enorme sonrisa Draco - la leona besó sus labios dulcemente.

-Por cierto… ¿a que jodidos fuiste al mundo muggle?

-Cosas de mujeres Draco, no deberías ser chismoso.

-No, no debería, pero da la casualidad que te llevaste a Pansy y a tus dos amigas.

-Teníamos que distraerla después de lo ocurrido… ¿tú sabías?

-No- gruñó el rubio- créeme que si lo hubiera imaginado si quiera hubiera hecho algo al respecto… no creas que esas estúpidas se la van a librar así de sencillo.

-Draco, el director ya tomó las medidas necesarias.

-No Hermione, esas tres imbéciles deben haberse metido con Pansy desde que estábamos en primero y nunca me tomé la molestia de preguntarle si algo estaba mal con ella. Pansy es mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, era mi deber cuidarla y nunca lo hice.

-Draco calma… ya lo peor pasó, en serio. No conozco mucho a Pansy, pero ella pudo manejar la situación de la mejor forma posible, tú no eres ningún verdugo así que no tienes que estar pensando en un plan de venganza.

-No voy a desistir Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo lindo. Eres un gran amigo Draco, Pansy te tiene demasiado cariño.

-Nos conocemos desde que teníamos meses de edad… supongo que tenía que quererme en algún momento de su vida. Mione…

-¿Si?

-Sé que a Pansy algo le pasa… llevo días viéndola de una forma extraña, ¿sabes que sucede?

-Si, pero no voy a decírtelo yo; ella prometió hablar contigo en algún momento, así que no la acoses, cuando sea el momento necesario ella hablará.

-Gracias leona.

-¿Porqué?

-Por estar conmigo- Draco la besó en la frente- por escucharme - la besó en la mejilla derecha - por aguantar mis berrinches de niño mimado – besó la otra mejilla- por perdonarme por ser una basura contigo todos estos años- besó su barbilla- y porque gracias a ti vale la pena mandar a la mierda a todos Hermione… te quiero…- besó dulcemente sus labios.

-También te quiero Draco… en verdad que si te quiero…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Ok hemos llegado al final de este capítulo… esta ultima escena fue inspirada en un momento muy parecido de la extraña y bonita relación que tenemos un amigo y yo… pero de la que no me atrevo a formalizar aún… inseguridades que me acosan…

¿Qué les pareció? A las chicas que pensaron en que sería una niña, ding ding ding felicidades! Le atinaron y bien! Quienes están en el grupo de fb pudieron darle un pequeño vistazo a los mini spoilers.

Luna sabe algunas cosas del aura, porque a su madre a pesar de que era sangre pura, le gustaban ciertas cosas de los muggles y lo aprendió... por eso mi pequeña Luna puede leer la dichosa Aura... y los kiplin fueron inventos mios, no los saqué de Rowling.

En el próximo capítulo: la tan esperada vistita de los Malfoy a Azkaban.

Saludos, un abrazo, un beso y una Hermione regala pizza para todas ustedes.

Mel.


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias por su enorme paciencia mis estrellitas:

**Ann Walker Black, RochiiR.C.R, Tata XOXO, Abytutis, SALESIA, sailor mercuri o neptune, alexf1994, Lost Daughter of Poseidon, BlackRose2797, DeevYLP, Maggie Night, azu23blood, Lalyys, lore.1528, Ara Potter 7, RbBlack, Lunatica, the little devil-cullen-malfoy, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, alissa-2012, Esme Vipz, Shi Potter, crazzy76, Guest, shizuka-san y seddielovenathan.**

No muerdo en serio, dejen review y **entren al grupo Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics** ahí subo adelantos y muuuchas fotos!

Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

¡Hora de leer!

* * *

Xxxx

El resonar de unos finos tacones se escuchaba por el enorme y tétrico edificio llamado prisión de Azkaban; Narcissa Black como matriarca de la familia caminaba detrás del auror quien se encargaba de resguardar el orden del lugar.

Gritos de auxilio y de dolores desgarradores se escuchaban cada que ella daba dos pasos, pero eso no importaba, era hora de enfrentarse con el destino.

Llegamos- el auror se detuvo ante la celda con el número 537- golpeó fuertemente la puerta- Malfoy Lucius, tienes visita… Adelante señora, jóvenes.

Narcissa dio una fuerte bocanada de aire, la terrible espera había llegado a su fin, iba a enfrentarse a Lucius, ese perfecto marido que sus padres le escogieron y que terminó siendo un monstruo.

-Madre- Draco la tomó de la mano- no estás sola.

-Vamos a apoyarte en todo momento mamá- Cassy le sonrió.

-Lo sé hijos- le sonrió dulcemente la matriarca- vamos a terminar esto ya.

-Pero si mi flamante y fiel esposa se ha decidido al fin en venir a verme- Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una pequeña y fea cama- me alegra tanto verte Cissa.

-Déjate de ridiculeces Lucius, eso no te queda.

-Tienes razón Ciss, acabemos de esto de una vez, te lo repetiré claramente por si no lo entendiste: no voy a darte el divorcio, no hoy, no mañana, no nunca.

-¿Tú crees que quiero seguir casada al lado de un maldito asesino?

-Tienes que hacerlo querida, esposos hasta la muerte… y al menos yo no planeo morirme por ahora.

-Eres un maldito asqueroso Lucius- siseó fuertemente la mujer- no pienso seguir casada contigo un minuto más.

-Tendrás que hacerlo esposa mía o ¿qué dirá la gente de que la gran señora Narcissa Malfoy ahora es una mujer divorciada?

-Eso es lo de menos Lucius… ni a mí ni a mis hij… no nos interesa lo que la gente piense de nosotros- corrigió Narcissa.

-Nunca has aceptado estar sola mujer- el prisionero comenzó a reírse de ella- no sabes hacer absolutamente nada… nunca lo supiste hacer _cariño._

-Comenzaré ahora, no pienso dejar que sigas denigrándome.

-No me hagas reír Cissa, eres una inútil… una estúpida que creyó que con su belleza iba a poder salir adelante… ¡mírate ahora! Ya eres una anciana… una estúpida y tonta mujer que nunca podrá…

-No te atrevas a decir una ofensa más a mi madre – Draco gritó- no pienso tolerarlo ni un segundo más.

-Pero si es mi heredero y mi orgullo… Draco hijo…

-Padre.

-Pensé que nunca vendrás a verme hijo.

-_Sorpresa_ entonces padre- gruñó el Sly con un tono de sarcasmo puro.

-Mi muchacho… es lo único que pudiste hacer bien Narcissa… no puedo decir lo mismo de la chica- contestó con acidez Lucius – la vergüenza de la familia.

-¡Mi hija no es ninguna vergüenza!- Narcissa comenzó a perder la paciencia- jamás la quisiste Lucius… para ti, mi Cassiopeia fue el peor error de tu vida.

-Jajajaja- el prisionero comenzó a reír descaradamente - El peor error de mi vida fue aceptar casarme contigo Cissy que eso no se te olvide nunca.

-Eres un maldito enfermo Lucius Malfoy…

-Si… pero tú estás casada conmigo y lo estarás por el resto de tu vida, siempre serás Narcissa Malfoy…

-Eso está por verse padre- Draco salió a la defensa de su madre.

-Parece que mi querido heredero se está revelando ante su padre… muy mal hijo, yo jamás te enseñé eso.

-Abrí los ojos y crecí padre…- gruñó Draco- tú fuiste quien se encargó de mandar a la mierda a esta familia.

-Vaya, vaya noto un tono de reproche en tu voz… no entiendo a lo que te refieres Draco si esta es mi hermosa y perfecta familia.

-_Casi perfecta_ Lucius- Cassy salió de las sombras- ¿no te da gusto verme de nuevo papi?

-Tú... tú deberías estar muerta… ¿cómo es posible eso?

-Hierba mala nunca muere papá- sonrió con autosuficiencia la ojigris- o al menos eso dicen los muggles.

-¡Te dije claramente que no quería que te acercaras a Draco maldita niñata!

-Te hice caso _papito_- pronunció con total inocencia la última palabra- pero uno se cansa de vivir exiliada por tantos años padre… ¿creíste que nunca regresaría? Tan inocente Lucius…

-¡Voy a matarte maldita mocosa!

-Atrévete a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hija- Narcissa agarró al mortífago de la barbilla- te encargaste de matar a mi familia y eso jamás pienso perdonártelo Lucius…

-¿Y qué harás Cissy?

-Sacaré adelante a mis hijos y no descansaré hasta tener el divorcio- soltó a su marido- es hora de irnos hijos, un segundo más en esta pocilga y terminare vomitando por el asco que me da ver al señor Malfoy.

-¿Vuelves a ser Black mi amor?

-Efectivamente _cariño_- la mujer sacó los guantes de su bolso- te darán de nuevo los papeles del divorcio y espero los firmes… no me obligues a tener que regresar _querido_… - Narcissa salió de la celda.

-Estúpida mujer…

-Quien diría que este día llegaría Lucius… -Cassy se encontraba frente a él- tenía sólo quince años Lucius… me destrozaste… mataste mi alma… me atormentaste por muchos años aún cuando yo era una niña inocente que lo único que pretendía era ganarse tu cariño.

-Cariño se le tiene a los animales mocosa estúpida…. Jamás ibas a tener mi respeto… el primogénito de mi familia ¡una mujer! Eso no lo iba a permitir nunca.

-Una lástima que no te funcionara _querido papi_… en fin debo irme, madre necesita unos cuantos datos para que tenga el divorcio definitivamente.

-¡Jamás le daré el divorcio a Narcissa!

-Tendrás que hacerlo… el ministerio va a enterarse de todo lo que hiciste en tantos años Lucius, verán la clase de monstruo que fuste con tu pequeña hija.

-Es hora de irnos Cassy- Draco interrumpió.

-Por supuesto- sonrió la pelinegra- bonita estadía en Azkaban querido padre, ojalá te pudras en este lugar hasta tu muerte. – Cassiopeia caminó hacia la salida, perdiéndose de la vista del mortífago.

-Draco hijo…

-Nunca más… vuelvas a llamarme hijo- el heredero de los Malfoy habló sin mirar atrás – hasta luego Lucius…

-No, hijo regresa… ¡Draco vuelve!

…

-Señora Malfoy eso es todo- un juez del ministerio hizo firmar a Narcissa un pergamino- oficialmente usted vuelve a ser Narcissa Black.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Como sabrá algunas de las propiedades del señor Malfoy fueron confiscadas, otras sin embargo están a nombre de su hijo Draco, no hay ninguna Cassiopeia Malfoy en los documentos.

-Por supuesto que no lo hay, ese maldito siempre negó a mi hija.

-Debo recordarle que su hijo ya puede comenzar a encargarse de los negocios, si usted o su hija quieren ser socias pueden hacerlo, el señor Malfoy nunca lo especificó.

-Lo pensaré- la rubia mujer se acomodó el cabello- si eso es todo, me retiraré señor Cruise, que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente señora Black, hasta luego.

-Madre… - Draco interrumpió- hay un grupo de reporteros esperándonos fuera del edificio.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría cariño. Pero soy una Black y ustedes dos tienen mi sangre así que quiero verlos con la frente en alto y no dejándose intimidar por nadie, ¿entendido?

-Si madre- murmuraron los dos jóvenes. Narcissa alisó su ropa nuevamente y caminó delante de ellos, las enormes puertas se abrieron y un auror se acercó hasta ella para hacer a un lado a los reporteros que comenzaban a incomodarla.

-_Señora Malfoy, señora Malfoy…_

_-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que su marido será liberado?_

_-¿Qué opina de esto señora Malfoy? ¿Usted está de acuerdo?_

-Por el momento no pienso responder ninguna pregunta sobre el señor Malfoy- contestó cortante la mujer- además agradecería me llamaran de ahora en adelante con mi apellido de soltera, el señor Malfoy y yo ya no nos encontramos casados.

-_¿Es que acaso piensa abandonar al señor Malfoy en estos momentos tan difíciles?-_ una voz detestable que podría identificar en cualquier lugar recorrió el cuerpo de Narcissa, sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse más pálidos de lo normal y su respiración comenzó a agitarse- _¿no piensa decir nada señora Black?_

-No tengo nada que decir señora Skeeter.

-_Nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo señora- _la chillona voz de la periodista comenzó a elevarse- _la comunidad mágica quiere saber porqué a decidido abandonar a su marido en una situación como la de ahora, ¿o es que acaso usted ha encontrado a una nueva persona y por eso quiere divorciarse del señor Lucius?_

-Eso es lo que menos le importa a usted señora.

-_Vamos querida, no te hagas del rogar_- Rita susurró cerca de Narcissa sin que los demás escucharan - _ambas sabemos que ya tienes un nuevo amante y por eso quieres divorciarte de él, todos queremos por un momento ser noticia…._

-¿Quieres una verdadera noticia?- la matriarca de los Malfoy elevó la voz- de acuerdo la tendrás… la comunidad mágica creo que estará más enterada en saber que la honorable y eficaz reportera Rita Skeeter ha sido amante de mi marido desde hace 10 años.

_-¿Pero qué rayos…?_

-¿O es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Te refrescaré la memoria… diez años atrás tú en la cama con mi marido – Narcissa finalizó- no tengo nada más que aclarar- Draco tomó el brazo de su madre y se la llevó lejos de la muchedumbre de reporteros que comenzaban a acosarla, Cassy los desapareció y transportó a casa.

-¿Madre que ha sido todo eso?

-Otro secreto más del gran Lucius Malfoy – Cassy se desparramó en el sillón de la sala de té- ¿Gupi?

-Dígame ama Cassiopeia- un pequeño elfo apareció de pronto.

-Trae una taza cargada de té para mi madre por favor.

-¿La pequeña ama quiere que le traiga algo? Gupi lo hará con todo gusto.

-Si tienes un pedazo de ese pastel de chocolate tan delicioso que preparas te amaré más Gupi.

-Gupi le traerá un pedazo al ama Cassiopeia, Gupi se siente feliz de servirle.

-Eres un sol Gupi – Cassy le dio una enorme sonrisa – y otro pedazo para mi hermano, tenemos que endulzarle la vida.

-Por supuesto.

-Tú y tu buen trato a los elfos- Draco resopló- ¿madre te sientes bien?

-Qué puedo decir… he tenido mejores días- suspiró la matriarca- lamento todo esto Draco, se que tenias una imagen muy diferente de tu padre, pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Ya nada podría sorprenderme madre…

-Aquí tiene su rebanada de pastel de chocolate amo Draco- el pequeño elfo le tendió un pequeño plato.

-Ammm ¿gracias?

-Un placer servirle mi señor.

-Por supuesto… ¿Tú sabías algo hermana?

-Desafortunadamente si… tú aun no nacías, yo tenía como seis años y entré accidentalmente a su despacho, la imagen de la cucaracha Skeeter sobre Lucius no es algo que quiera recordar tan seguido, gracias.

-Esa mujer ha sido su amante mucho antes de que nacieras Cassiopeia, no soporto verla si quiera, no quería que esto se hiciera público, pero no aguanté más y estallé, lo lamento por ustedes hijos, no quisiera tener que ensuciar más su apellido.

-La verdad tarde o temprano se sabe madre no te preocupes.

-Gracias hijo- Narcissa tomó delicadamente de su taza de té- ¿te quedarás a cenar o te vas directo al colegio?

-No me haría mal pasar unas horas más contigo madre.

-Excelente- Narcissa se acomodó en el sillón- ya que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo quiero que me cuentes quién es la chica por la que terminaste tu compromiso con Pansy.

-Hermanito ten cuidado – Cassy comenzó a reírse del rubio que se había atragantado con un pedazo del pastel.

-Madre… ¿tú cómo sabes?

-Soy una bruja… puedo verte demasiado sonriente últimamente cariño, me da mucho gusto, odiaba ver la amargura en tu rostro.

-No estoy amargado madre…

-Si lo estás- contestaron las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Como ustedes digan.

-¿Ya me dirás quién es?- preguntó una curiosa Narcissa.

-Yo no veo que a mi hermana la acoses así madre.

-Es porque mamá sabe lo bien que va la relación entre Oliver y yo – sonrió la chica- me hace feliz, lo hago feliz y mamá es feliz… basta de mi, cuéntale a mamá sobre tu novia.

-¿Tienes una novia y no me habías dicho nada hijo?

-Porque era algo muy íntimo madre, pero al parecer cada vez más personas chismosas lo saben.

-Yo he mantenido sellada mi boca hermanito, no me mires así.

-Draco deja de hablar cosas de más y dime el nombre de la chica que está saliendo contigo.

-De acuerdo madre- Draco suspiró- estoy saliendo con _Hermione Granger_…

…

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Hermione se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a la chica Weasley.

-Leyendo las nuevas mira- la pelirroja le mostró la portada del profeta.

-"Triangulo perverso" –leyó la castaña- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Pues al parecer el escándalo con tu familia política sigue en boca de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ginn?

-Aquí dice que en la mañana tu novio y su familia fueron a visitar a Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco me dijo eso anoche… estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería al verlo.

-Supuso bien… al parecer tu suegra vuelve a ser Narcissa Black, se ha divorciado esta mañana.

-¡No me jodas! – Unos murmullos de asombro hicieron percatar a la castaña de la frase que había salido de su boca- lo lamento…

-A alguien comienzan a pegárseles ciertas cosas, que ternura.

-Ginn ve al punto.

-Que carácter Herms… en fin, al parecer hubo un tumulto a fuera de la prisión entre los reporteros chismosos y los Malfoy.

-No me digas, Rita Skeeter hizo de las suyas.

-Y como no tienes idea- Lavender Brown llegó hasta ellas junto con Ron, Harry y Neville- al parecer Skeeter y la madre de Malfoy comenzaron a gritarse cosas muy fuertes…

-Lavender quien te metió en la conversac…

-El punto es- la chica Brown interrumpió a la pelirroja- que unas palabras después Narcissa Black explotó y le gritó a todo el mundo que Rita Skeeter era la amante de su marido desde hace diez años y que ella misma los había cachado en la cama ¡en unas posiciones demasiado comprometedoras! ¡Todo un escándalo!

-¡Merlin!- Hermione se puso pálida- yo sabía que Skeeter era un gusano despreciable pero no tanto.

-Pues así como lo oyes Hermione – lavender se acomodó el uniforme al sentarse- ¿Qué locura no creen?

-Pobre Malfoy – Neville suspiró- de por sí ya estaba más que embarrado con todo lo de su padre en la guerra, después encuentra a su hermana que estaba desaparecida por años, su madre se divorcia porque se entera de que Rita era la amante de Lucius, eso es estar jodido, ¡lo digo yo!

-Neville tiene razón- Harry completó- nadie merece todo eso aun con lo cabrón que fue con nosotros tantos años.

-Él así se crió Harry –Hermione decidió hablar – era lógico que se comportara así.

-Oh vamos Hermione- Lavender interrumpió- no me digas que estás defendiendo a Malfoy, después de todo lo que te hizo ¿piensas así?

-No lo estoy…

-Sí, si lo estás. Abre los ojos Mione todo se paga en la vida, que vivas en un mundo de color de rosa no quiere decir que los demás lo hagamos.

-Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lavender eso no ha sido nada cortés- Ron regañó a su novia.

-Es la verdad Roonnie- chilló la chica- no sé qué ha pasado contigo Hermione y no lo digo por tu ropa que no se te ve tan mal debo decirlo, pero tu actitud ¡es terrible!

-¡Lavender!

-Lo lamento amor pero alguien debía que decirle la verdad a Herms- la chica Brown tomo una porción de pastel de calabaza y lo metió a su boca- no te lo tomes mal Hermione es un pensamiento que traía en mi cabeza y tenía que decirlo…. Siguiendo con lo de Malfoy merece lo que tiene y ya.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada Lavender?- Ginny gritó.

-Las cosas como son cuñadita, Draco Malfoy por más sexy que sea es un cretino y está pagando sus malas decisiones.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó Hermione haciendo que medio mundo volteara a verla- tú no sabes por qué actuó así ni que lo llevo a hacerlo Lavender, no conoces lo que hay dentro de su cabeza o su corazón.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes Hermione? ¡Por Morgana! Si todos los años te ha llamado sangre sucia y de la noche a la mañana cambió, por favor no me hagas reír.

-Cállate Lavender.

-Se que eres defensora de las causas perdidas pero… ¡Oh por Circe! Ahora lo entiendo todo, el cambió de look y esa falsa seguridad que presumes.

-Lavender basta- Ron gruñó.

-¿Roonie no lo entiendes? Hermione la inteligente sabelotodo está enamorada de Malfoy.

-Sí – gritó la castaña- no solo enamorada, ¡amo completamente a Draco Malfoy!- todo el comedor se quedó completamente en silencio, Hermione supo que la verdad había llegado justamente ahora…

-Y yo te amo a ti bonita- una gruesa e inconfundible voz la hizo girar despacio hacia donde provenía el sonido, parado frente a ella estaba un mojado Draco Malfoy que acababa de confirmar ese pequeño secreto que tanto habían ocultado….

* * *

Xxxx

Chan chan chan! Aquí estoy! Perdónenme de un mil y un formas pero he estado ocupadísima, mi alma la tiene el servicio social y la terrible tesis que ya comencé y que no me deja vivir bien…

Estoy algo proyectada con esta pareja… recuerdan la cita que les dije? Bueno ya se hizo solida y después de 3 años de soltería me han robado el corazón así que estoy algo inspirada con las escenas romanticas.

¿Qué les pareció? dejen sus comentarios en forma de review por favor y trataré de contestarlos lo juro.

Un abrazo enorme, un beso y lánzale un crucio a Rita Skeeter.

MeL.


	26. Chapter 26

Así o más directo a los agradecimientos especiales:

**Ann Walker Black, LucyTheMarauder, Guest, Lalyys, Maggie Night, Abytutis, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, BlackRose2797, Totithaa, valeria, mila0628, alexf1994, Krishi26, RbBlack, LucyFelton14, seddielovenathan, C.M.M.A, .9, RochiiR.C.R, azu23blood, MaGy-Souh, Hermione Potter 7, Rapera01, Lunatica, barlow malfoy, Esme Vipz, SALESIA, NightmareRebel, shizuka-san, crazzy76, DeevYLP, sally, NooeemiiG, Lorena, sofia de Lautner, AndreaEM, Candelaria1, Sugus007, minako marie, Daniela, , galleta de chocolate, Catherine C M, carolittle, DaughterofHades97, fanlilyscorpyus, MarieJ97 y Alesz.**

Infinitas gracias por su espera!

Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

¡Hora de leer!

* * *

Xxxx

-Atchuuuu.

-¿De verdad no planeas ir con madame Pomfrey?

-Estoy bien Mione … atchuuuu

-Si tú lo dices Draco…

Luego de que todo el comedor se enterara del amor secreto que ambos alumnos se profesaban, Draco besó a su novia delante de todos, una Hermione muy colorada lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del enorme salón dejando tanto a maestros, alumnos y algunos fantasmas bastante boquiabiertos.

-Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos- Blaise llegó hasta ellos a la sombra del árbol y se sentó en medio de los dos- y me harán vomitar.

-¿Entonces que esperas para largarte de aquí?

-Están en la cima de los chismes de Hogwarts, tengo que aprovechar su popularidad, ya saben, pasar de ser _Blaise Alexander __Massimiliano __Zabini_ a Blaise Zabini el mejor amigo de los Dramione.

-¿Tienes tres nombres?

-¿Qué carajos es dramione?

-Gustos excéntricos de mi madre, _florecita_- Blaise le guiñó el ojo a Hermione con coquetería- y para responder a tu pregunta mi rubio y mejor amigo, así les han llamado, yo no tuve nada que ver ahora.

-¿Qué coño es un dramione?

-Juntaron nuestros nombres en uno solo- Hermione alzó la vista del enorme libro que leía- debo admitirlo, tienen cerebro algunos alumnos del colegio, ojalá lo utilizaran para pasar los exámenes que están a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-No, no lo está- Draco respondió- ¿o acaso tu creías que estábamos en el jardín aprovechando la calidez del sol para descansar Blaise?

-Ya vas a comenzar – mascullo la Gryffindor.

-_Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo Draco, los exámenes ya vienen Draco, ponte a leer un poco Draco_- el sly remedaba a su novia.

-Sigue burlándote de mí y meteré tu varita tan profundamente en la nariz que sentirás tu cerebro.

-¿Es amenaza cariño?

-Es advertencia _Draco-_ Hermione besó la mejilla de su novio- ¿Blaise te quedarás a estudiar con nosotros?

-Naaaa si no lo sé, no voy a aprendérmelo en un día- Blaise se tiró al césped- ¿de verdad van a desaprovechar este día? Con lo agradable que está…

-Deberíamos conseguirte una chica de planta Zabini - Draco gruñó- así dejarías de interrumpir los momentos entre mi novia y yo.

-Soy mucho hombre para una sola chica.

-Llegara el día en el que te vas a enamorar perdidamente Blaise- Hermione lo cortó- y esa chica te va tener comiendo de su mano óyeme bien.

-¡Hermione que clase de brujería estás diciendo! ¿Es que acaso tu me odias? Fui uno de los primeros en enterarme de su prohibido romance ¿y qué hice? Guardé silencio y los apoyé aun cuando Theo no estaba de acuerdo con su relación.

-No es cierto- el chico Nott quien venía de la mano de su novia negó tal acusación.

-¡Jodido Merlín!- Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿de dónde coño saliste?

-Siempre estoy ahí para defender mi nombre antes de que lo ensucies Blaise – el castaño gruñó.

-No deberías ser tan malo con Theo- Luna habló- un día puedes meterlo en problemas a causa de las mentiras que dices de él.

-Y puedes terminar siendo parte de una manifestación contra la caza de animales usando solamente ropa interior – masculló Hermione algo molesta- ¿ya olvidaste lo que tu boca floja ocasionó Lu?

-Sonaba interesante y quise saber de qué se trataba Hermy no es culpa mía- Luna suspiró- debieron vernos, marchando y gritando por una concurrida calle en Londres por los derechos de los animales, ¿ustedes sabían que los muggles matan animales solo para usarlos de moda? Eso es algo muy cruel.

-Entiendo ese punto Luna, pero casi somos arrestadas por gritar en la calle semidesnudas y luego tu pateaste en la espinilla a un policía.

-Estaba lastimando a una señora tenía que defenderla…

-Sí, ¿pero qué íbamos a hacer si nos mandaban a prisión?

-Ya buscaríamos la forma Herms tú siempre te estresas por cosas insignificantes…

-Ustedes son muy extrañas- Blaise interrumpió- ¿cómo es que no las conocí antes? Marchando semidesnudas en la calle, yendo a fiestas geniales, apareciendo en lugares paradisiacos… nunca me he divertido así con estos ingratos.

-Qué bueno que pienses eso de nosotros Blaise- gruñó Draco- ahora puedes largarte con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¡Draco!-Hermione golpeó su hombro- eso no fue lindo.

-Blaise tampoco lo es Mion.

-Y todavía se pregunta por qué no soy feliz a su lado – se quejó el moreno- espero que el día que me necesites Draco todavía cuentes con mi amistad y también tú desconsiderado Theodore.

-No seas dramático Blaise- interrumpió Theo- si te alejas de nosotros ¿crees que alguien vas a soportarte como nosotros?

-Pues…

-¿De verdad piensas que si?- completo el chico Malfoy.

-Los odio malditos cabrones- gruñó el moreno-aún me pregunto como es que… un momento… ya recordé porqué somos amigos…

-Ilumínanos sabio Blaise- se mofó Draco.

-Tengo cierta… _información_, podríamos llamarla así, de la cual mucha gente moriría por pagar y enterarse- Blaise se rascó la barbilla – les refrescaré la memoria queridos amigos "unas vacaciones mojadas en París", "la balada de un romance fallido en Venecia", "la muerte accidentada de cierta mascota" y como olvidar "el baile que termino en desastre un diciembre y que ciertos padres jamás se enteraron porqué"… ¿les suena algo de todo esto?

-Cállate y muere Blaise – gruñó Draco.

-Juraste no volver a hablar de esos temas- comentó un enrojecido Theo.

-Si bueno, pero por ahí dicen que recordar es volver a vivir mis queridos amigos.

-Yo quiero saber sobre las vacaciones mojadas de Paris- sonrió una curiosa Luna.

-Y yo sobre el romance fallido en Venecia- completó Hermione

-¡No!- Draco y Theodore gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno señoritas, yo podría decirles eso y mucho más con lujo de detalle… pero hice una promesa con estos dos idiotas que se dicen llamar sus novios así que lo siento…

-Vaya gracias Blaise, que buen amigo eres- el chico Malfoy bufó.

-Sin embargo… si alguna vez ustedes me traicionan, no solo sus chicas se enterarán de sus más turbios secretos, sino que todo el colegio incluido los profesores y Filch lo sabrán.

-Quien diría que tienes una vena muy Sly Blaise – la tierna Luna rió.

-Lo sé cariño, Blaise destila amor- el moreno comenzó a regordearse- pero que no se metan conmigo o soy peor que el propio Salazar.

-Mensaje captado – Hermione le guiñó el ojo- ahora Salazar te toca leer en voz alta el capitulo 26.

-¿Qué? Hermione no estás hablando en serio.

-Oh vaya que si lo está diciendo amigo – Draco comenzó a reírse y le pasó el libro- mi novia también puede ser mortal, ahora cállate y lee.

-De acuerdo- suspiró el chico Zabini con frustración – capitulo 26 "Hubo que esperar hasta 1811 para que se diera con definiciones que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica considerara aceptables"…

…

-¿Ya estarás contenta verdad?

-¿Disculpa?- Pansy levantó la vista de su grueso libro.

-¿Tenias que recurrir a tus salvadores porque no puedes defenderte tu sola verdad maldita?

-Daphne suéltame que me estás lastimando- Pansy intentó soltarse de la rubia.

-No estúpida por tu culpa estoy castigada y han mandado a llamar mi madre, tú sabes que ella detesta que la gente cotillee sobre ella y gracias a ti me ha gritado, ¡a Daphne Greengass nadie le grita!

-Daphne baja la voz que todos nos están escuchando- los pocos chicos que se encontraban en la sala común de los Sly, las miraron asombrados.

-¡No me importa!- la chica Greengass comenzó a gritar- me importa una snitch si la gente de este estúpido colegio me escucha, que todos se enteren que te detesto como a nadie en el mundo Parkinson.

-De acuerdo- Pansy suspiró- me odias, mensaje captado, ¿ya puedes soltarme? En verdad me estás lastimando.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Pansy? Te estoy diciendo que te odio, que no te soporto, me repugna verte si quiera, ¿y lo aceptas así nada más?

-Por supuesto, no voy a seguir tus berrinches de niña mimada Daphne, me odias sí, lo superaré algún día, fin de la conversación- Pansy se liberó del agarre de la rubia- que tengas buena tarde Greengass.

- ¡A mí nadie me deja hablando sola estúpida!- la chica Greengass dio un fuerte empujón a Pansy que golpeó fuertemente su vientre.

-Arghhhhhhhhhh- Pansy se sujetó fuertemente el vientre, Daphne Greengass creyendo que la había lastimado salió corriendo de la habitación- por favor, alguien ayúdeme…- fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse.

…

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra amiga Madame Pomfrey?- Ginny pasaba un pañuelo con agua fría sobre el rostro de la Slytherin.

-Despertará en unas horas señorita Weasley… ahora bien ¿hay algo que quiera decirme usted o el señor Malfoy que debería saber antes de lo que tengo que decir?- la mujer preguntó seriamente, los rostros de Luna, Hermione y Ginny eran un poema, la enfermera lo sabía todo.

-No entiendo lo que dice Madame- Draco interrumpió- ¿Le sucede algo a Pansy?

-Así que tampoco lo sabe usted señor Malfoy…

-Madame- Ginny carraspeó- yo creo que ahora no es el momento correcto para…

-Ningún momento correcto señorita Weasley, o habla usted y dice lo que tanto oculta la señorita Parkinson o hablo yo.

-Yo lo haré- Hermione habló- Draco, Theo, Blaise…. Antes que todo necesito que guarden la debida compostura.

-¿Leona que sucede?- Blaise comenzó a preocuparse.

-No es nada malo… no literalmente.

-Hermione deja de darle tanta vuelta a todo esto y dinos de una vez que jodidos sucede con Pansy- la paciencia de Draco comenzaba a acabarse.

-Pansy está embarazada.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Luna!- Hermione gritó- te he dicho miles de veces que debes tener más tacto al hablar.

-La herida duele menos si le das un tirón rápido a la bandita Hermione.

-Pero no al dar noticias de este tipo Lu- Hermione se resignó.

-Ammm chicas… yo creo que es mejor que…

-Hermione- Draco comenzó a alterarse- confírmame lo que Lovegood acaba de decir.

-Draco…

-¡Te dije que me lo confirmes Granger!

-Señor Malfoy – madame Pomfrey interrumpió – no le permito que le grite así a la señorita Granger, por más disgustado que usted esté ¿me está escuchando?

-Si madame.

-Correcto, ahora señorita Granger, me gustaría que nos aclarara que sucede con la señorita Parkinson, antes de que el alguien más lo sepa y corra con esos detestables chismes que tanto se arman en este colegio.

-No es necesario que des una explicación Hermione, puedo hacerlo por mi misma- Pansy se sentó muy despacio en la cama de la enfermería- pero antes que nada quisiera saber como está mi bebé Madame Pomfrey.

-Está perfectamente, el golpe en tu vientre no tuvo repercusiones niña.

-Me alegra- Pansy se sobó el pequeño bulto de su barriga.

-Así que a esto se deben tus radicales cambios de humor y esas cosas extrañas que comias- Blaise habló- ya decía yo que no eran normales esos antojos de helados con sabor a rosas.

-¿Quién carajos te hizo eso Pansy?

-No fue una violación si a eso te refieres Draco- la morena suspiró- simplemente pasó, creo que eso significa que soy la única responsable.

-Te lo voy a repetir una vez más, ¿Quién fue el bastardo que se atrevió a tocarte? Dime que no fue alguno de esos degenerados de los mortios porque yo…

-No, no fue ninguno de ellos… lo conocí en una misión de acuerdo, no sé cómo se llama, es un muggle y me salvó, es todo lo que necesitas saber, así que no me preguntes mas Draco.

-Pansy por amor a Merlín , ¿te das cuentas de la estupidez que acabas de hacer?

-Mi bebé no es ninguna estupidez Draco Malfoy….

-¿Entonces como coño le dices a lo que hiciste? Embarazada a tus diecisiete años y ¡aun no terminamos el puto colegio!

-Señor Malfoy si no controla su boca voy a terminar por correrlo de mi enfermería asi que contrólese de una buena vez. Señorita Parkinson, esos detalles no son de mi incumbencia, pero todos ustedes conocen muy bien las políticas del colegio.

-¿No piensan expulsar a días de graduarse cierto?- Ginny gritó fuertemente- ¡eso es una abominación!

-Señorita Weasley, el director ha dicho…

-¡El señor director y un cuerno!

-Qué bueno que piense eso de mi señorita Lovegood – Severus entró a la enfermería seguido de Cassy y Oliver Wood.

-¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí idiota?

-Vine a ver a Pansy estúpido- Cassiopeia le contestó a su hermano.

-Me refería al idiota de tu novio, mi querida hermana.

-Gusto de verte a ti también Draco- respondió con propiedad el castaño.

-Eso ni siquiera te lo crees tú Wood.

-Draco ya basta- Severus interrumpió- luego ustedes dos discuten por tu hermana… lo que a mi me interesa… arreglar… es el futuro de la señora Parkinson.

-Señor director- Theodore al fin abrió la boca- Ginny tiene razón, estamos a días de graduarnos, no puede permitir que expulsen a Pansy y pierda el año escolar.

-Tanto usted como la señora Parkinson conocen las reglas señor Nott.

-Esas reglas son estúpidas.

-Lo sé, pero yo no las hago, solo tengo el deber de llevarlas a cabo jóvenes.

-Tío Sev- Cassy llegó hasta a Pansy y la tomó de la mano- no puedes tomar esa clase de decisiones solo por un pequeño descuido, somos humanos, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene usted Parkinson?

-Cuatro señor.

-Un hechizo ilusionador por lo visto- murmuró Severus.

-Y de los buenos señor director- -madame completó- nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera sus amigos.

-Impresionante Pansy-

-Gracias señor- se ruborizó la morena.

-¿Alguien fuera de esta sala sabe de su embarazo?

-No señor director.

-Tío Severus por favor…. Solo es una niña.

-Madame Pomfrey usted qué opina de esto- Severus hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de su ahijada.

-Será todo un escándalo señor director, los padres exigirán una fuerte reprimenda y los alumnos comenzaran a decir cosas que no son.

-Tiene toda la razón Madame.

-Profesor por favor- Hermione salió a la defensa- serán solo unos días… Pansy termina el colegio y ustedes nunca supieron de eso, por favor.

-Señorita Granger, ¿me está diciendo usted "la amante de las reglas", que mienta sobre la condición de su compañera?

-No señor, estoy diciéndole que guarde silencio por unos días, no se puede ocultar la verdad por siempre, todos se enterarán en su momento, pero por ahora Pansy nos necesita.

-A veces me pregunto qué hace usted en Gryffindor señorita Granger- Severus suspiró- Madame por favor de los cuidados necesarios para la señora Parkinson… estaré en mi despacho bebiendo té… uno muy cargado por cierto.

-¿Qué jodidos acaba de suceder?- Blaise se limpió fuertemente los ojos.

-Vamos a ser tíos- Luna contestó por todos- Draco no soporta que el chico guapo de Oliver salga con su hermana y el director hará mas que tomar té en su despacho. Todo lo que pasa en un día, ¿no es sorprenderte amor?

-Vaya que lo es- Theo aflojó su corbata- Pans… he sido un verdadero idiota… lamento que no hayas podido confiar en mí y se supone que mas que tu amigo soy como un hermano, en verdad lo lamento.

-Ey no pasa nada- Pansy le tomó la mano- no estaba preparada para esta clase de noticia, es todo.

-Yo necesito salir de aquí- Draco ni siquiera miró a su amiga y se alejó a fuertes pasos de la enfermería.

-Deja que procese todo- Cassy le sonrió- va a aceptarlo de todos modos no te preocupes linda.

-Eso espero…

-Oh verás que si lo hará- Hermione completó – es un niño haciendo un berrinche porque sus padres nunca le dijeron que el hada de los dientes no existía.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los chicos al unisono.

-Olvidenlo…- suspiró Hermione- cosas muggles sin importancia… a lo que me refiere es que dejes que digiera las cosas por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

-No vamos a dejarte sola Pansy lo prometo- Hermione la abrazó- iré a ver al ogro ese antes de que destroce un cuadro o le baje puntos a los niños de primero de mi casa solo porque está enojado.

-En verdad eres su chica Granger.

-Si a veces lo dudo pero bueno… nos vemos chicos, Cass no te vayas sin despedirte, necesito hablar contigo de unas cosas.

-Claro que si cuñadita- la ojigris le dio un abrazo- te buscaré a donde sea que el dramático de mi hermano esté.

-De acurdo, nos vemos luego Oliver.

-Hasta luego Hermione- le sonrió el castaño.

-Si tu bebé es un niño, ¿puedes llamarlo Blaise?

-Olvídalo Zabini….

Hermione corrió por todo el castillo buscando indicios de que Draco apareciera, preguntó a algunos cuadros, ciertos profesores y a dos chicos de primero que no la miraban como el chisme andante que era.

-¿Dónde jodidos estarás hurón?... Hermione golpeó con un puño la pared del castillo- ay maldita sea… cálmate Hermione estás actuando como un cavernícola, tu eres más racional… veamos ¿A dónde rayos iría Draco totalmente furioso para descargar su furia? ¡El baño de prefectos por supuesto!

La Gryffindor corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, sentía que sus pulmones se saldrían en cualquier momento y agradecía mentalmente el que no fumara porque la condición física no era lo suyo. Abrió fuertemente la puerta al escuchar como un vidrio se hacía añicos en el piso, efectivamente ahí se encontraba destrozándolo todo un Draco bastante… frágil.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para lo que ocurriría cuando estuvieran frente a frente, Draco la necesitaba y ella no lo iba a dejar solo…

* * *

Xxxx

Y si, al fin esta desconsiderada autora subió capitulooooo

Infinidad de gracias por toda su paciencia chicas, será recompensada lo juro!

Tomatazos y avadas serán recibidos!

Mel.


	27. Chapter 27

Es un milagro… y el coro de ángeles canta los siguientes nombres:

**Tata XOXO , minako marie , Lost Daughter of Poseidon, Ann Walker Black , Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, LucyTheMarauder, azu23blood, Lalyys , BlackRose2797 , rapera01, SALESIA, AndreaEM , Esme Vipz, seddielovenathan, dany16 , RbBlack, DeevYLP , Catherine C M, DaughterofHades97, SritaMalfoyNott, Alesz , Guest, karean , Candelaria1, eve-tsuki y Catadina.**

A las fantasmillas que dejan alertas, las invito a dejar review y unirse a nuestro grupo en fb, hay adelantos!

Los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

A leer mis pottericas!

* * *

**Xxxx**

-Déjame ver tu mano.

-No.

-Estoy hablando en serioo Draco, dame tu mano- Hermione tomó la mano ensangrentada del rubio y la besó dulcemente seguido de un hechizo curativo… - así está mejor.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Y tú tampoco… sabes algo, Pansy quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? Porque mejor no en 9 meses después.

-En realidad solo le faltan 5.

-No ayudas mucho Hermione.

-De acuerdo… voy a escucharte….

-No quiero hablar, no quiero nada, estoy harta de que la gente me oculte cosas, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y ahora Pansy, estoy jodido… dime lo que tengas guardado Hermione, ya no quiero más secretos voy a explotar un día.

-Te amo… - la castaña le sonrió dulcemente- ese es mi gran secreto pero ya todos lo saben, incluso la señora Norris.

-Gracias.

-¿Porqué?

-Por estar conmigo, por apoyarme ahora que tanto lo necesito.

-Voy a estar contigo cuanto tiempo quieras torpe.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-¿Quieres la verdad? Terriblemente asustada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Unos pocos días; Pansy no quería que nadie se enterara de esto, así que la lleve al mundo muggle con un médico especialista, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, la pequeña está bien.

-¿La pequeña?

-Si Draco- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente- serás tío de una bella princesita. Pansy va a necesitar de ti.

-¿Qué voy a decirle cuando la vea?

-Solo lo sabrás cariño… - Hermione le dio un dulce beso ve a buscarla. El rubio asintió y después de despedirse de su novia, se dirigió a la recamara de Pansy, la encontró sentada en la ventana tocando dulcemente su vientre.

-Espero tenga tu sonrisa.

-Draco...

-Me dijo Mion que será una niña. Supongo que debo felicitarte ¿no?

-No lo hagas si no lo sientes.

-¿Pansy qué demonios pasó? ¡En qué momento decidiste ocultarme tanto! Se supone que somos amigos, grandes amigos casi hermanos, no debiste guardarte esto.

-Por Salazar Draco no eres el centro del mundo o al menos no del mío, ¡tengo derecho a guardarme cosas!

-¡Soy tú amigo Pans! A un amigo le guardas quien te gusta o que robaste una rebanada de tarta de la cocina, ¡no que estas embarazada mujer!

-Pues lo estoy y ya, no puedo cambiar el pasado lo lamento mucho Draco. Tampoco voy a obligarte a seguir siendo mi amigo... -suspiró la morena- de todos ellos pensé que serías el único en apoyarme.

-¿Apoyar que seas madre a esta edad? ¿Pansy sabes cómo se van a poner tus padres? Sera todo un escándalo para ellos.

-Lo sé, por eso tengo que guardar el secreto Draco, mi madre es capaz de matar a mi bebé.  
-¿Que piensas hacer?  
-Irme.  
-¿A dónde carajo iras Pansy?  
-No lo sé... lejos. Había pensado en ir al mundo muggle mi madre no buscará ahí o eso espero...

-No vas a sobrevivir ahí, no sabes cómo funcionan los muggles

-No. Pero por mi hija soy capaz de enfrentarme al mismísimo lord.

-Demonios... ¿porque nunca puedo enojarme contigo maldita mocosa?

-Porque soy como tú pequeña hermana

-Una que yo no elegí.

-No pero que te cayó del cielo y que tienes que amar porque si.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero Pans... Draco sonrió dulcemente y en seguida cambio la sonrisa por una cara más sería - te advierto una cosa, mi sobrina no va a acercarse a ningún chico hasta que tenga 25.

-¿Tu estas idiota o qué?

-Pansy tu hija tendrá a 3 celosas serpientes como tíos, ¿crees que se la dejaremos tan fácil a los chicos?

-Si bueno pero también recuerda al trío de chicas que tiene como tías ¿o ya te olvidaste de las Gryffindor y Luna?

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso nosotros no te preocupes.

-Gracias Draco.

-De nada Pansy, para eso estamos la familia...  
….

Días después...

Exámenes finalizados y un baile de graduación próximo tenían a la mayoría de los estudiantes más que nerviosos.  
-No voy a ir al baile.

-¿Pero porqúe?  
-¿Donde voy a conseguir un vestido en mi condición? Me van a descubrir Ginny.  
-Pero es tu graduación Pansy.  
-Ya sé, pero mi familia vendrá no quiero que mi madre se dé cuenta lo sabrá de inmediato.  
-Podemos utilizar otros hechizos - Hermione habló - investigare en la sección prohibida no me tardo...- la leona corrió hasta donde le permitieron sus pies y dando su pase de permiso a la bibliotecaria se enfrasco en la búsqueda de ayudar a la chica Parkinson.  
-No me sirve... este es peligroso, esto es una poción y puede dañar al bebé, ¿qué rayos pensaba al buscar este hechizo?

-¿Cuantas horas debe estar uno encerrado en la sección prohibida para comenzar a hablar sólo?

-¡Caracoles hervidos! Casi me sacas el corazón gran idiota.

-Yo también te extrañe linda.

-Sabes que odio que salgan de sorpresa y me asusten así.

-Ese es el chiste de asustar Mion.

-Como tú digas...

-¿Ya te controlaste? Perfecto, ¡quiero mi beso!

-Tú estás loco.

-Si, por ti, pero quiero un largo y placentero beso Granger no te hagas la que no escuchó.

-Eres un idiota.

-Síguelo diciendo hasta que te lo creas.- Draco besó a su novia.

…

-¿Ya saben lo de Parkinson?

-No, así que cuenta el chisme amiga- Parvati se acomodó en su asiento del comedor mientras Lavender sonría felizmente para contar el nuevo chisme.

-Pues resulta que tuvo un pleito con Daphne Greengass la mandó a la enfermería.

-¡No inventes amiga!

-Te lo juro Parv, todo un show. Quién sabe qué rayos le pasa a las serpientes ahora…

-Un día de estos voy a matar a tu novia Ron- Ginny habló en voz baja y usando con algo de fuerza el cuchillo partió fuertemente su pieza de pollo.

-Hazlo hermana, porque estoy a punto de hacerlo yo mismo un día de estos, me está fastidiando la existencia.

-¿Es en serio?- Harry preguntó – nunca creí que llegaría ese día amigo.

-Está por llegar chicos, créanme… -Ron suspiró- ¿ya tienes planes para las vacaciones Harry?

-Además de practicar Quidditch… no, no tengo.

-¡Eso es genial amigo!

-Ya sé que soy patético Ron, no tienes porque hacerme sentir peor.

-Oh vamos cariño, tú no eres patético- Ginny besó la mejilla de su novio- es genial que no tengas planes, puedes pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, Bill vendrá a vernos.

-¡Ginny! ¿Porqué rayos siempre arruinas mis sorpresas?- Ron gritó enojado.

-Porque eres un lento Ronald, por eso- la pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

-Ey chicos tranquilos- Harry intentó mediar la situación- bueno, Bill viene, ¿Qué más?

-Pues mi hermano nos ha dicho que planea venir con toda la familia, me dijo y cito textualmente: dile a Harry que se prepare, he entrenado mucho y voy a patearle el trasero.

-Eso está por verse- rió el pelinegro- ¿tu hermano Charlie también vendrá?

-No que yo sepa- Ron suspiró- hace mucho que no sabemos de él.

-Hasta donde yo sé – Ginny lo interrumpió- el ingrato de mi hermano estaba haciendo una investigación en algún lugar de Europa.

-Mamá está bastante molesta- Ron completó- ya le ha mandado bastantes vociferadores, al menos sabemos que los ha recibido porque ninguno ha sido regresado, es muy extraño, Charlie no es así.

-Debe ser algo muy importante para estar tan aislado – Harry tomo la mano de su novia.

-Ya sé amor, es solo que la familia es más importante.

-No pudiste decirlo mejor hermana – Ron masticó su pieza de pollo.

-Ey chicos.

-Hola Herms.

-Vaya pero si la traidora a decidido venir a sentarse a nuestra mesa.

-Lo que me faltaba -masculló Hermione- hola Lavender.

-Hermione, yo pensé que a partir de tu nuevo "romance" con Malfoy tú ... ya sabes…

-No, no se Lavender.

-Pues que te sentarías con él obviamente.

-Da la casualidad que mi casa es Gryffindor, creo que por lógica pienso sentarme aquí, además que salga con Draco no quiere decir que tenga que pasarme todo el día pegada a él, tengo vida sabes.

-Como tú digas "traidora" -susurró con malicia la chica Brown.

-De acuerdo ya estoy harta - Ginny golpeó con fuerza la mesa - Lavender yo no tengo la misma paciencia que mi amiga así que te voy a pedir, más bien es una advertencia, última vez que tu le dices traidora o algo similar y ofensivo a Hermione y juro que murciélagos serán lo mínimo que te saldrá por la nariz, ¿estamos?

-Pero cuñada...

-¡Que no me digas cuñada! -la pelirroja estalló - gracias a Merlín no soy nada tuyo así que deja de llamarme así, no sé porqué el torpe de mi hermano sigue contigo pero yo ni si quiera te hubiera tomado como opción así que por favor ahórrate tu veneno y comportarte como una verdadera leona ¿entendido? -la chica Brown asintió asustada - perfecto Lav, es un placer arreglar asuntos con una chica tan dispuesta como tú.  
La rubia comenzó a lagrimar y salió corriendo del comedor, un montón de aplausos fueron dirigidos para la chica Weasley.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- Ron preguntó anonadado.

-Pues al parecer mi novia es más popular que ese tal Harry Potter – el pelinegro rio- estoy orgulloso de ti pecosita.

-Tengo que admitirlo Ginn te luciste- Hermione también aplaudió. Una pequeña nota llegó hasta las manos de la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es una nota del director, quiere vernos en su oficina.

-¿Y ahora yo que hice?

-Tú no Harry- sonrió dulcemente la leona- quiere vernos a las chicas y a mí en el despacho.

-¿Y a nosotras para qué?- preguntó una Ginny bastante seria- si es por lo que le dije a la estúpida esa no me interesa un castigo, alguien tenía que ponerla en su lugar.

-No creo que sea por eso Ginn, la nota nada mas menciona "favor de presentarse en mi oficina lo más pronto posible señorita Granger… y su clan de amigas".

-Yo creo que al director Snape si le agradamos…

-¡Merlín! Luna casi me matas de un susto- Ron se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿porqué ahora sales de la nada?

-No lo sé, cosas que se me pegan de Theo supongo- sonrió la rubia dulcemente- lamento haberte asustado Ron.

-No te preocupes Luna, tendré que acostumbrarme… supongo.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que irnos- Hermione guardo los libros que tenia sobre la mesa en su bolso- ¿tienen entrenamiento o algo así?

-No, pero Davis Lewis quiere un juego amistoso con chicos que no están en el equipo de Ravenclaw…

-Y quienes somos nosotros como para negarnos a semejante idea- Ron completó con una sonrisa- y antes de que te apuntes Ginn será solo un juego de hombres.

-No pensaba unírmeles tonto.

-¿No?- preguntaron los tres Gryffindor y Luna asombrados.

-Amo el Quidditch pero también tengo ganas de hacer cosas de chicas – refunfuñó la pelirroja-gracias por pensar lo mismo cariño- se dirigió a Harry.

-Ginn no lo decía por eso…

-Iré por Pansy, las veo en el despacho chicas- la chica Weasley caminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes algo enojada.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con mi hermana?

-No lo sé- suspiró Harry- de unos días para acá, anda muy extraña, como que todo le molesta.

-Espero que no sea algo malo.

-Yo tampoco Ron, sabes que amo a tu hermana, pero a veces me desequilibra su forma de comportarse y discutimos por tonterías.

-Las relaciones no son nada fáciles Harry Potter- Luna le apretó la mano- debes hablar con ella, debe tener miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Del futuro supongo… o son los torposoplos de fin de curso- Luna se quedó pensativa- le apuesto más a lo segundo.

-Yo creo Nott debe tener la paciencia más grande del mundo para entenderla- susurró Ron en burla – auch Hermione…

-Te escuché Ronald…

-Sabes que es cierto… auch.

-Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando Ron… vamos Lu, antes de que Snape pierda la paciencia y me baje puntos por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

-Oye- se quejó el pelinegro- si bueno, en eso tiene razón… nos vemos en un rato chicas, vamos Ron, tenemos un juego que ganar….

…

-Te verías muy guapo de un tono azul tío Sevy.

-Ni lo pienses Cassiopeia.

-Oh vamos tío, además tengo que presentarte a alguien…

-Ya dije que no.

-El azul se le vería muy bien señor director…

Cuando las cuatro estudiantes entraron al despacho de Severus Snape lo encontraron irreconocible… telas volando por todas partes, notas con medias y tres chicas tomándole medidas al director.

-Mmmju- carraspeó Hermione - ¿nos mandó a llamar señor?

-Tardaron demasiado Granger- gruñó el mago- gracias a su demora estas tres… señoritas, me harán una túnica para la graduación.

-No te quejes tío Sev, ya verás lo guapo e irresistible que te verás- sonrió Cassie- hola chicas.

-Hola.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hacen ustedes dos aquí en mi colegio?- preguntó una curiosa Hermione.

-Bueno prima, resulta que nuestra gran amiga Cass nos contó que el baile de graduación sería en unos días y nosotras tuvimos una maravillosa idea.

-Ya que no sabíamos que regalar creímos que era mejor hacerles un regalo hecho por nosotras- completo Rebecca.

-Así que aquí estamos chicas- sonrió Rachel- bienvenidas al taller de Rebecca, Rachel y Cassie.

-A partir de este momento considérennos sus hadas madrinas señoritas- Cassie habló- y eso también va para ti tío Sevy- la ojigris le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el director gruñera- les prometo que será una noche que jamás olvidarán…

* * *

**Xxxx**

Bueno aquí estoy subiendo capitulo para todas ustedes… lamento si está algo flojo pero necesito hacerlas subir y bajar de la montaña rusa que es esta historia así que no desesperen.

Como ven, las gemelas y Cassie serán las encargadas de poner muy bellas a nuestras chicas para su graduación, no crean que me olvide de Snape, ya tengo el ojo para su futura novia, se los prometo, como que les gustaría que fuera su persoanlidad? Necesito opciones, ustedes va a crearla!

**Un beso, un abrazo y un mago sexy para todas ustedes,**

**Mel.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Feliz día del dramione a todas ustedes mis lectoras bellas, vamos por los aplausos:**

Minako mari, BlackRose2797, Catherine C M, LucyTheMarauder, sailor mercuri o neptune, , mila0628, Ann Walker Black, Lalyys, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, MaGy-Souh, SALESIA. Lunajely, Tata XOXO, rapera01, Crucio for you, Maggie Night, L.I.T, Julianne Black, karean, lore, Esme Vipz, Candelaria1, .HR, y DayRoss.

**Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**Disfrútenla.**

**xxxx**

* * *

Severus Snape caminaba completamente solo por el callejón Diagon, necesitaba algunas cosas antes de regresar al colegio, no estaba de buen humor, había pasado una noche terrible, tanto que tuvo que pedirle a madame Pomfrey una poción para conciliar el sueño.

-Disculpa…- una pequeña de no mas de ocho años jalaba su túnica.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?

-Estoig pegdida.

-¿Y que hago yo con eso?- Severus le gruñó- no molestes ahora niña- caminó hacia otra tienda, sintió una mirada sobre él y miró por ambos lados, un ruido lo hizo bajar la mirada. -¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Egres muy alto.

-Y tú una niña demasiado… molesta.

-A que nou…- sonrió la pequeña rubia- mi mami no se ha quegjado de mi.

-Todavía… - completó el profesor con fastidio.

-Puedeg serg, ¿tú cógmo te llamas?

-¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños?

-Sí, perrrro nos estagmos presentangdo, soy Gwen.

-No me interesa- Severus siguió caminando por el callejón entrando a la librería, necesitaba, tomó uno bastante pesado y comenzó a ojearlo.

-¿Por qué errrres tan amargadog?- Severus pegó un brinco.

-Maldita mocosa- mascullo débilmente- ¿Y tú por qué estas siguiéndome?

-Me caes bien- sonrió la pequeña- ¿ya me digrás tu nombre?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Así no serremos desconocidos. Ya en serrio como te llamas tú.

-Severus.

-S-e-v-e-rrrr-u-s. Severrrrus… es un nombreg muy bonito.

-No, no lo es, pero en fin…

-¿Qué estás leyengdo Severrrrus?

-Un libro.

-¿Y de qué se tratag?

-¿Si te lo digo dejarás de molestarme?

-Puede…

-Es sobre los efectos que pueden causar ciertas plantas al hacerlas poción.

-Wooooouuu… a mi me gustan las estregllas, ¿hay libros sobre estregllas aquí Severrus?

-Si, si los hay.

-¿Puedes mostrargme uno? Mami me dijo que esperrrara a mi cumpleaños pero aun faltag mucho tiempo.

-¿Si te compro uno mantendrás la boca cerrada en lo que aparece tu madre?- gruñó el hombre.

-Posigblemente…

-Entonces lo tomaré como un sí- Severus se dirigió a un anaquel donde contenían todo tipo de información relacionada con estrellas- dejarme buscar uno que puedas entenderle… ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

-No teg lo dije… tengo casi 7 años- mostró con sus dedos la pequeña niña.

-Hablas demasiado bien para tener esa edad a pesar de tu acento.

-Mami y yo pragcticamos mucho mi lenguaje durrante el viaje.

-Por supuesto… toma- le dio un libro algo pesado para sus manos- este te servirá.

-Pesa.

-Nadie dijo que el conocimiento es ligero—Severus pagó los dos libros y salieron de la pequeña librería, hubo un breve silencio que hizo que el hombre dejara de caminar y buscara con temor a la niña, temía que algo pudiera pasarle. Después de unos segundos la encontró sentada en la banqueta leyendo el "ligero libro" que acababa de darle- niña, ¿tienes idea del susto que me has dado?

-Hola Severrrrus.

-Pudo haberte pasado algo…

-Lo sientog, pero quería comenzar a leerrrlo. ¿Eso es malo?

-Merlín – Severus masajeó su sien- eres capaz de provocarle dolor de cabeza hasta a un cuadro del colegio…

-¡Gwendolyn Agatha Nouveau!- una mujer rubia se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y abrazó a la niña- por Merlín y todos los magos poderosos ¡qué bueno que estas bien mi amor!

-Mami me estás asfixiando espegrra…

-Me acabags de darr el sugsto de mi vida Gwen no esperres que te felicite porr eso, no vuelvas a alegjarrrte de mi señorrrita.

-No estabag sola mami, Severrrus me encontró- la rubia señaló al hombre que traía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sevegrus?

-Sí, él es mi amigog y mirrra me compró un librrrro sobre las estrrrellas.

-Quédese tranquila señora no soy un loco, encontré a su hija y no se ha despegado de mi en todo el día.

-Degjeme pagarrrle lo que ha hecho por Gwen.

-Siii- gritó la pequeña- vamos por un helagdo Severrus.

-No lo creo señora….

-Arianne Nouveau, llámeme Arianne…

…

-¿Qué sucede Lu?

-No es nada cariño- la Ravenclaw sonrió inocentemente- cosas maravillosas que solo yo puedo ver, no muchos lo entenderían.

-Eres maravillosa- el castaño dio un dulce beso en los labios a su chica- a veces me pregunto cómo es que estás conmigo.

-Porque tú también eres maravilloso, escúchame bien Theodore Nott todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- Luna sonrió hacia una pareja que jugaba entre ellos, el chico cargaba a su novia como si fuera un saco de harina sobre su hombro.

-Draco la ama profundamente.

-Lo sé, Hermy llegaba demasiado tiempo sola, necesitaba encontrar a alguien como él, que no se intimidara fácilmente por la personalidad fuerte de mi amiga.

-Yo no me intimido por tu personalidad única Lu.

-Es porque eres la parte centrada y recta de la relación.

-Me pregunto cuál es la parte centrada y recta de ellos- Blaise interrumpió a la pareja para señalar a Hermione quien no dejaba de patalear para que su chico la bajara.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que interrumpir el momento romántico Blaise?

-No lo sé- contestó el moreno mientras se metía unas grajeas de sabores a la boca- es una especie de "don" que pocos poseemos.

-Bueno, yo ya estoy lista- Pansy tocó suavemente su vientre camuflajeado, gracias al hechizo de ocultación podía aparentar su cuerpo de siempre.

-¿Te sientes bien? Porque ya sabes que si te mareas o sientes que…

-Blaise deja de hostigarla- Theo habló- nosotros también ya estamos listos, solo esperamos a los niños que están jugando- señaló hacia la Gryffindor y el sly.

-Draco baja a Hermione ya.- Pansy mandó, el heredero de los Malfoy a regañadientes hizo caso.

-Odio que me des ordenes Pans.

-Pero pudiste lastimarla bruto.

-No lo creo, además ella ni se estaba quejando.

-Por si no entendiste los golpes y patadas significan un s-u-e-l-t-a-m-e – Hermione se alisó la ropa- no vuelvas a hacer eso Draco, pude matarme.

-No exageres Hermione.

-¡Eres un neandertal!

-No sé qué jodidos significa eso, pero retráctate Granger.

-No.

-¿Y ahora que sucede con ustedes dos?- preguntó un curioso Theo.

-¡Nada!- contestó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes harán que otra guerra mágica explote un día de estos- respondió Blaise – les advierto que esta vez no pelearé por ningún bando.

-No estamos peleando- Hermione se acomodó un mechón del cabello detrás de su oreja- solo sucede que Draco tiende a hacer cosas de insignificantes algo sumamente grande.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, tú pedazo de… ¡troll! – caminó con enormes zancadas hacia la heladería del callejón.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?- Blaise casi se atraganta con las grajeas.

-Tu estupidez me sorprende cada día más- Pansy suspiró- déjala sola un rato, eso nos gusta a las chicas.

-Iré con ella –Luna habló – vayan y hagan cosas de hombres, cosas buenas de hombres- miró fijamente a Blaise.

-¿Y ahora yo qué?

-Antes de que se te ocurra algo en lo que mi pobre Theo puede embarrarse te lo advierto Zabini.

-Iré con Lu, se me antoja un helado –Pansy se agarró del brazo de la Ravenclaw y se alejó de ellos.

-Vamos socio- Blaise pasó su brazo por el hombro de Draco Malfoy- yo sé de algo que te animará.

-No quiero más problemas Zabini – el rubio bufó – no hagas que me arrepienta de hacerte caso.

…

-¿Entongses que dices Severrrus, aceptags el helado?

-No creo que…

-Nog acepto un no porr rrrespuesta- el director gruño un "_ya veo porqué la chiquilla es así"_ haciendo que la rubia riera.

-Acabang de abrrrir una pequeña heladegrrría aquí cerca, he llevado a Gwen unas veces, yog crrreo que será de su agrrrado.

-El heladog de chocoglate tiene chispas y galleta, ¿te gustan las chigspas y galletas Severrrus?- preguntó la curiosa niña.

-No lo sé… nunca lo he probado.

-¡Siregnas del marrr! – la pequeña rubio ahogó un grito- ¿nunca ha comigdo heladog de chocolagte con chispas y gallegtas?

-No.

-Mami tenegmos una situagción de emerrgencia, Severrus debe comerlo ¡ya!

-Carigño no creo que a Severrrus…

-Mom pog favog.

-De acuegdo Gwen - la mujer suspiró- mi hija no parrará de hablag hasta que vengas con nosotrogs Severrrus, por favog.

-Está bien- gruñó el hombre- vayamos por el dichoso helado…

-Y entonces… ¿a queg te dedicas Severrus?

-¿En verdad no sabe quien soy?- preguntó el curioso director.

-Nou lo sientog, acabo de llegag al país asi que no tengo idea de lso puestogs que tiene cada mago.

-Soy el director de colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

-¡Oh Merlín! No tenia ideag, tu me pardonnes*, pero no pageces un digegtor.

-A Severrus le gugstan las pociones mère*- la niña sonrió.

-Fui profesor de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras antes de ocupar mi actual puesto.

-¡Cést mereilleux!

-¿A que no adivignas que es lo que mi mommy haceg Severrus?

-No, no tengo idea- bufó el hombre mientras engullía una cucharada de helado.

-Soy escrigtora, escrigbo libros paga niños.

-Mère es muy buena.

-Lo… imagino…

-Querria que los pequeños como mi Gwen entendierran cosas que solo puedes leeg en libros parra adultos.

-Eso suena… interesante- masculló el hombre.

-Un pocog, no estaba muy segurra de haceg esto, pero mi padre dijo que erra una buena idea, asi que lo hice.

-Mon grand-père* es un gran escritog- gritó Gwen.

-Su nombre me resultaba extrañamente familiar señora, ¿usted es hija de Monsieur Jean Philippe Nouveau?

-Si je suis* - rió la mujer dulcemente- un placeg conoceglo Severrus y muchas gracias pog encontrag a ma fille*.

-En realidad… su monstruo me encontró a mi.

-Hija, dale las gracias al digegtor pog favog.

-Merci beaucoup Severrus- agradeció la pequeña- y muchas gracias pog mi libro, es muy bonito.

-De nada niña.

-Creog que tenemos que ignos, todavía debo pasag al ministerio parra tener listos mis documentos y los de Agatha.

-¿Residirá aquí?

-Oui, estoig en medio de un escrigto pego no logro tegminarlo… es algo frugstante…

-Esta vez serra un cuento- Gwen interrumpió- mommy me lo ha prometido.

-Bombón te dije que lo intentagia pego esto no es tan sencillo como suena.

- ¡Non, vous avez promis à votre mère!* - gritó la niña.

- Je sais Agatha.

- ¡Vous m'avez menti!* – la pequeña rubia aporreó la mesa- vous avez dit que vous écrire un livre pour moi*.

-Agathe no empiecegs pog favog – Arianne puso orden en la mesa- sabes que en la calle no me gustan esta clase de espegtaculos.

-Al parecer su hija necesita un poco de... disciplina señora Nouveau.

-Lo sé- bufó en frustración la joven mujer- mi padre la tiene mal acogstumbrada. Esta es la última advertencia Agatha- poco a poco la chiquilla comenzó a parar el llanto, no habrás mas helado si vuelves a llogag pog cosas asi ¿comprenez-vous?*

-Oui madre.

-Très bien*. Lo lamento mucho Severrus, ya casi es la hora de su siesta, pog eso se compogta así.

-Claro, como usted diga señora Nouveau.

-Graciags- la rubia sacó un pequeño bolso con monedas y depositó la cuenta total sobre la mesa- ni se molegste, es la fogma en como puedo agradecegle que haya encontrado a mi hija.

-Señora permítame que…

-Oh pog Merlín, deja de llamagme "señora", me haces sentir… no sé… comme une vieille femme* y no lo soy.

-Como usted diga.

-Vamos tesoro- la rubia cargó a su pequeña- ¿ya tienes sueño verdad bombón?

-Oui.

-Duegme un poco en lo que llegamos al ministeguio- la pequeña acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de su madre- un gugsto conocegte Severrus y muchas gracias pog todo.

-De nada señora Nouveau.

-Tendremos que quitagte esa palabra de la boca… solo dime Arianne ¿si?- la mujer tomó un poco de polvos flu y se metió en una de las chimeneas- hasta luego Severrus. Ministère de la Magie, Londres" – dicho esto desapareció del establecimiento.

Severus suspiró, había sido un dia muy extraño, la noche anterior había soñado con Lily Evans, ella le suplicaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida y ahora estaba en medio de una heladería después de haber compartido un postre con una pequeña algo insoportable pero linda, y su madre extravagante y algo loca.

Tomó el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa "significado de las constelaciones para un mago. Volumen I".- maldita sea- masculló el hombre, al parecer había tomado el libro equivocado, lo que significaba que más pronto que nunca volvería a encontrarse a esas dos peculiares francesas. Se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, tenia cosas que hacer y ya había desperdiciado su tiempo.

En unas mesas cercanas, tres jóvenes brujas miraban sorprendidas la escena que acababan de ver.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó una asombrada Pansy.

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió una perpleja Hermione.

-Esas cosas maravillosas que solo suceden una vez en la vida y de las que no debes desperdiciar la oportunidad… -susurró lo más bajo posible la chica Lovegood y luego metió un poco de helado en su boca- ¿ya tienen planes para las vacaciones de verano?

* * *

Xxxx

_-tu me pardonnes* = perdone usted._

_-mère* = madre. _

_-¡Cést mereilleux!* = Es maravilloso._

_-Mon grand-père* = Mi abuelo._

_-Si je suis* = Si yo soy._

_-Ma fille*. = Mi hija._

_-Merci beaucoup. = Gracias._

_-¡Non,__vous avez promis__à votre mère!* = No, tu lo prometiste mamá._

_-¡Vous m'avez menti__!* = ¡Me mentiste !_

_-Vous__avez dit que vous__écrire un livre__pour moi*. = Tú dijiste que escribirias un libro para mi._

_-¿Comprenez-vous? = ¿Entendiste?_

_-Très bien= Muy bien._

_-Comme une vieille femme* = Como una ancianita. _

_Perdonen mi intento de francés, lo saqué de google traductor, porque con trabajo hablo español, ya estaré parlando francés._

Siiiiiiiii al fin actualicé wujuuuuuuuuu. Para celebrar el día del dramione, me apuré y lo subí.

¿Qué les pareció? A que no tenían ni idea de lo que se veía venir… muchas gracias a las chicas que me ayudaron elegir el nombre para este nuevo personaje, les invito a entrar a nuestro grupo de fb, ahí se enterarán de las sorpresas que les espera en esta historia.

**Un besote enorme para todas ustedes,**

**Mel.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hemos llegado a los 700 reviews! Muuuuchas e infinitas gracias chicas, no se como agradecerles, así que me apure y decidi terminar el capitulo para hoy mismo.**

**Agradecimientos totales a las siguientes angelitos que hicieron mi dia con sus reviews:**

**NightmareRebel, Maggie Night , BlackRose2797 , SritaMalfoyNott, SALESIA, sailor mercuri o neptune , Tata XOXO, Guest, DeevYLP, minako marie, DayRoss, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Lore, mila0628, LucyTheMarauder, alissa-2012, OrtigaLuna , Lalyys, rapera01, Crucio for you, Candelaria1, AliSnape77, MarieJ97, .HR, y Aurora Caelestis.**

**No muerdo en serio, dejen review y entren al grupo Sutilezas_ DramioneFanFics ahí subo adelantos y muuuchas fotos!**

**Lo de siempre…. los personajes obviamente son de la señora de señoras JK ROWLING , yo nada más tomo prestados un rato a sus pequeños, reviví a algunos, a otros los dejé muertitos y cositas así, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**¡Hora de leer!**

* * *

**Xxxx**

-Merlín... Esto es incómodo.

-Nadie nunca se ha quejado de mis habilidades danzisticas Hermione.

-Idiota me refiero a que todo el mundo nos observa.

-Es un baile cariño, es obvio que tienen que observarnos.

-No ayudas con mis nervios Draco.

-De acuerdo ya me calmaré... No sabía que te ponían nerviosa estos eventos, pensé que estabas acostumbrada a eso, tengo entendido que los muggles también hacen bailes y todo eso.

-Si, lo hacían en el siglo XVIII, deberías actualizarte un poco.

-Todavía que quiero conocer tus costumbres...

-Tienes razón lo siento... Dado mi "clase social" la burguesía aún tiene bailes, ahora son un poco más modernos pero bailes al fin. Tengo uno en unos meses...

-Me estás invitando a un baile muggle?

-Si tu quieres ir, si no pues... Siempre puedo decirle a Neville, yo lo acompañaré a uno que está organizando su abuela así que será...

-No.

-Oh vamos Draco, Neville es un buen buen chico, no tienes porqué dudar de él.

-No dudo de las buenas intenciones de Longbottom Hermione, es sólo que yo... -Draco suspiró- no quiero que vayas con él... De acuerdo lo admito, no quiero que vayas con alguien más, me puede en todo mi ser que algún chico se atreva a tocarte.

-No sabía que eras tan celoso.

-Te lo dije un tiempo atrás Mion crecí como hijo único lo mío es mío y de nadie más.

-Celoso- dijo riendo la castaña- El niño de mami ha sacado las uñas.

-Tu sacas cosas de mi que tenía escondidas bonita que puedo decir- Draco le dio una vuelta muy lenta- quien diría que somos tan buenos bailarines.

-Tonto... Creo que la madre de Pansy piensa lanzarme un avada en cualquier momento.

-No, eso sería nada torturante, yo creo que ... Lo que quiere es lanzarte una serie de crucios... Auch ¿porque me haz pisado Hermione?

-Upss... Creo que no soy tan buena bailarina cielo.

-Quien diría que conocieras tan bien la venganza.

-La conozco mejor que nadie no me provoques Draco Malfoy.

-Comunidad mágica tiembla ante la ira reprimida de Hermione Granger.

-Eres un idiota.

-Un idiota que te ama leona.

-Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí... -Draco resopló, podría reconocer esa nos en cualquier lugar.

-De todos los lugares del salón, que por cierto es enorme, ¿tenías que venir aquí?

-Oh vamos lindo se que me extrañaste- Blaise le lanzó un beso al rubio en señal de burla.

-¿Este lugar es enorme y tienes que venir a pegarte a mi?

-Podrían dejar de discutir? -Pansy giró levemente al compás de la música- probablemente sea mi último baile así que les sugiero d-e-j-e-n-m-e disfrutarlo, gracias.

-Si Panss- contestaron los dos Sly al unísono.

-Tienes un poder asombroso en estos chicos Pansy- la pelirroja llegó hasta ellos junto con Harry- me gustaría poder tener ese control en Harry.

-Ahora resulta que no lo tienes -gruñó el pelinegro.

-Harry estoy hablando con Pansy no seas grosero.

-Lo lamento cariño.

-Jamás creí ver a San Potter salvador del mundo mágico ser manejado tan fácilmente por el pelirrojo de pechos... Auch Mione.

-Te dije que aprendas a respetar a mi amiga hurón.

-No es necesario que me defiendas Herms puedo hacerlo yo sola -Ginny le sonrió con malicia a Draco - ten cuidado serpiente albina puede que tengas un accidente con tu cabello un día de estos.

-No te atreverías pelirroja.

-Oh ponme a prueba muchacho.

-Malfoy yo te aconsejaría que..

-Cierra la boca Potter.

-Deja a mi novio en paz -Ginny carraspeo- no vine precisamente a saludarlos, ya casi es la hora de irnos vine por Panss y Herms.

-Ya estoy lista... creo -la morena sonrió.

-Tranquila linda yo distraeré a tu madre ya tengo listo el plan-Blaise besó dulcemente la mano de Pansy- Los chicos y yo lo haremos de maravilla, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-De cuerdo -suspiró Parkinson - es la hora.

-Vamos Pansy- Hermione tomó la mano de la morena - es la hora de hacerlos escurridizas como ustedes las serpientes. Después de ti Ginny.

-Perfecto... Nos vemos en un rato chicos.- Harry, Blaise y Draco vieron perderse entre la multitud un momento un tanto incómodo porque los tres chicos no eran precisamente los mejores amigos.

-Yo... creo que... -Harry se despidió con la cabeza y se alejó de los Sly.

-Y ese sujeto fue el que venció al Lord?

-San Potter no sería nada sin mi leona -Draco bufó - el héroe del mundo mágico claro.

-Sigo sin aceptarlo pero bueno... Vamos amigo es hora de saludar a la señora madre de Panss. -los dos chicos caminaron con paso elegante hasta la mesa de la familia Parkinson- buenas tardes Clementine- Blaise besó la mano de la mujer- se ve demasiado bella esta noche.

-Zabini hijo... -Respondió la mujer con una falsa sonrisa- un gusto verte cielo, tu madre ha venido esta noche?

-No le fue posible Clementine, al parecer mi abuela Dora se encuentra muy mal de salud y madre se ha quedado a cuidar de ella.

-Una pena enorme dulce, tu abuela está en Praga cierto?

-Así es señora.

-Praga... No suena mal, tal vez debería ir a visitarla un día de estos, últimamente me he sentido mal de los nervios.

-La salud es lo primero Clementine -Draco la saludó con la copa de cerveza de mantequilla

-Mi yerno preferido.

-Debo corregirle un poco Clementine, sólo llámeme Draco.

-Lo lamento dulzura la costumbre supongo... Draco hijo, no tengo cara para pedirte disculpas por el pésimo comportamiento de la ingrata de Genevive, oh Draco cielo - la mujer comenzó a sollozar- tu pudiste llevar en alto el apellido de nuestra familia... Tú sabes que... Desde qué Everette está en ese horrible lugar... Oh Draco tú pudiste salvarnos de la humillación y la vergüenza...

-Clementine, Pansy y yo acordamos terminar esto de la manera más diplomática posible.

-Pero... Pero...

-Dracoooooo- tres chicas con un parecido increíble se acercaron hasta el rubio.

-Señoritas... - el heredero de los Malfoy saludó.

-Ya te olvidaste de nosotras verdad? -la chica hizo un puchero- desde que la estúpida de mi hermana terminó contigo ya de no nos visitas.

-Madeleine cuida ese vocabulario por favor -la señora Parkinson habló- Draco cielo, discúlpala,esos genes vienen de... tú sabes de su padre.

-No se preocupe Clementine, Blaise y yo entendemos.

-No se puede negar a la sangre- el moreno bebió de su copa.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo; creo que ya debemos irnos.

-Draco tan rápido nos dejas? - Florence Parkinson interrumpió- Evangeline y yo nos preguntábamos sí querías bailar con nosotras.

-Anda Draco bailemos.

-No me gustaría decepcionarías Evangeline, pero Blaise y yo tenemos un asunto muy urgente que atender con mi padrino y mi madre - Draco beso la mano de la señora Parkinson - hasta luego Clementine.

-Espero verte pronto hijo, digo Draco. Lo siento, la costumbre supongo.

-Que sigan disfrutando del baile señora Parkinson -Blaise se despidió - señoritas.

Los Slytherin se alejaron de la familia y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Severus y Narcissa.

-Cariño que bueno verte, precisamente hablaba con Severus sobre el pequeño problema de Pansy, sabes donde está? Porqué no me habían dicho nada tu hermana y tú?

-Se ha ido madre, Hermione y la pelirroja Weasley se la han llevado.

-Lo siento madre- Cassie llegó hasta ellos - se que debí decirte algo pero prometí no decir nada así es mejor. Pansy tiene que estar segura y tranquila, antes de que Clementine lo sepa y pueda atentar contra la vida de ella y de… usted sabe.

-De acuerdo… sigue sin gustarme sus planes, esa chica es mi ahijada y quien mejor que yo para cuidarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice su madre- Severus interrumpió- Parkinson no puede irse así como si fuera una criminal.

-Pues no lo decimos por eso tío Sevy… lo que sucede es que…

-¿Sevy?- una pequeña voz hizo bajar la cabeza a los tres Malfoy y al director.

-Maravilloso… la pequeña plaga ha regresado- bufó el hombre- ¿te has perdido de nuevo gnomo de campo?

-No y no soig un gnomo de campog- berreó la niña.

-¿Tío Sevy? – Cassie lo miró asombrada- a caso tú eres el padre de…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gruñó el hombre.

-Que guardado te lo tenias Severus- Narcissa carraspeó para disimular una risa.

-Oye Segverus… - la pequeña jaló la túnica del hombre- mére y yo te hemos bugscado pog todas pagtes.

-No me digas.

-Sí, tú te has llevado mi ligbro ¡y lo quiego de vuelta!

-¡Gwendolyn Agatha Nouveau! – una mujer rubia llegó hasta los Slytherin - ¿pogque siempreg tienes que andagte escondiengdo de mi señoguita?

-Pero mère acabog de encontrag a Severrrus, ¡él tieneg mi ligbro!

-Mmmmm- un carraspeo interrumpió la conversación entre madre e hija – ¿señora usted de nuevo aquí?

-Hola Severrus, lamento muchog todo estog pego Gwen ha insistido días en venig a vegte, realmenteg no creo mucho en la histoguia de ese librog y que de vegdad te urge.

-Ammm tío Sevy creo que nosotros nos hemos perdido de esta conversación – Cassie se aguantaba la risa- disculpe los modales, pero mi tío Sevy es un poco tímido, mi nombre es Cassiopeia Black, puede llamarme Cassie.

-Un placeg conocegte Cassie, mi nombre es Arianne y esta pequeña es mi hija Gwen.

-Hola- saludo la pequeña rubia.

-Hola Gwen mucho gusto -saludó Cassie – Arianne ella es mi madre la señora Narcissa Black y este pequeño rubio con cara de amargado es mi hermano Draco.

-Es todo un placeg conoceglos, disculpen pog venig sin invitación pero Gwen se la ha pasado todos logs diags pidiengdo veg a Severrus asi que tuve que cumplig con sus caprichos, creo que ha quedagdo algo impregsionado pog ti.

-Vaya padrino – Draco interrumpió- pero si tienes tu encanto.

-No seas irrespetuoso hijo – Narcissa habló – creelo o no Severus tenia un efecto especial en las chicas cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Cissa por favor.

-Oh vamos Sev, no seas timido, estoy diciendo toda la verdad.

-Yo quisiega escuchag sobre Sevy cuando estaba en el colegio- la pequeña bruja saltaba en el salón- ¿señorrra Cissa puede contagme histoguias pog favog?

-Por supuesto que si tesoro- la señora Black tomó la mano de la pequeña – debiste haberlo visto cuando tenia 15 años… era uno de los chicos mas tímidos del colegio yo lo conocí porque…

-Ammm yo creo que mi hermano y yo nos tenemos que ir- Cassie tomó de la túnica a Draco.

-Estás arrugando mi túnica mujer.

-No me interesa, creo que he perdido a mi novio y tu deber como hermano es ayudarme a buscarlo.

-Cassiopeia no voy a…

-Oh si Draco, si vas…

-Creog que nos han dejado sologs – Arianne sonrió – nunca pude ig a mi baile de graduación, ¿segá que puedags teneg una pieza conmigo?

-Señora, ¿me está usted pidiendo una pieza para bailar?

-Creog que si- rió la mujer- ¿baiglamos?

-Pues…

…

-Eso estuvo cerca- Ginny intentó regresar a su respiración normal- casi nos ven.

-Mi madre nos descubrirá, ella va a darse cuenta – Pansy comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Mi niña tu tranquila- Molly Weasley llegó hasta ella.

-Señora Weasley tengo miedo, ella va a darse cuenta, le hará algo a mi bebé.

-Eso si que no, no pienso permitirlo, escúchame bien Pansy, yo Molly wealey no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño ¿entendido?

-Si- susurró con miedo la chica- confío en usted.

-Gracias linda…-Bueno chicas -la señora Weasley habló - tenemos que irnos ya.

-Mamá no podemos irnos en chimenea puede ser peligroso.

-Cariño eso lo sé, tuve 7 hijos créeme que tengo suficiente experiencia en eso.

-Ginn para eso estoy yo aquí -Cassie la interrumpió - no por algo soy experta en apariciones, Pansy estará muy segura lo prometo.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-No por algo soy una excelente bruja chica Weasley – Cassie le guiñó el ojo.

-Tómense de las manos señoritas- Hermione miró su reloj - es la hora.

-Sentirán un leve cosquilleo pero es normal -Cassie las tranquilizó unos segundos después pisaron el jardín de la casa de los Weasley - ...listo hemos llegado.

-Cómo... ¿Que fue eso? - Ginny miraba a la ojigris asombrada- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos tan rápido... y así?

-No por algo fui entrenada por mi "querida tía Bella".

-Pasen por aquí chicas -Molly las interrumpió - Hermione cariño, porque no llevas a Pansy a la habitación de Charlie.

-Mamá no crees que Charlie...

-Tonterías Ginn, el ingrato de tu hermano no tiene por qué quejarse ¿o acaso él se ha preocupado por contestarme una lechuza?

-Pues no.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.

-De acuerdo mamá, subiré con las chicas...- Ginny alcanzó a sus amigas y entro a la vieja habitación de Charlie, estaba tal y como su hermano mayor la había dejado, todo en ese lugar le daba nostalgia, hace mucho tiempo que no sabían nada de Charlie, amaba a su hermano pero le molestaba mucho ver lo preocupada que estaba su madre con su falta de comunicación y que él no hiciera mucho por ayudar.

-Creo que te sentirás muy cómoda aquí Pans- Hermione le decía a la chica.

-Eso espero... No quisiera meter en problemas a la familia de Ginny.

-Oh no digas tonterías Parkinson- interrumpió la pelirroja - mis padres están dispuestos a apoyarte ya te lo dije.

-Y nosotros no dejamos solos a los amigos- Ginny le sonrió- bueno, como te darás cuenta la habitación no es muy grande que digamos, pero es cómoda.

-Ginny, Hermione, en verdad muchas gracias- Pansy comenzó a llorar- no sé cómo pagarles todo esto que están haciendo por mí.

-Ey chica serpiente no tienes porque llorar- la pelirroja la sentó en la vieja mecedora donde su madre les cantaba canciones de cuna- no vamos a dejarte sola… te digo una cosa, esta mecedora dónde estás sentada… mi madre solía arrullarnos aquí cuando teníamos pesadillas… tú podrás hacer lo mismo con esa pequeña princesa que llevas en el vientre.

-Yo la voy a proteger- Pansy se sobó el vientre- yo voy a cuidarla…

-Lo sé amiga, vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo- Hermione la abrazó – ahora tranquilízate ¿sí? Ahora debo irme, sabes que no debemos levantar sospecha.

-Si lo tengo entendido… Hermy, muchas gracias por todo, en serio.

-No hay nada que agradecer serpiente risueña- la leona le dio un enorme abrazo- estaremos contigo siempre que nos necesites.

-Y aunque no nos necesites ahí estaremos- Cassie interrumpió- lo lamento chicas pero tengo que llevarme a mi cuñada y a la pelirroja, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts antes de que alguien sospeche.

-Lo sabemos – las dos Gryffindor suspiraron.

-Molly se quedará contigo pequeña Pansy, ponte cómoda.

-De acuerdo…

-Nos vemos pronto Pans- Ginny se despidió volveremos tan pronto nos sea posible- la Slytherin asintió y vio desaparecer a las chicas.

-Estaremos bien bebé… te lo prometo.

* * *

**Xxxx**

**Pues aquí estoy, lamento que el capitulo sea algo corto, pero tenia que apurarme… si ven algún error hortografico mil discupas, el ipod no me hace mucho caso por lo visto.**

**Dudas, sugerencias, preguntas o solo comentarios dejen un review, entren al grupo o localícenme en fb o twitter.**

**Mil y un besos a todas ustedes, gracias por su paciencia chicas.**

**Un abrazo enorme,**

**Mel.**


End file.
